Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Bridget is pulled into a mysterious world where she lost almost all her memories and the only hope for survival is a mysterious sword called the Monado. First ever Xenoblade Chronicles X Mew Mew Power Crossover.
1. Prologue

Musashi the Master

4-16-12

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition

Adventure/Romance

Rated Teen

Summary: Bridget is transported to another world mysteriously and lost almost all her memories. She meets Shulk, a young scientist who researching a legendary sword called the Monado, when an evil mechanical race called the Mechon attacks Shulk's peaceful home of Colony 9 and killed Shulk's childhood friend, Flora, Shulk wields the mighty Monado to seek revenge and to his shock, Bridget wields a similar Monado called the Dark Monado. So together with Shulk's friend, Reyn embark on a quest to destroy a Mechon named Metal Face to avenge Flora and put an end to the Mechon menace once and for all. But along the way, they learned Bridget isn't the only one who came to this world, demons, Spirit Detectives, ninjas, female warriors from other worlds and more are pulled into this mysterious world of two giants surrounded by an endless sea, is it because of the Monado? First ever Xenoblade Chronicles/Mew Mew Power Crossover Pairings: Shulk/Flora, Bridget/Dunban and more. Rated teen for violence, blood, strong language, suggestive themes, nudity and mild death of anime characters (only two anime characters and anime villains)

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles, the great Monolith Soft and Nintendo does, Mew Mew Power, Reiko Yoshida does, Queen's Blade, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, Heroes Phantasia or any anime I put in this fic, their respected owners do. On with the story!

Prologue

**Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. **

**Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis…**

**The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last… Only their lifeless corpses remain.**

**Eons have passed… Now our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis is under attacked from a relentless force known as the Mechon.**

We see a battlefield and soldiers fighting off robots, and the soldiers are losing this battle.

A soldier stammered as the robots fired energy shots at a few soldiers, blowing them away. "Retreat! Retreat!" He screamed as he and more soldiers tried to escape. A mechanical tank of some kind on the soldiers' side fired shots at the invading robots, but no effect.

A robot soldier was walking towards a collapsed soldier menacingly, ready to finish him off. "Get away from me!" The soldier screamed as he fired gunshots at it, but it was useless.

The soldiers were fleeing for their lives, shouting retreat. "Number of M78 Mechon is unknown!" A soldier shouted into his communicator before a Mechon grabbed him by the claws and killed him.

It was then, a hero makes his stand, he has black long hair, wore silver futuristic armor, black pants with a unique design, brown boots and he was wielding a mysterious red and brown sword which has a hole in the center with a glowing blue symbol in it and it emitted a blue energy blade when activated. He cut through the Mechon like it was nothing.

The man stood over a deactivated Mechon and stared down at his foes. "They're advancing down our weak right flank." The man smirked heroically as he slams his sword down on the Mechon's body as he watched the advancing Mechon army approaching.

"For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two." We see the man's mouth. "But we'll see." The man activated the sword's power and it emitted a white flash.

A man who is about 49 years old, wore veteran clothes with a red bandana and yellow mustache running up to the sword wielding man with a few soldiers. They saw the remains of Mechon and the man kneeling behind a Mechon, he ran up to the man.

"Dunban." He said, a few soldiers were killed by the Mechon's energy shots. "We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6." A explosion occurred between them. "That's where we'll set up our last line of defense!"

Next to Dunban and his companion is a man who has black hair, wore army clothes and has blade like claws. "Yeah. That's a good idea." Dunban nodded. "Any more time spent hanging around here and we're done for."

"Count me in! We've gotta get outta here." The man nodded. Dunban turned to the claw man with a smirk and said "Or we can stay and fight?" "What!" The clawed man gawked. A few energy explosions occurred and the advancing Mechon army is approaching at a alarming rate.

"We may die if we take a stand here. But staying here gives us the chance to change our destinies." Dunban smiled heroically as he stares at the sword and said "We have the Monado. With this, the future is ours for the taking!" Dunban was about to charge into battle but his companion stopped him and scolded "Stupid beast! Your body can't take any more of the Monado." He glared at Dunban and added "I can tell by just looking at you!"

"Getting short sighted in your old age, Dickson?" Dunban grinned. "I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm still in control." Dunban stared at the sword called the Monado. Dickson sighed and said "I should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast." Dickson grinned at Dunban and said "Let's do this. I'm going with you!"

"You'll need someone to drag your corpse home." He remarked as he loaded his gun. "As long as you think you've still got the strength in you, old man." Dunban smiled.

"Oi, you two! We've been ordered to pull back! I'm leaving!" The clawed man growled as he tried to get up, but Dunban stopped him and faced him face to face. "Well I say you're coming with us! What would we do without those?" Dunban smirked as he eyed his claws. The clawed man growled.

"The enemy's second wave is approaching!" A soldier reported. "It's now or never, Dunban." Dickson stated with a smile as he got up and got his gun ready and said "Let's show them what we've got." Dickson gave a smug grin as he and Dunban saw the advancing Mechon army.

"Let's give them a warm Homs welcome!" "Acknowledge!" Dunban nodded with a heroic grin as he and Dickson leaped into the battlefield and charged at the enemy.

The clawed man frowned and muttered "What're they trying to prove! I'm not throwing my life away! No point dying in some godforsaken field. Nothing for it. I'll have to use Dunban as a decoy. That should give me time to escape." The clawed man snickered evilly as he charged into the battlefield as well.

"Eat this! Thunder Bolt!" Dickson shouted as he fired a energy bullet at a Mechon, no effect, but Dunban charged at the Mechon and slashed it three times with the Monado, destroying it.

The clawed man lashed his claws at a soldier Mechon, but the soldier Mechon knocked him away. But Dunban extended the Monado's blade and rams it through it, making it explode.

"Show off!" The clawed man growled. Dunban smirked as more soldier Mechon charged at the warriors, but Dunban and Dickson combined their tactics and with Dickson holding them off, Dunban cut through them with the Monado's mighty energy blade.

A soldier Mechon tried to impale Dunban, but he blocked it with the Monado and ram it through its chest, destroying it.

"The time is now!" Dunban said heroically as more Mechon followed by a giant soldier Mechon came into the battlefield. "There's no end to this…" The clawed man frowned as he swiped at some soldier Mechon, but got out of the way as Dunban slashed through them.

The giant soldier Mechon fired gunshots at the three warriors, but they dodged it. "Time to power up!" Dunban tapped into the Monado's powers and powered him and his allies up.

Dickson fired gunshots at the giant soldier Mechon. "Time to end this! Monado… Buster!" Dunban yelled as the Monado's energy blade extended and he slams it down on the giant Mechon soldier, cutting it in half.

The three warriors were panting heavily as they stared at the Mechon remains. The clawed man gawked as he saw more Mechon soldiers marching through the valley. "You got to be kidding me!" He moaned.

"It's their main force." Dickson observed. "Looks like the Mechon are hell-bent on taking us out." He frowned. Dunban stared at his hand. "They'll have to be if they want to beat us." Dunban gripped the Monado. "Now, let's even the odds a bit!" He grinned.

"You heard him!" Dickson nodded. The clawed man frowned.

"Dickson, Mumkhar." Dunban smiled heroically as he gripped the Monado for battle. "Let's do this!" He waved the Monado and it emitted a purple energy aura that surrounded Dickson and Mumkhar and they charged at the Mechon army.

Dickson dodged a few swipes from a soldier Mechon, Mumkhar clashed claws with a soldier Mechon and rips through the Mechon.

Dunban charged at Mechon after Mechon, slashing them to pieces.

Dickson finished shooting a soldier Mechon to scrap metal and saw Dunban groaning with blue energy. Dunban kneeled down as a Mechon soldier is walking towards him menacingly.

"Dunban!" Dickson gasped as he charged towards his friend. The Mechon was about to impale Dunban, but Dickson interved and got impaled instead. Dickson gritted his teeth and rams his gun through the Mechon's chest, shooting right through it and destroying it.

The fallen Mechon fell down with Dickson. Dickson got up and muttered "I ain't going down that easily!" He got up and climbed up the Mechon wreckage. "Dunban! You all right!" He asked in concern.

Dunban panted heavily and grinned and simply said "What does it look like? I'm still good to go!"

Mumkhar laughed evilly and said "Guess even a hero's gotta reach his limit eventually." Mumkhar begin to ran. Dickson carrying Dunban saw this. Dunban shouted :Mumkhar! What are you doing! That way is—"

"Sorry brothers! Hate to drop this on you, but it's the Monado they're after. So have fun keeping 'em occupied for me! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Mumkhar grinned cruelly. "Mumkhar, you dirty…" Dickson gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't worry. I'll organize your funerals!" Mumkhar laughed evilly. Dunban glared at his traitorous friend. "Well, see you boys!" Mumkhar grinned darkly as he ran off. "Wait!" Dickson tried to stop him, but failed. Dickson and Dunban noticed energy bullets coming towards them and they dodged it and watched them hit the Mechon junk pile, destroying it in the process, knocking them back a few feet.

Dickson got up a few feet and saw a huge Mechon. Dickson frowned and said "If this is a joke, it ain't funny. Looks like this is it."

"At least we know our luck can't get any worse from here." Dickson added. Dunban looked at the Mechon with determination and got up. "Dunban?" Dickson gasped. "Dickson, take care of the survivors." Dunban issued as the Monado glowed with purple energy.

"Dunban, what are you playing at?" Dickson gasped.

Meanwhile, Mumkhar was running away from the battle.

Mumkhar grinned evilly and said "Those idiots. I'll just come and get the Monado when everything's quietened down a bit. That thing's gonna be mine!" Mumkhar tripped and fell on his back. Mumkhar weakly got up and saw red targeting lights aimed at him.

Mumkhar gasped in horror and crawled back a little bit and said "Oh no! Please!" Mumkhar screamed in horror as something approached him.

Back to Dunban. He held the Monado close to his face and said "Vile Mechon! If you think the Homs, the people of Bionis, are just waiting here for you to pick us off… You are sorely mistaken!" Dunban let out a battle cry so loud it can be heard throughout this mysterious world as he charged at the Mechon army.

**Musashi the Master presents…**

**The 32nd crossover ever to date in honor of the game Xenoblade Chronicles…**

**Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition**

**Main Crossovers:**

**Mew Mew Power**

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

**Heroes Phantasia**

**Other Crossovers:**

**Inuyasha **

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Saiyuki**

**Singue**

**Sailor Moon**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Wedding Peach**

**Koi Koi 7**

**Pretear**

**Ranma ½**

**Green Green**

**Love Hina**

**Slap Up Party**

**Azumanga Daioh**

**Nanoha**

**Nurse Angel Ririka**

**Pokemon**

**Galaxy Furilena Yuna**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**And finally, Galaxy Angel**

**Rated T for Teen…**

Starting Chapter… The Researcher and the Naked Girl

See you soon...


	2. The Researcher and the Naked Girl

Chapter 1: The Researcher and the Naked Girl

One year later…

At a beautiful field in a battlefield that once took place, a young man was ravaging through Mechon parts.

He is 18 year olds, has blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a red jacket with a black sleeved shirt with uquine designs, red shorts with some designs, and red shoes. Strapped to his back is a sword that looks pretty bad, but useful for battle.

"A Mechon M71! I bet I can use its optical system to align one of the Anti-Air Batteries." The man exclaimed, but frowned when he found out it is broken, he tossed it aside.

"No good. It's broken." The man sighed. Then he inspected a Mechon part. "The joint section…" With another frown he said "It's buckled." And tossed it away.

The man stretched his arms and said "It's completely useless." He lay on his back and looked at the sky. He noticed a bug flying and landed on a part. He looked at it and gasped. It was a wrecked Mechon soldier.

"A M69!" He got up and ran towards it. He inspected it. "Its armour would be perfect for making a shield." The man grinned as he grabbed it and struggled to get it off. "If I could just get it off, I should be able to…"

Suddenly, the armour started to move which started the young man and made him fell on his butt. Suddenly again… "Shulk!" A young man who is also the same age as the man identified as Shulk, has auburn hair, brown eyes, wore a brown and orange sleeveless vest with brown gauntlets with many designs, black pants with many designs and he is wielding a combination of a shield, gun and lance, came in to hurt the moving armour with his shield.

The moving piece of amour was knocked into a piece of scrap and lay motionless for about 40 seconds. "Reyn!" Shulk gasped. The armour revealed to be a crab like creature using the Mechon piece as a shell.

"It's not a Mechon! It's just a Krabble!" Shulk pointed out as he got out his sword. "It was using the Mechon armour as a shell!" "I'll lure it away and Topple it. When it's down, use your Arts to finish it off! Hammer Beat!" Reyn slams his gunlance and it emitted a red circle around the Krabble and it exploded, damaging it.

Shulk let out a yell and shouted "Slit Edge!" Shulk thrusts his sword into the Krabble's side, damaging it and making green blood spurt out of it.

"Wild Down!" Reyn charged at the Krabble and toppled it. "Now, Shulk!" Reyn shouted. "Back Slash!" Shulk got behind the monster and leaped into the air and slams his sword downward onto the Krabble's exterior, making green blood fall to the ground and the Krabble died.

Suddenly, a medium size caterpillar monster burst out of the ground, ready to attack. "Oh bugger!" Shulk gawked. "It ain't over yet, Shulk! Come on, let's kill it! Hammer Beat!" Reyn used his attack again and gave the monster caterpillar some hurt. Shulk charged at the beast and slashed it three times.

The caterpillar monster tried to lurge at Shulk, but Reyn knocked it away with his gunlance, making it tumbled on its side. "Now Shulk!" Reyn shouted to his friend.

"Right!" Shulk let out a battle cry and slashed the caterpillar monster 10 times, making green blood fell on the grass. The caterpillar let out a weak screeched as it fell down, dead.

Shulk sighed as he sheathed his sword. "Thanks, Reyn. That was a close one." He smiled at his friend. "Man, what were you doing wandering by yourself! Stay where I can keep an eye on you." Reyn scolded.

"It's pretty dangerous outside of the colony. There are all kinds of monsters." He added. "Yeah." Shulk nodded. "But thanks to you, we got its shell. Everyone in the colony's gonna be really happy." Shulk smiled at the shell.

"I'm more worried about you than the shell." Reyn scratched the back of his head, then he sighed "Ah… Whatever." He then added "Knowing what you're like, you'll make a decent weapon out of it." Reyn grinned at his weapon and said "This Scrap Driver's excellent."

"I just learned by watching Dickson make weapons." Shulk said with a smile. "'Course, Dunban's weapon still beats them all." Reyn commented. "The Monado…" Shulk scratched his chin in thought and said "I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day."

"You will, Shulk. Anyway, we'd better get back to the colony. If I'm late for drills again, old Square-tache is gonna kill me." Reyn sighed. "Square-tache?" Shulk arched an eyebrow.

Then Shulk figured out what he meant. "Oh, the Defense Force Colonel. He's pretty scary." Shulk smirked. "Tell me about it." Reyn sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to come all the way out here during your break." Shulk apologized. "Don't worry about it. Let's get back." Before Reyn can leave, Shulk stopped him.

"What's up?" Reyn asked him. ":Listen…" Shulk narrowed his eyes and found what he was looking for. Reyn followed his lead and the two of them walked towards something.

What they discovered was a girl… She has green hair… and was also naked.

"What the… What's a girl doing out here?" Shulk gasped. "And in her birthday suit!" Reyn tried to look away. The girl moaned as she slowly risen up out of her sleeping position. She looked at her surroundings before turning to Shulk and Reyn with a awakening look.

Shulk and Reyn blushed in embarrassment as they see the girl in all her nakedness. "Who… are you two?" She asked in a dazed tune. "My name is Shulk, and this is my childhood friend, Reyn. Now that we gave you our names, can you tell us yours?" Shulk asked politely.

"My name…?" The girl murmured as she stared at her hands for about 1 minute then she looked at the two friends and said "Bridget Verdant…"

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Bridget." Shulk smiled. "Now can you tell us why you're sleeping out in this area, naked?" Reyn asked her.

"Huh…?" Bridget blinked as she stared down at her naked body. 20 seconds later she looked at the two and said "I don't know…"

"Well, can you tell us what colony you're from? 9 or 6?" Shulk asked her. Bridget stared at them for about 50 seconds then she said "I don't remember…"

"Hold up, Shulk. Could she have… amnesia?" Reyn gasped. "It could be… Amnesia is pretty rare these days. We don't have the technology to completely cure it." Shulk scratched his chin.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't leave her out in the buff like this. She'll be targeted by monsters." Reyn asked in concern.

"Well, we can take her back with us. Maybe someone in Colony 9 will recognized her. Hold on… I got a blanket to cover her up." Shulk went through his backpack and got out a brown blanket. He covered it around Bridget, covering her nakedness.

"Thank you." Bridget bowed politely. "Anytime. Wanna come back with us to Colony 9? We'll get you some clothes and maybe someone will recognized you." Shulk offered.

"Really? You don't mind?" Bridget blinked. "No problem at all. We have enough Gold to get you some clothes, maybe get those nice goggles I wanted so much." Shulk smiled.

"Yeah. We better get a move on. I don't wanna feel the Colonel's wrath again." Reyn sighed.

"Alright, Bridget. Stay close to us and we'll protect you from the monsters." Shulk smiled at her.

"O-Ok…" Bridget nodded nervously as she followed her new friends down to Colony 9.

Shulk, Reyn and Bridget run towards a huge city with three giant cannons stationed around the city. This is Colony 9.

The three friends walked on the bridge to Colony 9. "So this is Colony 9…?" Bridget gasped in awe. "Yep. Here we are. I'd better stop in at HQ. You off to the Weapon Development Lab?" Reyn asked Shulk.

"Yeah, when I've sold any parts I can't use." Shulk nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you can take Bridget there after you get her some new duds and show her the Monado. I'll see you later." Reyn waved good bye as he went to HQ.

"The Monado…?" Bridget asked confusedly. "I'll explain later…?" Shulk eyed a golden pendant with a heart on it that Bridget was clutching. "Bridget, what is that you got in your hand?" He asked, eyeing the mysterious pendant.

"Oh this?" Bridget looked at the pendant in her hand. "I don't know… But there's something familiar about it…" Bridget stared at the pendant.

"Well, let's not worry about it for now and get you some clothes." Shulk smiled. Bridget nodded as they went to the nearest shop to buy Bridget some clothes.

10 minutes later, Bridget came out wearing the Nine set while Shulk came out wearing some sort of goggles. Bridget has the pendant tied around her neck.

"Now let's ask people if they know you." Shulk stated. "I hope someone will recognized so I can regain my memories." Bridget prayed.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Sword of Legend and Shulk's Childhood Friend


	3. The Sword of Legend

Chapter 2: The Sword of Legend and Shulk's Childhood Friend

"Excuse us?" Shulk asked a person passing by. "Oh, hello Shulk! How's the Monado research coming along?" The man asked. "Going well. But that's beside the point. Do you know this girl?" Shulk gestured to Bridget.

"Hmm…" The man stared at Bridget. "No. I don't remember her. Have you tried asking the other townsfolk?" The man asked him.

"Yes, a few and they don't know her." Shulk sighed. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, I hope you find someone who knows this girl. I better be off." The man bowed politely as he left.

"We tried asking everyone in this section of the colony and we still haven't found out who I am and where I came from…" Bridget sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Bridget! Maybe someday, I will take you to Colony 6 so maybe we can find a clue on where you came from." Shulk encouraged.

"Really?" Bridget looked up. "I promised. Now let's head to the Weapon Development Lab. I want to show you something special." Shulk gave a small grin.

"Do you mean that Monado thing?" Bridget asked. "Of course. You'll be amazed by the Monado." Shulk nodded as he leads Bridget to the Defense Force HQ.

As they were walking into the fortress, they heard "You idiots! What the hell are you playing at!" 'Uh oh! The colonel's gonna explode.' Shulk sweat dropped.

"Crashing a mobile artillery into a house! How long have you been in the force!" A angry man who has a red mustache and wore high colonel armor was yelling at his men for something they messed up on.

"Sorry, Sir. It's just that we were trying to go as fast as we could, like you ordered…" A first soldier stammered. "But it's impossible to get back to the Military District in only 40 seconds." A second soldier reasoned.

"I don't want any excuses! Champions don't whine, they win!" Colonel Vangane growled angrily. "Yes sir…" The first soldier lowered his head in shame. "You're a disgrace to the uniform! Are you forgetting the shame you brought on this force during joint maneuvers with Colony 6!" The Colonel growled angrily.

"Stick your back into it, maggots! Move it!" He ordered. "Yes, sir." The soldier saluted. "Get the artillery back to the Military District, double time! Then I want a million press-ups from both of you! And you better not stop until your biceps explode!" The Colonel yelled angrily.

"Colonel, we can't move the artillery." The second soldier stammered. "What? You better give a damn good reason why!" The Colonel demanded, an anger vein on his forehead. "Sir! The impact of the crash damaged the ether conduction cable! The ether fuel proceeded to leak out and now the cylinder is empty!" The first soldier reported.

"Well, change the cylinder then! Can't you even do something as simple as that!" The Colonel screamed angrily. "The auxiliary cylinders have all been used up. It'll be three days until more come in, Sir." The second soldier stammered.

"I told you to keep a stock of fuel in reserve!" The Colonel snapped. "Sorry, Sir…" The first soldier lowered his head in shame. "You're nothing but slackers!" The Colonel screamed angrily as he punched the first soldier in his rage.

Shulk and Bridget winced at the sight. "That man scares me…" Bridget gulped. "Same old colonel. At this rate, the men will all be dead before they see any action. Come on, Bridget. Let's head into the Lab." Shulk grabbed Bridget's arm and they head into the Weapon Development Lab.

"Welcome to my lab. Nothing to look at, except this…" Shulk and Bridget walked into the lab and Bridget looked around in awe before Shulk showed her the Monado in a stand.

"So this is the Monado?" Bridget gasped in awe as she looked at the sword. "Yes. It's Colony 9's most important treasure." Shulk nodded with a smile. "How so?" Bridget turned to Shulk with a confused look.

"All right, Shulk. How are you?" Shulk and Bridget turned to see Dickson who wore different clothes looking at them with a smile holding notes. "Dickson!" Shulk gasped happily. "When did you get back to Colony 9?" He asked.

"Um, who's this?" Bridget asked Shulk. "Oh right! This is Dickson. A hero of the Battle of Sword Valley." Shulk smiled. "Just now." Dickson smiled. "I see you've busy and made a new friend. What's her name?" Dickson asked.

"Um… This is Bridget Verdant. I found her in the field of a battlefield… Um, how to explain this, me and Reyn found her… naked… She also has amnesia." Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Really now? You found her in the nude in a battlefield remains?" Dickson stared at Bridget who shifted nervously. 'Was she brought to this world by… Him?' Dickson thought to himself/

"I'm sure your memory will come back to you eventually. Anyway, looks like your Monado research has been going well." Dickson stood up from the desk and walked up to them. "I made the right choice leaving you in charge." Dickson smiled. Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously with a smile.

"Your research notes really helped." Shulk replied. Dickson stared at the Monado. "So you can activate it now then?" Dickson asked. "Well, anyone can activate it. The problem is controlling it." Shulk sighed as he stared at the Monado.

"Yeah, for everyone except him." Dickson stated. "Yes." Shulk nodded. "If anyone other than Dunban were able to control the Monado, we can surpass any military force in the world." Shulk calculated.

"You think so?" Dickson looked at the notes. "What are these hidden functions you mention?" He asked. "It's still only conjecture, but it's starting to look like the Monado might be something far more significant than just a weapon for defeating Mechon." Shulk guessed as he placed his hands on his chin in a thinking way.

"I see." Dickson nodded, then he added "And the evidence to support your theory?" "It's the symbol that appears in the centre when it's activated. What I know is, the central piece is made from multilayered glass. The symbol appears on the top layer. And each layer is constructed differently." Shulk explained.

"Wow…" Bridget gasped in awe. "So it's possible that other symbols could appear on different layers?" Dickson wondered. "Which means…" Shulk started then Dickson said "The Monado might conceal even more power. Am I right?" Dickson asked.

Shulk nodded. "If we could just unlock the Monado's power…" Shulk started to reach out to the Monado as a flashback occurred.

One year ago, Shulk and a girl at the same age as Shulk, has blond hair and wore civilian clothes were tending to Dunban who has no shirt on a stretcher in pain. "Dunban! Dunban!" The girl shouted sadly.

"Prioritise the most severely injured! Come on! Get a move on!" The Colonel's voice shouted to his troops. "Dunban!" Shulk shouted in worry. "Don't look like that. I haven't gone yet." Dunban said weakly as he turned to face Shulk.

"Shulk…" Dunban whispered something into Shulk's ear. Shulk gasped as he stopped, thinking about what Dunban said. Then he turned to see the Monado in a carrier plane which is on the ground. "It was the Monado. It was… controlling me… Even so… it saved us… saved our future… Next… it will be up to you…" Dunban's voice echoed in Shulk's mind as the flashback ended.

"Dunban…" Shulk said softly. "Well, I'd better get the supplies delivered to the Defense Force." Dickson started to walk off, but stopped with his back turned. "I'll drop round the HQ and see how they're getting on." He added.

"Ok then. I'll see you later." Shulk nodded.

Dickson sighed and turned to Shulk. "Shulk, you're spending too much time in the lab. Either that or rummaging for junk in the scrap yard. It ain't healthy for a kid your age. That's why you're always looking so pasty. You should take Bridget out to see Colony 9 till her memory returns. And get some fresh air while you're at it." Dickson turned around and said "All right. I'm off." Dickson said with a small chuckle and left.

"Maybe Dickson's right. Come on, Bridget. Let's go to the park." Shulk stated. "Ok." Bridget nodded as they left. Bridget stopped to look at the Monado one more time before following Shulk.

Meanwhile… at a house near the entrance to Colony 9, we see Dunban in his bed looking at his arm.

He struggled to move it, but then. "Dunban, are you awake yet?" The girl from the flashback's voice asked as she walked up the stairs with a tray with food on it.

Dunban sighed. "Is it time to eat already?" He asked. "You didn't have to bring it yourself. You could have just called me." Dunban smiled. "Don't be silly!" The girl scolded as she placed the dinner on nightstand with a picture. The girl laid her head on the bed with her hands and asked "Do you want me to feed you?"

Dunban gave a small chuckle and said "Don't treat me like an invalid. I'm better than I was a year ago." "Much better." The girl sighed and said "I really thought I lost you back then…"

"Yes. But now I'm almost well enough to handle the Monado again." Dunban gave a small smile. "Dunban, don't say that!" The girl stood up from her position and scolded him. "The Mechon have gone now! Why would you say that!" She scolded again.

"I just mean I'm prepared." Dunban reassured her. "Sorry." He apologized. "OK." The girl sighed, then she stared at Dunban's food and added "More importantly, eat up before it gets cold."

With a smile she said "I made some really special today." "Don't feel like you need to stay here, Fiora." Dunban shifted on his back and said "Go and make your next delivery." He told the girl known as Fiora.

Fiora was confused. "Well, I'm sure you'd like Shulk to try some while it's still hot?" Dunban smiled. Fiora blushed and said "That's OK." Fiora looked at the ceiling and said sadly "Shulk has no sense of taste. He'll say it's delicious even if it's stone cold." Dunban chuckled slighty and said "In which case today he would actually mean it."

Firoa nodded merely and said :Maybe." "I'm fine, Fiora. Off you go." Dunban reassured her. Fiora was silent for about 50 seconds till she nodded and said "OK." And exited the room by going down the stairs. But before she left, she turned to Dunban with a smile and said "Dunban… Thanks." And down she went the stairs.

Dunban tried to eat his food, but he winced in pain and dropped his spoon. He stared at the picture of him, Dickson and Mumkhar and said "I'm not finished yet. I have to be prepared to use the Monado again."

Fiora was walking out of the house till she saw Dickson walking up to her. "Hey, Fiora!" Dickson greeted. "Dickson!" Fiora greeted back. "Looks like you're in a hurry. Where are you off to?" Dickson asked.

"I just thought I'd take Shulk some food. I'm on my way to the lab." Fiora smiled. "Shulk's not there right now." Dickson told her. "Really?" Fiora gasped.

"I just sent him out to take the new girl, Bridget to get some fresh air and take her on a tour of Colony 9." Dickson looked at the sky and added "He's at his favorite spot with Bridget."

"Outlook Park!" Fiora answered. "That's the one." Dickson nodded. "OK. Thanks, Dickson." Fiora smiled. Dickson nodded as he went off.

Fiora looked at the sky. "New girl Shulk met, huh? This I got to see!" Fiora smirked mischievously as she went to Outlook Park.

Is Fiora jealous?

To be continued…

Next chapter: Strangers from Other Worlds: The Quest for Ether Cylinders


	4. The Quest for Ether Cylinders

Chapter 3: Strangers from Other Worlds: The Quest for Ether Cylinders

Fiora made it to Outlook Park and saw Shulk and Bridget sitting on a bench. Bridget looked at Shulk in concern.

"The Monado…" Shulk whispered. "It's the only sword that's effective against the Mechon armour." Shulk stated. "Really? Are the Mechon's armour really indestructible except when the Monado cuts through it?" Bridget asked him.

"Something like that…" Shulk nodded. "They say that before time began, it was wielded by the Bionis. The god which we lived on. The Monado must have a secret. That's how Dunban was able to destroy so many Mechon. And why he lost the use of his right arm. If I can just unlock the secret of its power…" Shulk looked at the ground in thought.

"I hope you can unlock its secret soon, Shulk." Bridget encouraged. "Shulk!" Shulk and Bridget turned to see Fiora holding a lunch bag with a smile. "Shulk? Who's that?" Bridget asked him.

"Oh! That's Fiora. She and I grew up together, Reyn too. She's the sister of the hero Dunban." Shulk introduced Fiora to Bridget.

"I see you have made a new friend, Shulk. Is she your new girlfriend?" Fiora teased. "No, no!" Shulk waved his arms up and down in panic. "I just found her in a field… Um when I found her, she was… Er… naked…" Shulk stated embarrassment.

"What? You found her out in the field and she was naked too?" Fiora arched an eyebrow as she eyed Bridget and walked up to her. "Which colony did you come from? 6?" She questioned.

"Um…" Bridget looked away in embarrassment. "I have amnesia…" She replied sadly. "Oh? …You poor thing! I hope your memory comes back soon. Anyway, I brought lunch." Fiora smiled.

Later, Shulk and Bridget were eating home made cheese sandwiches Fiora made.

"This is great!" Shulk smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "It tastes so good!" He praised. "Yes. This is a good cheese sandwich." Bridget giggled as she took a bite out of her sandwich as well.

"Really?" Fiora asked in awe. "It's amazing!" Shulk smiled at Fiora. Fiora sighed and said "Oh Shulk, you say that every day."

"Not quite." Shulk reasoned, eating another bite and drinking his lemonade. "It's always delicious. But today, it's amazing." Shulk stated with a smile. "Really?" Fiora gasped.

"I think he means it, Fiora." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank goodness!" Fiora sighed in relief and smiled. "I used some special herbs and spices today. So if you said it was just the same as usual. I'd know for sure you had no sense of taste!" Fiora added.

"What?" Shulk gulped down his bite and asked confusedly. "Oh, nothing." Fiora sighed again. Fiora looked at the colony in wonder.

"The breeze feels so good." Fiora breathed in the fresh air. Shulk and Bridget looked at the sky. "Yeah." Shulk nodded. "I'd forgotten what it feels like. I never thought it could be so quiet here." Shulk nodded.

"You're spending too much time with Reyn. You're getting used to all the noise he makes." Fiora laughed. "Yeah, maybe." Shulk grinned. "Tee hee!" Bridget giggled, Shulk and Fiora laughed a little.

Fiora looked at the colony again. "It's so peaceful. You know, Shulk and Bridget, I hope every day can be like this, always." Fiora smiled. Shulk looked at his childhood friend and blushed a little. Suddenly, a siren was heard.

"What's going on?" Bridget gasped. "The debris siren." Shulk pointed up to see some debris falling down from the sky. "Strange… There hasn't been much falling lately." Flora commented. The Anti-Air Batteries targeted the debris and opened fire on them.

Shulk glared at the sky as he and the others stood up from the bench. "There might be more on the way. The Anti-Air Batteries can't protect us out here. Let's get back to the lab." Shulk suggested. Bridget and Flora nodded in agreement.

When they arrived back in the lab, they saw Reyn attempting to touch the Monado. "Reyn?" Fiora gasped. "Reyn! What are you doing!" Shulk demanded. Too late! Reyn picked up the Monado and turned around and saw Shulk and his friends and gasped "Shulk!"

Reyn stammered "No, I'm just…" Suddenly, the Monado began to emit a blue aura and started to move on its on with Reyn still holding it! "Watch out!" Bridget gasped in horror as the Monado activated its blade and moved around madly.

The Monado cut a container and air came leaking out. Shulk gasped in shock as the Monado cut another tank. Fiora hid behind a machine and the Monado begin to cut the machine in diaginoal and was about to cut Fiora!

"No! Fiora!" Bridget screamed, but to her surprise, the Monado bounced right off Fiora. Reyn let go of the Monado and was knocked to the ground and the Monado fell on the floor, and was deactivated.

"Reyn!" Shulk shouted angrily as he went up to his friend and checked for wounds. "Goodness…" Fiora stared at the slashed machine. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, Fiora." Bridget sighed in relief.

Reyn got up and held his arm and asked "Fiora! Are you OK?" He asked in concern. "Uh… I'm fine." Fiora checked for wounds on her body to make sure and she was right. Shulk walked up to the broken machine and let out a frustrated groan and shouted "It's broken."

"What do you mean it's broken!" Fiora gasped, then she frowned and shouted "Do you care about me! I could have died!" "You're not hurt, are you? The Monado can't cut people." Shulk stated.

"Huh? So it can only cut these Mechon things? How come?" Bridget wondered. "We don't know." Reyn shrugged. "More importantly…" Shulk turned to Reyn with an angry glare. "What were you thinking, Reyn!" He shouted, a bit miffed.

"Sorry." Reyn apologized. "I came to ask a favor, but you weren't here. And I saw the Monado and—" Before Reyn can finish, Shulk interrupted with "I know I'm here a lot. But even I need fresh air sometimes." Shulk frowned.

Shulk was checking the damages and he asked Reyn "Is your body still feeling numb?" Reyn was silent and didn't answer. Shulk stood up and turned to Reyn. "We have to be very careful with the Monado. It's not a toy." Shulk scolded him.

"I know man. I just wanted to touch it. I didn't know it would do that." Reyn rubbed his forehead and said in embarrassment "Sorry." Reyn then turned to the Monado on the floor.

"But is it true? The Monado really can't cut people?" He asked. "The pattern in that circle… Or maybe it's a symbol?" Shulk walked up to the Monado and picked it up and inspected it. "I think it shows which power the Monado has at the moment." Shulk walked up to the stand.

"You think it's a symbol?" Reyn asked. "Well… If I can find a way to increase the number of symbols, I should…" Before Shulk can finish, Fiora interrupted.

"I'm sure that's all very clever. But! Why were you more worried about a machine than me, Shulk!" Fiora frowned, her arms folded. Shulk sweat dropped and replied nervously "Well I just… I just explained why."

"That's not the point!" Fiora growled as she walked towards Shulk like all girls do when boys pissed them off. "Sorry!" Shulk apologized. Unknown to him, he hit the Monado near the stand and it activated again!

Shulk kneed in pain as the Monado made him glow with blue energy. Suddenly, Shulk's eyes glowed with blue energy. Unknown to Reyn and Fiora, Bridget was kneeing in pain also and dark red energy filled her body and her eyes glowed blood red. A white flash occurred.

**"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado!"**

**"Until I've scrapped every each and every one of you!"**

**"So of course I want to get my revenge!"**

**"Your blade… It did not cut enough."**

**"Nooooooooo!"**

**"With the Shikon Jewel, I will make a new world!"**

**"You will make a fine host for my soul, Monado boy! Kuh hu hu hu hu!"**

**"I have to cure my demon arm!"**

**"I will kill both you and Naruto to help me get my revenge…"**

**"I'm probably gonna be stuck like a gender bender freak forever…"**

**"Tell me, Shulk… What matters most? Revenge or Courage?"**

**"I will make those words your last, Wielder of the Monadoooooooo!"**

**"I couldn't protect Haruhi…"**

**"Bridget! No!"**

Meanwhile, in a dark dimension, Bridget was standing in the empty darkness, naked.

"W-Where am I? What is this place?"

"Keh heh heh heh! So, child from another Earth…" A dark voice said tautly. (The voice is the elderly voice of the first part of Shulk's vision if you don't know.)

"Who's there?" Bridget looked for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it.

"You will be my vassal for my other Monado… one that cuts both Mechon and humans…" The dark voice said evilly.

"W-What…?" Bridget stammered, her eyes widen in fear as a dark red energy cloud appeared in front of her.

"The destruction of this world and other worlds will come into fruitarian. Soon, my new world will be born and you will help me achieve it!" The dark voice said with an invisible grin.

"No! I won't help you do that! All worlds need life to live!" Bridget refused. "You don't have much of a choice… You will be my Dark Monado's vassal and help me create my new world by destroying all worlds when I am free! Hahahahahahahaha!" The dark voice laughed evilly as the red energy floated towards Bridget.

"N-No…" Bridget stammered then she clutched her head and screamed "Nooooooooooooo!"

Bridget opened her eyes and saw that Shulk's blue energy eyes have disappeared. 'Wha… What was that…? A vision?' Bridget thought to herself. "Shulk! Shulk!" Fiora cried out in worry.

"What on Bionis happened there?" Reyn's eyes widen in shock. Shulk panted heavily as he weakly stood up and said "Reyn, Fiora…"

"Are you OK? Does it hurt?" Fiora asked in concern. "No." Shulk shook his head no, then he turned to face Reyn. "Reyn,, when you held the Monado, did you see anything?" He asked.

"You know… Like a blue blade made of light came out. Same as just now." Reyn told him. "I don't mean that. A feeling like time had stopped. And then…" "Time has stopped?" Reyn asked confusedly.

"So… was it only me who saw that?" Shulk blinked. "That sounds strange. Is it another Monado thing?" Fiora asked. "Who knows?" Reyn shrugged. "Anyway, no matter how good a sword it is, if that's what happens when you hold it… Looks like Dunban really is the only one who can use it." Reyn said.

"I won't let my brother use it ever again!" Fiora protested. "Not after what it did to him." Fiora looked at the floor in sadness. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean it like that…" Reyn apologized, looking sad as well.

"Anyway, the point is, I'm fine. To be honest, this has happened a few times before. I've been researching the Monado for a long time." Shulk reassured them.

"Shulk! Don't act as if this is nothing!" Fiora frowned. "Look, don't worry about it." Shulk smiled at her, then turned to Reyn and asked "Anyway, Reyn, what did you want me to ask about?"

"Ah, yeah. Old Sqaure-tache has gone and put me in punishment duty. Fancy tagging along?" Reyn asked. "Punishment? What for?" Bridget asked. "The Colonel was pretty angry today. Did he hit you?" Shulk asked Reyn.

"Well, whether he hit me is neither here or there, really… Although actually he did end up hitting me." Reyn sighed in embarrassment. "And that ain't all. He made me do a thousand squats and sit-ups."

"I feel sorry for you…" Bridget looked down in sadness. "Yeah. And now I have to go all the way to the Mag Mell Ruins and back." Reyn added. "So you have to go and collect the Ether Cylinders?" Shulk asked.

"That's the one!" Reyn nodded then he continued "They're used to power the mobile artillery. It looks like the damage's been repaired. But it can't move without the ether energy. And it seems like the fueling station's all out of stock." Reyn stated.

"Isn't the mobile artillery that big machine that crashed in the Residential District?" Fiora asked. "Yeah, probably." Shulk nodded. "You know your way around there, right?" Reyn smirked. "Yeah." Shulk nodded.

"OK, I'll go with you." Shulk smiled. "Yeah! Knew you would!" Reyn grinned. "Hold on. The Mag Mell Ruins are in Tephra Cave, right? I heard there's a Mell Lizard nest there." Fiora remembered.

"I couldn't take it if anything happened to Shulk. He's delicate—not like you, Reyn." Fiora frowned. "What are you on about?" Reyn frowned in disapproval.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Shulk reassured her. "But…" Fiora started to protested. "OK, I'll make you a promise. Shulk won't even get a scratch." Reyn smirked. Fiora huffed and placed her hands on her hips and said sarcastility "A promise doesn't mean much coming from you! Come on, Bridget." Fiora stomped out of the lab.

"O-OK, Fiora…" Bridget turned to Shulk and Reyn. "Sorry about this, guys. Hope you come back safely." Bridget bowed in apology as she left.

"Hmph… She doesn't trust me at all." Reyn sighed sadly. "Nah, she doesn't mean it." Shulk reassured him as he placed the Monado back on the stand and the two of them left the lab.

As the two were walking towards the road to the Tephra Cave, Shulk stopped.

"Shulk, what's up?" Reyn asked. "Listen.." Shulk told him. Reyn let his hearing do its work and they heard… a stampede?

"What the…?" Reyn gasped as they saw three people running away from 4 Baby Amus.

With the people being chase, the first one has brown hair, wore orange clothes and has a staff on his back. The one next to him is a girl who has purple hair, pink clothes with claws and a living helmet with eyes and the final one has silver hair, wore a black suit that sorta resmembles a domesticated suit, guns strapped to her sides, bat wings on her hair and a bat like emblem on the top of her head.

"Jean! Why did you have to go and piss off those monsters!" The silver haired girl snapped angrily at the boy named Jean. "I didn't mean to! They want to eat my staff!" Jean wailed. "If they catch up, we're goners!" The purple haired girl gulped.

"What are Baby Amus doing here and chasing those kids!" Reyn rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't fooling him. "I don't know… Maybe they did something to provoke them. Either way, we got to help them!" Shulk unsheathed his Junk Sword and charged at the Baby Amus.

"Way ahead of you, Shulk!" Reyn got out his gunlance and charged at the Baby Amus.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Twin Monados: Part 1 of 3: Finding Ether Cylinders: The Lady Grappler

A/N: As a final crossover, I plan to add Hack Sign and will be using elements from Hack HUH, a Slayers/Hack Sign crossover from long ago. See you soon!


	5. The Twin Monados 1 of 3

Chapter 4: The Twin Monados: Part 1 of 3: Finding Ether Cylinders: The Lady Grappler

3 minutes later

"And that's the last of them." Reyn grinned as he finished off the last Baby Amus, green blood flowed out of the monster's corpse.

"That was a close one." Jean sighed in relief. "Now what were you kids doing out here and what agitated those monsters?" Shulk demanded.

"Well, for starters, we woke up here. We don't know where we are." The purple haired girl stated. "As for the monsters being agitated… They want my staff and here we are." Jean added. 'Wait a minute…' Shulk thought about it, it was almost similar to when he and Reyn first met Bridget. He decided to ask them an important question.

"Say… Do you still have your memories?" Shulk asked. "Huh? Why yes, we still remember where we are born, our talents and combat experiences, why?" Jean asked.

"Just as I thought… Bridget isn't the only one we found near the colony." Shulk said out loud for Reyn and the three kids to hear.

"What in Bionis are you talking about, Shulk?" Reyn arched an eyebrow. "Reyn, think about it. When we found Bridget in the scrap yard, she has amnesia and we couldn't figure out where she came from. Those three kids are like Bridget, only they still have their memories." Shulk told him his theory.

"By Bionis, you're right! Also, they're not naked like our friend." Reyn nodded. "What are you talking about?" The silver haired girl asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry. Where did you kids come from?" Shulk asked them. "Tokyo in the planet Earth…" The purple haired girl replied. "A village located near Granios." Jean replied next. "A very important city from my world…" The silver haired girl replied last.

"Tok…yo?" Reyn blinked. "Earth…? Grainos…?" Shulk raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean you have no idea what we're talking about?" Jean gasped. "Yes… Those words are new to us. If what you said is true, then you are not the first ones who woke up near Colony 9. A friend of ours who has amnesia was the first one we found before we found you kids." Shulk explained.

"I see… And your names are?" The silver haired girl asked. "Shulk. And this is my friend, Reyn." Shulk introduced himself and Reyn.

"Hello." Reyn greeted. "My name is Alice. A treasure hunter; and these are my companions, Maron Makaron and Jean." Alice introduced herself and her friends.

"So… How did you get here?" Reyn asked them that question. "Um…" Alice looked away in shame. Should she tell them? Was it her fault that she, Maron and Jean have been pulled out of their worlds and into this world due to her activating the Queen's Gate? A relic said to open the path to many dimensions; she activated it in order to find her mother…

"We… don't know. We still have our memories, but we don't know how we got here… Whatever here is..." Alice answered quickly.

"I see…" Shulk understands. "Well, how about this? We'll talk on the way." Shulk offered. "Sounds good." Alice nodded. "Yeah." Maron smiled. "O-Ok…" Jean nodded meekly.

As they were walking up the path to Tepah Cave, Shulk and Reyn filled them on everything on where they are.

"So… We're on a corpse of a god!" Maron gasped in shock and awe. "Yes. We Homs have lived on the Bionis for eons. We lived peacefully, well, until the Mechon from the Mechonis invaded…" Shulk stated as he stared at the sky.

"The Mechon…?" Maron asked, scared. "The Mechon are a bunch of evil machines hailing from the Mechonis, long ago, they started a war to destroy us Homs and use us as their food." Reyn frowned, his hatred of the Mechon is strong.

"Why would they do that?" Alice asked Shulk and Reyn. "No one knows. Only, they want to wipe out all Homs on the Bionis. That is why we have the Monado." Shulk smiled.

"The Monado?" Jean asked them with a question mark above his head. "The Monado is a sword once held by the Bionis, it has the ability to cut through those vile Mechon. If it wasn't for the Monado, we will be all extinct." Reyn boasted.

"So where is this Monado?" Alice asked, interested in what the Monado looks like. "It's in my lab. After we're done with our errands, we'll show it to you." Shulk smiled. Reyn noticed a cave like entrance about 5 feet from their current location.

"Looks like we're almost there." Reyn smiled.

2 minutes later, they made it to the entrance of Tepah Cave.

As they were about to enter, two figures emerged from the entrance. Shulk and the others gasped as it was Fiora and Bridget.

"You forgot something." Fiora smirked as she was carrying two cases. "You will be needing the transport cases, right?" She held them up.

"Fiora!" Shulk gasped. "Friends of yours?" Alice asked Shulk and Reyn. Reyn was about to grab the cases but Fiora moved them away and said "Bridget and I are coming along as well. I'd feel better going with you boys and your new friends than sitting at home worrying about you. So, let's get moving!" Fiora smiled as she walked into the cave.

Bridget turned to Shulk, Reyn and the others. "I'm so sorry about this. Fiora dragged me along so we can keep an eye on you two. And I see you meet new friends." Bridget smiled softly.

Shulk then realized something; he decided to ask his new friends something.

"Hey, you three…" He turned to Alice, Jean and Maron. "Do you know my friend, Bridget?"

"Hmm…" Maron looked at Bridget and said "No, can't say I have." "Nope. Never seen her in my life." Alice shook her head no. Jean however drooled at Bridget. "I do…" Jean giggled pervertly.

Alice noticed and whacked him on the back of his head. Jean winced and rubbed his sore spot and said whinely "No, I don't remember her or met her before."

"I see…" Shulk nodded. "I'm sorry, Shulk. I know you're trying hard to help me remember." Bridget looked down to the ground in sadness. "Don't worry about it, Bridget. You're our friend and I won't rest till you have regained your memories." Shulk smiled. "T-Thank you…" Bridget smiled softly again.

Reyn sighed and turned to his friends and said "I knew she didn't trust me." "Looks like it." Shulk smirked. "Hey! Let's go into the damn cave already." Alice said, getting a bit annoyed. Shulk and everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the cave.

The party entered the cavern. "Here we are, Tephra Cave." Reyn proclaimed. Jean was shaking in his boots. "What's the matter, scared?" Alice smirked. "N-No! Not me! I need to press on to look for her!" Jean stammered.

"Knock it off, you two! We need to focus." Fiora scolded. "Right. There are Singing Borgs and who knows what's in here…" Shulk agreed.

Suddenly, they heard fighting sounds. "Hear that?" Reyn tensed. "Sounds like there's a battle going on. We end to check it out!" Shulk shouted as he and the others went to find the source of the noises.

When they got there, they saw huge caterpillar like monsters attacking a 20 year old woman who has blond hair, wore a rich girl's white dress with a red ribbon in the middle, white grappler like gloves with red lines, and white shoes with white knee socks fighting for her life against these monsters.

"We need to help her!" Shulk shouted as he charged at the first caterpillar monster and shouted "Stil Edge!" Shulk thrusts his sword at the monster's side, making green blood spurt out of its side. The monster growled at Shulk as it attempted to ram him, but Fiora got in the way and she shouted "Screw Edge!" Firoa spins like a tornado and hit it three times.

Reyn charged at another caterpillar monster and shouted "Wild Down!" He used his gunlance and toppled the monster, making it fall on its side. "Alice! Now!" Reyn shouted. "You got it! Say bye bye, cater-freak!" Alice whipped out her guns and grinned and fired twenty shots at the second caterpillar monster, bullet holes were seen on its side as it made a weak growl as it died.

Maron charged at the first and last giant caterpillar monster and slashed it five times with her claws, green blood came spurting out of its side.

"I'll finish this!" The woman shouted as she leaped into the air and slams her foot down into the monster's skull, making gushes of green blood spurt out as the final caterpillar monster fell down on its back, dead.

"Whoa…" Shulk's eyes widen in awe as he saw the woman's power at first hand, Jean drooled at the beautiful and powerful woman who they came to save.

The woman brushes her hair sexy and with a smile she said "My name is Lili Rochefort. The richest girl you'll ever see!" Bridget stared at Lili and what she said. "Just like Corina…" Bridget smiled, but held her head in pain.

"Bridget! Are you alright?" Fiora noticed Bridget in pain and rushed to her aid. "Y-Yeah… Just have a headache." Bridget nodded slowly. Lili walked over to Fiora and stared at her for about 60 seconds, then with a perverted smile, she said "You're cute taking care of other girls like that."

"P-Pardon…?" Fiora blinked as she sweat dropped. Jean stared at Lili and thought to himself "No mistake… She really likes girls.'

"Well, we'll talk more on the way." Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously

Sooner or later, they made it to the Mag Mell Ruins.

Inside the ruins are a bunch of steel containers. The party looked around in awe and for any signs of monsters.

"Are these the Mag Mell Ruins?" Fiora asked. "Haven't you been here before?" Reyn asked her. "Nope." Fiora shook her head no. "The Defense Force often uses it for training, but I came here for research. It's not really a place people go." Shulk explained.

"Not surprising. There are monsters around here that uses Mechon parts for armour." Reyn stated. "Was this place built by these Mechon guys?" Lili placed her hands behind her head.

"I don't think so. There's path for people to get in. It might have been a vehicle of some kind." Shulk explained his theory while looking at the containers. "Like the Defense Force hover transports?" Reyn guessed.

"A vehicle?" Fiora blinked. "But it's so big…" She commented looking at how huge this place is. "It's amazing technology. I wonder what kind of people made it." Shulk wondered, scratching his chin in thought. Bridget was silent as the red eyes appeared on her eyes again as she receives a vision of some kind.

She sees Colony 9 in flames and people running away and being killed by the Mechon, she also sees Shulk wielding the Monado and he has glowing blue eyes as he charged at the Mechon invaders, destroying them in his heroic fury.

But the worse part of it is that she sees a giant Mechon, but the odd thing about this Mechon that it has a face and this Mechon has killed Fiora!

The vision stopped and Bridget remained silent after that.

"I ain't got a clue." Reyn shrugged. "Let's keep moving. The Ether Cylinders are up ahead…? Bridget? Bridget, you alright?" Shulk noticed Bridget hasn't said a word and walked up to her in concern.

"Maybe Jean 'accidently' grope her and she has shut up about it so Jean can avoid being pummeled." Alice joked. "I didn't do it! I swear!" Jean panicked, waving his arms up and down in panic.

"Chill, it was just a joke." Alice smirked. "I'm… fine, really." Bridget said softly. "Hmm…" Shulk nodded. 'Something must be wrong with Bridget. What gotten her up buttoned up during our chat about who made these ruins?' Shulk thought to himself as the party pressed forward.

Almost all the party members left the ruins, save for Bridget, she looked at the ruins before an object appeared in front of her. It looked like the Monado, only it was jet black and has purple lines. It activated showing a blood red energy blade when activated.

**"The time will come, soon to be wielder of the Light Monado… For the time being, you must bear His Monado of Evil… When the time is right, the Light Monado will come to you… You have a pure heart, Bridget… and it will help decide the fate of the universe…" **A kind voice other than the dark sinister voice that gave Bridget that horrible vision told her.

"The… Light… Monado…" Bridget whispered as the Monado lookalike disappeared. Bridget shook her head to clear her thoughts as she ran up to catch up with Shulk and the others.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Twin Monados: Part 2 of 3: Mechon's Return? Colony 9 Under Attack!


	6. The Twin Monados 2 of 3

Chapter 5: The Twin Monados: Part 2 of 3: Mechon's Return? Colony 9 Under Attack!

"And that's the last of them!" Shulk shouted as he slashed the final Mell Lizard to death, the Mell Lizard let out a dying hiss as it fell to the ground, dead.

"Man, what a bunch of jokers!" Reyn snickered. "Still, we need to be on our guard." Fiora stated seriously. "Right. Who knows what else lies ahead." Alice agreed. The party pressed forward. They came across a door that is locked due to a red light indicating it is locked, they arrived at the Rear Entrance. Then, they arrived at the Cylinder Hanger.

"Whoa…" Maron gasped in awe as the rest of the newcomers of the party saw Colony 9 from high up. "We're so…so… so high up!" Jean's knees trembled at the thought of being high up.

"Relax, the ocean in Colony 9 is below us. If we did jump off at a really high height, the water will cushion our fall." Shulk smiled at his friends.

"Shulk's right, there is water from where we're standing." Lili nodded in agreement. Bridget stared at Colony 9 from the Cylinder Hanger.

'This beautiful scenery… I don't know why… But it sure helps me relax…' Suddenly, bits of her memory started to appear.

In a flashback, we see darkness. Then a white light emerged from the darkness.

When the light cleared, we see a baby girl with green hair crying, the doctor wrapped her in a towel and gave her to the mother who gave birth to her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Verdant. It's a baby girl." The doctor smiled as Mr. Verdant shakes a doctor's hand for a job well done.

Mr. Verdant walked up to his wife and looked at his baby with a smile. "Well, what shall we name her?" Mr. Verdant asked.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Verdant was in thought about what to name her beautiful daughter. "I think I know a good name for our daughter… We'll name her… Bridget…" The baby girl now named Bridget was fast asleep as her mother cuddled her.

We see baby Bridget taking her steps as her mother helped her learn to walk.

Then the memory sequence ended.

Bridget stared at her hands. 'Was I… really born on the Bionis? Then what were those visions? I feel like I know them… when I was a baby…' Bridget thought to herself as she continued to look at the colony in all its beauty.

"Oi! Bridget! Let's go into the hanger so we can get the Ether Cylinders!" Reyn called out to her. "Oh!" Bridget snapped back to reality as she walked back to the others.

The party were near the hanger. "Right here! Thanks for the help, Shulk." Reyn smiled as he pounded his fists together and said "I'll start collecting them up. You lot hold on a sec." The party nodded as they went into the hanger.

Fiora looked at the many Ether Cylinders. "It's full of Ether Cylinders…" Fiora gasped in awe. "Hey! Why do we have to come all the way to get them? Isn't there a Ether Cylinder fueling station in the colony?" Fiora asked.

"Well…" Shulk started to explain. "Refining the ether takes a long time down there, and sometimes cylindersation fails. And there are so many cylinders here for us already. It's more reliable than making them ourselves."

"Really?" Maron gasped in awe. "Right. And Colony 9's Anti-Air Batteries and mobile artillery are standardized for these cylinders, so they can be used straight away." Reyn explained.

"I see." Fiora nodded then continued. "You know, this place is in good condition, considering it ancient." "It might be… That there's some form of technology being used to preserve it." Shulk begin to theorize his thoughts about what made this place and why.

"So how are these Ether Cylinders are still good after years of being left here?" Lili asked, inspecting one of the cylinders. "I don't know. It's just a shame we don't understand its secret." Shulk replied.

"Shulk…?" Fiora asked in concern. "But I'll solve it one day and show you." Shulk smiled as he began to inspect one of the machines. "If it's just technology that someone created in the past, it's not incomprehensible. We'll come to understand it one day." Shulk added.

Reyn sighed and smiled and told his friend "Don't go trying too hard." He then added "We can come and get Ether Cylinders whenever we need them. Besides, it's a good place for Defense Force training."

Fiora turned to Reyn with a frown and remark "Yeah, so good that you didn't even want to come here without Shulk backing you up!" "Besides the point, did you collect the cylinders?" Alice asked Reyn.

"Yep. All done. Thanks." Reyn nodded. "Just come by yourself from now on." Fiora shook her head. Suddenly, Shulk tensed and said "Shh, be quiet…" He gripped his Junk Sword. "What's wrong, Shulk?" Bridget asked him.

Suddenly, two floating robot drones lowered from the ceiling. "What the?" Maron gasped in shock, Jean hid behind Bridget. "Are they Mechon?" Fiora gasped. "I don't know. But it looks like we'll have to destroy them!" Shulk frowned.

"In that case, just leave them to me!" Reyn nodded as he got out his gunlance and got ready for battle.

"Leave this to me! Power Smash!" Fiora charged at the first drone and did a upper slash that gave the robot medium damage.

Shulk got behind the second robot drone and shouted "Back Slash!" Shulk slashed it two times in the back, giving it heavy damage.

Lili charged at the first robot drone, dodging energy shots it fired at her and kicked it three times.

Maron deattached her claws and they fly at the second robot drone, slashing it and giving it medium damage.

"Rage!" Reyn powered up and thrusts his gunlance at the first drone, giving it heavy damage.

Alice used her whip attacked to her suit on her butt and grabbed the first drone and slams it down. Alice charged at the drone and fired her guns into its exterior, the drone emitted a short circuit and Alice got away from it in time before it exploded.

"Time for a chain attack! Slit Edge!" Shulk thrusts his sword into the second drone. "Wild Down!" Reyn thrusts his gunlance and gave the second drone medium damage. "Screw Edge!" Fiora spins like a tornado and gave the final drone the final blow.

The second drone exploded after sustaining so much damage.

Shulk walked up to Fiora. "Fiora, are you OK!" He asked in concern. "I'm fine. How about you?" Fiora asked him. "I'm all right. Thanks to you and the others." Shulk replied. Reyn turned to the drones' remains.

"What on Bionis were those? I've never seen anything like them." He wondered. "Could they have been Mechon?" Bridget asked. Shulk walked to the drones' remains and looked at them and said "No. I think they were something left by the civilization that built this vehicle."

"They didn't seem like Mechon to me. But why did they only show up now?" Reyn wondered. "I don't know… But they were probably built to protect this place. They might have been activated in response to something… But I don't think that something could have been us." Shulk stated.

"Please, let's go back. I don't wanna be here anymore." Fiora suggested, a little scared. "Me neither. And we've already got the Ether Cylinders." Shulk nodded.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a aircraft flying towards somewhere. "W-What was that?" Jean stammered, almost wetting his pants. "What's going on!" Reyn gawked. "Listen. What is that?" Fiora gulped.

"That sound…" Shulk said slowly as he ran off towards the cliff. Everyone else followed him.

When they got to the cliff, they looked for the source of the noise. "In the sky!" Shulk looked up, so did his friends and they gasped in shock as they see a flying jet like robot flying towards the colony, followed by robotic aircrafts carrying…

"It's a…" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "This can't be!" Fiora covered her mouth in shock. "No way!" Reyn gritted his teeth.

"Mechon!" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "Those are Mechon? My God…" Lili's eyes widen in shock. "How?" Fiora stammered as they saw the Mechon ships dropping Mechon soldiers into Colony 9.

"Didn't my brother destroy them all a year ago?" Fiora stammered in fear. "Maybe your brother didn't destroyed all of them?" Alice guessed. Shulk pondered why the Mechon are here.

"Could that defense mechanism have responded to the Mechon?" Shulk guessed. "Let's get back to the colony!" Reyn urged. "How? We'll never make it!" Maron panicked.

"Well, there is one way. Remember that I told you this area is below the ocean of Colony 9?" Shulk smiled. "Wait… You're not thinking of jumping off here to reach the colony quicker?" Fiora gasped.

"It's the only way right now!" Shulk shouted as he jumped off the cliff. "Ugh! Boys…!" Fiora sighed in irritation as she followed him. "Do or die, girls and boys!" Lili grinned as she too, jump off the cliff.

Bridget turned to Alice and Maron and they both nodded. Bridget looked at the cliff with determination and jumped off, followed by Alice and Maron.

Jean stammered as he inched closer to the cliff. Reyn looked around to see if there's no one watching, Reyn then pushed Jean off the cliff, Jean screamed like a little girl as he fell to the water. "Sorry about that, Jean!" Reyn called out to him as he jumped off after his friends.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Twin Monados: Part 3 of 3: New Wielders of the Monados: Tragedy of the Battlefield


	7. The Twin Monados 3 of 3

Chapter 6: The Twin Monados: Part 3 of 3: New Wielders of the Monados: Tragedy of the Battlefield

The siren sounded throughout Colony 9. In the market district, the people of Colony 9 wondered what's going on. "Hey! This siren… It sounds different!" A man wondered.

"Yeah, isn't it Siren 2?" Another man asked as he looked at the sky. Elsewhere, a soldier gasped in fear and muttered "It can't be."

"The Mechon!" A man gasped in shock as he and the other people saw the flying Mechon ship flying towards the colony menacely.

"One Large Mechon! Ten carriers! And an unknown number of units emerging from the carriers!" A soldier told the Colonel through a communicator. The Colonel gritted his teeth in anger and shouted into the communicator "You idiots! Why didn't you see this lot until they were right on top of us!"

"But Sir! We thought the Mechon had all been wiped ou-" But he didn't finished as a Mechon energy ball hit the communication tower and destroyed it and killed the soldier.

The Colonel's communicator gave out static. "Oi! What's happening!" The Colonel demanded. "Respond!" The Colonel growled in frustrated as he slams the communicator on the side of a machine. He and the other soldiers looked up to the Anti-Air Batteries. "Anti-Air Batteries 1 to 3! Why aren't my targeting systems online?" The Colonel demanded. "Don't let a single one into the colony!" He added furiously before grabbing a soldier running into the battlefield.

"Assemble everyone who can fight! Evacuate the civilians to the shelter! Get a move on!" The Colonel issued. The soldier nodded and saluted.

"Fire at will!" A soldier shouted as the Anti-Air Batteries fired at the enemy, destroying some Mechon. One Anti-Air Battery fired at a Mechon Carrier, but the Large Flying Mechon blocked it with its body. A small explosion occurred.

"We got it!" The Colonel grinned. But a soldier gasped and pointed "No, wait!" The smoke cleared to reveal the Large Mechon without a scratch.

"What the…! Our weapons don't work on them at all!" The Large Mechon then transformed to revealing a Mobile Suit like Mechon with a face.

"What type of Mechon is that! I've never seen one like it!" A soldier stammered. The Colonel gritted his teeth as he yelled into the communicator "You slackers, fire! Shoot it down!" The Anti-Air Batteries fired at this mysterious Mechon, but it dodged every shot they can fire at it. The Large Mechon then flies into one of the Anti-Air Batteries and sliced it in half, destroying it while flying away from the explosion.

Back in the Market Disctrict, people are screaming and fleeing for their lives from the Mechon chasing them. Back at Dunban's house, Dunban rose up from his bed and begin to limp towards his destination so he can help fight back the evil machines.

Back to Shulk and the others

Shulk and friends landed on the ocean, the water soften their falls. They rose out of the water.

Shulk stopped to breath in a few breaths. He turned to everyone. "Everyone alright?" He asked.

"We're ok, Shulk! Water always prevents deaths from falling!" Reyn grinned. "Yes. We're fine, Shulk. What about you, Bridget?" Fiora asked her.

"I feel ok so far." Bridget replied. "I'm ok. I'm used to danger." Alice reassured. "I'm wet…" Maron whined as the water soaked into her clothes, revealing her cleavage a bit.

"I'm ok. Nice to get wet sometimes…" Lili smiled as she glared pervertedly at Maron's wet clothes. Jean drooled a bit at Maron and Fiora's wet clothes. "Oi! Let's not waste anytime and get back to the colony! We need to save everyone!" Reyn shouted.

Everyone nodded in agreement and swam to the beach and took the path leading to Colony 9.

When they got to the entrance, they watched in horror as Mechon soldiers terrorize and devouring the terrified people. Most of the colony is in small flames.

"No…" Bridget covered her mouth in shock as the horrible vision of the colony in flames appeared in her mind again. "They're eating people!" Shulk gasped in horror. "It's horrible…" Fiora stammered.

Shulk turned to Dunban's house. "Is Dunban OK!" Shulk asked in worry. Reyn turned to Fiora. "Fiora! Go and check on him!" He issued. "O-OK!" Fiora nodded as she went into Dunban's house.

A Mechon soldier marched towards the party, when it got nearer to them, it got ready for battle and to devour them after killing them. "Heads up, Reyn!" Shulk warned.

"If this thing wants a fight, let's give it one!" Reyn twirled his arm as a way to get ready for battle. "Damn Mechon… Devouring innocent people as your food? This… is unacceptabbbbblllleeee!" Alice screamed angrily as she whipped out her guns and got ready to make those mechanical bastards pay for what they are doing to the people of Colony 9.

"Remember, we can't harm it with our current weapons. So our only hope is to topple it! Reyn!" Shulk shouted as he used an Art to inflict break into the Mechon Soldier. "Got it! Wild Down!" Reyn used his Art to topple the Mechon soldier.

"Scrap it to metal!" Lili shouted as she charged at the Mechon soldier and slams her fist into the Mechon soldier, circuitry and metal were scattered to the ground. Maron charged at the Mechon soldier and slashed it to inflict damage on it.

"Say ya prayers!" Alice grinned like a heroic maniac as she fired gunshots at the Mechon, making it offline for awhile.

Reyn chuckled and commented "See? Didn't stand a chance!" He grinned. Shulk turned to his friends with a frown. "It's not that easy! We've disabled it, but only for now. It'll reactivate soon!" He told them.

"Nani?" The otherworlders gasped in shock. Fiora ran out of Dunban's house with a worried look. Shulk turned to Fiora and asked "Where's Dunban?"

"He's gone! I can't find him anywhere." She told them. "Wha?" Reyn gawked. "He ain't fit enough to face these things!" Shulk turned to his friends and shouted "Everyone! Let's get to the lab!"

"The lab?" Reyn wondered, then he figured it out with a grin and shouted "Of course! The Monado's there!" "Exactly." Shulk nodded with a smile. "The Monado can take Mechon."

"Hmm." Lili nodded. "If what you say is true, then that Monado thing is our only hope of destroying those damn things." Lili agreed.

"Right! Facing those Mechon without the Monado is suicide! We need to run from those vile machines!" Alice nodded. "Y-Yes! Run away!" Jean gulped as the party ran towards the Militarily District, running away from Mechon who are chasing them.

When they were near the three way bridge leading to the Defense Force HQ, they heard "You blasted Mechon! You think you can do what you want in our colony!" They saw the Defense Force soldiers holding their own against the Mechon.

"The colonel! The guys!" Reyn gasped in shock. But the Mechon were overpowering Reyn's friends and knocked them to the ground. The Mechon marched towards the soldiers, some of them flee.

"Men! Don't give up this position!" The Colonel ordered, but most of the soldiers were fleeing for their lives in fear. "Run, and I'll kill you myself!" The Colonel threaten. Suddenly, the mysterious faced Mechon landed behind the Colonel. The Colonel slowly turned his head and saw the Mechon's face.

The Colonel laughed a bit and said "What the hell are you? A Mechon with a face!" The faced Mechon said nothing. "Grin at me, will you?" The Colonel growled as he aimed his gun at the Mechon and fired, knocking him to the ground.

The Colonel grunted as he slowly got up and saw that the sinister faced Mechon didn't have a dent on it! "Wha? Didn't even dent it!" The Colonel growled.

The faced Mechon ordered a Mechon soldier to kill the Colonel. The soldier Mechon lashed its claw at the Colonel who blocked it with his gun, struggling to not let this enemy kill him.

Unknown to him, the faced Mechon picked up a hover carrier, he glared at the Colonel struggling with a sinister throw, he flung it at the Colonel, presumably killed him.

A big explosion occurred. The metal faced Mechon flew off.

The party rushed to HQ and saw the rubble that killed the Colonel. Reyn was sadden and angry at what happened.

"The colonel… The guys… I'm gonna destroy every last one of those damned Mechon!" Reyn clutched his fists angrily. Fiora gasped as they see the entrance to the lab blocked by the rubble.

"Shulk! The entrance!" She covered her mouth in shock. "No! We'll never get in there now…" Reyn slams his fist down on the ground in anger. "Wait… Let me think here.." Shulk begin to wonder what to do.

20 seconds later, he figured it out and turned to his friends and shouted "Everyone! There's still the mobile artillery!" "Right! If we recharge it with those Ether Cylinders we collected, we can blast our way in!" Reyn smiled at Shulk's plan.

"It's in the Residential District." Fiora told them. "Great!" Shulk smiled. "All right! This is it! Time to avenge the colonel and the boys!" Reyn pounded his fists with a heroic grin.

Bridget's eyes were red again as she received another vision, she sees the same metal faced Mechon defeating Shulk and his friends, then another vision of the Monado lookalike emerging from a light in Bridget's chest, her gripping it and charging at the metal faced Mechon. Then the vision ended.

"Yes…" Bridget nodded. "We have to avenge the people of Colony 9!" She added.

The party ran towards the Residential District, but as they were trying to reach the bridge to the location, a Mechon soldier landed in front of them, followed by more Mechon soldiers.

"What the?" Reyn gasped. "Shulk!" Fiora gasped in worry. "Damn it!" Alice gritted her teeth.

"More from behind!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock as more Mechon soldiers marched towards the party from each side.

"Reyn! Looks like you, the others and I will have to cut a path through them." Shulk told him. "Looks like it." Reyn nodded. Shulk turned to Fiora. "Fiora! Reyn, the others and I will open up a path. Then you can run through." He told her his plan.

"You lot can't do this by yourselves!" Fiora protested. "I wanna fight as well!" She added. Shulk faced Fiora with a serious look. "Get though! We'll be right behind you!" He reassured her.

"But Shulk…" Fiora stammered. Reyn titled his head to see Fiora and told her "A year ago, Dunban and the Defense Force fought hard to protect the colony and all of us Homs. Now it's our turn to repay them!" Reyn shouted heroically.

"Please, Fiora." Shulk pleaded as a Mechon soldier tried to impale him, but Shulk blocked it with his sword, and Reyn then toppled it with his gunlance. "Shulk… Reyn… Bridget… Alice… Maron… Jean… Lili…" Fiora sniffled as tears began to fell out of her eyes.

Reyn turned to Fiora and said "Don't look so worried. We'll just get rid of these ones. Shulk and the others won't get a scratch!" Reyn reassured her as the Mechon soldier stands up.

"OK, I believe you." Fiora nodded "Go now, Fiora!" Shulk issued as Fiora ran off into the Residential District. Fiora turned to Reyn and said "Reyn!" Reyn raised an eyebrow.

"You take care, too!" She smiled at him. "Of course!" Reyn nodded as Fiora ran off to find the mobile artillery. Reyn smirked and said "Looks like she trusts me after all!" Shulk smiled at his friend and replied "I told you."

The party first break the Mechon surrounding them and toppled them, then they strike as hard as they can to destroy three of them.

The party were together as more Mechon began approaching them. "That was a close one." Shulk panted. "You were never cut out for this stuff." Reyn wiped some sweat from his head. "You go. I'll take care of things here." Reyn issued.

"No! We can't leave you like this! You're out of breath!" Bridget reasoned. "Tell me about it." Reyn nodded weakly, suddenly, there was a explosion and the party looked up to see debris falling down on them, they got out of the way as the debris made dust clouds after crash landing.

Shulk and Bridget and the three girls and Jean slowly got up and saw Reyn about to be impaled by a Mechon soldier. "Reyn!" Shulk gasped. "Look out behind you!" Bridget shouted.

The Mechon soldier slams his claw down on Reyn, Reyn was doing his best to push it back. The party rushed to his aid, but not before noticing the Mechon soldiers heading towards them.

"Get outta here, guys!" Reyn grunted as he was losing strength. "Don't be stupid!" Shulk frowned as he tried to slash the Mechon, but no effect. "Hold on!" Alice shouted. The Mechon soldiers were getting closer…

Suddenly, they heard a battle yell and something is slashing through the Mechon, destroying them. Then, the figure slams a blue energy blade into the soldier Mechon's body, knocking the vile machine into the ground causing a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed the advancing Mechon fleet.

Shulk gasped a moment, then smiled and Reyn was surprised, but the otherworlders were wondering who he is. "Who the hell are you?" Lili demanded.

It was Dunban in his battle armor, wielding the Monado! "The Monado!" Shulk shouted happily. Reyn smiled. Dunban turned to the party with heroic grin and said "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"Dunban!" Shulk shouted happily as he and the others ran up to him. 'That's Dunban? He's… He's cute and cool looking…' Bridget blushed. "Whoa yeah!" Reyn cheered. "That's the Monado? It's… powerful!" Alice gasped in shock.

"So this is why you weren't at home! I thought so!" Shulk grinned. Reyn smirked at the advancing Mechon army, knowing they have just met their demise by the hero Dunban. "This is what I was waiting to see!" The others and Dunban got into battle stances.

"Ready everyone?" Dunban grinned as he gripped the Monado.

The medium size Mechon soldier ordered the smaller Mechon to attack our heroes, but Dunban shouted "Monado… Enchant!" Dunban waved the Monado and purple energy auras surrounded the party.

"Wh-What on Earth?" Maron gasped as she looked at her hands glowing in purple energy. "Hah!" Alice fired her guns at a Mechon, at first, she thought they would do no effect, but to her shock, the bullets went through the Mechon's armor, causing it to explode!

"W-Wha… What just happened?" Alice blinked. Dunban grinned at Alice and simply said "That… is the power of the Monado, savvy. It can give the powers of destroying these vile Mechon to others like yourself. It is called, Monado Chant. The time is now!" Dunban charged at the medium sized Mechon and leaped into the air and slashed it in half, causing it to explode.

Maron slashed her claws at small Mechon, destroying them with this newfound strength to destroy these evil machines. Lili dodged a swipe from a soldier Mechon and thrusts her leg into the Mechon's abdomen, destroying it.

Eventually, they finished off the Mechon approaching them. Reyn grinned and said in glee "Nice one, Dunban! You didn't waste any time on them Mechon!" Dunban turned to Shulk and asked "Shulk! Where's Fiora?"

"The Residential District… We said we'll meet her there." The party turned to the giant debris blocking their way to their location. "Looks like we need to find an other route."" Alice frowned.

"All right, then we cut through the Commercial District!" Dunban grinned. "Yes. We need to hurry!" Bridget nodded.

With Fiora, a few seconds ago

Fiora was running towards her goal when she saw the debris blocked her only way out. She panted a bit then she saw the mobile artillery in front of where it was crashed! Fiora looked at it with determination and began work on installing the new Ether Cylinders into it.

With Shulk and friends, present time

The party were running through the Commercial Distrct, Dunban was cutting through the Mechon menace like it was nothing with the help of the Monado. 'Wow! Mr. Dunban is strong with the Monado!' Maron thought to herself. Bridget however, received another vision.

This time is showed Shulk wielding the Monado and charged at the Mechon at the entrance to Colony 9.

Bridget was silent as the party reached the entrance.

Upon walking on the entrance bridge, the Monado emitted a electric shock which made Dunban groaned in pain and dropping the Monado which skidded halfway through the bridge.

"Dunban!" Bridget gasped in shock as she ran up to him and checked for wounds. Reyn walked up to Dunban as well. "You can't take any more of the Monado!" He told him.

"But I must!" Dunban gritted his teeth in pain as he reached out his arm to the far away Monado. "I don't have a choice!" Dunban grunted in pain as he spit out blood on the floor.

"Reyn's right. You can't go on like this." Shulk nodded in agreement as he looked at the Monado with determination, then walked towards it. "Shulk!" Dunban panted. Shulk stopped near Dunban.

"Dunban." He told him as the advancing Mechon army were almost to the Monado. And then, without hestitation, Shulk rushed towards the legendary sword. Everyone gasped in shock as Shulk grabbed the Monado and got into a battle position.

"This time…" The Monado activated. "is my time!" Shulk yelled bravefully as he prepped himself for battle. "Shulk, no!" Dunban gawked. "It'll kill you!" "Don't worry…" Bridget told Dunban with a reassured look.

"I think… the Monado has chosen Shulk as its true master…" Bridget stated. "What?" Reyn gasped, Dunban looked at Bridget with a questionable look.

With an angry scream, Shulk charged at the advancing Mechon army. Suddenly, time has stopped or in slow motion.

Shulk gasped as he looked around, he noticed Bridget hasn't been frozen or in slow motion. "What's happening?" Shulk whispered. He noticed the smaller Mechon firing a energy ball at Shulk and it hit him.

The vision ended and time returned to normal, Shulk noticed the same small Mechon about to fire the energy shot at him, Shulk gritted his teeth and dodged the shot fired at him.

"What the?" Dunban gasped in shock as the energy shot missed them and hit something, causing a explosion. Shulk leaped into the air and slashed the Mechon with the Monado.

Another Mechon soldier was about to hit Shulk when Shulk received another vision that the same Mechon impaled him with its claw. The vision stopped and Shulk dodged every swipe the Mechon threw at him and Shulk slashed it to bits.

"Holy… Shulk's kicking ass!" Alice blinked in amazement. Dunban was in utter shock. "How could this be? Shulk is using the Monado."

Shulk stared at the Monado in amazement. "What was that?" Shulk wondered. "Shulk! More company!" Reyn warned as Mechon soldiers appeared behind Shulk. "Everyone!" Dunban weakly stands up. Everyone nodded in agreement as they got ready for battle.

They dented some of the Mechon as Shulk was blocking a attack from a medium size Mechon. "Everyone!" Shulk shouted as he slashed the Mechon to scrap metal. "We got your back!" Reyn shouted as he bashed a small Mechon Dunban and Shulk were standing back to back.

"Shulk, do you feel all right?" Dunban asked in concern. "I'm OK." Shulk turned to Dunban. "But there was something strange… Just now, it was if I can see into the future. Is this another power of the Monado?" Shulk wondered.

"What? See into the future?" Jean blinked. "What are ye saying?" Reyn asked confusedly, Dunban was pondering about it. "Are you certain? Shulk!" Dunban asked.

"Yes." Shulk nodded. Dunban figured it out. "I see. I remember Dickson saying that the Monado had a hidden power." Dunban stared the Monado in Shulk's hand. "Could this be it?" He wondered.

"What?" Shulk asked Dunban. But he didn't have a answer as he and the others charged at the Mechon, attacking them at all sides.

"Don't think about it now! Just believe what the Monado showed you and fight!" Dunban shouted as he clashed with a Mechon with Lili helping him. "Got it!" Shulk nodded after slashing a Mechon to pieces.

The party after defeating all the Mechon on the bridge, charged their way through to another route leading to the Residential District. They were amazed by Shulk's ability to control the Monado and hacking and slashing the Mechon to pieces.

They made it to the Residential District, however, as they were about to meet up with Fiora, the metal faced Mechon landed in front of them.

"It's massive." Shulk's eyes widen in shock. Dunban noticed the face on the Mechon. "That Mechon… It has a face?" Dunban gasped. "That don't mean nothin'!" Reyn gritted his teeth as everyone prepared for battle.

"That's right! Not when we have the Monado!" Shulk nodded as he activated the Monado and slashed the huge Mechon, but to everyone's shock, the Monado bounced off it!

"W-What's going on? I thought the Monado is effective against Mechon?" Maron stammered as she slashed her claws, but like before, they bounced off. Lili tried to punch it, but the huge metal faced Mechon pushed her away.

Reyn and Dunban tried to combined their attacks, but it was useless. Alice fired gunshots at the Mechon, but it was useless as well.

Shulk tired to slash the Mechon again, but like before, the Monado bounced right off.

"The Monado! It's not working!" Shulk stammered as the metal faced Mechon waved its claw tauntingly at the party. "Oi! What'd ya mean!" Reyn demanded. "How can that be? The Monado should cut through Mechon with ease!" Dunban couldn't believe it.

Shulk noticed the red light on its claws. "What is that light?" Shulk gasped. "Other Mechon don't have that. Could… Could that light be why the Monado has no effect?" The metal faced Mechon readies its claws and prepares to strike!

"Everyone! Get down!" Dunban shouted as everyone dodged the claws slams into the ground. "Stay back! I'll take it from here!" Dunban shouted as he charged at the Mechon. "No!" Reyn protested as he charged after him, but the metal faced Mechon swipes its claws at them, knocking them to the ground, paralyzing them for now.

"Damn it!" Lili growled as the metal faced Mechon swipes its claws at the remaining members of the party, paralyzing them as well. Bridget was the only one left as she watched in fear.

"N-No…" Bridget whimpered. The metal faced Mechon was ready to finish them off, but a energy shot from behind hit him in the back.

It was Fiora piloting the mobile artillery! "Everyone… Get away, right now!" She shouted. "Fiora!" Dunban gasped.

Fiora yelled as she charged at the metal faced Mechon, then Shulk and Bridget received a vision… a vision of the metal face Mechon killing Fiora! "What did I just…" Shulk gasped and screamed "Fiora! Get back!"

Fiora glared at the Mechon while charging the artillery. "I won't let you hurt anymore people! We will save Colony 9!" Fiora screamed angrily as she fired powerful energy machine gun shots at the metal faced Mechon.

It had no effect as the metal faced Mechon fired a powerful energy shot that destroyed the machine gun on the mobile artillery. Fiora gritted her teeth as she fired more shots.

"Fiora! Get out of here! Run!" Shulk screamed. "You want more!" Fiora screamed as she rams the cannon on the Mechon's face, and fired. The blast knocked back both fighters and Fiora still on the mobile artillery was hurt a little, but not for long. Fiora watched as the Mechon, who has its face dented charged menacely towards the helpless Homs. "How?" Fiora stammered.

The Mechon grabbed the suit by the claws, Fiora stammered in fear of the face of the Mechon and slams the robot into a building.

"Fiora!" Shulk gasped in shock as he struggled to get up. Dunban watched in horror as the Mechon readies its claws. Shulk screamed "Nooooooooooooo!" And the Mechon's claws went through the suit, killing Fiora!

The Mechon reared back its claws still with the mobile artillery and throws it back, leaving the other Mechon to feast upon its Homs users' corpse.

"It can't be… Fiora… is gone?" Bridget stammered as she sees the blood on the Mechon's claws… Fiora's blood. 'I couldn't protect everyone…' Bridget closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in sadness, tears fell out of her eyes as the Mechon marched towards the paralyzed party members.

'Is this… it? Is everyone going to die?' Suddenly, a red light emerged from Bridget. "What in Bionis?" Reyn gasped. '…No! I still have a duty to fulfill! I may have lost my memory… But there is a purpose here! And I will avenge Fiora! Please! Someone! Grant me the power to cut through that Mechon's armor!' Bridget opened her eyes and they were full of bravery.

Bridget let out a powerful scream which can be heard throughout the Bionis as the Monado lookalike came out of an energy hole in Bridget's chest.

"It… can't be… It's… the Monado!" Shulk gasped in shock as Bridget grabbed the Monado lookalike. 'But… I have it right here! There can only be one Monado!' Shulk stared at the Monado lookalike.

"Shulk…" Bridget told him, showing a hint of courage and anger. "Now… it's my turn to protect you!" Bridget charged at the Mechon.

The Mechon lashed its claws at Bridget but she dodged every slash, and when Bridget slashed it, to everyone's surprise, it cut through the Mechon's armour.

"What the…? How could that sword cut through that Mechon's armour? The Monado couldn't cut through the Mechon with that light on it! What… What in Bionis is that sword!" Shulk gasped in shock.

The Mechon tried to impale Bridget, but she dodged it with amazing accuracy. Bridget's eyes glowed with blood red energy and she activated the Monado lookalike's powers. "Dark Monado… Buster!" The Monado lookalike now called the Dark Monado extended its blade and slashed it three times.

The metal faced Mechon fired energy shots and wind attacks which knocked Bridget back a little. Bridget gritted her teeth and with a yell, she screamed "Now die!" Bridget thrusts her sword through the Mechon's face, making it recoil.

The Mechon was about to attack, but the metal faced Mechon noticed the Mechon fleet retreating. The metal faced Mechon glared at Bridget who gripped her Dark Monado after she pulled it out after it struggled to get it off, and the party, especially Dunban before transforming and flying off.

"Get back here!" Shulk yelled angrily at the fleeing Mechon. Bridget glared at the metal faced Mechon. "Noooooooooooooooo!" Shulk screamed out in anger and sorrow.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Our Journey Begins: The Quest for Revenge

A/N: This chapter is emotional, isn't it? Well, next chapter, our heroes' journey begins. So stay tune! Also, more crossovers will happen after Shulk and Bridget gain more powers of the twin Monados.


	8. Our Journey Begins

Bridget's POV

**"The Monado… A sword wielded by a god called the Bionis… It has the ability to destroy the evil machines called the Mechon… But… When they attacked Colony 9…**

**An unknown Mechon with a metal face was immune to the Monado's Mechon slaying powers… We couldn't do anything to save Fiora from her death at the hands of the metal faced Mechon…**

**But… the strange thing is… In all my grief and anger at this evil Mechon, a sword appeared from my body… It looked like the Monado, only it was jet black and when activated, it emitted a blood red energy blade which harmed the metal faced Mechon…**

**I learned the name of the Monado lookalike when I activated its powers… the Dark Monado…**

**Where did the Dark Monado came from? How did I summon it? And more importantly… Who am I?"**

End of POV

Chapter 7: Our Journey Begins: The Quest for Revenge

Morning has came and the people were recovering from the attack by the Mechon, some were mourning the lost of their loved ones. The Defense Force soldiers were helping rebuilding the colony.

We turned to Shulk and Bridget at Outlook Park, in thought. Shulk looked at the ground in sadness. "Fiora…"

A flashback of Shulk and Bridget talking to Fiora before the tragic events of the attack occurred.

**"The breeze feels so good."**

**"Yeah. I forgotten what it feels like. I never thought it could be so quiet here."**

**"You're spending too much time with Reyn. You're getting used to all the noise he makes."**

**"Yeah, maybe."**

**"It's so peaceful. You know, Shulk, I hope every day can be like this, always."**

The flashback ended and Shulk stared at the sky in sadness and thought. Bridget watched him do that. 'Shulk…' She thought sadly to herself.

It was then, Reyn, Alice, Maron, Jean and Lili walked up to them. Reyn hesitated for a moment then he said "Hey."

A few seconds later, they were watching the colony from afar. Reyn asked "How you been to see Dunban?" "Yeah." Shulk nodded slowly. "Of course…" Bridget added.

"I just can't do it. You got more guts than me." Reyn sighed sadly. "Not at all. It was him that consoled me." Shulk turned to his friends with a small smile. "Wow, really…?" Maron looked down in sadness.

"I guess that's the type of guy he is." Reyn nodded as he looked at the colony. "Yeah." Shulk nodded as he and the others looked at the colony from the park. "Even without the Monado, he's the strongest person I know." Shulk lamented as a flashback occurred.

Shulk was at Dunban's house to see Dunban about Fiora's death. Unbeknownst to him, Bridget followed him.

"Uh…" Shulk started to say, but he looked down in sadness. "Shulk, how are you holding up?" Dunban asked. "I'm fine. But… you…" Shulk looked away in sadness again.

"I will shed no tears." Dunban said. "Huh?" Shulk looked up in confusion. "A year ago, I felt the same sense of deep loss that I do now." Dunban stated.

"The Battle of Sword Valley." Shulk remembered. "After that battle, many of my friends did not make it home. While I was being brought here by that stretcher, they were all I thought about." Shulk looked down in sadness and said nothing.

"But I decided I would not cry. Everyone who had died in that war had something they wanted to protect. Family, friends, loved ones, their home… So they fought to protect them. And we won." Dunban stated as he stared at the picture of him and his trusted friends.

"No matter how painful, no matter how hard, it's nothing to be sad about…" Dunban turned to Shulk with a small smile. "I decided that there and then."

'Nothing… to be sad about?' Bridget was eavesdropping on the conversation and thought about what Dunban said.

"Dunban!" Shulk started to say. "Shulk, Fiora would tell you the same thing." Dunban told him. Shulk gasped. "She wanted to protect us. Or rather, she wanted to protect you. And you're alive now. So I will not cry." Dunban smiled softly.

"OK." Shulk nodded. "Remember the gift of life that Fiora gave you, and treasure it." Dunban finished as he stared at the window.

"I… I can't say that I understand. But… I hope to, some day." Shulk stated softly.

"That is all I ask. Believe me, I am always just trying to understand." Dunban stated in a words of wisdom tone of voice. The flashback ended.

"Treasure the gift of life that Fiora gave you"" Dunban is something, I can tell you that." Alice smiled softly. "Bridget and I have made a decision." Shulk stated.

"What is it?" Jean asked them. "Shulk's purpose in life- he and I will pursue that metal faced Mechon." Bridget said seriously. "Shulk… Bridget…" Reyn said softly. "They attacked our colony, killed Fiora. We will find that Mechon- With Bridget's Dark Monado, find it and destroy it. Destroy them all!" Shulk tighten his fists angrily.

Reyn chuckled a bit. "What's so funny, Reyn?" Bridget asked. "Sorry, sorry! It's just a bit weird. I'd never thought you be the one to say it." Reyn told Shulk. "So all of you agree?" Shulk asked.

"'Course, man. We're just surprised you came out with it first!" Reyn smiled. "Yes. Those Mechon bastards ain't gonna get away with what they just did!" Alice nodded. "You thought you'd try to talk us out of it, eh?" Lili smirked.

"'That's not what Fiora would want!' That sound right?" Shulk smiled. "Yeah. Something like that. I thought you'd give us a hard time." Reyn stated.

"In my head, there are two versions of me. One of them is saying that. It's telling me 'Listen to what Dunban said.'" Shulk pointed out. "And the other one?" Maron asked.

Shulk turned away and said "It keeps shouting 'Make them pay! Destroy every single one of them!' And it won't stop getting louder." "That doesn't sound like you. Sure it ain't my voice in there?" Reyn joked.

"Might be." Shulk scratched his head. "It's bit of a loud mouth!" "There you go then!" Reyn grinned as everyone chuckled heartily.

Everyone stared at the colony. "So…" Alice began. "Where do we start our journey?" She asked. "Right now." Shulk told her. "Perfect." Reyn smiled.

'Our journey begins… Don't worry, Fiora… We will avenge you!' Bridget smiled as she stared at the sky.

1 hour later

The party were leaving the colony, Shulk has the Monado strapped to his back and Bridget has the Dark Monado strapped to her back as well. Reyn stopped a bit, the others did the same.

Reyn breathed in the fresh air and said "Right then." "Yeah." Shulk nodded. "Of course." Bridget spoke up. "Let's do this." Alice pounded her fists together. "Our adventure has begun." Maron beamed.

"R-Right…" Jean nodded meekly. "Hmhmhmhm… This is gonna be fun." Lili grinned as they began to leave, Shulk and Bridget looked behind them to see the colony before catching up to the others.

Dunban watched them leave from his window. "Look after yourselves, everyone. As soon as this heals, I'll be right behind you. And then we will seize our destiny. Together." Dunban looked at them seriously in a heroic and friendly way.

Dickson also watched them leave. 'So… His Dark Monado has chosen Bridget. Look after the Dark Monado, Bridget till the time comes…' He thought to himself.

To be continued…

Next chapter: See the Future: Ninjas, Class Presidents and Giant Spiders


	9. Changing the Future 1

Characters in this chapter: Shulk, Bridget, Reyn, Jean, Maron, Alice, Lili

New characters in this chapter: Junko Hattori, Mai Shinarui

Chapter 8: See the Future: Ninjas, Class Presidents and Giant Spiders

Fourteen years ago…

We see a group of explorers climbing up a harsh mountain covered in snow towards an area, one of them in particular is a boy who looks familiar. They soon came across a black door that has strange symbols on it.

They opened it, checked if there are some hostiles and bravefully entered the temple.

We then see the top of the snow covered temple where it shot out a beam of blue light into the sky, then the icy wind covered the screen.

A few hours later, we see a man climbing up the same snow covered mountain and his voice sounded familiar, it was Dickson.

He got to the same door and opened it and gasped "No!" in shock as the explorers were lying on the floor, dead.

He carefully walked up the steep and inspected one of the bodies to see if there is one alive, but there was no pulse.

Suddenly, he noticed something, he walked towards it slowly. It was the Monado sitting straight up on a pedestal, glowing a faint blue energy. Dickson stares at the Monado for a moment before noticing the little boy in a cute sleeping position below the sacred sword.

Dickson kneed and inspected the boy, he was still breathing. Dickson smiled softly as he picked up the boy and the Monado and quietly left the temple.

Present day…

The party were walking down the road. They stopped a moment.

Shulk turned to his friends and said "It's all very well going after that metal-faced Mechon. But shouldn't we have some kind of plan?" He asked.

"How about checking out Colony 6?" Reyn suggested. "So there are two colonies?" Bridget blinked in amazement.

"Colony 6…" Shulk scratched his chin in thought. "The only other Homs colony left." Shulk said out loud. "Colony 6 is on the way to Sword Valley, where there's supposed to be a Mechon base. If that's where they came from, maybe the people in Colony 6 saw something." Reyn suggested again.

"Good point." Shulk nodded. "They might even know something about that metal faced Mechon. So we go past the Mag Mell Ruins and up through Tephra Cave. Then we should arrive at the Bionis' knee." Shulk explained.

"Yeah." Reyn nodded. "And if we can get to the knee, it ain't far to Colony 6, right?" Reyn added. "Sounds like a plan." Alice nodded. Shulk turned to the road. "Let's head to Colony 6." Lili stated.

Suddenly, Bridget's eyes glowed red as she received another vision. This time, it showed her the door from the cave that was locked before is now unlocked and she sees a woman crying out for help being tangled in spider webs before she was about to be eaten by spider like monsters. The vision ended and Bridget's eyes returned to normal.

"Hey guys?" Bridget asked them. "Yes, Bridget? What is it?" Shulk asked her. "Remember that door with the red light we passed through when we went to the Ether Cylinder Hanger?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Reyn asked. "I think it might be opened now." Bridget stated. "Wha?" Maron gasped in shock. "No way. That door was locked when we were last there." Lili shook her head no.

"I… I think Bridget might be telling the truth. I trust her." Shulk vouched for Bridget. "T-Thanks, Shulk." Bridget blushed in embarrassment. "Alright, if Shulk says so, let's go check it out."

They made it to Tephra Cave and went to the area with the locked door, when they got there, most of the party members were shocked to see it unlocked.

"What the… The door is unlocked!" Jean gasped. "Maybe the door was programmed to open up in case of Mechon emergency." Reyn guessed. In his thoughts 'How did Bridget knew this door was gonna be unlocked?'

"The way to the Bionis' knee is just ahead. Everyone ready?" Reyn asked everyone. "Yeah, let's go." Shulk nodded. "I'm ready." Bridget added.

"We can't back down now." Alice stated. "U-U-Uh…" Jean smiled meekly. "I'm a little bit scared, but I'll be ok." Maron nodded nervously. "Let's go." Lili said those two words. They went through the door.

They went through the Escape Pod Bay and saw a lamp post like there near the bay.

"An ether lamp." Shulk stated. Reyn walked a bit closer to it. "Don't traders use these things as guideposts?" He asked. "Yeah." Shulk nodded then said "We can follow them to the Bionis' knee."

"Wait, if armed traders need guideposts, then it must be really dangerous here." Alice tensed. "Yeah, let's keep our wits about us." Reyn nodded. "Definitely." Shulk agreed. "Agreed." Bridget nodded in agreement.

They were walking down the path of the Spring of Grief. It was then, Reyn asked a question. "Hey, Bridget?" Reyn began. "Yes?" Bridget asked him.

"How is it you were able to summon that Monado lookalike? What's it called again? The Dark Monado?" Reyn asked. Bridget stared at her weapon for a few seconds then she replied "I don't know… I don't know how I got it only it came out of nowhere when that metal faced Mechon killed Fiora."

"Weird… But how is it that the Dark Monado was able to cut through that metal faced Mechon's armour when the original Monado wasn't?" Reyn continued. "Maybe it's only for Mechon with faces?" Bridget guessed.

"Sorry… I know you lost your memory and all. I didn't mean to ask you questions that you don't know." Reyn apologized. "No, it's alright, Reyn. I hope to regain my memories and unlock the secret of the Dark Monado someday." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, when you regain your memories, we hope you still remain our friend." Reyn smiled. "Don't worry, I will still be your friend when I regain my memories." Bridget smiled back.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's scream. "Hear that?" Alice gasped. "Sounds like someone is in danger!" Maron panicked. "Let's go, everyone!" Shulk shouted as they rushed towards the source.

When they got there, they saw 6 spider monsters surrounding a woman trapped in a spider's web cocoon and she was in fear. Bridget gasped in shock. 'This is exactly what I saw in my vision! We got to help her!' Bridget thought to herself as she got out the Dark Monado and activated it.

"Arachnos!" Shulk gasped as he too got out his Monado and activated it, everyone else got ready for battle and charged at the small Archnos.

Shulk and Bridget slashed two Arachnos to death while Reyn and Alice combined their attacks to kill 2 more Arachnos. Maron and Lili finished off the final two spiders.

"Hey, are you alright!" Shulk asked the woman as Shulk cut the cocoon, freeing the mysterious woman.

The woman has brown hair and brown eyes; she wore a red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large, long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. On her arms she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals. She is maybe 21, 3 years older than Shulk and Reyn.

"Y-Yes…" The woman stammered as she fainted and passed out in Shulk's arms. "Wh-Wha?" Shulk gawked as he blinked. "Maybe she has a fear of spiders and bugs?" Bridget guessed. Jean drooled at the woman's big breasts when Alice once again noticed this and stepped on his foot, making him whine in pain.

"Hey!" Another voice shouted, the party turned to see a 19 year old woman.

She has blue hair and blue eyes, a somewhat big bust and she wore a regular school girl uniform.

"More women?" Reyn groaned in annoyance. "May we help you?" Shulk asked uneasily. "You're planning to rape that woman, aren't you?" The woman glared at Shulk. "W-What? No! I wouldn't do a thing like that!" Shulk waved his arms up and down defensibly.

"Liar!" The woman shouted angrily as she made a katana sheathed appeared out of nowhere and unsheathed it and pointed it at Shulk.

"For such a despicable and evil crime, I, Junko Hattori of the Hattori clan shall exact justice on you! Hyahhhhhhhhh!" The woman known as Junko Hattori screamed as she charged at Shulk.

"Gyah!" Shulk panicked as he activated the Monado and blocked Junko's slash with it. 'The Monado can't harm Homs, so I need to knock that katana away from this woman named Junko.' Shulk thought to himself as he and Junko clashed swords.

"What's gotten into that woman? She thinks Shulk is some sort of sicko!" Reyn growled. "Maybe she's gullible?" Alice shrugged. "But she's a sexy gullible woman…" Jean giggled pervertenly. "Don't make me hurt you, Jean…" Alice warned. "Sorry." Jean gulped.

Shulk and Junko continued to clash swords for about 50 seconds till Junko did a backflip and concentrated, she made a blue energy ball appear. "Take this!" Junko shouted as she throws it at Shulk.

Shulk gritted his teeth as he dodged it, Matrix style by bending his back down (Not in a painful way), the energy ball hit a stalagmite and it exploded upon contact. Maron saw the rubble and sweat dropped in fear.

'She's good! But not as good as Dunban!' Shulk thought to himself. Junko then leaped into the air and with a battle cry, she slams her foot down towards Shulk. Shulk blushed at Junko's panties before the foot came in contact with his face, knocking him to the ground.

Shulk grunted as he got up, wiping blood from his mouth. Shulk gasped as his eyes glowed blue and he received another vision. This time, it showed him Junko slamming her katana down on the ground and it resulted in a shockwave attack which defeated Shulk.

"I see it!" Shulk gasped as Junko was preparing to do the same attack Shulk saw in his vision. "Farewell, vile rapist!" Junko shouted as she slams her katana down, resulting in the shockwave attack, but to Junko's shock, Shulk leaped out of the way, Shulk then yelled and clashed swords with Junko again.

'What the hell! There's no way he could have predicted my attack!' Junko thought to herself as Shulk was over powering her.

Shulk then knocked Junko's katana away with the Monado, it skidded towards his friends. Junko was surprised and shocked as she stammered. 'Impossible… not even Akuto was able to defeat me like that…'

Junko lowered her head in shame and said sadly "You won… Go ahead, finish me off or rape me along with that woman…" "No… I won't do that. I would never do that to women." Shulk shook his head no.

"Huh?" Junko looked up in surprise. "It was a misunderstanding. Shulk saved that woman from spiders and she passed out in his arms." Bridget corrected Junko. "Wha?" Junko blinked then sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Oh shoot! I let my nativity get in the way again!" Junko then bowed politely and said "My name is Junko Hattori, Class 1-A Chairman." "My name is Shulk, and these are my friends, Reyn, Bridget Verdant, Jean, Alice, Maron Makaron and Lili Rochefort." Shulk introduced himself and his friends.

The woman who Shulk saved began to stir. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty is about to wake up." Alice smiled. The woman got up and rubbed her head. She looked around and asked everyone shakily "A-Are the spiders gone?"

"No need to worry, we already took care of them." Bridget reassured her with a smile. "Oh thank God." The woman sighed in relief. "You know… We haven't gotten your name yet." Shulk reminded her.

"Oh right. How rude of me. My name is Mai Shiranui. I'm a kunoichi." Mai introduced herself with a smile. "A… whatnoichi?" Reyn scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh brother…" Mai sighed in annoyance. "Let's talk on the way." Shulk suggested, Junko and Mai nodded in agreement.

When they got to a area with a small spring of some sort, they gasped in shock to see three people on the ground, dead.

"What the…?" Shulk gasped in horror. They look like soldiers, but not really. Reyn took a closer look and said "Look at the emblem. They're traders from Colony 6. No wonder it's been so long since the last delivery." Reyn frowned.

Shulk inspected their corpses and gasped "Everyone, their injuries…" Shulk gasped as he figured it out. "They were made by no Mechon…" Reyn frowned deeper. "Mechon?" Junko and Mai asked at the same time in confusion.

"It was probably the monsters that lived here." Reyn looked at the ground in sorrow and said "Man, that's grim. I don't wanna go like this. Not even killed by Mechon, just some monsters in a cave." "I feel the same way, Mr. Reyn." Maron sniffled sadly.

"They probably had families… children…" Shulk looked at the corpses in sadness. "Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me." Reyn nodded, then turned to Shulk and asked "But why did you say that?"

"No reason…" Shulk looked at the ground in sadness. 50 seconds later, he asked "Shouldn't we return them to the Bionis?" "Huh? What do you mean?" Jean asked in confusion.

"Let me explain, when a person dies or is killed. We Homs do something in tradition to honor the dead. We either buried them or put them in ether springs so their souls will return to the Bionis. What's born onto the Bionis is returned to the Bionis…Yeah, you're right Shulk." Reyn nodded. He turned to everyone and asked "Care to help us out?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they helped Shulk and Reyn dragged the corpses into the ether spring.

20 seconds later, Shulk offered a prayer to the dead. "That was way harder than I thought it'd be. I'm just about ready to collapse!" Reyn sighed as he wiped some sweat from his head. "Me too." Maron sighed in exhaustion.

"Let's set up camp. If the monsters in here killed all these traders, we need to be at our best." Shulk stated. "Good idea. So who will stand guard?" Alice asked. "I'm wide awake, so I'll take first watch." Shulk volunteered.

"Thanks, man. The nap'll do us good." Reyn smiled.

After making a fire, Shulk was awake to see if there are any monsters while the rest of his friends were napping peacefully. 2 minutes later, Reyn walked up to Shulk and said "Shulk. My turn."

"Awake already?" Shulk smiled as he stands up from his position. "Didn't sleep a wink. Ugh! And I still feel like I just did one of Vangarre's drills!" Reyn grunted. "Heh." Shulk smirked. Bridget walked up to the two friends.

"You up too, Bridget?" Shulk asked. "Yes. I managed to get a few winks. But I'll be asleep after awhile." Bridget nodded. The three friends faced the ceiling.

"Hey… Why do you think the Mechon attacked?" Reyn asked. "Are we just food to them? Or, what, did we do something wrong?" He added. "Sort of reminds me of the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis." Reyn remembered.

"I wonder if it's anything to do with that?" Reyn wondered. "Well… It's hard to believe that living things are a source of energy for machines. There has to be another reason." Shulk guessed. "Like… they must be doing this for some reason?" Bridget asked.

"The Mechon killed Fiora." Reyn gritted his teeth in anger and sadness. "Yeah." Shulk nodded slowly. "You know what? I'll never forgive 'em. I don't care what their reason is." Reyn said angrily.

"Hmm." Shulk was in thought. Then he said out loud "When it happened, the Monado showed that Fiora was in danger. But, I couldn't save her." Shulk said sadly as a tear fell out of his eye.

"Don't be sad, Shulk…" Bridget reassured him. "It's not your fault. Just 'cos the Monado showed you some future, that don't mean you could do anything about it. You did great. You fought them off. Both you and Bridget. I couldn't have done that." Reyn reassured him.

Shulk said nothing. Reyn sat down. "You know, I've been thinking about it. Why you can use the Monado I mean." Reyn started to explain his theory. "Dickson told me." Then Reyn explained "You're a survivor from the Monado expedition team that went out 14 years ago. There was a blizzard or something and your mum and dad died. And then Dickson found you and brought you back."

"That sounds right." Shulk nodded. "I was pretty young, so I don't remember anything." "Is that why you do it? Why you're always helping Dickson with his research and trying to figure out the Monado?" Reyn asked in concern.

"Maybe." Shulk replied. "Part of me does see it as something to remind of my mum and dad. But mainly, if it really is the sword that the Bionis used to kill the Mechonis, like in the legend… I want to work out its secret. That's the reason." Shulk explained.

Reyn walked over to their sleeping companions, then he figured it out. "I got it! You were chosen. By the Monado. And the reason the Dark Monado appeared is because Bridget wanted to protect us, her friends." Reyn smiled.

"Huh?" Shulk and Bridget asked at the same time, confused. "Don't you see? Not even Dunban can handle it. It ain't chance that you can and he can't." Reyn added. Shulk and Bridget were silent.

"I'll take the next watch. You two get some rest." Reyn told them. "OK, I'll try." Shulk nodded. "Thank you, Reyn." Bridget smiled softly as they went to their friends and slept by them. Shulk said "Night Reyn." And he and Bridget slept for the night while Reyn stands guard.

To be continued…

Next chapter: See the Future: Changing the Future: Unlocking Both Monados' Powers


	10. Changing the Future 2

Chapter 9: See the Future: Changing the Future: Unlocking Both Monados' Powers

Shulk and Bridget found themselves in a strange place where a thick fog is rolling in.

"Huh?" Shulk blinked. "Shulk… Where are we?" Bridget asked him. "I don't know…" Shulk told her.

Suddenly, a calm voice said "Do you wish to change it?" Shulk and Bridget looked around for who spoke. "Who's there?" Bridget gasped.

The voice said "The future." Shulk and Bridget's eyes widen in shock. "It is every man's desire to change the future. Is that not so? Even if everything has been predestined, will you two not oppose it?"

'I heard that voice before… But where?' Bridget thought to herself. "We…" Shulk stammered. "Both the Monado and the Dark Monado are now in your hands." The two could see a figure in the thick fog.

"The Monado will grow with you, Shulk. But Bridget, beware… if you cannot control the Dark Monado's powers, it will slowly destroy you… If both you and Shulk can find both the True Monado and the Light Monado, the fate of the universe and the future is yours to decide." The figure stated as he slowly walked away.

"The True Monado?" Shulk gasped. "The… Light Monado?" Bridget repeated in confusion. "Shulk! Bridget!" Reyn's voice shouted. Blinking in unison, Shulk and Bridget turned around and saw a vision.

The vision they saw was Reyn being chased by Arachnos. "Reyn!" Bridget gasped in shock. Reyn was running for his life, being chased by the Arachnos. He was cornered. "Damn it! There's too many of them!" Junko gritted her teeth. Suddenly, Maron noticed a giant Arachnos slowly lowering itself with its web behind Reyn, it was the one leading these smaller Arachnos.

"Mr. Reyn! Look out!" Maron gasped in horror. But it was too late, the Arachnos Queen used its pincers to impale Reyn! His blood was splattered to the ground.

The vision ended and both Shulk and Bridget shouted in worry "Reyn!" They woke up and saw Reyn and the others surrounded by Arachnos. "What're ya two playing at!" Reyn yelled. "Give us a hand!" Alice shouted as she fired at a Arachno, killing it.

"T-The spiders are back…" Mai stammered. "Bridget!" Shulk shouted out to her. "Right!" Bridget nodded as the both of them activated their Monados.

Lili slams her fist down a Arachno's skull, its green blood splattered to the ground as it fell down, dead. Maron was stammered as she blocked another attack from a Arachnos, but Alice saved her by firing gun shots at the Arachnos harassing her, killing it. "Thank you, Alice!" Maron bowed in gratitude. Alice nodded as she fired 5 more gun shots at three more Arachnos, killing them.

"Take this!" Junko shouted as she slashed a Arachno in half, the green blood came pouring out of its corpse.

Jean stammered in fear as the remaining Arachnos charged at him, but Shulk saved him and slashed 4 Arachnos that were about to hurt the poor mage.

Bridget shouted "Dark Monado… Buster!" She slams the Dark Monado and it send out a shockwave that killed the remaining Arachnos.

The party were panting heavily after that ambush. "We're sorry, everyone." Shulk apologized. "Don't worry about it. It looked like you two were having a nightmare!" Reyn told them. "R-Really?" Bridget blinked. Suddenly, they remember something.

**"Both the Monado and Dark Monado are now in your hands. The Monado will grow with you, Shulk. But Bridget, beware… if you cannot control the Dark Monado's powers, it will slowly destroy you… If both you and Shulk can find both the True Monado and the Light Monado, the fate of the universe and the future is yours to decide." **The voice told them in their heads.

"The True Monado?" Shulk said out loud. "And the Light Monado? Were we dreaming?" Bridget gasped in shock. "What's with you two? We better get a move on before more of those things show up." Alice told them.

As most of the party members were leaving the area, Shulk's eyes glowed blue while Bridget's eyes glowed red and they received that horrible vision of Reyn dying at the pincsers of the Arachno Queen. The vision ended.

"Bridget… Did you see it too?" Shulk asked her. "Y-Yes…" Bridget nodded slowly. "It wasn't a dream… Was it a vision?" She asked. "What should we do? We could tell Reyn and the others. But… Bridget, what are your thoughts about telling Reyn and the others?" Shulk asked her. "I don't know…" Bridget stated. "Well, let's not worry about it for now. Let's catch up with the others." Shulk told her, Bridget nodded as they catch up with their friends.

Our heroes walked into a next area that has web cocoons with something in them. "What the?" Lili's eyes widen in shock. "What on Bionis are those?" Reyn asked in shock as he walked up to them. "Monsters' egg sacs… I think… But it looks like there are Mechon parts inside as well." Shulk stated.

"Man… What kind of monsters are they?" Reyn asked. "Probably some type of Arachno…" Shulk guessed as he and Bridget once again received the vision of Reyn's death at the hands of the Arachno Queen. They gasped in shock and they turned to Reyn and shouted "Reyn! Get back!"

But suddenly, a spider's web dropped out of the ceiling and ensnared Reyn, he struggled to get out but the spider's web dragged him up into the ceiling. "Reyn!" Jean gasped in horror. "Shulk! If that vision comes true…" Bridget doesn't want to say it. "I know! We got to find him!" Shulk nodded in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?" Junko asked them. "Nothing. We need to find Reyn before it's too late!" Shulk told everyone. Everyone including Mai who is too scared of the Arachnos nodded in agreement as they rushed into the next area.

The area they were in was called Villa Lake. They saw a corridor above them and saw Reyn being chased by Arachnos. "You things just don't give up, do ya?" Reyn panted as he ran into the next room still followed by the Arachnos.

"Reyn!" Everyone gasped. "We gotta hurry!" Bridget panicked. Shulk noticed vines that looked climbable not far from their current position. "If we can climb up there using those vines, we could reach him." Shulk calculated.

"Good idea, Shulk!" Alice nodded as the party trudged the water to climb up the vines and head into the next area. They party were running down the corridor.

"Shulk! Where are ya and the others!" Reyn's voice shouted. "Reyn!" Shulk shouted in worry, both he and Bridget have their Monados ready for battle.

When they got to the next area which is a Arachnos' nest, they saw Reyn surrounded by Arachnos. "Reyn!" Bridget shouted.

Reyn looked around frantically. "There's too many of 'em! I kill one, and ten more pop up!" He shouted as he dodged a web shoot from a Arachno and ran into a direction. The party climb down and stopped mid way.

"Reyn! No!" Shulk protested as he and the others ran towards him behind the Arachnos. "Not that way!" Bridget pleaded. "Damn it! There's too many of them!" Junko growled as Shulk and Bridget once again received the horrible vision of Reyn's death. "Shulk!" Reyn was cornered.

Then, the Arachno Queen lowered itself from a pillar. Reyn noticed it and gasped. "Noooooooo!" Mai screamed, but then, Shulk's Monado activated and emitted a yellow light, Shulk swung the Monado and suddenly, a yellow energy barrier appeared around Reyn and when the Arachno Queen tried to impale Reyn, the barrier bounced it off!

"What's this?" Reyn gasped in shock as he sees the energy barrier around him. "Reyn's… alive?" Mai's eyes widen in shock. "The power of the Monado?" Shulk stared at his sword in shock and awe as the Monado's blade returned to its blue color.

The Arachno Queen screeched, and charged at Shulk and the others. "Look out!" Reyn got in the way and blocked it with his gunlance shield and energy barrier. "Reyn!" Bridget gasped in shocked as the Dark Monado activated.

"What the?" Junko gasped in shock as the Dark Monado's default blood red energy blade to a dark purple, Bridget got to a safe spot and waved her Dark Monado, suddenly, Reyn feels incredible strength rushing into his body and he pushed off the Arachno Queen like Heracles.

"W-Wha… What was that down?" Reyn gasped in shock. Bridget stared at her Dark Monado in awe. "Could I have… unlocked a bit of the Dark Monado's power?"

"Glad one of use figured out these things would try an ambush." Reyn smirked. "Right! Everyone! Let's do this!" Shulk nodded as he and the others got ready for battle.

**Spider Highness: Arachno Queen**

The Arachno Queen ordered its offspring to attack Shulk and the others. "Dark Monado, lend us your power! Dark Monado… Infuse!" Bridget waved her Dark Monado and the party members feel the power of the Dark Monado giving them its power.

"Showtime!" Alice grinned as three Arachnos shoot web at her, with amazing speed, she dodged them and opened fire on the spiders with her guns, killing them. Junko slashed 5 more Arachnos with her katana before launching an spirit energy attack at one behind her.

Maron detached her claws and they flew through 3 Arachnos, killing them. Lili punched and kicked 3 more Arachnos to death. Mai infused her fan with fire and slams it on the ground, resulting in a fire wave that burned the smaller Arachnos to death.

Reyn shouted "Bone Upper!" And did a upper cut with his gunlance, killing a smaller Arachno. "Air Slash!" Shulk shouted as he slashed the last small Arachno to death. The Arachno Queen was angry as it charged at the party.

Suddenly, Shulk sees a vision of the Arachno Queen shooting its giant web at the party, trapping them. "Monado… Shield!" Shulk activated the shield again and this time, it covered the entire party. The Arachno Queen shoots its web at them, but the shield protected them.

"Eat this!" Alice shouted as she fired gun shots at the Arachno Queen, giving it small wounds which spurted out green blood. The Arachno Queen tried to impale Shulk with its pincers, but Shulk dodged it and slashed the monster three times with his Monado.

Mai hesitated for a moment, then with a look of bravery, she charged at the Arachno Queen and punched and kicked it three times.

The Arachno Queen tried to stomp Jean with its legs, Jean gulped and braced for his doom, but Bridget rushed in and grabbed him before the legs made contact. Jean opened his eyes and drooled as Bridget saved him from certain doom.

Bridget glared at the Arachno Queen and with a battle cry, Bridget charged at the Arachno Queen and slashed it three times with her Dark Monado.

Reyn shouted "Rage!" Reyn powered up and slams his gunlance into the Arachno Queen's skin, making green blood spurt out of it. He pulled it out and avoided the Arachno Queen's pincers.

"Time to finish this! Monado… Buster!" Shulk activated the powerful attack and slams it down on the Arachno Queen's abomen, huge gushes of green blood came spurting out. The Arachno Queen screeched in pain as it fell on its back, dead.

"We did it!" Maron cheered as she jumped for joy. The others walked up to Shulk and Bridget and asked what happened that made them won this battle. They told them that both the Monado and Dark Monado gave them new abilities.

"Looks like the Monado works on more than just Mechon. I gotta say, that's pretty awesome!" Reyn grinned. "Everyone… Me and Bridget realized something." Shulk began. "What is it?" Mai asked them.

"The future we see… It isn't set. I think it's more like a warning." Bridget explained. "A warning?" Jean blinked. "Yeah… A warning about what will happen. What will happen if we don't do anything, or if we can't do anything." Shulk stated.

"So we can use these powers to change the future. And that's exactly what me and Shulk intend to do." Bridget smiled bravery. "What… Those things allow you to see into the future?" Junko gasped in awe and shock.

"You got my vote. Everyone else agrees?" Reyn smiled at the party. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And if you two really can do that… I think Fiora would have liked it too." Reyn smiled softly.

"Yeah." Shulk nodded. "Right, let's get moving. We're nearly at the Bionis' knee." Reyn pounded his fists together. "OK!" Bridget nodded with a smile.

To be continued…

Next chapter: A New Land: The Half-Elf, Dwarf and Mage

A/N: next up, Nowa and Ymir and Ixia from Slap Up Party will join our heroes in their quest, so stay tune!


	11. A New Land

Chapter 10: A New Land: The Half-Elf, Dwarf and Mage

A few minutes later after exiting the Arachnos' lair and Tephra Cave…

The party emerged from the cave's exit and were outside, after walking a few seconds, they stopped and looked up. They see a lifeless grey white giant creature with a huge sword in its thigh which belongs to a dark giant creature which acts like some sort of bridge. Shulk and the others except for Reyn gasped in awe.

"So that's that Bionis…?" Bridget gasped in shock and awe. "Wow!" Shulk gasped in awe. Reyn shield a bit of his eyes with his hand and replied "No matter how many times I see this, I never get used to it."

The party then turned to see the dark lifeless giant far far away from their position. "On the other side of those clouds…" Shulk frowned. "Yep…. It's our enemy…. Mechonis." Reyn frowned as well. "So that's your god's hated enemy…" Junko whistled.

Shulk clenched his fist a little bit angrily. "Our enemy…" Shulk said venomously. Unknown to the party, a flying drone was spying on them. It was a Mechon scout. The Mechon scout scanned their data for about 40 seconds before it flew north from our heroes' position.

We turned to the Mechon scout speaking in its own language to a bigger robotic figure in shadows, next to him is a man maybe about 24 years old, has blue hair, but the odd thing is about him that he has his mouth in a scarf like face mask and wore assassin clothes that looked ancient.

"Hmph… Looks like one of our scouts have found the ones who harmed Metal Face…" The masked man sneered. "Is that so?" The big robotic figure mocked as he picked up a lifeless Homs corpse and began to eat it in a way he knows how.

"Let me take care of them… If they're good as Lina Inverse, then I won't show any mercy… Besides, this will be good for my entertainment…" The masked man told the big robotic figure as he walked off.

"For your sake, you better bring back some food, Zuuma! Otherwise… Oh I don't know why Lord Egil made you and those otherworldly Homs and monsters your Homs Slayers!" The robotic figure sneered. Zuuma said nothing as he left.

Back to the party

"If we just came up the Bionis' shin…" Reyn started, then Shulk said "Then, this must be its kneecap, right?" "Yup." Reyn nodded. "Which means Colony 6 is up ahead!" Mai sees some vines that look climbable.

"We can climb up using those vines." Mai smiled as she pointed at the vines. "Great! I love a good climb." Reyn smiled as he pounded his fists together. "Yeah! Climbing is good exercise!" Maron stretched her arms as if she was about to do jumping jacks or sit ups.

The party climbs up the vines, when they reached the top, they see some merchants by the entrance to a huge field. "Hey! I see merchants!" Shulk smiled. "Do we have currency?" Bridget asked everyone.

"Heh heh heh…" Reyn chuckled. "We used gold as currency. We get gold by doing errands, killing monsters or sell equipment we don't use anymore. I suggest we get some new clothes and a new weapon for me. I got maybe about 30000 gold with me due to my time in the Defense Force." Reyn told everyone.

"Really, you don't mind, Reyn?" Mai asked. "Not at all." Reyn smiled.

After buying new clothes and a new weapon for Reyn, Shulk was wearing the Regnas set, Shulk still wore his goggles, Bridget was wearing the Parlour set and Reyn was wearing the Battle set.

Mai and Junko inspected the three's new clothes and they smiled and Mai said "You looked good in these new clothes." "Not bad, I admit." Junko commented. "Cool. Let's head into the field." Shulk smiled back.

The party entered through a canyon like passage and were out in a open field with many wolf like monsters running free, Amus tending to their children and the birds flying overt this vast valley.

The party were walking down the path till Reyn noticed something. "Hey everyone, look over there." He pointed. They walked up a bit and saw smoke far from their current position. "Smoke…" Shulk stated.

"Maybe someone's got a fire going. Hope they're cooking up something good!" Reyn licked his lips. "It's hard a good spot for a barbeque!" Shulk frowned. "Let's go check it out." Junko suggested.

Suddenly, Bridget's Dark Monado began to light up. "My Dark Monado…" Bridget gasped. "Why is it glowing like that?" Lili asked, looking at the Monado lookalike. Bridget got it out and it activated, suddenly, it moved on its own with Bridget still holding it!

"Whooooooaaaaaaaa!" Bridget panicked as the party saw her and the Dark Monado heading towards somewhere. "What the?" Reyn gasped. "Looks like the smoke will have to wait! Let's follow her!" Shulk shouted, everyone nodded as they followed Bridget.

5 minutes later, they managed to catch up with Bridget. They saw that the Dark Monado stopped and Bridget was still pointing it north. Suddenly, the party saw three teenage girls being chased by the wolf monsters.

One has brown hair tied in two ponytails, brown eyes, wears orange gauntlets. She has a white cloth that covers her breasts. She wears an orange skirt with nothing underneath, but the party don't know that yet. The second one has light brown hair, blue eyes, wore a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm she has a plate gauntlet and plate boots. Underneath the boots she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath that she has white thigh-highs, the brown haired girl has a staff and sitting on her shoulder is a pink monkey, the second girl has a giant red axe. The final girl has red hair tied in pony tails, wore black and red mage clothes, has a tiny black hat and underneath is a small snowball like creature with a red nose. She also has a orange staff that has a face.

"Those kids are in trouble!" Bridget gasped in shock. "Come on, let's help them!" Shulk got out his Monado and activated it. Bridget activated the Dark Monado and she and the others charged at the monsters.

Meanwhile the girls were still running from the monsters, till the axe girl stopped. "Enough running! I will show these vile monsters the power of dwarfen weapons!" The girl got into a battle stance and waited for the monsters so she can slashed one of them, but then, Shulk rushed in and slashed the first wolf monster to death.

"…" the second girl was silent for about 50 seconds, and then with an anger vein, she shouted "What are you doing! I'm trying to show the power of axes here!" She pointed her finger at Shulk.

"We're trying to save your lives! Now stand back!" Shulk issued as another wolf monster tried to bite Shulk, but Reyn got in the way and blocked its attack with his shield and he shouted "War Swing!" He damaged and killed the wolf monster in a circle around him.

Jean immediately recognized the two girls. He gasped. "N-Nowa-kun? Ymir-san?" The two girls identified as Nowa and Ymir turned to see Jean. "Jean!" Nowa gasped happily. "Good to see you again, Jean." Ymir smiled softly.

Lili kicked a wolf monster, sending it flying away far from the battle, and when it crashed on the ground, it died.

Mai punched and kicked more wolf monsters to death. Alice fired her guns at two more wolf monsters, instantly killing them and their red blood splattered to the ground.

Unknown to the party, the red haired girl with pointy ears was chanting a spell, with a yell she unleashed a powerful fireball which incinerated the wolf monsters, their ashes are remain.

"Oh my…" Bridget gasped in shock as she covered her mouth. "Whoa…" Reyn gasped in awe and shock. The spellcaster girl turned to the party with a smile and replied "Not too hard, wasn't it?"

Suddenly, they heard a soft growl, they turned around to see Nowa holding her stomach, indicating that she is hungry. "I'm hungry…" She moaned. Mai turned to everyone and asked "Lunch?"

10 minutes later…

Mai was preparing lunch with Bridget helping her, the party were lucky that Mai is a excellent cook and Bridget happens to know a thing or two about cooking. The rest of the party were chatting with their newest members of their group.

"So… Who are you three?" Reyn asked them. "My name is Ymir, I'm a dwarf and proud to be one, too!" Ymir boasted causing most of the girls in the party except for Bridget to sweat drop. Reyn turned to Shulk and whispered "What's a dwarf, Shulk?"

"I don't know, Reyn… That's the first time I heard of a dwarf." Shulk whispered back. Ymir could tell they haven't heard of a dwarf and sweat dropped. "My name is Nowa, and this is my monkey, Lou." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully as she pointed to the monkey.

"Mon…key…?" Shulk titled his head in confusion. "A monkey is an animal found in jungles in Earth." Maron explained. "Still not getting you, Maron…" Reyn sighed.

"As for me, I'm Ixia, a mage." Ixia introduced herself. Her spirits urged her to introduced them to the others. "Oh, and these are my friends, they're spirits." She pointed to the snowball creature, the pumpkin creature and eel like creature.

"I see…" Alice nodded. "So, uh, what do you do for a living, Ymir?" Reyn asked her as Mai and Bridget brought the party's lunch.

"I am trying to advertise my axe. Imagine this, a dragon the size of a mountain…" Ymir began to stated in a silly as Shulk and the others except for Jean imagined a giant dragon in a thought cloud.

"Next, my axe will bash that thing in the head, killing it!" Ymir beamed as a badly drawn version of Ymir appeared and bashed it in the head, killing it.

"Now when people saw what axes do, they'll be sure to buy more axes!" Then the thought cloud turned to see soldiers buying axes from Ymir's stand.

"Axes will be so popular… I'll be famous all over!" The final thought cloud sees Ymir laughing triumphily as raining gold coins fall from nowhere and piling up behind Ymir, not burying her. The thought cloud disappeared.

Nowa's eyes sparkle in delight. "Yay! Ymir is the best!" "Hold on!" Reyn interrupted the half elf. "There's no way these axes will beat the Monado!" Reyn challenged Ymir.

"Reyn…" Shulk muttered in embarrassment. "The Monado?" Ymir, Nowa and Ixia asked in unison in confusion. "Yeah! The Monado is the ultimate sword, it is indeed powerful than puny axes!" Reyn boasted.

Nowa's eyes widen in excitement. "Really? Who wields it then?" She asked eagerly. "Shulk." Reyn grinned. Nowa hugged Shulk. "Yay! Shulk is the best!" She shouted happily. Shulk laughed nervously.

The girls including Ixia and except for Ymir giggled at the sight of Shulk being praised. Ymir was crushed as her eyes turned white dotted and a gloomy background appeared around her.

"But…But… Axes are better than this puny Monado…" Ymir said in sadness and jealously.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Refugees: The Mysterious Assassin and Medic Shooter


	12. The Refugees

Chapter 11: The Refugees: The Mysterious Assassin and Medic Shooter

The party were walking towards the smoke, along the way, they started to chat with each other.

"So…" Reyn began as the party walked the fields of the Bionis' Leg. "What are you girls doing here and why those monsters were chasing you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my party members, we were traveling a world called Emypheia so we can find a cure for my friend, then this white light appeared out of nowhere and we were knocked unconscious. When I came to, I found myself in… whatever here is. And I met Nowa and Ymir. Nowa was looking for someone dear to her." Ixia explained.

"Yes… She raised me since I was a child. I need to find her at all costs." Nowa nodded a little bit seriously. "Since me and Nowa woke up together in this strange land, we decide to look for her together." Ymir added.

"And then… These wolf monsters sensed us and they probably want Nowa's monkey, at first, there were too many of them, Ymir was itching to fight them off, but we convinced her to run for it till there is a spot where we can truly fight them off. And that's where we met you. You were amazing with the Monado, Shulk." Ixia smiled. Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously while Ymir huffed.

Shulk then realized something. "Hey… Do any of you girls know my friend, Bridget?" Shulk asked, gesturing to Bridget who shifted nervously. Nowa, Ymir and Ixia looked at the chosen wielder of the Dark Monado.

"Hmm…" Ymir scratched her chin in thought. "No… I don't remember her or know her." Ymir replied. "I never saw her before back in the forest." Nowa added. "Never met her before, even if I did, it would be in my home world of Pandanioum." Ixia shook her head no.

"Oh…" Shulk said, a little bit sad. Then he turned to Mai and Junko and asked them "What about you two? Do you know her?" "Never seen her before in my life." Mai replied. "Sorry, I don't know her." Junko apologized, then she asked "Where did you find her before we met you?"

"Uh…" "Er…" Shulk and Reyn sweat dropped. If they say they found Bridget naked in the scrap yard back in Colony 9, some of them may be offended, especially Junko since she was too gullible sometimes for her own good.

"We… found her… naked in a scrap yard in Colony 9…" Shulk braced himself for Junko's punishment, so did Reyn. But Junko said "I see…" Then she eyed Shulk and Reyn's actions and arched an eyebrow and asked them "What's with you two, you're acting like I'm gonna punish you for saying you two found Bridget naked in a scrap yard in Colony 9." Shulk and Reyn sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Where exactly are we?" Nowa asked the two warriors. "How to put this…? We're on the corpse of a god called the Bionis. This part we're on is the leg of the Bionis." Shulk explained.

"Really? We're on the remains of a god? That's so cool!" Nowa beamed happily. Reyn chuckled at Nowa's energetic personality. 'A god like the Behemoth…' Ixia thought to herself.

"So… What is this Bionis anyway? …And what is that sword on Bridget's back that looked like your Monado, Shulk?" Ymir asked, pointing at the Dark Monado on Bridget's back.

"The Bionis is a god who we worship and praised, the reason it died because it died in a battle with its hated enemy, the Mechonis. It used the Monado, the sword I have now to cut off one of the Mechonis' arms and the Mechonis used its sword to slashed the Bionis' side while at the same time, the Bionis used the Monado to slashed it at the Mechonis' side at the same time. Hence, its lifeless corpse…" Shulk explained.

"I see… Then how did your people, the Homs arrive on the Bionis?" Mai asked Shulk. "Who knows? All we know so far is we worshipped the Bionis." Shulk explained.

"Then what about the Dark Monado?" Junko asked. "I don't know… All I know is that it appeared when that metal faced Mechon killed Fiora and was about to kill my friends. For some strange reason, the Dark Monado was able to harm the faced Mechon…" Bridget stared at her Dark Monado.

"I'm…. sorry. I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories." Mai looked down in sadness. "Don't worry about it. But we're chasing that metal faced Mechon to avenge Fiora…" Shulk clenched his fists angrily.

Suddenly, they arrived at where the smoke is located, they see a buggy with smoke coming out of it. Reyn walked up to it and inspected it.

20 seconds later, he turned to his friends and said "Someone's left a buggy out here." "Buggy? What's a buggy?" Nowa asked in confusion. "What is that contraption and why is it called a buggy?" Ixia asked as well.

"Um… How to put this…? A buggy is a vehicle, a transportation machine that allows people to go faster than walking on foot. Vehicles helped us Homs with transporting goods or travel to areas faster. This vehicle is called a buggy caused it is specialized in terrain." Shulk explained.

"Ooooohhhhh…." Nowa's eyes widen in excitement. "I see." Ixia nodded. Shulk walked up to the buggy and stared at it in thought. "That's strange. Who would just abandon a buggy in this place?" Shulk asked.

"And it's pretty new." Junko added. "Is it brand new?" Reyn asked his friends. "Not brand new. But it's in very good condition." Shulk corrected him. "You wouldn't just abandon it. So what did happen to the driver?" Shulk added. He stared at the buggy in thought and when he touched the buggy, his eyes glowed blue as he received a vision.

It showed him a boy with brown hair, wore civilian clothes was being chased by dinosaur like rhinos. The vision ended.

He turned to his friends and shouted "There's a boy! He's being attacked by monsters!" "You saw it happening? Where?" Reyn asked. "Did you see another vision of the future?" Mai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ymir blinked. "You lot are not gonna believe this, but Shulk and Bridget can see into the future!" Alice told them. "R-Really?" Nowa gasped.

Ymir scoffed. "A likely story…" She remarked sarcastility. "But I'm telling the truth! I don't know where, but it was near some water." Shulk explained.

"Near water… But what made you have a vision all of a sudden?" Reyn asked Shulk. "Maybe it was triggered by touching the buggy." Shulk guessed. "We got to hurry and find him!" Junko shouted in worry.

Bridget stared at her Dark Monado in thought and got it out. "Bridget? What are you doing?" Ixia asked her. "The Dark Monado found you three when you were being chased by those monsters, maybe we can use it to find the boy. I'll try to use it to find the boy." Bridget closed her eyes and concentrated, the Dark Monado activated and Bridget ran off pointing to the direction of the boy.

"Looks like Bridget found something." Reyn smiled. "Yeah, let's follow her." Shulk nodded as the party followed their friend to the boy.

They made it to a area with a waterfall. Bridget's Dark Monado stopped glowing. Reyn looked around and gasped and pointed "Everyone! Over there!" The party turned to Reyn's direction and gasped as they see the boy on the ground in fear of the dinosaur like rhinos glaring at him menacely. The boy screamed in fear.

Shulk and the party rushed towards the monsters. Reyn turned to the boy and asked "You all right, kid?" "Who are you?" The boy asked. "That can wait. Go! Get outta here! Leave these guys to us!" Ixia shouted as she gripped her living wand. Her snowball companion glared at the monsters as well.

"O-Ok!" The boy nodded meekly as he got up and ran to a safe spot. "Let's do this!" Mai pointed her fan at the rhino monsters. "Ready when you are!" Reyn twirled his arm, ready to fight.

The rhino monsters were called Berserk Arduns. One of the Arduns charged at Shulk, but he dodged it and slashed it three times with the Monado. The second Ardun charged at Ixia, but she leaped in the air and her eel companion blew ice at the Ardun, giving it some normal damage.

Reyn shouted "Sword Drive!" Reyn slams his gunlance into the Ardun's flesh, making crimson blood come out of it. He pulled his gunlance out before the Ardun can ram him with its horns.

Bridget's eyes glowed red as she received a vision of the Arduns teaming up to hurt the party with their combined stampede. The vision ended. "Shulk! Use the Monado Shield before the monsters can stampede us!" She warned.

"Got it! Monado… Shield!" Shulk waved his Monado and the Monado Shield appeared around the party, the Arduns charged at the party together, but they were repelled by the Monado Shields. The shields disappeared after the danger has disappeared.

"Whoa!" Nowa gasped in awe and shock. "Shulk! Bridget! How did you know they were going to stampede us?" Ymir shouted to Shulk and Bridget. "We told you… The Monado and the Dark Monado allowed us to see into the future!" Shulk grinned as he slashed the first Ardun three times.

Ymir gasped in awe and shock. 'They're telling the truth… Those two swords allowed them to see into the future…' Ymir snapped back to reality and swipe the second Ardun three times with her axe.

Nowa extended her staff and twirled it around and leaped into the air and bashed the second Ardun really hard with it, the second Ardun recoiled for a bit before recovering and glaring at Nowa and charging at her, but Junko got in the way and slashed its head three times, making blood red cuts appear on its head and Junko grabbed Nowa and got them to safety.

Alice fired her guns at the first Ardun before it lashed its tail at Alice, knocking her into the ground. Jean hesitated for a moment before he ran up to Alice and casted a healing spell on her, Alice's injuries disappear.

"Thanks Jean!" Alice smiled, Jean smiled back as Alice got up and fired more shots at the first Ardun, making bullet holes on its side and red blood dripped from it.

Lili leaped into the air and with a Amazon war cry, Lili slams her foot into the second Ardun's head, making its skull crack, the second Ardun roared in agony as it fell on its side, dead.

Bridget let out a battle cry and slashed the first and final Ardun with her Dark Monado five times before flipping back and shouted "Dark Monado… Buster!" Bridget extended the Dark Monado's blade and slashed it five times, the first Ardun roared in pain as it too fell on its side, dead. Its red blood slowly make a puddle around it.

1 hour later…

Shulk was fixing the boy's buggy. 30 seconds later, he turned to the boy and smiled and said "OK, it should work now." "Great. You saved my skin! My buggy short-circuited, and then there were those monsters, and… Well, thanks!" The boy bowed politely.

"I fixed the circuit, but it's out of ether. Change the cylinder and it'll be as good as new." Shulk told him. "I think it's time for the introductions. I'm Reyn. He's Shulk. The rest of our companions are Bridget Verdant, Jean, Maron Makaron, Alice, Junko Hattori, Mai Shimarui, Lili Rochefet, Ixia, Nowa and Ymir." Reyn introduced himself and the party.

"Pleased to meet you." Shulk smiled. "Same here." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh… Hi! I'm Juju." The boy known as Juju introduced himself. Juju stared at the party and asked "Um… Where are you lot heading? If you've got time, you should come back to our camp!" Juju offered.

"Your camp?" Maron blinked. "Yeah. It's not far." Juju nodded. "Well, what says you, Shulk?" Junko smiled at him. "Let's take him up on the offer. I'm surprised there's a Homs camp here, but they might have some information." Shulk agreed.

"I suppose." Reyn agreed as well. "Maybe they know where that metal faced Mechon was last seen." Bridget guessed. "I had to agree with Bridget on this one." Ixia nodded. "Juju, can you tell us how to get there?" Mai asked him.

Juju stared at Mai's cleavage and blushed a bit, then said "Uh… Sure!" Juju nodded meekly. "If you go back to the oasis, you should see a tall stone post. Head there first." Juju started. "And?" Lili asked. "There's a small path in the woods, next to the stone post. Just follow it down to our camp." Juju finished.

"Got it. Now let's make a move." Reyn smiled as he pounded his fists together. Everyone else agreed.

The party were walking slowly with Juju's buggy following behind. Bridget and Shulk were by Juju's buggy's side. Shulk then decided to ask Juju a question, hoping he may know something about Bridget.

"Juju, do you know my friend, Bridget?" Shulk asked him. "Huh?" Juju asked as he looked at Bridget. "No. Never seen her before in my life." Juju replied. "Oh…" Bridget looked down in sadness. 'Another one who doesn't know me… Where did I come from?' Bridget thought to herself. Suddenly, she received another vision.

But this time, it showed her something, she was in a city in flames with people running away in fear from Mechon, some of the vile machines got some of the Homs, but next thing she know, she was in a docking bay type of area and she sees Juju, a woman about 21 years old, has black hair, wore a blue shirt with a dark red vest type of thing, brown gloves with buckles, around her neck are goggles, white shorts and black boots with unique designs. On her back is a advanced rifle of some kind. They were talking to two men, but before Bridget can learn more, the vision ended.

'What… What was that now? It… wasn't a vision of the future… What was it then?' Bridget thought to herself.

"Bridget? Are you alright?" Juju asked her. "Oh!" Bridget snapped back to reality and turned to Juju with a cute smile and said "I'm OK." Suddenly, Reyn noticed someone not far from their location.

"Huh?" Reyn gasped as he and the others stopped near this person. It was Zuuma, but they don't know that yet.

"Who are you?" Ymir frowned. "Are you from the camp where Juju is taking us?" Shulk asked him. Zuuma glared at them and said "No…" He shook his head.

"Then where did you come from, mister?" Nowa asked him politely. "My name is Zuuma… and I'm here to kill all of you!" Zuuma readies his claws and was about to strike. "K-Kill us?" Shulk gawked.

"That is correct." Zuuma nodded, and then he shouted "Mechon! Attack!" Suddenly, Mechon soldiers appeared out of nowhere.

"Mechon!" Maron screamed. "Those are Mechon?" Ixia's eyes widen in shock. "What the? I have never heard of a Homs that can control Mechon!" Reyn gasped in shock.

"Maybe he's with that metal faced Mechon! Which means he must be a Mechon as well!" Shulk gritted his teeth angrily as he activated the Monado and charged at Zuuma, slashing Mechon soldiers in the process, but when he got to Zuuma and slashed him, the Monado bounced back.

"What?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "Pathetic… You're the Monado's wielder and yet, you don't know how to unlock its true potential. You're weak… Just like the Monado!" Zuuma slashed Shulk three times with his claws, Shulk's arm was bleeding slightly. "Ugh!" Shulk grunted as he held his arm.

'He's Homs! I thought he was a Mechon when he was controlling other Mechon, but… Why is this Zuuma character able to control Mechon?' Shulk thought to himself as he weakly waved the Monado and shouted "Monado… Enchant!" Shulk has given his friends the ability to destroy Mechon.

"Wild Down!" Reyn jams his gunlance into a Mechon soldier's chest, making oil spurt out of it as it fell down, Reyn got out of the way as it exploded. Ixia's pumpkin companion flew into the air and grew into a huge pumpkin like ally monster as it spins around, engulfed in flames as it destroyed some Mechon soldiers. "Whoa!" Juju's eyes widen in shock and awe.

Mai made multiple copies of her fan and they were in flames and she flung them at Mechon soldiers, destroying some of them. Maron slashed 5 more Mechon soldiers and destroyed them all.

Shulk was holding his own against Zuuma as he was overpowering him with his attacks, Zuuma's attacks were filled with dark energy and he managed to slash Shulk 2 times. "Shulk!" Zuuma turned to see Bridget with her Dark Monado charging at the evildoer.

"What's this? A second Monado?" Then Zuuma scoffed and said "Big deal… Like your Monado, it won't have an effect on me." But he was wrong as Bridget slashed Zuuma, to his surprise, he feels his right arm bleeding slightly from a wound in his clothes.

"What the hell!" Zuuma's eyes widen in shock as he stared at his bleeding arm. He glared at Bridget who was in a battle stance with her Dark Monado. 'There's no way! I thought the Monado in its current state can only harm Mechon! But this Monado lookalike the girl is wielding… It can harm Homs?'

Zuuma glared at Bridget. "Now I had to kill you!" Zuuma lunged at Bridget who blocked his attacks one by one. "Bridget! Be careful!" Maron shouted out to her. "I know!" Bridget nodded as she clashed with Zuuma.

Bridget blocked every blow Zuuma was about to give her. Suddenly, she received another vision, this time it showed her a man with the same hair color as Zuuma, but he wore aristocrat clothes and his wife being held hostage by bandits. In a few hours, there was a explosion.

_"Oh no! The Bandit Killer, Lina Inverse is here! Run for your lives!" A bandit screamed in fear._

The next shows flames in about 20 minutes and the rich man kneeling to his wife who is dying. _"Honey! Please wake up! Wake up!" _He pleaded, shaking her to get her to wake up. She didn't respond and he screamed out in despair.

The vision ended and Bridget slashed Zuuma three times with the Dark Monado. "Damn it!" Zuuma growled as he held his bleeding right arm. Zuuma glared at the party who aimed their weapons at him.

"You got lucky this time. I can't fight you when I'm wounded. I'll retreat…" Zuuma stated coldly. "You're running away? But we're just getting started!" Reyn taunted. "The next time we meet, you're all dead!" Zuuma swore as he vanished in a dark mist. The party finished off the rest of the Mechon.

"Who was that? I have never heard of a Homs who can control Mechon!" Reyn asked everyone. "If he can control Mechon, then he must be in league with the metal faced Mechon!" Lili growled.

"But more importantly… When Bridget's Dark Monado came in contact with this Zuuma fellow, it harmed him." Shulk scratched his chin in thought.

"Maybe the Dark Monado works on more than just Mechon and Mechon with faces?" Junko guessed. "Could be… But something tells me we haven't seen the last of Zuuma. Come on. The camp can't be far." Shulk stated, everyone nodded in agreement as they followed the path to the camp.

As they walked down the path to the camp, they see a huge vehicle that sorta resembles a tank. Bridget gasped as she and the others see the woman from Bridget's vision talking to a elderly person. She noticed Juju and the party and gasped "Juju!" Then she frowned and walked up to Juju who stopped his buggy.

"Where have you been?" The woman asked sternly. Shulk gasped in shock as he and Bridget received a vision of Juju being caught by a tentacled like Mechon and the woman being killed by the same Mechon, then they see the large faced Mechon and Zuuma with glowing red sinister eyes. The vision stopped.

The woman noticed Juju's beat up buggy. "Don't tell me you were…" The woman shook her head disapprovingly. "I told you a thousand times. We're not ready to leave the camp yet." She scolded while Juju lowered his head in shame.

"But I thought…" Juju started to say. "Juju!" The woman scolded. Juju looked at her sadly and said while lowering his head in shame and said "Sorry, Sharla." The woman known as Sharla kneed down and look at Juju with a reassured smile. She then turned to the party and noticed Reyn's gear.

"That gear…" Sharla gasped. "You must be survivors from the Defense Force!" Sharla ran up to them. Jean drooled at Sharla's well developed body, Ixia noticed this and whacked him in the head, causing him to whine and rubbed the bump on his head. 'Just like Cabasis.' (Forgive me! I don't know if that is the correct spelling of the Gunner of Slap Up Party's name.!) Ixia sighed.

Sharla ran up to Reyn and asked "Is Colony 6 OK?" She pleaded. "Did Gadolt make it!" She asked again in worry. "Hold on. What're you talking about?" Reyn asked, trying to figure out what's going on.

Shulk stared at Sharla and told her "We've come from Colony 9, well, some of us actually." Shulk corrected her. "Colony 9?" Sharla blinked. "They've saved me from some monsters." Juju introduced everyone to Sharla.

"Oh, so you're not from Colony 6." Sharla looked down in sadness, then she looked up and smiled and said "Thank you for helping Juju. I'm her sister, Sharla." Sharla introduced herself.

"I told them they could rest here with us." Juju added. "Did you now?" Sharla smiled at her little brother. "Well, all right." Sharla stated. "I supposed that's only fair." She agreed.

"Did something happened? To Colony 6?" Alice asked. "Actually, we're heading there ourselves." Shulk told her. "Colony 6 has been…" Sharla closed her eyes and tears slightly fell from her cheek. "Our home! It's been occupied by Mechon." Sharla explained.

"What?" Maron gasped in horror. "Those damn Mechon…" Junko clenched her fists angrily. "I'll tell you about it inside. Follow me." She gestured everyone to follow her into the cave which is the camp.

Bridget was silent as she thought about the vision of Sharla's death. Unknown to her, someone was watching her from afar, it was a girl who is about 17 years old, has dark pink hair, and wore a green and blue school uniform. (If you don't know, it's sorta my description of the uniforms seen in the anime Green Green.)

"So… This is the future wielder of the Light Monado…" The girl let out a eerie but kind smile. "She and the wielder of His Monado will decide the fate of the universe and its future… You were right, Avis." She leaped out of sight.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Search for Juju! The Flat Chested Sorrcess


	13. Search for Juju!

Chapter 12: Search for Juju! The Flat Chested Sorceress

The party were inside the Refugee Camp, talking to Sharla and Juju about how they got here. "We all ran away to here… Even though there might still be survivors back in the colony…" Juju said sadly.

"How horrible…" Bridget looked down in sadness. "Our home, Colony 6 was attacked by the Mechon. Will you listen to what I have to say?" Sharla asked. "We're all ears." Alice smiled.

Sharla took a deep breath and began. "We had already fought off the Mechon a year ago, at the battle of Sword Valley. It left us with a false sense of security. The Colony 6 Defense Force didn't even notice the approaching Mechon. By the time the air-raid siren sounded, a swarm of Mechon had blackened the sky. They ate people and burned our buildings. Me and Juju dedicated ourselves to evacuating the children and elderly.

"I don't know what happened next." Sharla looked down in sadness. Shulk looked down in sadness and said "It's just like what happened to Colony 9." Sharla gasped and asked "They attacked your colony as well?"

"Yes." Shulk nodded. "It's good that you managed to evacuate so many." "We have Otharon… the Colonel… to thank for that. Him and Gadolt." Sharla smiled slightly.

"This Gadolt…" Reyn began. "He would have been my husband by now if not for all this." Sharla looked down in sadness again. The rest of the party were sadden. Sharla noticed this and chuckled a little bit and said "Cheer up, everyone!"

"Er…" Reyn blushed in embarrassment. "We can't lose hope just yet! I'm certain Gadolt and the other soldiers are still alive. They're still fighting. I can feel it." Sharla reassured everyone.

"Erm…" Juju shifted nervously. "Hmm?" Lili arched an eyebrow at Juju. "You're on your way to Colony 6, right?" He asked.

"You bet! We're up for some revenge. I bet we can even get your colony back!" Reyn grinned. "There you go showing off again…" Shulk sighed. "If anyone can do it, it's you lot." Juju smiled, and then he begins to ask something else.

"Could… um… Could you take me with you to the colony?" He pleaded. "Juju!" Sharla scolded. "The people here need us! How many times do I have to tell you?" She told him sternly.

"But you heard. The Mechon attacked Colony 9! That means a load of them have left Colony 6 already! It has to!" Juju reasoned. Sharla was silent for about 50 seconds, the party looked at one another before Sharla turned to Juju with a frown.

She said "Even if that's true… No, especially if it's true! We cannot expose the camp to any more danger." Juju was shocked, and he stuttered "So, you don't care what happens to the people in the colony?" Then Juju's expression changed to anger and he shouted "How could you be so heartless? Are you that scared of the Mechon!" Suddenly, Shulk and Bridget's eyes begin to glow as they once again received the horrible vision of Sharla and Juju's deaths and the large metal faced Mechon and Zuuma's evil glowing red eyes.

Reyn got agitated and he scolded "Oi, kid!" "Reyn…" Juju stammered. "You oughta know how Sharla feels. Watch your mouth and have some respect!" Reyn folded his arms and scolded Juju. Juju looked down in sadness and closed his eyes.

Juju said "I-I'll go and make dinner." Juju calmly walked to where he will make dinner. "Reyn… Maybe you were too hard on him…" Mai told him sadly.

Reyn noticed Shulk and Bridget being quiet. "Shulk? Bridget?" He asked them in concern. Sharla laughed a little and said "Reyn, you remind of Gadolt when you get angry." Sharla smiled.

"I do?" Reyn blinked for a second then he blushed. "Gadolt's taken care of us ever since we were young. I always saw him as a big brother really, but he was more of a father to Juju… He'd call him 'kid' whenever he told him off, just like you did." Sharla smiled warmly at Reyn.

"I don't think I'm ready to be someone's old man just yet…" Reyn rubbed the back of his head nervously. Lili noticed Shulk and Bridget being quiet and in thought, so did Reyn.

"Shulk? Bridget? Did it happen again?" Lili asked them. "Yeah." Shulk and Bridget nodded at the same time. "You two had another vision?" Reyn asked them. Before Sharla can ask, they heard a engine running.

Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no!" He gasped. Sharla figured it out what made Shulk worried about that. "No! Juju!" Sharla gasped in shock. The party rushed outside to see the buggy gone.

"The buggy's gone! He's going to Colony 6 on his own!" Sharla stammered. Shulk and the others overheard her and walked up to her. "Stupid kid!" Reyn growled. "We had to hurry. Something's bad gonna happen." Shulk told everyone seriously.

"What did you see?" Reyn asked his friends. "A deep valley… Everything's engulfed in flames…" Bridget told them seriously. "There's a black shadow… It kills Juju." Shulk finished for Bridget.

"Is it the Mechon with the metal face?" Alice frowned. "Yeah." Shulk nodded. "Where does it happen? Is it near Colony 6?" Reyn asked again.

"We're not sure. We think so." Bridget nodded. "Let's get after him, guys!" Ixia urged. The party were about to head to where Shulk and Bridget saw in their visions till Sharla stopped them.

"Hold on a second! What was all that about?" She demanded as she ran up to most of the party members.

"We know you won't believe this… but Shulk and Bridget can see into the future." Mai told her. "The future? That's not possible." Sharla shook her head. "That's what we thought too." Shulk reasoned. "We still can't explain this." Bridget added.

"But that vision we had will come true unless we stop it." Shulk finished. Sharla turned to Shulk and Bridget with a serious look and asked "So you're telling me Juju's in danger?" "Believe it or don't believe it, that's your call. But I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Shulk and Bridget's visions." Reyn told Sharla seriously as he walked off, followed by most of the party members.

"Juju…" Sharla looked down in sadness for about 50 seconds till she sighed and said "OK. I can't say I believe you. But what have I got to lose?" Reyn turned around and smiled at what he heard. "I like the way you think."

Sharla took a step forward before Shulk stopped her and said "Sharla, you're…" Sharla turned to the two Monado wielders and asked "What?"

"It's nothing…" Bridget looked at the ground in sadness. "What the hell are you guys doing? We had to get a move on!" Junko issued. "Yeah! Let's find Juju!" Reyn nodded. Sharla looked at them for about 50 seconds and walked up in front of Reyn and turned around to face him and said "When you talked like that, you sound just like Gadolt! That's how I know it's not worth arguing." Sharla smiled.

"What am I, some kind of Gadolt substitute?" Reyn face faulted. Almost all the party exited the area, Shulk and Bridget were left.

"Shulk, did you see that thing killed Sharla?" Bridget asked him. "Yeah… Both of us saw it in our visions. But I can't stop her coming with us. I don't know how I can protect her." Shulk stated as he stared at his Monado.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly, Shulk." Bridget reassured him. "You're right. We WILL change the future." Shulk said with determination. "That's the spirit, Shulk! Let's hurry." Bridget smiled as she and Shulk ran up to catch up with the others.

The party were running down the forest path. Reyn asked Sharla "Sharla, do you know which way Juju went?" "There are quite a few ways to get there from here, but he's in a buggy, so I think he'll take Raguel Bridge." Sharla replied.

"Raguel Bridge?" Ymir asked her. "It's not far. It's a really old bridge. Built around the time Colony 9 was founded." Sharla explained. "OK. Let's make that our next stop." Shulk nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" Reyn agreed. "Sharla, you stay back. Leave any monsters to us!" Lili grinned.

Sharla scoffed and said "What, you think I can't pull my weight in battle? I got field experience as a medic. If all of you get hurt, I can use ether to patch you up."

"Cool! We're always getting hurt in battle. Sharla will be a big help!" Maron smiled.

Meanwhile at Raguel Bridge

Juju was trying to fix his buggy after it crashed into a barrier. "Come on! Who put this barrier in the way?" Juju frowned, he finished checking for damages and sighed and moaned "Now the front suspension's all twisted up!"

Juju stared at the road ahead of him. "Looks like I have to walk it." Juju stated as he began to walk.

'They're all cowards. I'll show them all.' Juju thought to himself angrily. Suddenly, he bumped into someone's chest and fell on his rear end.

"Hey! Watch where you were going, kid!" A firey voice shouted. Juju looked up and saw none other than the Slayers! Lina Inverse glared at Juju who stared at her flat chest.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Lina then brought up a false conclusion. "Oh, I get it. You're staring at my beauty and well known genius." Lina smiled. "Uh…" Juju was at a loss of words.

"Hey, maybe he's staring at how flat chested you are." Gourry Gabriev said dumbly. That resulted in him getting a whack in the head courtesy of Lina.

"Nobody asked you, Jellyfish brains!" Lina snapped at him, before turning to face Juju. "Tell me that's not the reason, kid." Juju can tell this girl was getting pissed and flares appeared around her.

"I… Uh…" Juju ran off past the Slayers and on the route to his destination. "Looks like you scared him, Lina." Zelgadis Greywords remarked sacastily. (A/N: God, I suck at spelling the last word at the end of this sentence. Anyway, back to the fic.)

"He was probably scared of you." Lina retorted, then she sees Juju's buggy. "Hey… What is that strange contraption? And does it have gold in there?" Lina asked greedily.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, the princess of Saillune scolded. "That strange light transported us to an unknown land and you're thinking of gold in that strange thing? It's unjust!" She scolded it again.

"Ugh, you're right as always Ameila." Lina muttered, then she formed a greedy grin and said "But there's no one watching, is it?" "But Miss Lina… Oh, there's no use reasoning with you." Amelia sighed in defeat.

"But the thing that bothers me is…" Zel began. "What's a kid doing out here in the middle of this strange bridge and land?" He wondered. "Who cares? Let's find out what loot this baby has." Lina rubbed her hands deviously as she was about to check out the buggy, but then, Shulk and his friends ran up to it.

"Huh?" Lina blinked. "We found the buggy!" Maron gasped as Sharla ran up to the buggy to check if Juju is here. "Where's Juju?" Sharla panicked. "Who the hell is Juju?" Lina asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Watch your language, please." Lili glared at Lina. Lina stared at her breasts and frowned. "Just because your boobies are bigger than me… Damn it…" Lina kicked the floor like a spoiled kid.

Shulk and Bridget stared at the buggy and they touched it and their eyes glowed as they received a vision.

It showed them a canyon and next it showed Juju in a area where the tentacled Mechon is located, but it was not there. Juju was holding a rifle and looked around for enemies. Suddenly, a figure stepped from behind him.

"You came by yourself? You must be a naïve little boy…" It was Zuuma! Juju gasped as he aimed his rifle at Zuuma. "You!" He glared at him as he readies to fire. Zuuma simply said "Attack…"

Suddenly, the tentacle Mechon's tentacles rose out of the ground. Juju gasped and shouted "What are those things!" But Juju didn't get a answer as the Mechon's tentacles lunge at him. The vision ended.

"Juju!" Shulk gasped in shock. "Shulk! Did you and Bridget see another vision?" Ymir asked. "What are they talking about, Lina?" Gourry asked dumbly. "How should I know, Jellyfish Brains!" Lina snapped as she drop kicked him to the floor.

"It's Juju!" Bridget shouted. Sharla turned to two heroes and asked "Shulk! Bridget! Is he OK!" Sharla demanded. Shulk and Bridget were silent for a moment. "Tell me!" Sharla issued. "There's a Mechon… It's taken Juju!" Shulk told her.

"And that's not all. We saw Zuuma there. He has sic that Mechon on Juju!" Bridget added. The Slayers' eyes widen in shock. "Did she just say… Zuuma?" Amelia gasped in shock. "When?" Reyn asked.

"We're not sure. But we don't have much time left!" Shulk told them seriously.

"Um… You said you saw a deep valley, didn't you?" Sharla asked. Shulk turned to her and nodded. "There's a place like that up ahead! And it's even on the way to Colony 6. That must be the route Juju's taking." Sharla explained.

"Is that the only deep valley around here?" Alice asked as she folded her arms. "Not as far as I know." Sharla told her. "Well, Shulk and Bridget?" Mai asked. "Let's move. That has to be where Juju is." Shulk told everyone.

"Wait a damn minute!" Lina stopped them. "Who the hell are you people? What the crap are you talking about! And how the hell did you know Zuuma!" Lina's face grew into her giant angry face.

"We'll explain on the way!" Shulk told her.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Monado Speed Unleashed! Juju Kidnapped!

A/N: Alright, here's a few things before the battle with Xord in the Colony 6 saga. Keroro Gunso will appear at the beginning of the arc, then in the middle will be Kagome from Inuyasha, Hajime from Singue and Son Goku from Saiyuki. The rest of the characters from those three animes followed by Yu Yu Hakasho and Naruto will appear in parts of the story. So enough from me. See you next time!


	14. Juju Kidnapped!

Chapter 13: Monado Speed Unleashed! Juju Kidnapped!

The party were running down the bridge to a canyon with two paths.

Reyn looked at the two paths and asked Sharla "Is this the place you were on about?" "This is it alright." Sharla nodded. "At the end of the road, there's a path to Colony 6."

"But there's no sign of Juju. If mine and Bridget's vision is right, he should be around here somewhere." Shulk panicked a little. Sharla sighed tiredly and said "I'm sure he would have gone along this road. I just hope nothing's happened to him yet." Ymir pointed to the left path, namely the canyon path.

"Any chance he went down this path?" She asked Sharla. "It's not safe around here. I doubt Juju would go off the beaten track if could avoid it." Sharla shook her head no.

"Got it. We'll search along the road." Shulk nodded. So they decide to take the path called Meguel Road.

On the way, Lina walked up beside Shulk. "So… Are you positive this Juju kid will be here?" She asked him questionly.

"I'm not sure… But mine and Bridget's visions have lead us this far, so it cannot lie to us." Shulk told her.

"You can see the future?" Lina blinked, and then she decided to ask a off-topic. "So if you can really see the future, tell me something. Am I a really famous sorceress with big breasts and is living in a castle of my own design?" Lina asked with her eyes full of sparkles.

"Er… No… Mine and Bridget's visions show the future of someone's death or a powerful attack which hurts me and my friends." Shulk told her. "Oh…" Lina face faulted. "Well, looks like Shulk can't predict your future." Zel remarked.

"Shut up… Zel!" Lina gashed her teeth angrily as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. 'If he can see into the future, then maybe I can learn it too! I got to know his secret!' Lina thought to herself.

It was almost sundown and rain began to fall. The party were running towards the area where Shulk and Bridget saw in their visions, they saw the tentacle Mechon with Juju in its grasp and Zuuma looking at the poor Homs boy with a sinister look.

"Juju!" Sharla gasped in shock as she ran ahead of the party to rescue her brother. Lina saw Zuuma and stopped and shouted "Zuuma!" She pointed her pinkie at the assassin.

"Inverse… We meet again…" Zuuma said coldly. "How dare you attack that boy, evildoer!" Amelia pointed her finger at Zuuma. "In the name of justice, we will punish you!" Amelia struck a pose as heroic thunder strike in the background.

Ixia's eyes turned white dotted. Nowa gasped in awe. Ymir's right eye twitched. Reyn leaned over to Zel and asked "Is she always like this?" "Always…" Zel sighed. "That reminds me. Seems you lot and Zuuma know each other and don't fancy each other…"

"He tried to kill us. We'll introduce ourselves later, right now, that boy needs our… huh?" Zel noticed Shulk and Bridget's eyes glowing.

"Juju!" Sharla stopped a few feet before the Mechon and saw Juju's unconsciousness body. "Hold on, I'm coming!" She swear to save him as she ran up towards the Mechon. "No! Don't do it!" Bridget screamed as she and Shulk received the vision of Sharla's death.

Suddenly, Shulk's Monado activated and a new symbol appeared in the centre. Shulk noticed it and whispered "Another new symbol's appeared on my Monado!" He stared at the symbol in thought and said out loud "Can I save her?"

Suddenly the voice from Shulk and Bridget's dream said "Of course you can." Shulk then has a face of bravery as he charged with a battle yell and ran full speed as he leaped up and slams the Monado on the ground.

"What!" Zuuma gawked. "What the hell!" Lina gasped. "I feel powerful energy from that sword that boy is wielding!" Lina shouted. Sharla glowed with blue energy and the tentacle Mechon's tentacle rose up and Sharla dodged it. Sharla gasped as Shulk slashed the tentacle off.

"Shulk?" Sharla gasped in shock as he slide behind her. Bridget did the same and was side by side with Shulk. Then the rest of the party glowing with blue energy showed up and were around Sharla. The Slayers were the only ones unaffected by Shulk's Monado's powers and they too were around Sharla. "Its tentacles could come out from under the ground at any second. One false move and you're done for." Shulk stated.

"Wait for Shulk's order!" Bridget told her. "Everyone, you got our backs?" Shulk smiled heroically. " 'Course! Leave it to us!" Reyn grinned. "We got it covered!" Alice smirked as she got her guns ready.

Shulk let out a battle cry as he charged at the tentacle Mechon, he received a vision of the Mechon's tentacles about to fire fireballs at him.

Shulk yelled as he slashed the Mechon's tentacles off and dodged the fireballs. Reyn and Alice dodged the claws of the Mechon's tentacles and Ixia and Sharla combined their attacks to hit some of the claws/ Reyn destroyed a claw about to hit Sharla and Ixia while Nowa blocked a tentacle's attack and destroyed it. Bridget slashed another Mechon's tentacle off. The Slayers gawked as their jaws drop to the ground.

'How could this be…? The boy is unlocking the Monado's powers bit by bit! But that Monado lookalike that girl was holding… Where did it come from? It looked like the Monado, but it can harm Homs or humans from where I came from…' Zuuma thought to himself.

"Amazing! I didn't know you can do that!" Sharla told Shulk. "It's not me. It's the power of the Monado." Shulk stared at his Monado. "That's right. And the light swirling around us… That's the Monado 'n' all." Reyn nodded as he turned to Sharla and shouted "Sharla! Let's move!"

**Tentacle Menace: Mechon M71**

"Stand back!" Lina stepped forward with a cocky grin. "Let me handle this!" Lina closed her eyes and begin to concentrate. "Darkness beyond twilight… Crimson beyond blood that flows! Buried in the flow of time… In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness… Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed… by the power you and I posess!" The fireball began to glow larger. "Dragon… Slave!" She hurled it at the M71 and it turned into a flaming dragon which hit the M71 in impact, resulting in a explosion that made most of the party recoil. Bridget was overwhelmed by the brute force of the Dragon Slave that she was knocked to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

"Got him!" Lina cheered. "You did great, Lina!" Gourry praised. "I don't think your attack has destroyed that Mechon…." Shulk told Lina seriously. "What are you talking about? That monster's toast!" Lina with her nose up like snob and said like a snob, but her eyes bulged out when she saw that the M71 was not harmed by the Dragon Slave.

"W-Wha…" Lina stuttered. "I don't believe it… Miss Lina's Dragon Slave didn't leave any scratches on it!" Amelia whimpered in fear. "Wait! If that attack didn't harm that Mechon, what chances do we have at victory!" Ixia gulped as she gripped her wand. Her snowball companion hid into her hat in fear.

"Shulk! It's Bridget!" Reyn motined over to Bridget who is knocked out. "Looks like we have to do this on our own! I believe we have a chance at victory. Let's even the odds a bit. Monado… Enchant!" Shulk activated the Art and he gave everyone the power to crush Mechon.

"Nowa! Try bashing the Mechon now!" Alice shouted. "O-Ok!" Nowa nodded as she charged at the M71 dodging its tentacles and leaped into the air and bashed it, making it recoil.

"Holy…" Zel gawked. 'Her attacks have dented that thing! What's it called again? Me…chon?' Lina thought to herself as she eyed Shulk's Monado. 'That thing must be worth something!'

"Monado… Speed!" Shulk activated the new Art and gave everyone speed. Ixia charged at the M71 as it fired fireballs at her, she dodged them and leaped into the air and she shouted "Take this!" Ixia waved her wand and launched dark energy balls at the M71, giving it medium damage.

Shulk charged at one of the Mechon's tentacles and slashed it off. "Aura Burst!" Reyn shouted as he powered up and charged at the M71, hitting it 10 times with his gunlance. Amelia let out a battle cry and punched the M71's body 4 times, giving it large damage.

Lili charged through and grabbed one of the M71's tentacles and ripped it off and hit it three times with its tentacle. Sharla fired 5 bullets quickly and gave it some decent damage, the M71's body spewed out oil. 'Hmph…' Zuuma glared at the battle for a few seconds before he turned to the horizon and saw something approaching the battlefield soon.

'He should be here after this battle…' Zuuma thought to himself.

Zel got out his sword and slashed the M71's body three times before he dodged its fireball. The M71 fell down a bit.

The party panted heavily. "Did we get it?" Ixia asked tiredly. Suddenly, the M71 moved out of the ground and began to strike its claws into the ceiling and climbed up to the second floor.

"Get back here!" Mai growled. "Everyone! Let's go after it! Can someone pick up Bridget?" Shulk asked anyone. "Uh… I'll do it!" Gourry volunteered. "You sure?" Maron asked uneasily. "Yup!" Gourry grinned dumbly as he went up to Bridget and picked her up and made her lean on his shoulder as a way to carry a knock out person.

"Ok! After that thing!" Junko proclaimed as everyone with the Monado's powers ran at super fast speed and made it to the top.

When they confronted the M71, it began attacking. "Thunder Bullet!" Sharla fired two shots at the M71 with Monado effects, giving it bullet holes in its body.

"Hyahhhhhhhhhh!" Junko charged at the M71 and slashed it 10 times with her katana, slicing off some of its tentacles.

Mai then concentrated and made a clone of herself. "Let's do it!" Both Mais shouted as they charged at the M71, dodging its fireballs and punched and kicked it 20 times.

Maron leaped into the air and lashed her claws, making energy slashes hit it for bigger damage. "Yeah! Tear a hole through that Mechon!" Jean cheered. The M71 dug its tentacles into the ground and it managed to hit some of the party members, but they recovered.

"Metal Bullet!" Sharla shot a armor piercing shot at the M71, leaving bullet holes in its body.

"Time to finish this! Monado… Buster!" Shulk extended the Mechon slaying sword's blade and with a yell, he slams it through the M71's body. Shulk then pulled it out and cut the tentacle holding Juju.

"Reyn!" Shulk called out to him. Reyn nodded and ran up and managed to catch Juju. Shulk did a victory pose as the M71 exploded, utterly destroyed.

Sharla quickly ran up to Juju. "Juju! Are you alright!" Sharla shouted frantically. Juju slowly woke up and said tiredly "Sharla…" He looked down in sadness and said sadly "I'm sorry."

Sharla panted heavily as she walked up to Juju and with a angry scold, she slapped Juju in the face. "Ouch…" Ixia winced. 'And here I thought Ryunmei was the one with anger problems…' She thought to herself.

Sharla stared at Juju for about 50 seconds then she hugged him and said tearfully "I'm so glad you're OK."

Reyn turned to Shulk with a grin and said "Hey! Looks like we changed the future!" Reyn's grin vanished as he sees Shulk in thought. "What's up, Shulk?" Maron asked in concern.

"Well, it's just that… That can't have been the Mechon from my vision." Shulk stared at the M71's remains. "Yeah. It ain't that Mechon with the metal face." Alice nodded seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lina demanded. "We're pursuing a Mechon with a metal face… We have a grudge against him for what he did…" Lili clenched her fists, she was still angry that she failed to prevent Fiora's death by the hands of the metal faced Mechon…

"I guess we changed more than expected!" Jean laughed nervously, but he sees Shulk in thought and Bridget still sleeping. "Shulk?" He asked in concern. "No." He turned to his friends. "Something's not right." Before anyone can answer, there was a hovering sound and all eyes turned to see the large faced Mechon, only he's in ship mode. Sharla gasped as she held on to Juju tighter. "Juju!" Sharla stammered.

The large faced Mechon turned slightly around before transforming into normal mode and landed on the ground, almost knocking everyone to the ground.

"No! It's not him at all!" Shulk gritted his teeth. "How right you are… He isn't Metal Face…" Zuuma's voice said cruelly as he landed beside the mystery Mechon.

"But he has a face as well!" Alice gawked. "I've been waiting for you, Monado boy." The mystery Mechon taunted. "Holy… It spoke!" Mai's eyes widen in shock.

The mystery Mechon slams his foot in front of the party, forcing them to jump away. "The way Metal Face scarpered, I thought you'd have to be this big scary monster. And where is the girl who has harmed Metal Face?" The mystery Mechon saw Bridget's sleeping form. "Aw, she's sleeping like Sleeping Beauty… Pitty, I wanted to fight her… Ah well, maybe next time!" The mystery Mechon turned to Shulk.

"But look. You're just some pathetic little kid!" The mystery Mechon got his huge hammer ready for battle.

"Hey, you! Boy! Use that spell to give us some advantage on this freak!" Lina shouted. "I…I… can't… My Monado won't work on this one with a face…" Shulk stammered.

"Huh?" Gourry blinked stupidly. "We faced a Mechon with a face just like this one!" Reyn shouted as he dodged a swing from the huge faced Mechon. 'But when Shulk used the Monado, it ain't had an effect!"

The huge faced Mechon swings his hammer at Alice who was knocked by the sheer force of its power. "Yeah. And our trump card is down and out!" Alice gritted her teeth as the faced Mechon hovered in the air and slams his hammer down, resulting in a force that knocked the party to the ground.

"Such… power!" Ixia gawked in fear as the huge faced Mechon placed his hammer on his shoulder in a victory taunting way. Then, Zuuma grabbed Juju who was in fear. "Good work, Zuuma!" The huge faced Mechon commented. "Guess a Homs like you is useful after all!"

"Juju!" Shulk gasped. "Juju!" Sharla cried out in fear. "You damned Mechon!" Junko growled as she gripped her katana, most of the party members charged at him. "Everyone! Watch your back!" Shulk advised.

"Roger!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Mechon spiders leaped down from the sky and our heroes destroyed some of them. Shulk charged at the huge Mechon. "Cheers, Shulk!" Reyn cheered.

The huge faced Mechon glared. "You little…" He swung his hammer at Shulk who dodged it two times before Shulk can slash him, but like with the one called Metal Face, it has no effect on the huge Mechon.

The huge faced Mechon yelled out his battle cry as he tried to hit Shulk, Shulk ran circles around him. "Why? Why can't I use the Monado!" He demanded as he stared the huge faced Mechon. "It's only the ones that have faces. But…" Shulk dodged a swipe from the Mechon's hammer. "I can still see what it's going to do! Just like before!" Shulk ran, dodging a hammer swing from the huge Mechon.

"Nice tricks you got there, pipsqueak!" The huge Mechon swings his hammer around and tried to hit Shulk, but failed. "Darting around the place! That the Monado's power?" The huge faced Mechon wondered and he taunted "Won't matter, you're still fresh and blood, and I reckon you're nearly gone!" A Mechon was about to impale Shulk, but Reyn and Gourry stopped it and destroyed it. But more Mechon landed behind the three warriors.

"Behind you!" The faced Mechon laughed darkly. "Shulk! Leave these to us!" Reyn told him. "Destroy that fiend!" Gourry grinned at him. Shulk nodded as he charged at the huge Mechon.

The huge faced Mechon laughed as he reared his fist and almost punched Shulk, but he blocked it with the Monado and he was about to smash Shulk with his hammer before a gunshot fired at it, knocking it off its course. All eyes turned to Sharla with her rifle armed and ready. "Now!" She issued. Everyone nodded in agreement as they charged at the huge Mechon, but no matter how hard they tried, their attacks were useless against the huge faced Mechon.

"No good! Our attacks are bouncing off him!" Lili gritted her teeth. "That was fun for awhile…" The huge Mechon leaped in the air and readies his hammer. "But now I'm bored!" He slams his hammer into the ground, resulting in a shockwave, everyone screamed in surprise as the force knocked them to the ground. "Sharlaaaaaaaa!" Juju screamed out in fear as Zuuma, still gripping his arm was climbing a flying Mechon.

Sharla was holding on to dear life at a ledge of the battlefield. The huge faced Mechon was ready to finish him off. "Say ya prayers! Everyone gasped in shock, but then, the lights on the huge faced Mechon changed color.

"Fool!" Zuuma growled. "You're almost out of juice! We need to retreat and get you recharged at our base in Colony 6! We'll settle this battle with them at the colony!" "Aye, you may have a point, Zuuma…" The huge faced Mechon nodded as he got ready to switch to flight mode. Everyone slowly got up and saw the Mechon ready to retreat.

"It's your lucky day, kiddies! But that luck won't last forever." Everyone was confused on what this Mechon is saying. "If you want this brat back, come to Colony 6, where we'll settle this." The huge faced Mechon eyed Bridget as she slowly got up.

"Mmmgh… What…?" Bridget rubbed her eyes and gasped as she sees the huge faced Mechon glaring at her. "I'm looking forward to fighting you, girlie… Till we meet again!" The huge faced Mechon taunted as he transformed.

"Hear that, Inverse. If you want this boy back, come to Colony 6 where we will settle this. But you better hurry… My ally is getting hungry." Zuuma taunted darkly. "You bastard!" Zel gritted his teeth angrily. The Mechon and Zuuma on a Mechon flew off towards the direction of Colony 6. "Sharllllllaaaaaaaaaaa!" Juju screamed out in vain as he was still in the grasp of Zuuma.

Sharla slowly climbed up and stared at the sky. "Juju…" Sharla said sadly as she fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Showdown at Colony 6! Part 1 of 3: The Gunner of Love, the Frogs, and Three New Otherworlders: Sneak into Colony 6!

A/N: Next up, Capensis, the Keroro Gunso gang and Kagome, Hajime and Son Goku will appear in this three part arc. So stay tune!


	15. Showdown at Colony 6! 1 of 3

A/N: The opening scene of this chapter will be based on Indescent Bubbles' The Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams which sadly won't be finished anytime soon. So credit goes to her! On with the fic! Also, on another note, again, one more anime I will add, it's Girls Bravo. Seriously, That is the last anime till further notice.

Chapter 14: Showdown at Colony 6! Part 1 of 3: The Gunner of Love, the Frogs, and Three New Otherworlders: Sneak into Colony 6!

(Meanwhile… in another world and time)

A young girl looked behind her, checking to see if the enemy was still chasing. Her green sailor uniform was nearly hanging off her fragile body. On one side of the skirt, it was ripped all the way up to her lower thigh… Thus exposing her delicate tanned skin. The usually white shirt was stained with dirt and blood. Her shoes were scuffed and the heels were practically falling off from all the running. Her blue-gray eyes filled in relief as she saw nothing was behind her except forest.

After coming to an abrupt stop, she fell to the ground from exhaustion. She coughed uncontrollably as dry air hit her stinging lungs. She panted for awhile in the vulnerable position on the ground. She mentally cursed her human body as her vision became blurry and her mind hazy. She felt herself being lifted off the ground by her red ribbon-like tie. A hard, callused hand dug in her blouse… searching.

She stared into crimson eyes as a malicious chuckle was heard. The hand removed itself and her sacred jewel shards as it found what it was looking for. "Thanks for the gift little _priestess_" a familiar voice that belonged the evil hanyou Naraku said in a teasing tone. And the way he let priestess roll off his tongue was as if he was implying that it was hard to be she was one. But she, Kagome Higurashi, age 15, was in fact a priestess!

Naraku threw her to the ground and she winced as pain shot through her body. He raised a single tentacle; his intentions were to kill her with a single strike. The tentacle aimed for the young teen's heart… Her eyes widened as it shot at her. 'Inuyasha' she thought as she shut her eyes, waiting for her death.

"Hiraikotsu" a voice yelled as a giant boomerang interrupted the event. It passed over Kagome and sliced through the tentacle before it could reach its destination. The owner of the weapon caught it with ease as they rode to the priestess' rescue on her neko youkai companion.

"Sango nice of you to join us… I wanted an audience to see how Kagome allowed me to wish upon the Shikon no Tama" the hanyou laughed. Sango glared at him and raised her boomerang for action.

"There's no way you'd do that while I'm standing right here, Hiraik-" she was cut off when tentacles rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kagome's arms , legs, and neck… Completely immobilizing her.

"Would you try to stop me… even if I held our dear Kagome's life in my hands?"

Sango halted and Kirara landed on the ground. On cue, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha came to the scene. "Sango what's going on, did you save Kagome!" Inuyasha questioned before looking at the scene before him. An unconscious Kagome was tied to the ground by Naraku's tentacles, Sango was frozen in place with her Hiraikotsu still in attacking position, and Naraku was standing over their fallen priestess with her bottle of jewel shards in hand. "Kagome!" Shippo gasped in shock and worry.

Naraku smirked and crushed the glass container and allowed the glass shards to fall to the ground. Afterwards everything happened in slow motion… From the time he put Kagome's shards and the shards he had together to make the complete jewel… to the time he held it up in triumph. "I wish that Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were dead & that I ruled the entire planet!"

A tainted purple light emerged from the jewel, moments later a white light replaced it. The light suddenly burst into an explosion. But the strange thing was… no one felt any pain.

Shrill screams and confused yells filled the empty black space. Over 24 figures filled the empty space in a disordered cluster. Everyone silenced as the sound of gushing wind came to their ears.

"What is that!" a boy with brown hair asked no one is particular.

Everyone's eyes widened, it sounded like… a vacuum. Suddenly a strong wind current began sucking them in some random direction. But with nothing to grab on to, one by one, two by two they were pulled into the current. The irritating whiteness turned into pitch black as they zoomed through the unknown territory.

"Oh my God… we're gonna die!" a brown haired girl screamed, almost loosing her mind.

"Aww but I haven't eaten yet!" a male brunette replied.

Despite the frightening situation everyone who heard rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the mysterious young man from Shulk and Bridget's dreams walked up to the 24 figures, the sucking stopped and all eyes turned to the mysterious boy, then joining the man is the same girl who was spying on Bridget, she has a blank state. The mysterious man is in shadows.

"Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You, who have been casted from your worlds to this one…" The man stated calmly. "You, whose hearts are either tainted with darkness or pure with light…" The girl said in a calm and calculated tone.

"You, who must learn the art of the four elements of ether… You must find the ones who wield the Twin Monados, both created by Him…" The man stated. "The Original Monado and Dark Monado… Both created by Him…" The girl stated.

"The… Monados…?" Sango asked confusedly. "You must help them find the True Monado and Light Monado… And help them decide the fate of the universe… and its future… only then you will return to your dimensions…" The man stated.

The man and girl concentrated, many different colored lights engulfed everyone and they were thrusts into different directions… Separating them in 13 groups of 3 and sends them to both the Bionis and Mechonis.

Flashback… Sharla's dream…

Sharla and Juju were in a shelter, they heard rumbling, indicating that the Mechon are laying waste to Colony 6. Sharla and Juju turned to see a man who has blond short hair, tanned skin and wore green army clothes, he was holding a rifle, and was running up to the two.

"Gadolt!" Sharla sighed in relief. The man identified as Gadolt gave Sharla the rifle and said "It's only been a year since the Battle of Sword Valley." Gadolt frowned and asked to no one in particular "How? How did their numbers grow so quickly?"

Sharla adjusted the rifle. "Are their numbers too great even to you, Gadolt?" A somewhat elderly voice stated, all eyes turned to see a man in his 60s, has no hair and has a white beard. He wore yellow leader civilian and army clothes. He walked up to the three with a rifle.

"Otharon." Sharla stated. Otharon turned to Sharla. "Medic Sharla, here are your new orders. You and Juju are to ready the evac ships. You will be in charge of the evacation." Otharon gave the orders to her.

Sharla gasped as she turned to Juju with a worried look. "But…" Sharla stammered, but Otharon stopped her. "You must realize, the ships can only carry so many. We must stay behind and fight to protect those who remain in Colony 6." Otharon stated in a commanding officer's tone. Sharla turned to Gadolt with a worried look.

Gadolt gave her a reassuring smile and said "I'll be fine. I'll be able to keep my mind on the battle knowing you're safe." Sharla closed her eyes and sniffled, a tear fell out of her eye. Sharla turned to Gadolt with a stern look and said "Promise me."

"Sharla…" Gadolt said slowly. "Promise that you'll meet us outside the colony. I…" Sharla stared at Gadolt's rifle and she hesitated and gave Gadolt his rifle and said "Just make sure you get out of here alive!"

Gadolt stared at Sharla's eyes for about 40 seconds then he replied "Yeah." Gadolt grabbed the rifle and said "I promise. Don't worry." Gadolt walked off to face the Mechon in battle.

Then the flashback switches to Sharla and Juju helping the survivors escaping their home. Sharla looked at her direction and thought 'Gadolt… A promise is a promise. And until I see you again, I will protect everyone.'

The flashback switches to Gadolt walking into the flames. "No, let me protect everyone!" The large faced Mechon's voice sneered evilly. "Weak! Worthless and pathetic!" Zuuma's voice taunted as the flashback switches to the large Mechon and Zuuma holding Juju. "Sharla!" Juju cried out to her.

"I keep 'em real safe! Inside my belly!" The large Mechon said evilly. "Jujuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sharla screamed out. The flashback and dream ended.

"Juju!" Sharla screamed as she woke up and reached out to nothing. She panted heavily, sweat was running down her body. She was in the refugee camp. Sharla stammered for a moment before putting her hands on her face and cried softly. "Where are you?" She choked. Unknown to her, Bridget was watching and she shed a tear as well. Bridget exited.

Sharla pulled herself together and walked outside to see the party discussing on what to do. The Slayers were watching from afar, still thinking on what happened. The party noticed her.

"Are you alright, Sharla?" Ixia asked in concern. "The sleeping princess awakes. Had us worried there for a minute." Reyn commented.

Sharla turned to the camp entrance then back to the party and she asked "How long have I been out?" "What?" Maron blinked.

"How long have been unconscious!" She demanded. "Four hours I'd say." Shulk told her sheepishly. Sharla sighed and said "I've gotta get out of here!" She was about to leave, but Bridget, Shulk and Reyn stopped her.

"Hold up!" Reyn scolded. "Do you mind if we go with you?" Bridget asked kindly. The party members except for the Slayers ran up to them.

"You're gonna bust into their base and crush them all, right? Count us in!" Lili grinned. "Really…?" Sharla gasped in thoughtfulness.

"To be honest, we were about to leave without you." Alice stated with a small smile. "But the thing is, we get hurt a lot and we need a healer to help us out, Jean who is a healer isn't enough." Nowa smiled. Jean nodded.

"I… Thank you all." Sharla slowly smiled. "Hold up a minute!" Lina and her gang ran up to our heroes.

"What is it?" Shulk asked her. "You say you're looking for one of those Mechon things that has a face, right?" Lina asked them. "Well, let us join you!" She offered. "Huh?" Ymir asked confusedly as a question appears above her head.

"You can't get far without my spells and genius. I'm stronger, sexy and beautiful." Lina grinned. Reyn scoffed. "Yeah right, a flat chested nutcase like you?" Amelia, Gourry and Zel held Lina to prevent her from strangling Reyn.

"She does have a point…" Shulk stated as he scratched his chin in thought. "We saw what she and her friends can do. I see no problems with her and her group joining us." Shulk stated.

"That reminds me… Who are you four?" Bridget asked them.

"Me?" Lina did a thumbs up and said "I'm the great Lina Inverse!" 'Lina… Inverse…?' Bridget thought to herself. 'I know that name… But where?' "I'm Gourry… Gabriev." Gourry said stupidly.

"Rrrigghhtttt…." Ymir faced faulted. "My name is Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. It is very nice to meet you." Amelia bowed politely. "A… princess? Like the ones in fairy tales?" Reyn asked in amazement.

"…" Zel has his face covered in his hood. "Who's mister grumpy?" Ixia frowned. "Oh, that's Zelgadis Greywords." Lina sighed.

After introducing each other, the party were walking up the path. Sharla stopped. "What is it, Sharla?" Junko asked in concern.

"It's been a while… And it's just…" Sharla stopped mid sentence, then she finished with "I never imagined I would go back to Colony 6 like this." She sighed sadly. She turned to the party with a sad frown. "I'm sorry. Lost myself for a minute."

"So how do we reach Colony 6?" Maron asked. "We can get to Colony 6 from the valley where Juju was taken. It's this way." Sharla started to lead the way to Colony 6.

As the party were walking down the wide open field, Shulk looked up to see the dark clouds as it poured down rain. 'The sky looks kinda depressing… After everything that has happended…'

It was then, Lina zipped up beside Shulk. "Hey Shulk?" She asked him. "Yes?" Shulk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How much is that sword worth?" Lina asked, pointing to Shulk's Monado. "Huh? It's not for sale…" Shulk said uneasily.

"…I'll give you 500 gold for the sword called the Monado." Lina bargained. "I told you, it's not for sale." Shulk told her again.

"Okay, 1400 gold." Lina stated, she refused to let him not give up his sword. "The answer is no!" Shulk shouted, getting annoyed already by Lina's pestering.

"5000 gold." Lina again tried to be a buyer. "Will you please stop?" Shulk rubbed his temples, trying to get calm.

"12,000 gold." Lina stated. "Do you have that much gold?" Shulk face faulted. "No… But will you give me your Monado?" Lina stated, she was about to lose her temper.

"NO!" Shulk yelled. Ixia sighed. "I wish Lina would stop pestering Shulk about the Monado…" She asked Reyn.

"As if something will fall to the sky to show the way…" Reyn said sarcastically. Suddenly, Sharla looked up and saw something falling from the sky like a shooting star. "Hey… What's that?" She pointed up.

Everyone except for Lina looked up and saw something falling towards the field really, really fast. "Hey! We're trying to do business here!" Lina shouted, trying to get Shulk's attention. Ixia's eyes widen in shock. 'Wait a minute! That shooting star… Baron told me how he met Capensis… Is he…?' Ixia thought to herself as the shooting star crashed landing.

The party rushed up to the crater and Reyn and Alice saw a foot wearing a sandal sticking out and a groan. Reyn and Alice turned to each other in shock. "Let's pretend we didn't see that…" Reyn muttered. "Good idea…" Alice nodded slowly when the two of them were about to leave, they heard a cocky laugh and then "I fly!"

Suddenly, bursting out of the crater is a man maybe about 22 years old, has blond hair, wore tiny glasses, wore a purple and violent clothes and has guns in their holders to his sides. He showed a cocky grin.

"What the…?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. The man's foot after he landed, hit a rock. He made a funny face. "Who is this clown?" Ymir blinked. "Damn it hurts!" The man grunted, holding his foot in pain. He noticed the party except for Ixia and the fine well developed women and shouted happily "I'm Capensis!"

Lili however, was not amused. "And give us a reason we should care?" She asked sarcastically. This caused Capensis to anime fell.

"Well you should care because I come from my home world of Enpyhia and…" He finally noticed the sexy women in Shulk and Bridget's party and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Oh ho ho ho! Sexy women!" In a flash, he was in front of Mai. "What is your name, fine ninja?" He asked like a gentleman.

"Um… Mai Shiruri…" Mai shifted nervously. "Oi! Who are you?" Reyn demanded, but Capensis was dragged into the earth and he let out a scream.

"Is he alright?" Nowa blinked. Then Capensis burst out of the ground again and he has a snake monster wrapped around his body. With an angry growl, he took it off him and began to stomp it to death.

He turned to the party with a embarrassed chuckle and said "It is not possible to seen uncool." "You still haven't changed a bit, Capensis…" Ixia came out in front and frowned at Capensis's pervertness.

"Eh?" Capensis turned to face Ixia and smiled and replied "Hiya squirt." "I'm not a squirt!" Ixia yelled angrily, a red aura around her.

"You two know each other?" Sharla asked her. "Yes, fine beauty. She and I are friends, with me being more mature than her." Capensis stated with a wink.

"Let's talk on the way to Colony 6…?" Bridget gasped as she received another vision.

It showed her the outskirts of Colony 6 and three mysterious rainbow lights flew towards a path which leads to the Bionis' Leg's exit. They landed and started to dispel, she sees three people. Then the vision ended.

Bridget gasped. "Bridget?" Shulk turned to his friend. "What happened? …You saw another vision, didn't you?" He asked seriously. "Yes." Bridget nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Capensis asked them. "You won't believe this, but those two, Shulk and Bridget can see into the future." Ixia told him.

"Really?" Capenssi looked at Ixia before looking at the two chosen ones and then turning to Ixia. "They can see into the future?" He got an idea and ran up to Shulk.

"So… Shulk, wasn't it? I heard from Ixia that you and the lovely Bridget can see into the future, correct?" Capensis asked. "Uh… Yes." Shulk nodded.

"Tell me. Am I happily married with a woman who is my dream girl?" Capensis asked with a grin. Sharla glared at Capensis.

2 hours later…

Capensis has a blackeye and was with the party towards the entrance to Colony 6. "Owow…" Capensis moaned. "I think you went too far, Sharla…" Ixia said uneasily.

"Well, he deserve it…" Sharla huffed, then she noticed the huge cavern like entrance that leads to Colony 6. "Here we are." She stated seriously as the party got near the entrance. Shulk and Bridget turned to each and nodded and lead everyone inside.

Meanwhile near Colony 6…

Blue-gray eyes narrowed in confusion. One moment she was surrounded by spinning colors and the next she was standing in a field near a cliff and area with the bottom that looked like the ocean is far from falling down and a futuristic colony that lies in ruins not far from her location. She also noticed menacing robotic machines patrolling this strange area, but she paid no attention to them. 'This isn't right…' She thought to herself as she begin to panic. She was all alone in this field. Well… except for two brunettes with her.

She glanced at the one with normal honey brown eyes, he looked normal enough... He was as just as confused as she was. Then she studied the other boy, he has strange amber eyes... Besides that there was nothing unsual about him. He looked lost and starved... like a stray puppy on the street. "Ano... you guys are just as confused as I am, right" she asked. Both brown haired boys turned to her.

"Yeah, one second I was surrounded by colors... and the next I'm here" the brown eyed one with glasses one replied.

"Yeah... I'm starving. Do you think there's any food here" the amber eyed one asked.

"How should I know?" she said, getting annoyed... already.

"I agree, we need to focus on getting outta here and finding out where we are" the four eyes added.

Kagome smiled at him, she liked him already... 'Finally someone intelligent!' He smiled back slightly while blushing a little bit. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you" she offered, smiling at both of them this time.

"Hajime Murata, pleased to make your acquaintance..." the browned eyed one responded politely.

"Son Goku" the amber eyed grinned with slight enthusiasm.

"Now that he know each other... We need a plan" Kagome said, she realized if those machines saw them, they would need to fight. Suddenly, Shulk, Bridget and the gang emerged from the Bionis' Leg.

"Hey… There are people here…" Nowa gasped. Capensis noticed Kagome and his eyes turned into hearts again, and before he can introduced himself, Junko, Reyn and Lili held him down. "Let go! You argue with destiny!" Capensis wailed as anime tears fell out of his eyes.

Goku was about to attack, but Kagome and Hajime stopped him. "Maybe they can tell us where we are?" Hajime suggested. Goku half smirked, half grinned. "That's easy!" He walked up to Shulk and asked him "Hey Mister. Where are we?"

'Wait… Strange clothes… Could… Could they have been from where Bridget is from?' Shulk thought to himself as he began to speak. "You're near Colony 6… And you are?" Before Goku can answer, there was a explosion near Kagome and Hajime, nearing blowing her skirt.

Blinking, Shulk ran past Goku and saw some dust clearing. When it fully cleared, he could see five colored small humanoid frogs and some humans. "What the…" Shulk's mouth opened slightly at the sight.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Showdown at Colony 6! Part 2 of 3: The Leader of Colony 6: Conquering your Fears


	16. Showdown at Colony 6! 2 of 3

Chapter 15: Showdown at Colony 6! Part 2 of 3: The Leader of Colony 6: Conquering your Fears

Shulk and the three otherworlders stared at the strange group.

The frog group are colored green, red, yellow, light blue and black, they wore tiny military helmets and have different symbols on their chests. The Homs looking people are consisted of 5 like those strange frogs.

The first was a girl about 15 years younger than Shulk, has red hair and wore clothes that are either civilian or something. She seems steamed at the green frog.

The second is a Homs boy who looks timid, has dark blue hair and eyes; he wore a blue and white jacket with black shorts and shoes.

The third was another girl and she has blue hair and purple eyes and wore high class civilian clothes. She looked around her surroundings not knowing what happened and what's going on.

The fourth was a girl and she looked like a ninja with black hair.

The final one was a girl about 15 years old, same age as the red haired girl, has tanned skin, yellow short hair and yellow eyes.

Bridget walked up beside Shulk. Kagome couldn't help but stared at the Twin Monados on Shulk and Bridget's backs. 'What is this strange aura I'm getting from those two? It isn't demonic, but…' Suddenly, she realized something.

_"You must find the ones who wield the Twin Monados, both created by Him…" _The mysterious man before she got here told her in her mind.

_"The Original Monado and Dark Monado… Both created by Him…" _She remembered what the mysterious girl also told her about.

"The… Original Monado… and Dark Monado…" Kagome muttered. "What is it, Kagome?" Hajime asked her. Kagome turned to face both Hajime and Goku with a serious look. "Before we got to… whatever here is… Do you remember about someone saying to find the wielders of the Twin Monados?" Kagome asked them.

Hajime gasped. "Y-Yes… I remember someone telling me to find those two people who wielded the Twin Monados, whatever those Twin Monados are." He slowly nodded.

"What the hell are Monados?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head. Kagome turned to Goku with an annoyed look.

Back to Shulk and Bridget, they stared at the strange group before them. The red haired girl turned to the green frog with a angry scowl and shouted "Look what your stupid machine teleported us to, you stupid frog!" She snapped at him.

"Don't call me stupid!" The green frog snapped. "Please don't fight, you two…" The boy stammered. "Fuyuki-kun is right, we need to figure out our surroundings…" The blue haired girl nodded. Then the strange group noticed Shulk and Bridget.

"Hello…" Bridget waved. "Men! Introductions!" The green frog ordered.

"Keroro! Sergeant!"

"Tanama! Private Second Class!"

"Dororo… Lance Corporal…"

"Kururu! Sergeant Major! Ku ku ku ku ku…"

"Giroro! Corporal!"

"And we are…" It was then these strange ranked frogs begin to do something… They began to dance like the hamsters like in the Kia commercials. "The Keroro Platoon!" The five of them shouted together as they continued dancing.

Shulk smiled nervously while his left eye twitched slightly. "W-What… the…?" He muttered in amazement. Bridget couldn't help but giggle slightly at this cute dance.

"Ok, they got enough of your dancing, or whatever that intro is…" The girl frowned, but the Keroro Platoon weren't listening.

It was then the red haired girl growled as an anger vein appear on her forehead as she whipped out a frying pan out of nowhere and hits Keroro in the head, making him have swirly eyes and he fell on the ground.

"! Sergeant Keroro!" Tanama gawked. The rest of the Keroro Platoon stopped what they're doing and sweat dropped.

"Who… are you?" Shulk asked, finding his voice. "Oh!" Natsumi turned to Shulk with a embarrassed smile and said "My name is Natsumi Hinata. This is my little brother, Fuyuki, the ones with us are Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya and Angol Mois."

"Shulk! Bridget!" Reyn called out to them as he and the rest of the party ran up to them. Capensis's eyes turned into hearts as he ran up to Angol and held her hand. "My name is Capensis, fine beauty. What is your name?" Natsumi hit Capensis in the head with her pan, knocking him out, blood came out of his nose.

Sharla stared at Colony 6 from afar. "This is Colony 6?" Bridget asked her. "It's like a fortess. Did people really live here?" Reyn asked, looking at the colony.

"So much has changed… It's only a month." Sharla sighed sadly. "Don't worry, Miss Sharla!" Amelia stands on a rock and struck a heroic pose. "We'll rescue Juju and destroy the evil Zuuma and his Mechon ally in the name of justice!" Imaginary waves struck behind Amelia.

Dororo gasped at the word justice and stands besides Amelia. "Justice!" He did some amazing moves with his small katana.

"Hold on! We can't charge in there willy nilly!" Alice protested. "Alice-chan is right." Jean nodded. "We need to think of another way in."

"We could enter through the mine." Sharla suggested. "Mine?" Shulk asked her. "There's a massive ether deposit under the colony. The first settlers here built right on top of the mine. That's how we got our colony. The mine is like a network of tunnels. It's much more complicated than the colony streets. They can't have figured it out in the space of a month." Sharla explained.

"So…" Reyn tried to find a answer. "She means it's the best route if we want to remain unseen." Shulk told him. "You're catching on." Sharla smiled. "Good!" Lina smiled. "We'll strike them when they least expects it." She pounded her fists together.

"So how do we get in?" Zel asked Sharla. "Through the Drainage Outlet. It's just up ahead. I'll lead the way."

"Wait! What are you guys talking about?" Kagome demanded. "Yes. I want to know what's going on as well." Natsumi nodded.

"Come with us and we'll explain on the way." Shulk told them. The three people and Keroro's group looked at each other in concern, then they nodded and followed our heroes to a elevator.

Sharla stared at the elevator. "This elevator only supports 6 people. There's too many of us. So why don't we take turns using the elevator?" Sharla suggested. "Me and Bridget will go first. The rest follow in a numerical order." Shulk volunteered.

"Okay. We'll send the elevator back up when we reached the bottom." Bridget told everyone. "Right. Watch out for Mechon." Reyn advised. "We will." Shulk stated. "Not to worry, Reyn. We have both Monados." Bridget gave a cute smile as she and Shulk entered the elevator and Shulk pressed the button and the elevator lowered.

Capensis waltzed up to Junko and begin to ask questions.

"So… What is Shulk and the lovely Bridget's story?" He asked her. "Well… Shulk can wield a mysterious sword called the Monado. He and Reyn told us that this same Monado was wielded by the god we're standing on, the Bionis. It has the ability to cut through Mechon's armour." Junko explained.

"A sword that was once wielded by a god?" Kururu has a glint in his glasses. Natsumi noticed the evil glint in Kururu's glasses. "Oooooh no, you're not gonna do something twisted with that sword!" She warned.

"Oh don't worry… I won't do anything bad with it… Ku ku ku ku…" Kururu giggled evilly.

Ignoring Kururu, Capensis asked "And what about the beautiful Bridget?" He asked. "Well…" Junko put her pinkie on her thumb. "Promise you won't drool or anything." Junko told him.

"Hey! What do you take me for? I'm not some perverted creep." Capensis smiled nervously. He eyed Jean treating Kagome's wounds. "What on earth happened to you? A fine beauty like yourself must have been pretty scrapped." Jean gasped in shock at Kagome's wounds.

Kagome looked down. "We were fighting an enemy of ours who caused so much pain and suffering. When he almost won, something happened and I and Hajime and Goku end up here… What's this place called again? Colony 6?" Kagome asked the perveted healer.

"According to my friend, Shulk, we're on the corpse of a god called the Bionis." Jean told her. Hajime gasped. "We're on a god? Fasctinating…" He muttered in awe. 'This Bionis we're on… It's even bigger than Singue! But… How did we end up here? And my friends… Are they here as well?' He sighed sadly.

Back to Capensis and Junko

"Alright… You may or may not be a gentleman, but I'll tell you anyway. Shulk and his friend, Reyn found Bridget, near their home, Colony 9. Bridget was found naked in the field…" Junko stated.

"W-W-Wha?" Capensis gawked as his eyes turned white dotted. "She was found naked? Well, where did she come from?" He asked the Class President.

"No one knows… Some of our friends who are from other worlds who were mysterious transported to this world we're in don't know her. And yet… There is something special about her…" Junko looked up to the sky.

"What is so special about Bridget?" Sharla decided to join in the conversation. "Yes, what is it about her that makes her cute and special?" Capensis asked again.

Junko faced Capensis with a serious look. "Did you not notice the sword on Bridget's back? It looked like the Monado, the sword that Shulk is using." Sharla gasped. "Come to think of it, it does look like the Monado. Only it's jet black."

"According to Bridget, it's called the Dark Monado. The exact opposite of the Monado that Shulk is using." Junko told her. Sharla's eyes widen in shock. "Impossible… Two Monados? But there should be only one!" Sharla shook her head in disbelief.

"If there are two Monados… Then someone must be playing a role in the Dark Monado's appearance…" Alice placed her hand on her chin in thought. "But could it be those damned Mechon?" Reyn guessed.

"No… The Mechon was also harmed by the Dark Monado. The Dark Monado also harmed the ones with faces." Lili corrected Alice.

"Hold on! What the hell are you talking about? Dark Monado? Mechon? …My head hurts." Goku held his head in pain. Sharla sighed in annoyance. Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Lunch?" Maron suggested. The elevator rose up.

Shortly, the party finished using the elevator and after some discussing with Shulk and Bridget, they agreed to have lunch to avoid being seen by the Mechon patrolling the area.

**X.E.N.O.B.L.A.D.E.C.H.R.O.N.I.C.L.E.S.**

Hajime watched in amusement as Kagome swiftly grabbed the sandwiches that Maron made, the rest of the party watched in amazement while Goku did the same. Suddenly, their hands grabbed the same sandwich. Their eyes locked and narrowed in unison.

"Let go, stupid monkey!" "You let go, sailor bitch!"

"Um… Guys?" Shulk tried to intervene, but failed.

He laughed as small bolts of lightning clashed against each other. Both of their grips tightened and like idiots... they tugged on the sandwich, which caused the sandwich to split. Mustard, lunch meat, etc splattered on the arguing duo and almost everyone. Everyone paused... And Hajime laughed lightly while pointing at them 'Stupid Monkey' and 'sailor bitch' blinked and looked at each before joining in on the laughter. Soon almost everyone joined in.

Bridget couldn't help but smile at the newfound friendship between Kagome Higurashi, Hajime Murata and Son Goku. 'Their petty arguments remind me of some people I deeply care about…' A flashback began.

_Bridget was wearing maid clothes and working on the tables._

_"Augh! Corina! You're sooo selfish!" Bridget turned to see a red haired girl wearing maid clothes as well, arguing with a blue haired girl wearing also maid clothes and sipping tea._

_'Relax, Zoey. I am working…" The girl known as Corina smirked as she once again sip her tea._

_"Yeah right! You're sitting there, sipping tea! When are you gonna work and get off your lazy butt!" Zoey screamed._

_"That's labor… And I don't do labor…" Corina glared at her friend as she stood up and her and Zoey's eyes locked and a spark emitted between them. Bridget couldn't help but giggle at the bickering friends._

The flashback ended. Bridget stared at the sky. 'Were those… memories of the past? Are… my memories slowly returning to me?' She thought to herself.

Much later

The party were walking down the narrowed path called the Splintered Path. Jean nervously was walking down the path and tried his best not to look down.

"So… These Mechon…" Hajime began. "They're these evil machines that hated your kind, the Homs and use the Homs as energy?" He remembered what Shulk told him. "Yes…" Shulk nodded slowly.

"But why would they want Homs or whatever you're called as food? They should try regular food." Goku puts his arms behind his head. "They're nothing like Homs!" Reyn snapped at him. "They eat our people and lay waste to our homes! That is why they must pay!" Reyn clenched his fists tightly.

"Touchy…" Goku winced. About 10 minutes, they were inside a giant drainage tunnel called the Drainage Outlet. "This leads to the mines?" Alice asked Sharla. "Yes…" She nodded slowly.

"Alright. We better hurry." Mai stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the drainage outlet.

The party walked down the Drainage Tunnel. "Ew… I hate sewers!" Kagome shivered. "We can't turn back now." Hajime assured her. "Yes. We need to rescue Sharla's little brother." Reyn told Kagome.

"R-Right…" Kagome nodded nervously. Jean noticed some stairs they can take to enter the next level. "Hey… Maybe we can use those stairs to reach the next level." Jean pointed out.

"Good eye, Jean." Zel commented. The party walked up the stairs and were at the Drainage Control Room. "This must be some sort of control room…" Lili looked at the room in awe.

"This is the control room for the drainage for the colony. If we take this door here…" Sharla pointed to the door to their right. "We can find the path to the mine." "Good idea, Miss Sharla." Hajime smiled. The party took the door.

As the party were about to take the stairs, Sharla tensed. "Everyone! Kill the noise." She issued. The newest members of their party were confused, but gasped as they saw Mechon soldiers patrolling this area.

"Those are Mechon?" Tanama gasped in shock. "Let me at them! I'll blow them to bits!" Giroro challenged. "No! You'll die without our help! But right now, hiding is our best option." Shulk whispered.

Giroro was about to protest, but Natsumi looked at him with pleading eyes. Giroro blushed at Natsumi's cute eyes and sighed and said "Alright…"

"I can't believe they've taken the mine too!" Sharla gasped in horror. "That means the Defense Force and residents are…" She doesn't want to say it. She stood up and closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in sadness. "Oh no, Juju!" She sniffled.

"Keep it together, Sharla! Don't start panicking now." Reyn reassured her. Sharla turned to Reyn with a surprised look. "Reyn…" Sharla said softly. "You said yourself, they can't have seized the entire area, right? I bet you they're holed up someplace safe. Juju is alive and we're gonna find him." Reyn told her with a grin.

"That's why we're here. You can count on us." Bridget reassured Sharla with a smile. Sharla looked at her friends and smiled softly and said "Yes, it'll be fine. Everyone… Thank you." She said gratefully.

The party pressed on, they saw ether crystals in the tunnels as they go. "Ooooohhh…" Angol gasped in awe as she saw the pretty crystals. "Miss Mois. We need to catch up with the rest." Hajime told her.

"Ok." Angol smiled cheerfully as she caught up with the group.

The party were getting to a certain location. They noticed the ground has a little bit of water. "My sandals are wet…" Capensis complained. "Hey! Either walk or shut up! Your choice!" Lina barked at him. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Capensis stated. "Flat chested bitch…" He muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Lina glared at him.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." Capensis sighed. Suddenly, they heard gunshots. "An Ether Rifle?" Sharla gasped. "Gadolt!" She rushed off into the source of the gunshot. "Wait!" Kagome shouted as she and the others rushed after her.

The party followed Sharla into a area that has metal. Sharla got her rifle ready. She stopped and saw Mechon scouts and soldiers advancing towards someone. "Gadolt!" Sharla screamed as she fired a shot at a Mechon, getting its attention.

The person the Mechon were trying to kill is Otharon. He gritted his teeth. "I know that voice." He gasped. "Medic, is that you!" He called out. He dodged a energy shot from a Mechon. "Otharon!" Sharla gasped happily as the party rushed into the battlefield.

Sharla charged towards her commanding officer, firing at Mechon in the process. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Shulk issued.

"Got it! Nyo-bo!" Goku's trusty staff appeared and he charged at a Mechon soldier, he tried to bash it, but to his shock, it bounced right off it. "What the hell!" Goku gasped as he tried to bash it again, again, it bounced off it.

"Fool!" Otharon growled. "Your weapon has no effect on the Mechon!" "Wait… So all normal weapons are useless against these Mechon machines?" Kagome covered her mouth in shock. 'Wha…What kind of place is this?' She thought to herself.

"All except for two…" Shulk activated the Monado and he shouted "Monado… Enchant!" He waved it and gave everyone the ability to smash the evil Mechon. Goku bashed the Mechon he tried to destroy, and this time, it bashed it and destroyed it.

"Kick ass!" Goku grinned. "Air Slash!" Shulk slashed a Mechon soldier to pieces. "Thunder Bullet!" Sharla fired a electric bullet at another Mechon, destroying it.

A Mechon scout tired to hit Dororo with its energy shots, but Dororo disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared and slashed it to pieces. Giroro opened fire on more Mechon soldiers, trashing them in the process.

"Bone Upper!" Reyn bashed another Mechon scout to pieces. Otharon fired ether shots at more Mechon, destroying them in the process. Capensis grinned as he got out his pistols.

"Are you watching, Sharla?" He called out to her as he fired shots at the two Mechon scouts, destroying them. He smirked as he flicked his hair in a sexy way, but he face faulted when he found out that Sharla was not looking, she was fighting for her life.

Maron slashed more Mechon spider soldiers to pieces, while Lili drop kicked three Mechon scouts.

Junko slashed two Mechon M42s and destroyed them. Lili flung fire fans at the Mechon scouts, destroying them and their pieces burst into flames. Alice fired and destroyed four Mechon M42s. Ixia flung fireballs at the Mechon scouts.

Nowa and Ymir combined their attacks to destroy more Mechon scouts. The Mechon scouts were called Mechon M32X.

"Time to finish off the rest! Dark Monado… Buster!" Bridget swung the dark mighty blade at the remaining Mechon, destroying them in the process.

"That's the last of them…" Kagome sighed in relief. The party walked up to Otharon with his back turned. "Medic. Why are you here?" Otharon demanded. "Sir. Isn't Gadolt with you?" Sharla asked hopefully.

Otharon looked at the ground sadly, but he looked up and said "We have much to discuss." He turned to the party and simply said "You'd better come with me." "Sir." Sharla nodded. "But can we eat first?" Goku pleaded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." Lina nodded.

"No!" Most of the party members said in unison. "Awwwww…" Goku pouted as he crossed his arms and pouted.

The party followed Otharon to a secret room hidden from the Mechon.

Sharla was briefing Otharon on why she and the others are here and more info. "So, Juju has been taken by the bronze faced one and masked assassin." Otharon stated. "Yes." Amelia nodded. "The one who was with the bronze faced vile Mechon is named Zuuma, an enemy from our past. He has done evil things which must be punished!"

"Sir, what about Gadolt?" Sharla asked him. Otharon faced Sharla with a sad but somewhat stern look and said "Gadolt is gone." Sharla's eyes widen in shock. "Gone?" She stammered. "What do you mean gone?" She demanded.

"Gadolt and I planned a surprise attack to set everyone free. But we failed miserably… Zuuma somehow caught wind of our plan and countered our attack. When I woke, Gadolt was nowhere to be seen." Otharon turned his eyes to the rifle he was using.

"Only his rifle remained. But he is alive. I can feel it. We may not be joined by blood, but he's like a son to me. I'd know if he were dead." Otharon stated. Sharla looked away in sadness.

Reyn looked at her sadly. "Some of the people in Colony 9 got eaten…" He said sadly. "Reyn!" Shulk gasped. Reyn hesitated for a moment. "Sorry. Forget I said that." He apologized.

"They don't kill Homs right away, if that bronze-faced one and Zuuma took him, we still have some time left." Otharon stated. "Are you sure?" Shulk questioned. Otharon eyed the Monado on Shulk's back.

"Boy, that blade was once Dunban's. I'm not sure why you have it, but we're going to need its full power." Otharon stated. "You can count on Shulk." Bridget reassured him. "We're heading for the Central Pit. It's where they take all the Homs they kidnap. If Juju's alive, that's where he'll be." Otharon explained.

"Gather you things, we're moving out." He issued. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Shulk and Bridget's eyes glowed as they received another vision.

They see Otharon standing on a Mobile artillery, aiming Gadolt's rifle at something. "You really think you can kill a Faced Mechon?" Zuuma's voice taunted.

"Juju! Gadolt!" Otharon screamed. Then the next scene shows them Otharon falling into a ether river. "This is for youuuuuuuuu!" Otharon screamed as he fired.

The vision ended and both Shulk and Bridget gasped in shock. "What?" Shulk muttered. "You say something, Shulk, Bridget?" Reyn asked them. "It's nothing…" Bridget smiled a little.

Hajime stared at Shulk and Bridget who were being uneasy.

The party were exiting the Storage Depot. They noticed Shulk and Bridget standing still. "Hey, what's up, you two? Something wrong?" Nowa asked in concern.

Shulk and Bridget thought about the vision while Otharon was about to leave. 'What could it mean?' Shulk thought to himself. 'This is for you. Is Juju already dead?' Bridget thought to herself. 'No… Juju can't be dead… He's still alive… I can feel it.' Bridget thought to herself. 'Or is he going to be killed? Is that why Otharon…' Shulk thought.

'But then… What does that mean?' Bridget looked at the ceiling in sadness. 'If we keep moving, is Otharon really going to die?' Shulk thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Stop!" Bridget shouted as she and Shulk caught up with the party. "What's wrong, you two?" Ymir asked them. 'Wait… Did they see a vision?' Ymir gasped.

"This battle is for my people. If you two can't handle it, drop your weapons and head home." Otharon frowned. "Hey!" Goku snarled at Otharon. "What is your problem? They must have a reason for saying that!" Goku snapped. "It's just…" Shulk stammered.

"Out with it!: Otharon growled. "Listen… Maybe we shouldn't rush in head first." Bridget advised. "What?" Otharon gritted his teeth angrily. "We got this far?" Capensis arched an eyebrow. "Maybe we should observe them and plan our attack afterward." Shulk suggested.

"You insolent…" Otharon snapped. "We don't have that kind of time! You two don't know a damned thing about those machines." "I have observed their movements. I've planned this attack for a month! I know full well what's going to happen to happen to my brothers and sisters!" He growled.

"But…" Bridget looked down in sadness. "We're going. Fall in, Medic." He ordered as he stormed off. "Sir!" Sharla meekly saluted "Are you gonna let him treat you like that!" Capensis grabbed Shulk by the collar.

"I…" Shulk stammered. "You two saw a vision, didn't you?" Ymir stated seriously. "What are you talking about?" Natsumi questioned. "You won't believe this, but Shulk and Bridget can see into the future." Mai told them.

"They can… see into the future?" Kagome gasped. "Is that even possible?" Hajime questioned. "It's true! Their visions helped us out!" Nowa beamed.

"Don't tell me, another death?" Reyn folded his arms. "Yes…" Bridget nodded slowly as Capensis let go of Shulk and sighed. "I knew it. The Shulk I know doesn't just chicken out for any old reason." Reyn said in disapproval.

"This vision… Was it like before?" Sharla asked. "Kind of. We saw an underground ether river. And Otharon…" Shulk doesn't want to say it. "Hmm… An ether river…" "You know what? Those swords let you see into the future. All that power and you two still keep getting it wrong." Reyn frowned.

"But…" Bridget looked down in sadness again. "Shulk, Bridget. I may rush in head first, but at least my head's useful for something." Reyn told them.

"Ok, Ok, I get the idea." Shulk turned away and pouted. "I ain't done yet! You two are useless on your own. That's why we're here." Shulk turned to face Reyn and stammered "Reyn, we…" "Next time you two have a vision, you tell us. We bear the burden together as a team." Reyn said softly.

"If you two have a vision you don't like, we'll change it together." Ymir smiled softly at the two Monado users. "See? Even Ymir thinks we can change the future together." Reyn smiled. "Got it." Shulk smiled softly. "Understood." Bridget smiled softly as well. "We'll be sure to tell you next time." She stated.

"They're right, Shulk, Bridget. All of you saved Juju once before. I know we can do it again." Sharla nodded. "We all believe in you." Capensis smiled softly. "Thank you." Shulk smiled. "Thank you for cheering us up." Bridget smiled as well.

'They're right. We'll change what happens. We didn't see Juju and the others dying. There's still hope.' Shulk thought to himself.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Showdown at Colony 6!: Part 3 of 3: Xord's End: The Warrior Priestess and Changing the Future

A/N: Next up, our heroes face both Xord and Zuuma to save both Juju and Tomoe from doom and to prevent Otharon's death, so stay tune!


	17. Showdown at Colony 6! 3 of 3

Chapter 16:: Showdown at Colony 6!: Part 3 of 3: Xord's End: The Warrior Priestess and Changing the Future

"This must be it." Hajime stated as he pressed the button. After cheering Shulk and Bridget up, the party made their way to the Observation Deck and found the switch to open the gate leading to the Central Pit, a huge area with a huge machine making ether.

"Alright. If we hurry, we might make it into time." Bridget stated. "That's right, Bridget. We can change the future if we hurry." Shulk nodded.

The party made it to the huge door and walk through it. They saw the huge machine. "Wow…" Kagome gasped in awe.

"We're here… The Central Pit." Sharla stated. Reyn, Alice, Ixia, Nowa and Fuyuki walked up near the edge.

"I don't see anyone." Nowa stated. Sharla noticed a lift. She smiled and told everyone "We'll take that lift."

"We're ready to crush some Mechon!" Lili smirked as she pounded her fists together. "Ah, there's no doubt about your determination, Lili-chan." Capensis praised. "Shut it…" Lili gave Capensis a dirty look which made him gulp.

"Yeah! Juju, Otharon… Just hold on!" Shulk stated bravefully. "We can do this!" Bridget agreed.

The party took the lift down to the first level. When they stepped out of the lift, they saw Mechon M64Xs patrolling the area. "Mechon!" Momoka frowned.

"Alright. Let's scrap them into pieces! Shulk, can you give us magic to beat the crap out of them like before?" Goku grinned as he summoned Nyo-bo and twirled it around and got into a battle stance.

"You got it! Monado… Enchant!" Shulk activated the Monado and used Monado Enchant, giving everyone the ability to crush Mechon.

"Bone Upper!" Reyn bashed a Mechon M64X to pieces. "Give them hell!" Giroro open fire on three more Mechon M64Xs, destroying them, causing them to explode.

"Metal Blast!" Sharla fired a armour piercing bullet, destroying a Mechon M64X in the process. "Burst Flare!" Lina summoned fireballs and it rain down on the remaining Mechon M64Xs.

"Got them!" Amelia cheered. "Alright! Let's hurry! And watch out for the rotors." Sharla advised.

Koyuki eyed the rotar passing above them. "Right. If that thing hit us, we're goners!" The party carefully navigated through the first level while avoiding the rotors and fighting Mechon that got in their way.

They made it to the lift leading to the second level and got on it and Shulk activated it. While they wait, Shulk decided to ask Kagome and Hajime a question.

"Say… Kagome and Hajime…" Shulk asked. "Yes? What is it, Shulk?" Kagome asked him. "Do you know my friend, Bridget? She has amnesia." Shulk asked.

"She has amnesia? Oh, the poor thing! Sorry, I don't know her, I don't recognized her from my era and the Feudal Era." Kagome stated. "I don't know Bridget either, sorry." Hajime added.

"I understand…" Shulk stated, but something about Kagome's words confused him. 'Feudal Era…? What is that?' He thought to himself.

As soon as the lift got to its destination, the party got off. Capensis heard about Bridget having amnesia. He turned to Shulk. "So Bridget has amnesia?" He asked him. "Yes…" Shulk nodded. "Don't get any funny ideas trying to give her a fake memory." He warned.

"I wouldn't do that, honest!" Capensis gritted his teeth nervously as he held his hands up defensiliy. "I'm joking! I know you wouldn't do that!" Shulk laughed.

The party were running down Level 2's path where Mechon 67Xs, different versions of the M64s ambushed the party. "Let me and Dororu handle this!" Koyuki and Dororu disappeared in puffs of smoke. Shulk figured out what they're trying to do and used Monado Enchant to give them the power to smash their foes.

The Mechon M67Xs looked around for the two, till they appeared and flung many kunais at the M67Xs, destroying some of them.

"Justice has been served!" Dororu struck a heroic pose. "That was amazing, Koyuki!" Shulk commented. "Yeah, way to go!" Keroro cheered. Dororu realized he was being ignored and he went to sulk and cry.

"Is Dororu alright?" Bridget asked in concern. "He'll be fine…" Giroro grunted. Suddenly, a huge Mechon soldier called a M82 appeared, it lunged its claw at the party, they dodged it. "Shadow Eye!" Shulk shouted, he glowed a blue aura. He charged at the M82 and shouted "Stream Edge!" He slashed the M82 three times, cutting it in pieces and it exploded.

"Nice one!" Goku grinned. "Let's hurry!" Reyn shouted.

They used pistons to make it to the third level.

They saw giant rotors spinning. And they see the only lift down out of their reach. "Um… Maybe we can use the rotors to get to the lift?" Jean gulped. "Good eye, Jean!" Mai smiled. "Let's jump on some rotors!"

The party carefully jumped on the rotors and made it to a platform, they have to fight off Mechon that ambushed them, but they managed to do it okay. They made it to stairs leading to the final level.

The party stared at the stairs. "When we walk down those stairs…" Sharla stated. "We'll face that brown-faced Mechon and Zuuma…" Zel said seriously.

Bridget stared at her Dark Monado after getting it out. It emitted a purple glow. 'Shulk's Monado couldn't harm Mechon with faces… I wonder… Can I give everyone the Dark Monado's ability to harm faced Mechon?' She snapped back to reality and she and the party walked down the stairs, rode the final lift and made it to the final level.

When they reached the bottom, they saw blood stains on the floor. "No…" Sharla gasped in horror. "They're gone… So whose blood is…" She stammered then she gasped in shock "Oh no!"

"Ahh, here at last! Ha ha! I've been getting hungry!" The brown-faced Mechon's voice taunted. "Well well, Lina Inverse… Looks like you made it in time." Zuuma's voice taunted, the party looked up to see Zuuma standing on a support pillar, then he carefully leaped down, then the brown-faced Mechon swoop in on Jet mode and landed beside Zuuma.

"Shulk, isn't that…?" Reyn gritted his teeth. "It's him alright. He's the one who took Juju and is allied with Zuuma!" Shulk glared at his two foes. The brown-faced Mechon and Zuuma summoned Mechon and they walked menacely towards the party.

Sharla aimed her rifle at the evildoers. "Juju and the others! Tell me where they are!" She demanded. The brown-faced Mechon laughed evilly, and then said "You want the brat?" The brown-faced Mechon gestured his hand to Juju unconsciousness and in a floating purple energy holder next to a woman also. She wore standard miko clothes and has a katana on her back. "Well, he's right here. And he's not alone!"

Jean, Nowa and Ymir immediately recognized the woman in shock. "Tomoe-chan!" Jean gasped in shock. "Tomoe!" Nowa and Ymir shouted at the same time. "Jujuuuuu!" Sharla screamed. "They're still alive. But they won't be for long…" Zuuma said cruelly.

"As for the others, well…" As the brown-faced Mechon spoke, enjoying the sorrow of the party, Othoran was climbing down the wall and landed on a mobile artillery. He glared at the brown-faced Mechon as he said "I just couldn't help myself. I ate them all up!" The brown-faced Mechon laughed evilly again.

The party's eyes widen in shock. "Welcome to our banquet hall. Tonight, the main course will be… YOUUUUU!" The brown-faced Mechon declared. "You're horrible! Eating innocent people for your amusement!" Kagome growled as she got her bow and arrows ready.

"And if he still has room, he'll eat those pathtic two Homs for dessert." Zuuma said smugly. "Murderers!" Shulk growled as he gripped the Monado. "I'm Xord, your host tonight." The brown-faced Mechon now known as Xord introduced himself.

"So you have a name?" Alice glared as she readies her guns. "That's what they all say. Can't say I remember it myself!" Xord stated. "What the hell is he talking about?" Goku gritted his teeth.

"Oh yes! It's good to see fresh meat on the table." Xord patted his hammer with his hand. "These colony folk just didn't fill me up!" Xord slams his hammer down. "Bastard!" Mai growled angrily.

Sharla stared at the ground sadly. "Gadolt…" Sharla sniffled, tears began to fell out of her eyes. "The others…" "Hmph… Dinner's ready." Zuuma stated. "Yes! I am getting hungry!" Xord chortled as he got his hammer ready, their Mechon soldiers prepped for battle.

Shulk casted Monado Enchant, everyone got ready for battle. Sharla gritted her teeth angrily as she looked up and glared at the Mechon with hatred. "I swear I won't stop until I scrapped each and every one of you!" Sharla screamed angrily as she got her rifle ready. She opened fire, steadily moving towards a wounded Mechon, shooting at it.

Sharla got near the Mechon and blasted it to bits. A Mechon soldier was about to impale Sharla but Capensis and Reyn got in the way, destroying it. "Get behind us!" Reyn ordered as Capensis open fire on more Mechon soldiers. Shulk got in front of the others and slashed three Mechon scouts to pieces. Another Mechon was about to attack but Bridget slashed it to pieces.

"Everyone!" Bridget shouted. "We are Homs. And we won't just stand here waiting to be eaten!" Shulk swore. Otharon was watching the battle from a safe distance. He was silent for a moment till he got into the mobile artillery.

"The Monado?" Xord taunted. "Do you think that thing can dent me and my pal, Zuuma?" He mocked. "No…" Bridget's Dark Monado activated and it showed a new symbol. "But the Dark Monado can! And maybe… I can use its power to give everyone the power to harm Mechon and evildoers like you two! Dark Monado… Enchant!" Bridget screamed as she waved her Dark Monado, everyone was now glowing blood red.

"A new Dark Monado power?" Shulk gasped. "What?" Xord couldn't believe it. 'There are two Monados!" "Yes. It appears that a second Monado has come into play." Zuuma nodded.

"Whatever… I'm not Metal Face! I bet you still can't-" Shulk rushed in and slashed Xord's leg, to his and Xord's surprise, the Monado cut through his armour.

"Wot the!" Xord gawked. "I don't believe it…" Shulk stared at his hand, glowing with red energy. "So the Dark Monado is effective against Mechon with faces, but the Monado cannot?"

"Xord! Hurry up and kill that girl! If we kill her and destroy that Monado lookalike, the odds will be in our favor!" Zuuma ordered. "You won't do no such thing!" Gourry shouted as he charged at Zuuma.

**Devourer of Homs: Xord**

**Dark Assassin: Zuuma**

"Now we got the battle in our favor!" Capensis grinned as he fired gunshots at Xord, giving him some damage. "That luck ain't gonna last forever!" Xord growled as he summoned Mechon soldiers.

"Please… Hit the marks!" Kagome pleaded as she fired a sacred arrow, hitting three Mechon soldiers, destroying them. Goku and Nowa combined their attacks to destroy four more Mechon soldiers. Lina used Dirge Volt to zap some Mechon soldiers.

Meanwhile, Gourry and Zuuma were clashing for about 5 minutes till Gourry got the upper hand and slashed Zuuma three times with his sword. "Shit!" Zuuma sword as he slashed Gourry in the chest for medium damage. Gourry counter attacked by slashing him five times. Zuuma disappeared and appeared behind Gourry, attempting to slash him in the back, but Gourry quickly spotted him and turned around and slashed him.

Kururu scanned Xord. "Kururu! Do you find a weakspot?" Natsumi asked. "Yes… But I'm not gonna tell you. Ku ku ku ku ku!" Kururu chortled. "Ugh! I knew you were gonna say that…" Natsumi face faulted.

"Eat lead!" Giroro fired bazookas at three more Mechon soldiers, destroying them. Alice opened fire on Xord, giving him some large damage.

"Damn it!" Xord swore as he swung his hammer down, knocking Shulk back. He quickly got up and charged at Xord and shouted "Slit Edge!" He slashed Xord by the side.

"Wild Down!" Reyn charged at Zuuma and hit him three times with his gunlance. "You little punk!" Zuuma tried to slash Reyn, but he blocked it with his shield.

Xord slams his hammer down, making a electric shockwave that pushed some of the party back. "You guys can do it!" Hajime cheered. "Thanks, Hajime! Stream Edge!" Shulk slashed Xord three times in the side.

"Metal Blast!" Sharla fired the gunshot at Xord, piercing his amour. Xord swings his hammer sideways at Bridget, attempting to hurt her, but she was quick and she dodged it. "Shulk! Let's try combing our attacks!" She shouted out to him.

"Right! Nowa! Ixia! Lili! Mai! Let's focus our efforts!" Shulk shouted. The four girls nodded. Nowa leaped into the air and slams her staff on Xord's head, making him recoil.

"Augh! You little bitch!" Xord growled. Ixia hurled energy attacks at Xord, pushing him back a bit. Lili charged at Xord with Mai following behind her and they combined their attacks to give Xord large amounts of damage.

"I had enough of this!" Xord growled as he slams his hammer down, resulting in a shockwave that knocked some of the party back. Reyn noticed his friends down ran up to them.

"No!" Shulk growled. "We'll never get to Juju and Tomoe at this rate." Shulk gritted his teeth. "We need to think up a plan!" Ixia shouted. Suddenly, Ymir noticed the mobile artillery slamming into Xord.

"What the?" Ymir gasped. The mobile artillery punched Xord in the face. "Where did you come from!" Xord demanded. It was Otharon piloting the artillery. "You feeling hungry, eh?" Otharon growled. Xord and Otharon clashed as Otharon saw his chance and punched Xord in the face.

"Chew on this, scrap-for-brains!" Otharon growled as he pushed Xord towards a breakable floor and knocked him to the ground. "Boy and girl! Now's your chance! Save Juju and that woman!" He ordered. "Otharon! Don't do it!" Shulk pleaded. "Hurry up!" Otharon barked as he slams another fist at Xord. Reyn and the others went to save Juju and Tomoe.

"Shulk! At this rate, even if we saved Juju…" Bridget's eyes widen in shock. "I know. What can we do?" Suddenly, both Shulk and Bridget remember what Reyn told them before they got here.

_"You see a vision you two don't like, we'll change the future together. Got it?" _Reyn's voice told them in their minds.

Shulk and Bridget looked up with determination. They saw that Sharla and the others are coming to Juju and Tomoe's aid. "We can change the future…" Bridget said bravefuly.

Shulk noticed a crane like vehicle from their current location. "Yes! That's it!" Shulk smiled. "Reyn!" he called out to him. "You and the others grab Juju and Tomoe!" He ran up to the vehicle. "Shulk, what are you doing?" Reyn demanded.

Meanwhile, Zuuma and Gourry stopped fighting and saw Otharon using the mobile artillery to push Xord near the breakable floor piece, Xord used his hand to try to stop himself from being pushed further. They slam near the center.

"Old man, you think you can stop me?" Xord grunted. "No I don't. But I can do this!" Otharon growled as he used the machine's fist to slam it into the machine, making green liquid pour out. "What?" Xord gasped as the floor started to give away.

Xord dropped his hammer as he tired to save himself from the ether river. "Let's see if that Mechon body of yours can withstand an ether river." Otharon glared at Xord.

Sharla and Jean were tending to Juju and Tomoe. "Juju!" Sharla pleaded as she shook him. "Wake up!" She shouted. Juju groaned for a bit. "Tomoe-chan! It's me, Jean!" Jean stammered. "J-Jean…?" Tomoe slowly opened her eyes. "Is that… you?" She muttered. "Sharla, Jean, leave the rest to us." Reyn told them as he ran off to prevent the future that Shulk and Bridget saw from happening. "Hang in there you old fool!"

"Fall, you damn machine!" Otharon growled as he pushed the machine farther. The floor gave away, Xord screamed as he supposedly fall to his doom. "Damn yoouuuuuuuuu!" He screamed as he fell into the ether river.

Suddenly, Shulk riding the crane vehicle charged towards Otharon's artillery. "Otharooonnnnnn!" Shulk screamed as he pushed a liver. "Hold ooooooonnnnnnnn!" He fired the grappling hook and it grabbed the artillery. The sheer weight of the artillery was dragging Shulk's vehicle towards Otharon.

"Shulk!" The party except for Reyn gasped. Zuuma stared at what is happening. "Looks like Xord has met his end… I better report back to Egil… You may have won this battle, Monado children, but the war is far from over…" Zuuma swore as he disappeared by black mist.

"What a shot!" Reyn grinned. "Boy…" Otharon gasped. "We can change our destinies." Shulk proclaimed as he pushed a level. "Otharon… You won't die here. Not today." Shulk told him. Suddenly, the crane started to give away.

It was Xord holding on to the mobile artillery. "You cannot defeat meeeeeee." Xord wailed. Otharon stood up from his position. "Get out of there!" Bridget called out to the old man.

"It's giving away!" Shulk gritted his teeth as he tried to control it. Otharon stared at Gadolt's rifle. With a look of determination, Otharon aimed the rifle at Xord's head. Reyn gasped. "He's gonna…" He rushed towards him.

"It won't be long, my friends…" Otharon said softly. "But not before…" Otharon screamed "Gadolt! This is for you!" Otharon fired at Xord's head. "This is for the people of Colony 6!" Xord screamed in agony as he fell into the ether river, it was eating through his armour like acid.

Otharon then fell. "It… It can't be…" Bridget stammered as she fell on her knees in despair and closed her eyes, tears began to fall out of her eyes. 'This isn't supposed to happen. We… We failed?'

Reyn then heroically jumped in and grabbed Otharon's hand who was holding on to the rifle. They saw the mobile artillery fell into the ether river. Bridget's eyes open and she gasped in shock as Reyn was holding on to the rifle still held by Otharon. "R-Reyn?" Bridget gasped.

Shulk gasped and smiled softly. "That was close!" Reyn sighed in relief. Apparently, Reyn managed to catch Otharon with the crane's hook. "You wanna hurry up?" Reyn asked Shulk. "My arm's ready to drop off." Reyn grunted.

"Thank you." Otharon smiled softly as he slowly climbs up the rifle. "Save the thanks for Shulk, Bridget and their visions. As soon as I saw an ether river, I knew it had to be the place.

Bridget gasped for a moment, and then she smiled softly.

"They saved him!" Natsumi cheered, everyone except for Keroro cheered. Keroro thought 'I wonder if they have Gundam models here?'

To be continued…

Next chapter: A Legend Returns: Return of the Murderer

A/N: Next time, Dunban will join our heroes after our heroes destroy Xord and encounter Metal Face again, so stay tune!


	18. A Legend Returns

Chapter 17: A Legend Returns: Return of the Murderer

Shulk, Bridget, Otharon and Reyn walked up to Sharla and the others. Sharla was staring at Juju's unconsciousness body.

"Juju… You're safe now." Sharla sighed in relief. Reyn turned to Shulk and Bridget with a grin. "What did I tell you? You two and me and the others can make anything happen." He stated.

"Yeah, you were right." Shulk smiled. "If we're together, we can change the future." Bridget nodded with a smile.

"A boy and girl who can change the future… Two Monados… I stand corrected, young man and woman. You two have done a great deed today." Otharon smiled. "We didn't really do anything." Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously while Bridget blushed in embarrassment.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Bridget said, smiling. "Tell me. Your visions saved me. But what of the others? What happened to Gadolt?" Otharon asked hopefully. Shulk and Bridget looked down in sadness.

"I see…" Otharon looked down in sadness as well. Otharon stared at Gadolt's rifle for a few seconds then he walked up to Sharla and held it out to her. "Sharla, take this. Gadolt would have wanted you to have it." He smiled softly as he handed Gadolt's Rifle to Sharla. Sharla gasped as she turned to her friends. Some of them smiled at her while others gave her a thumbs up, nodded at her and Keroro was sleeping.

Sharla stared at Gadolt's rifle and held it closed to her with her eyes closed, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Time to head back to the camp." Reyn stated. "We need to get Juju and Tomoe some medical attention." Ymir stated. "I'm fine, really…" Tomoe stated tiredly as she slowly got up and yawned.

"I take it you three know this woman, Jean?" Shulk smiled. Jean nodded with a perverted smile and said "Yes. Tomoe-chan is a warrior priestess from where we're from, only in a different country." Jean explained.

"Uh-huh…" Reyn arched an eyebrow. "You better let me handle this, Jean." Capensis stated as he was next to Tomoe. Jean sighed sadly. "So, your name is Tomoe?" Capensis smiled charmingly.

"Yes… And you are?" Tomoe asked politely. Capensis twirled his guns and struck a pose and shouted with a happy tone "The Gunner of Love, Capensis at your service!" Sharla grabbed Capensis by the ear.

"Alright, lover boy. That's enough." Sharla frowned as she dragged Capensis away who has anime tears. "Sharla, how do we get out of here?" Junko asked her. "There's a freight elevator on the next level. From there, it's an easy route out of the mine. As long as it's working…"

"We'll know that when we get on it." Reyn smirked. Sharla laughed a little and said teasingly "You make me laugh." "Well I'm right, ain't I?" Reyn folded his arms. Sharla walked up closer to Reyn after letting go of Capensis's ear. "You're absolutely right. We need to move on and stop worrying about every little thing." Sharla smiled at him, Reyn blushed in embarrassment.

"Right. Come on everyone." Ixia smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as Otharon carried Juju.

As the party were exiting the final level of the Central Pit, Otharon walked up beside Bridget. "So… Bridget, is it?" Otharon began. "Yes, Otharon?" Bridget replied. "That sword on your back… It looked like the Monado…" Otharon stared at the Dark Monado on Bridget's back.

"Yes, I know… It's called the Dark Monado." Bridget told him. "The Dark Monado… And how pray tell… did you acquired it?" Otharon questioned.

"I don't know… It appeared suddenly when that metal-faced Mechon killed a friend of Shulk. All I know it has the ability to damage Mechon with faces." Bridget stated as she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories…" Otharon apologized. "It's alright. I'm helping Shulk get his revenge on the Mechon who killed his friend." Bridget reassured him.

"I see… Listen, Bridget… Do not be afraid to use the Dark Monado's power. If you really want to help Shulk get his revenge on the Mechon, do not hesitate, act." Otharon gave some words of wisdom. "Understood… Thank you Otharon. Oh! That reminds me. I have amnesia. So I don't know if I was born here on the Bionis." Bridget told him.

"You have amnesia? I see… Well, your memory may come back to you soon. Continue aiding Shulk and his friends on their journey." Otharon smiled softly at her. "Thank you." Bridget smiled.

After jumping on the giant rotors carefully, they made it to the freight elevator.

Shulk walked up to the controls and checked if it is still working. 50 seconds later, he smiled and turned to the party and said "It works perfectly." Reyn grinned at Sharla and said "You see! What did I say?" "We're all impressed." Sharla smiled, Shulk and Bridget couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The freight elevator began going up. It was halfway to the exit. Suddenly, there was a rumbling and the elevator stopped. "What now?" Alice gritted her teeth. "Hey, why've we stopped?" Reyn demanded.

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out…" Shulk said uneasily. Suddenly, leaping into the freight elevator was… Xord! He was badly damaged and the armour with the red lights were gone.

"Oh come on! How many freaking times do we have to kill you!" Goku shouted in frustration. "This one doesn't give up!" Sharla got Gadolt's rifle ready. "This is our chance, everyone!" Shulk shouted as he and Bridget got out their Monados and activated them.

"You're a bunch of idiots if you think you can beat me!" Xord yelled angrily as he charged at the party. "Yeah? Well we're somewhat smarter than machines!" Kagome frowned as she fired a sacred arrow at Xord's chest, after Shulk casted Monado Enchant, making Xord recoil. "That little fluke won't help you!" Xord swore as he slams his hammer down, making a shockwave. Shulk casted Monado Shield to protect everyone from the shockwave.

"Eat rocket, Xord!" Capensis shouted as he got out a bazooka and fired a rocket at Xord, damaging him largely.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Xord shouted as he swung his hammer at the party, they dodged it. "Bone Upper!" Reyn charged at Xord and hit him hard with his gunlance. "Thunder Bullet!" Sharla fired two shots at Xord, damaging him at a medium level.

Shulk and Junko got behind Xord and slashed him in the back three times. Mai then used a ninja move to make a Shadow Clone of herself. "Taste the fist of justice, Xord!" Both Mais shouted as they charged at Xord and punched and kicked him 10 times.

"You damn Homs!" Xord growled angrily as he leaped into the air and crashed, making another shockwave. Shulk quickly casted Monado Shield to protect everyone from Xord's attack.

"Dark Monado… Infuse!" Bridget waved the Dark Monado and everyone got increased strength. Ymir swings her axe and charged at Xord, swiping him five times with it.

Goku charged at Xord and leaped into the air, attempting to bash him in the noggin, but Xord blocked it with his hammer and swiped him away, knocking him to the floor.

Lili charged at Xord, he noticed that and tried to get her with his hammer, but Lili was quick as she gave Xord a killer upper cut, making him recoil.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Xord swore as he activated his jets and charged at the party, they narrowly dodged his charge.

"Time to end this! Monado… Buster!" Shulk extended the might sword's blade and slams it through Xord's chest. Xord screamed in agony.

Xord fell on his knees. He slowly got up and fell back down as he weakly limp towards the party. He lifted his hammer and shouted "Still hungrrrrryyyy!" Xord was about to slam his hammer but Sharla got in front of Shulk and fired the rifle at Xord's arm, holding the hammer, blasting it off. Xord screamed in pain as Sharla blasted his other arm clean off.

Xord's legs then exploded, only his body remains. "Did we get him?" Reyn asked. Xord's body was near the ledge. The party slowly walked up to him.

"Got it to hand it to you two. You beat me with that Monado lookalike and without even releasing the true power of the Monado…" Xord wheezed. "True power?" Shulk wondered as he stared at his Monado. "What do you know about the Monado?" Shulk demanded as he pointed his blade at Xord. "Sorry, boy, I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out the truth on your own." Xord said weakly.

"The truth?" Shulk wondered. "When I became what you see now, that's when my eyes were opened. Was a good ride while it lasted." Xord coughed. "When you became like this?" Bridget's eyes widen in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Hajime demanded. Xord's jet was pushing him towards his doom. "Time's up, kiddies… I'm gonnnee!" Xord screamed as he fell off into the ground. "Xord!" Shulk called out to him. But Shulk didn't get an answer as soon as Xord hit the ground, he exploded, resulting in a huge explosion that pushed the elevator towards the top.

The party exited the mine and were outside, the rain was pouring hard. The party were running away from the exit till explosions knocked them to the ground. The exit was sealed off.

"We got that evildoer in the name of justice!" Amelia struck a pose. "But Zuuma got away…" Zel said seriously. "No worries. We'll kill him next time!" Lina closed her eyes and grinned. "Now the people of Colony 6 can rest in peace." Reyn smiled as he and Sharla put Juju down to recover.

"Yeah…' Sharla smiled. Juju moaned for a bit. "Are you OK?" Sharla asked her brother in concern. "Sharla?" Juju asked tiredly. "Thank the stars you're all right." Sharla smiled in relief. Shulk and Bridget kneed beside the siblings. 'Where are we?" Juju asked, looking at his surroundings. "Just outside Colony 6." Bridget told him.

"Thanks to everyone, we destroyed that thing." Sharla hugged her brother tightly. "But not everyone made it." Sharla said sadly. "Oh…" Juju blinked as he weakly stands up and bowed his head in apology. "I'm so sorry. Shulk, Bridget, Reyn… I didn't mean to cause any more trouble, running off like that." He apologized.

"Forget about it, kid. We settled the score." Reyn grinned. "Thanks!" Juju smiled. "Yes, but there's no sign of that Mechon with the metal face. He's the one we're really after." Shulk said dangerously.

"Yeah." Reyn nodded. Suddenly… "Hope I'm not interrupting!" A sinister voice stated. The party turned around and saw the Mechon with the metal face in jet mode hovering before them.

"It's him!" Lili glared. "The bastard who killed Fiora…" Alice frowned as she got her guns ready. "Metal Face!" Maron shouted angrily at him. Suddenly, Mechon surrounded the party, some that even looked like Xord!

"Not just him! A whole bunch!" Tanama stammered. "And tons of them look like Xord!" Gourry gulped nervously. Metal Face landed before the party and sneered "Pathetic! After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you."

"So you can talk as well?" Lili glared as she got into a battle stance. "I can talk all right. And I got a good memory. 'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!'" Metal Face laughed cruelly and then he said "Her screams were music to my ears as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter." Metal Face laughed evilly.

Shulk let his rage take over as he activated the Monado. "Talk all you want. Because those words will be your laasssstttttt!" Shulk screamed angrily as he charged at Metal Face. He slashed at him, but Metal Face blocked the Monado's blade with his claws.

"The Monado? Heh, it's been a while." Metal Face taunted. "But you should know by now. The Monado can't stop me!" Metal Face knocked Shulk to the ground. "Shulk!" Bridget gasped in shock. She glared at Metal Face and activated the Dark Monado. "And I still haven't forgotten what you gave me, you little wretch! That Monado lookalike… the Dark Monado, was it? I will destroy it, your trump card and then, nothing can stop me!" Metal Face proclaimed.

"Now, time to cut you down to size!" Metal Face was about to attack, but an energy bullet hit near him. "Hey, what!" Metal Face gasped. Everyone looked up, Shulk, Reyn and Bridget gasped as they saw who saved them… It was Dickson aiming his rifle at Metal Face!

Otharon gasped. "That's…" "Now! Let 'em have it, Beast!" Dickson proclaimed. Suddenly, an figure leaped into the battlefield with a fine katana and slashed through the Mechon like rice paper. Except for the Xord lookalikes.

He wore gentlemen clothes with a cape. He let out a battle cry as he sliced through the Mechon soldiers. The figure turned around and it was Dunban in the flesh! He grinned at the party.

"Dunban!" Shulk and Bridget shouted happily. "Who's that?" Capensis gasped. "How did you…!" Reyn couldn't believed his eyes. "Sorry to have kept you." Dunban smiled softly at Bridget who blushed. "Looks like we were just in time."

"Right!" Dickson grinned as he ran up to the party. "Let's send them packing! Everyone! Attack!" He ordered. "Roger!" Shulk, Bridget, Reyn and Sharla nodded as they charged at the Mechon soldiers.

"Thunder Bullet!" Dickson and Sharla both shouted as they fired at three Mechon soldiers with Monado Enchant in play, destroying them.

"Worldly Slash!" Dunban slashed a Mechon scout two times, destroying it. "Berserk!" Reyn powered up and bashed a M64 to bits.

"Monado…" "Dark Monado…." Shulk and Bridget got their Monados ready. "Buster!" They both shouted in unison as they slammed the blades down on five Mechon soldiers, destroying them.

Reyn quickly destroy a Mechon soldier and saw that more Mechon are coming. ""There's no end to them. Where are they coming from?" Reyn panted.

"Me and the others can take the smaller ones." Sharla stated as she readies her rifle. "But the rest will be like fighting Xord over and over!" Lina frowned as she blasted a Mechon with a Fireball.

"If only the Monado would work on those things like the Dark Monado!" Shulk gritted his teeth. Dunban was blocking a Mechon's attack and he shouted to Shulk "Focus, Shulk!" "Look out!" Reyn got Shulk out of the way of a Mechon's attack, Bridget slashed it to pieces.

"Reyn!" Sharla gasped in shock as she blasted another Mechon to pieces. Metal Face laughed darkly. "Look at you all." He mocked. "Look at this, metal brain!" Dickson shouted as he fired at Metal Face, but Metal Face blocked it.

"That it, grandpa!" Metal Face sneered. Dickson sighed and muttered "Running out of ideas here." "You may be able to block a projective. But let's see if you can block this!" Dunban yelled as he leaped into the air and tried to slash Metal Face.

Metal Face blocked Dunban's attack. Metal Face laughed evilly. "Tell me." He mused. "How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" Metal Face knocked Dunban to the ground as he landed softly. Shulk noticed this and shouted "You OK, Dunban?"

"Ah, does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the Monado won't work for a bunch of losers like you!" Metal Face was about to slash Dunban to death, but Dunban dodged roll out of the way. Dunban gritted his teeth as he glared at Metal Face.

"What are you?" He demanded. "Save it. I ain't interested." The party were holding their own against the Mechon. "You little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on!" Metal Face shouted as he charged up his cannon.

"That light…' Dunban stated seriously. "Everyone! Fall back, now!" He ordered. "Won't change a thing. I'm gonna wipe you out once and for all!" Before Metal Face can fire, a green energy blast prevented him from doing that and he leaped out of the way in shock as a Xord lookalike was destroyed.

"What the!" Metal Face gasped. A green dragon like monster swoop in. "A Telethia!" Metal Face gawked. "Now's our chance!" Shulk shouted as he and Bridget leaped into the air.

Shulk got on one side of Metal Face and slams the Monado down into his armour, really hard, making a dent in it. Metal Face grunted in pain. "You'll pay for that!" Metal Face gawked as he sees Shulk slamming into his armour. "How are you-" Metal Face screamed in pain as Shulk let out an angry scream as he struggled to cut through Metal Face's armour.

Bridget was about to attack but then she and Shulk received another vision. This time, it showed them and the party at a mysterious area with newest members of their party.

**"We must be outside the tower." **Sharla's voice stated.

**"Welcome, True Heirs to the Twin Monados." **The next scene shows them talking to a blue giant chained to something.

**"Father!" **A girl about 17 years old, has light lavender hair, wore royal clothes and has tiny bird wings on her head running up to her father who also wore royal clothes and has big bird wings on his head.

The next scene shows the party standing before Metal Face. **"Weak! Weak and pathetic!" **Metal Face taunted. **"Without Zanza, you don't have the means to harm us, Monado boy!" **A grey large monster with a tube on his body taunted.

The next scene shows Dunban protecting the girl. **"What or who are you!" **He demanded.

The next scene shows Shulk with a upgraded version of his Monado and Bridget with also an upgraded Dark Monado. **"You will pay for what you have done!" **Shulk swore as he charged into battle, followed by Bridget.

The next scene shows Shulk cutting off Metal Face's arm. Then it shows Shulk walking towards Metal Face and the monster menacingly. **"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Firoa!" **Shulk screamed angrily.

Then the final scene shows a mysterious silver faced Mechon with its chest opening up, revealing a person.

The vision ended. "Another one…" Shulk gasped. "Enough of this!" Metal Face got Shulk and Bridget off him. "You got lucky, brats! Next time, your heads are mine!" Metal Face swore as he transformed into jet mode and flew off.

"You're not getting away!" Shulk swore as he tried to go after him. But Bridget stopped him. "Let him go, Shulk… We'll get our chance soon." Bridget told him seriously.

"Bridget's right, Shulk…. We'll have our chance." Shulk was silent for a moment then he nodded slowly and deactivated the Monado.

Dunban stared at the Telethia flying away. "That thing saved us. Whatever it was." Dunban stared at it flying away.

The Telethia flew towards a secret area and was talking to a man who has silver hair and wore purple clothes. "You did well." He praised the Telethia. "But what of the boy and girl?" He asked it. The Telethia spoke in its own language. The man understands and said "Well then, there is much to be done." He stood up from his position and began to walk off with the Telethia following him.

"I wonder how Reika is doing in that world she was assigned to? Probably trying to interfere with true love again…." He joked.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Traveling Warrior and Demon Knight

A/N: Next up, Reina and Baron will join our heroes in their quest, so stay tune!


	19. The Traveling Warrior and Demon Knight

Chapter 18: The Traveling Warrior and Demon Knight

Dunban and Dickson walked up to the party. "I thought it was you. Nice to see you, Dickson." Otharon greeted. "It's been a while, grandpa. One year if my memory hasn't left me. Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket." Dickson smirked.

"Put a sock in it." Otharon smirked back. "Wait… Dickson? Dunban? You're the heroes who risked your lives a year ago, in the battle to defend the colonies." Sharla gasped. Dickson walked up to Sharla.

"What's a pretty young lady like you doing hanging around with this bunch of slackers?" Dickson teased. "Who are you calling slackers!" Goku was about to bash Dickson in the head, but Kagome and Hajime held him back.

"Dunban, Dickson, thanks for helping out back there." Shulk smiled. "Yes, we were glad you showed up." Bridget smiled also. "I don't believe we did anything." Dunban smirked. "He's right. Save your thanks for that giant bird." Dickson nodded.

"What the heck was that thing? It looked scary…" Maron shivered. "A Telethia." Dickson started then continued. "A mystical beast that protects the sleeping Bionis. Though I've never heard of one venturing down to where us Homs live." Dickson placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Strange…" He muttered.

"A Telethia. So that's what it's called." Dunban understands. "A mystical beast that protects the Bionis." Shulk said out loud in thought. "So what's our plan now? Go after Metal Face?" Jean asked Shulk.

"What else? He's gonna pay for what he did to Firoa." Reyn nodded as he pounded his fists together. "Um… What are you talking about?" Tomoe asked. "Ms. Tomoe is right. We want to know why you're aftering that metal-faced Mechon? What did he do to you?" Hajime added.

"He killed Fiora… a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn and Dunban's sister…" Lili frowned. "Damn… He's one evil machine, killing a friend of yours. Guys like him ought to be taught a lesson!" Goku frowned.

"Well then. There's only one place he'd go. Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley. A year ago, those things were building a huge fortress, right in the valley. Tactically, it's an excellent location to launch attacks from. I feel there's a strong chance they've now finished building it. That would explain why both colonies were attacked recently." Dunban explained and stated out his info.

"Sword Valley… The very place where we made our last stand one year ago." Otharon stated. "So it's settled. Bash down a fortress and smash some metal brains!" Reyn smirked. "Easy Reyn." Shulk stated.

"Shulk?" Reyn asked him. "There's somewhere else me and Bridget need to go first." Shulk stated. "But what could be more important than…" Suddenly, Reyn figured it out. "Wait… You two saw another one." His eyes widen in shock.

"Saw what? What're you on about?" Dickson asked. Shulk and Bridget told everything that happened during the start of their journey to Dickson and Tomoe who has no idea what they're talking about.

"Those visions sound pretty handy. Well, out with it. What d'ya see?" Dickson asked. "We were somewhere pretty high up." Bridget stated. "We were fighting at the peak of a huge tower. Fighting Metal Face." Shulk started, then continued. "Then we heard a voice, and then both Monados' powers were unleashed, His armour instantly gave way." Shulk stated. "Shulk's Monado doesn't work on Metal Face at the moment, but if that vision came true…" Bridget tried to figure it out.

"A tower, huh? Doesn't give us much to go on." Dickson scratched his chin in thought. "Can you two remember anything else from your visions?" Maron asked. Shulk and Bridget stared at their friends for about 2 minutes then Shulk said "I remember a huge horn." Shulk then figure it out. "That's it! As we fought Metal Face, we could see the Bionis' head."

Dickson thought about ti for about 1 minute then he muttered "Prison Island…" All eyes turned to Dickson. "Prison Island?" Sharla asked him.

"I've never been. But I've heard of a black tower at the head of the Bionis. They say it was built by the ancient High Entia race." Dickson stated his info. "The High Entia are real?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "I thought they were a myth!"

"I wouldn't blame you, son. An ancient race living at the top of the Bionis? It does sound crazy. But Bionis is home to all kinds of different people, not just us. That includes the High Entia." Dickson explained.

"The High Entia, huh? I'd dismissed them as folklore as well." Dunban stated. "Neevr assume anything. Seeing is believe, right?" Dickson added. "Have you ever met one?" Bridget asked Dickson. "Well, yeah." Dickson smiled nervously.

"Wow! Dickson, man, you're full of surprises!" Reyn smiled brightly. "What can I say? I'm well traveled." Dickson grinned. Ymir glared at Dickson. Dickson turned around and said "And it's all for your future. Day and night I've searched for new lands, met new cultures and gained knowledge for our people. The life of a wandering old fool. A lonely one at that." Dickson sighed. Dunban chuckled a bit and told him "Stop your whining. You do it 'cos you enjoy it. And you make a tidy profit."

"Really? That's so cool." Fuyuki smiled. Dickson turned around and frowned at Dunban. "Who asked you, Dunban?" He grumbled.

"So Shulk and Bridget, what's it to be?" Dunban asked the two. "We'll head to the top of Bionis. Our goal is Prison Island. If that vision we saw comes true, then Shulk may get the power to harm Metal Face." Bridget said with determination.

"There are alternatives. We could abandon the colonies, find a place the Mechon will not discover and live in secret." Dunban suggested. "Me, Bridget and the others realized something when we were fighting Xord and Zuuma. Whatever we go, they'll follow. We can't run from these things." Shulk stated. "We must fight on." Bridget said courageously.

"I see. Then I am obliged to join you." Dunban offered with a smile. "You're coming with us?" Mai gasped. "Scared I'll get hurt?" Dunban smirked. "No way! We know you're stronger than anything!" Shulk smiled nervously. "Right Reyn and Bridget?" He winked at his friends.

"You bet!" Reyn nodded with a grin. "Dunban was the one who previously wielded the Monado, but how can he fight Mechon without the Monado? But we'll be fine since the Monado chosen you, Shulk." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"I've recovered a great deal since we last met. And that miserly old coot over there made me this." Dunban pointed to the katana sheathed on his side. "Sharp, light. Perfect for cutting through steel. Show me a Mechon and I'll slice it in two. I might not be in peak condition, but I'm useful." Dunban smiled.

"I can't thank you enough." Shulk bowed gratefully. "We're in it together. Let's do this, for Fiora…" Dunban smiled heroically. "You can count on us, Dunban." Shulk nodded.

Dickson frowned and turned around and pouted. "Miserly old coot? That sword is forged from Mechon armour. It's worth every penny." He remarked. "So you keep saying…" Dunban rolled his eyes.

Dickson cleared his throat. "If you wanna go to the Bionis' head, you'll need a guide to get to the upper regions." Dickson stated. "We're at the bottom, so I guess the only way to go is up." Dunban figured.

"Right." Dickson nodded, then he continued. "But we'll need to go up the lower back first." "The lower back…?" Hajime blinked. "Colony 6 is right at the top of the Bionis' leg. So we'll have to head around the waist." Dickson motioned over to a path not far from the party's location. "Through a place called Satori Marsh. Everyone, follow me." Dickson issued.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed Dickson to Satori Marsh.

Meanwhile… With Zuuma.

Zuuma was in a mysterious place shrouded in darkness. "Ha ha ha! Looks like even the one who wields the Monado has given Zuuma a hard time!" A voice taunted.

"Know your limits, Genma. The boy who holds the Sword of the Bionis is not to be underestimating… But still… Who would have thought that a second Monado has come into play… He must be up to something…" An elderly voice said in the darkness.

"Who knows, Gennai. We were brought out of our worlds by Him and now in order to get home, we must eliminate the Homs." A young woman's voice stated.

"Well Karl, what do you think?" A man's voice stated. "Hmph! Why should I care, Van? If Saya is with the ones who hold the Twin Monados, I'll probably be interested." A young woman's voice said gruffly.

"Who will go after them?" A robotic voice stated. "I will go…" Stepping out of the shadows is a man who has blond hair and wore a white business suit with white gloves. "November 11…" Zuuma stated emotionlessly. "You really think you can handle them?" He asked.

"Not to worry… You have my word as a Contractor that the Twin Monados users will die." November 11 stated with a smirk as he exited.

"Hmph… Why the hell should we trust him? He's part of the Secret Intelligent Service from our world!" Genma's voice growled.

"Nonsense, Genma, you stupid Contractor… November 11 will do anything to get back to his world." A young girl's voice stated.

"But the thing is… Why the hell are we serving that fool, Egil?" Another gruff voice growled.

"Cool it, Viper. We know how powerful the Twin Monados are and all of us except for a few will take them from those brats and use them to create a future where we will rule over all!" A maniacal voice stated.

Back to Shulk and the others

The party were in a area called the Kelsher Wetland. Bridget and the otherworlders were amazed by its beauty.

"Welcome… to the Satori Marsh." Dickson declared as they stopped to check out the scenery. "I've never seen anything like this!" Shulk gasped in awe. "Y'see? This is why I've been saying you need to get out of the lab every now and then." Dickson smiled as he turned to the party.

"We're aiming to get inside the Bionis. We can get to the upper regions from there." Dickson told everyone on what he knows. "Wow… I've never thought about going inside the Bionis." Sharla blinked in amazement.

"The closer we get to the top, the more monster trouble we're gonna run into." Dickson advised, then he continued. "The only things that venture this far in are the Nopon Merchants and curious types like me."

"You really know all the fun spots, eh Dickson?" Dunban grinned. "Heh heh. You wanna get to the top? Then this is the only way" Dickson chuckled. "We'll push on. No matter what." Shulk said bravery.

"Yes. We can't back down now." Bridget nodded. "That's the spirit, Shulk and Bridget." Dickson smiled. "Humh…" Kagome stared at Dickson worriedly. "What's up, Kagome?" Goku asked, his hands behind his head.

"Something about Dickson is making me feel uneasy… I can't read his aura…" Kagome told him seriously. "Nonsense. He knows Shulk and is able to help us. So I don't think he's bad." Hajime stated. "Still…" Kagome stopped in midsentence.

The party moved on, eventually, they saw a camp fire that is put out. "What's this? A camp fire?" Dickson muttered.

"Now who in their right mind would camp out here?" Capensis wondered. "Hmm…" Shulk and Bridget kneed down to the camp fire and touched it. Their eyes glowed and they received another vision.

The vision showed them a 21 year old man with blond hair, wore a blue and brown headband, wore blue warrior clothes with a glass thingy around his neck, a brown arm sleeve with a symbol on it and a huge sword fighting off lizard men. He was near some cave. He was about to be overwhelmed when the vision ended.

"There's someone in trouble!" Bridget gasped. "Where?" Otharon demanded, then he realized what they meant. "You two saw a vision, didn't you?" He stated.

"Yeah…" Bridget nodded. "There's a man… He's being attacked by lizard men. And he's about to be overwhelmed!" Shulk stated. "Where?" Dunban asked. "Near some cave… I think west of here." Shulk told him.

"Well we can't just sit here, let's go help him!" Ixia stated. Bridget got out her Dark Monado and activated it. It started to point to the direction of the cave. "Follow me!" Bridget told everyone, they followed Bridget to the location of the man.

The man was holding his own against the lizard men, they tried to slash him, but he saw what they were doing and slashed three of them to death.

He panted heavily as more lizard men surrounded him. "Damn it… There's too many of them." The man growled. Suddenly, the party rushed towards the location of the battle.

"Looks like your vision is right, Shulk and Bridget." Dickson stated as he got his rifle ready. "Baron!" Ixia and Capensis shouted in shock and relief.

"Eh?" Baron blinked. "Capensis? Ixia?" "Friend of yours?" Reyn asked them. "Yeah… The strongest in our party before we met you guys." Ixia nodded as she got her wand ready.

"Well let's help him them! We're a team and we help each other out!" Dunban stated as he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the lizard men. Suddenly, leaping into the battlefield is a woman.

She is a young busty female adult with long blond hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes. She is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

Jean, Tomoe, Nowa and Ymir gasped in shock as they saw who this woman is.

"R-Reina!" Tomoe shouted happily.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Training: Part 1 of 3: Pasts: Kagome and Hajime's Friends and the Cold Hearted Contractor

A/N: Next time, Naiyuta, Muryou, Shippo and Hei from Darker than Black will join our heroes and we get to learn more about Shulk's past, so stay tune!


	20. Training: Part 1 of 3

Chapter 19: Training: Part 1 of 3: Pasts: Kagome and Hajime's Friends and the Cold Hearted Contractor

Reina glared at the lizard men as one of them lunged at her, she dodged it and slashed it three times with her sword, killing it. Another lizard man clashed with Reina for about 2 minutes till Reina got the upper hand and slashed it two times, killing it.

"She's good!" Reyn gasped. "Yes she is… She may be the best swordswoman from our world." Ymir told them seriously. "What do you mean by that?" Sharla asked as she fired a shot from her rifle, killing a lizard man.

Capensis got out his guns and fired at four lizard men, killing them. Ixia summoned her pumpkin friend and he lunged at five lizard men, roasting them to death. Goku got out Nyo-bo and bashed three lizard men to death.

Dunban unsheathed his katana and killed two lizard men with three slashes.

Baron concentrated and slams his sword down, resulting in a shockwave that killed 10 lizard men. The remaining lizard men hissed in fear as they ran for their lives,

"Didn't break a sweat!" Lina smirked. "But you didn't do anything, Lina…" Gourry said dumbly. "Shut up, Jellyfish brains…" Lina muttered angrily.

"That was too close!" Shulk sighed in relief. Capensis and Ixia ran up to Baron. "Good to see you two aren't dead yet. I was getting worried that you may have kicked the bucket." Baron smirked.

Capensis chuckled a bit and said "Glad to see you haven't died as well." He commented. Baron looked at the party. "Who are these guys? And have you been hitting on those women, Capensis?" Baron asked him.

"No! No I wasn't trying to be perverted!" Capensis held his arms up defensibly. Shulk and Bridget walked up to Baron. "Who are you? We never have seen someone as strong as you." Bridget asked him politely.

Baron smiled and said "My name is Baron. I'm a traveling warrior with my friends in Emyhpia till that strange light transported us to whatever here is and separated us. I'm glad you found two of my friends and party members." Shulk eyed Baron's arm with the sleeve.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, what is under that sleeve of yours with the symbol?" Shulk asked Baron. Baron looked down in sadness as he showed everyone his cursed arm. It look like it was going to turn demon one day.

"Oh my…" Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. "A demon arm?" Otharon gasped in shock. "Yes… The reason it is cursed is because of a demon called Kazaan. I must cure my demon arm!" Baron shouted. Then he realized something.

"Wait… How did you know I was here?" Baron asked. "Thank Shulk and Bridget for their visions." Dickson grinned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Baron blinked.

"They can see into the future thanks to those two swords called the Twin Monados: The Monado and Dark Monado. Swords capable of doing amazing things." Dickson stated.

"R-Really?" Baron gasped as he turned to Shulk. "Tell me. Did you see a vision where I finally get my demon arm cured?" He asked, hoping for an answer. "Um… No… Not yet." Shulk said nervously.

"Oh…" Baron looked down in sadness. "Don't get down. I'm sure there's a cure for you demon arm in this world." Dickson reassured him. "Dickson, what are you talking about?" Dunban asked him.

"Don't ye get it, Dunban? Shulk's friends… Look at how they dressed and they even never heard of the Bionis till now. That proves that they are from other worlds." Dickson stated.

"Is this true? I thought the Bionis is the only world we lived in." Shulk couldn't believe what he is hearing. "Believe it Shulk. They were brought to our world by some reason." Dickson told him. "Then what about Bridget? Is she from another world?" Reyn demanded. Bridget was silent.

"That… I don't know. Who knows where Bridget comes from. But don't worry. You'll find out where Bridget came from soon." Dickson gave a reassured smile. "Thank you, Dickson. I'm just shocked that most of our friends came from different worlds." Shulk smiled nervously.

Capensis walked up to Reina and said in his playboy tone "What is your name, oh beautiful maiden?" "Um…" Reina shifted nervously. "Reina Vance." Before Capensis can do some more sweet charms, Lili lifted her leg and bashed Capensis in the head with it, making him fall to the ground and knocked out.

"So Jean, you know this woman?" Sharla asked, staring at Reina's bust. She blushed in embarrassment. "Yes. She's from the House of Vance in our world. A fine well developed woman in our world. She's also a good fighter." Jean nodded with a perverted smile.

Shulk eyed Reina's clothes. 'How could she not be embarrassed when she is showing so much skin?' Shulk thought to himself. "Anyway, Reina, was it? It would be great if you can join us in our quest." Reyn offered.

"Huh?" Reina blinked. "Why?" She asked. "Miss Reina… Shulk, Bridget, Reyn and Dunban are after an evil machine called a Mechon and the Mechon's name is Metal Face. He did some bad things to them including killing a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn's…" Nowa frowned.

"How horrible!" Reina growled. "Looks like you need my help on getting your revenge." Reina offered. Lina stared at Reina's huge bust. 'Damn it! Not another one with huge boobies!' She thought to herself sadly.

"Will you help us, Reina?" Shulk asked. "Of course! I will help you get your revenge on these Mechon." Reina smiled. "That's good. What about you, Baron?" Dickson asked Baron. "I will help you. I still need to find Ryunmei and Jeda." Baron nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to our party then, you two." Dunban smiled. After introductions were made, the party pressed on.

Eventually, they see a merchant campsite run by cute little creatures in different colors. "Everyone, look. It's a group of Nopon." Sharla pointed to the campsite run by the cute creatures known as Nopon.

"They're kawail!" Nowa's eyes sparkle at the cuteness of the Nopon. "Ah. Some Nopon Merchants." Dickson stated. "What d'ya think they're up to?" Reyn asked. "Maybe we should ask them what's wrong?" Baron suggested.

"Yeah, Baron. They must be here for a reason." Ixia agreed. "Let's go and ask them." Sharla suggested. "Good idea. They may have some useful info." Mai smiled. Baron eyed Mai. 'She almost looks like Ryunmei…' He thought to himself.

The party walked up to the Nopon Merchants. They noticed our heroes. "Hom Homs!" A Nopon merchant exclaimed. The Nopons circled our heroes in wonder and thought. "Some Hom Homs dressed funny." Another Nopon merchant stated. "One look scary." A third Nopon merchant gestured to Lina. Lina was about to Fireball the Nopon who said that but Reyn and Zel held her down.

"They speak the same language as us Homs, only underdeveloped. But they're friendly to everyone." Dickson stated. "They're… sooo… cute!" Angol squealed as she picked up a Nopon and hugged it gently. "Me like brown skinned Hom Hom." The Nopon hugged by Angol said cheerfully.

"Maybe they with three Hom Homs here?" Another Nopon guessed. That caught the party's attention. "Three people? Can you show us them?" Otharon asked politely. "You come out now!" Another Nopon called out to them. The three people walked up to them. Kagome and Hajime gasped as they know who those three people are.

The second of the three people has black hair in a style, wore a black school boy uniform and the third one is a girl with black hair tied in a hairstyle and wore white clothes. The first is a small boy with orange hair and wore medieval Japanese clothes and has a fox tail out of his bottom.

"M-Muryou! Nayuta!" Hajime gasped in shock and happiness. "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kagome!" Shippo cried as he hopped into Kagome's arms and she cuddled him. "I miss you so much!" He sniffled.

"It's alright, Shippo. I'm glad I found you." Kagome smiled softly. "It's good to see you're ok, Hajime." Muryou smiled calmly as Hajime ran up to his friends. "So you did arrive in the Bionis as well!" Hajime laughed happily.

"The Bionis? Is that the name of the world we're in? Man, it's really crappy to have a name like that…" Nayuta scoffed. "Don't you dare mock our god!" Otharon growled. "Easy, Otharon. They're Hajime and Kagome's friends." Dunban advised.

"Hajime? Who are your friends? I'm curious." Muryou asked, looking at the heroes. "Oh! That's right." Hajime gestured Shulk and Bridget to come over here, they nodded and stand beside Hajime.

"This is Shulk and Bridget Verdant. They wielders of swords called the Monado and Dark Monado, the Twin Monados. With them, they can see into the future." Hajime smiled. "The future?" Nayuta scoffed. "A likely story…" "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Nayuta. I feel odd powers coming from them." Muryou stated calmly.

"Kagome, who are they?" Shippo asked her. "You one of Kagome's friends? Name's Reyn, a soldier in the Defense Force." Reyn grinned. "Defense Force?" Shippo blinked, then held his nose up high like a snob and remarked "You don't look like a soldier, you looked kinda dorky."

"Why you little!" Reyn was about to strangle Shippo but Kagome stopped him. "Oh don't mind what Shippo says, he's learning his manners. Now Shippo, apologize to Reyn." Kagome scolded Shippo.

"S-Sorry…" Shippo muttered as he folded his arms and pouted. 'I'm starting to hate that little squirt.' Reyn glared at Shippo.

"So how did you kids end up here?" Junko asked them. "We don't know… We were in our world hanging out and thinking about the finals in our school till this white light appeared and first, we were in some area that is eerie black, then we heard two voices saying to look for the ones who wielded the Twin Monados." Muryou stated calmly.

"Wait… Hajime, you said that those two, Shulk and Bridget hold the Twin Monados, right?" Nayuta's eyes widen in shock. "Yes, Why?" Then Hajime figured it out. "You two heard the same voices saying to look for the Twin Monados Users?" He gasped.

"I heard it too before arriving in this world!" Shippo exclaimed. "Now what are you young'ens on about?" Dickson asked politely.

"Well before we landed on the Bionis we heard some voices saying to look for Shulk and Bridget… I don't know why though." Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously, then his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Goku whined. "How can you think of food?" Baron growled, then his stomach growled too. He blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah… Me too." He muttered.

"Hom Homs rest here! We help make food!" A Nopon merchant stated. "I'll help as well." Kagome offered. "Don't forget me!" Maron beamed. "I'll help out as well." Mai smiled.

"Yay food!" Keroro cheered. "Ugh, you're so spoiled, Keroro…" Natsumi slapped her head in annoyance. "I'll go gather some firewood." Shulk offered as he went to find some firewood.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Reina asked, a little worried. "Don't worry your knockers off. Shulk can take care of himself. I trained him in the art of sword fighting and he has the Monado." Dickson reassured him.

"You taught him how to fight?" Nayuta gasped in awe. "Yes. It's been fourteen years since I found him while on a expedition for the legendary sword of the Bionis." Dickson smiled softly.

"R-Really? Wow, you're some strong human, mister!" Shippo gasped. "Actually, the correct term for our species is Homs. I found both him and the Monado in a area where the sacred blade is located." Dickson stated.

"But what happened to his parents?" Fuyuki asked nervously. "His parents died… Shulk was the only survivor of the expedition that was wiped out." Dickson frowned. "Oh gosh! He must have been pretty devesated losing his loved ones like that!" Momoka fainted as Koyuki catches her. She sighed.

"That is why Shulk was trying to figure out the Monado's power… Like how it can cut and destroy Mechon and what powers it has. I was once the wielder of the Monado before it chose Shulk as its rightful master." Dunban smiled. "Wha?" Goku gawked. "But I thought Shulk was the one who wielded it to begin with!" He couldn't believe what he is hearing..

"Aye, I was quite skilled with the Monado and it helped us win the Battle of Sword Valley." Dunban smiled softly. "But you couldn't handle the Monado's powers and it cost you your right arm." Otharon stated. "Yes… Quite a curse unfortunately." Dunban sighed a little bit sad. "But you're still skilled with the sword and I made you that anti-Mechon sword, think of it as your replacement for the Monado." Dickson stated with a grin.

Dunban chuckled a bit and said "Thanks, you old coot. Still… I wonder if Shulk can unlock the Monado's full potential. And we can find out where you came from, Bridget and how you were able to use the Dark Monado." Dunban smiled softly at our heroine who blushed.

"Y-Yeah…" Bridget nodded with a small smile.

(With Shulk)

"And there we go. The last piece of firewood." Shulk smiled as he placed the firewood in his space pocket device. In the world of the Bionis, Homs have special machines to put the items they want into them. They're called space pocket devices, Homs scientists created this useful invention to put in small and medium stuff into to avoid carrying too much.

Shulk looked up and can barely see the night sky. 'Fiora…' Shulk thought sadly to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He got out his Monado and looked for the source.

When he found it, he saw a 23 year old man who has black hair, wore a black trench coat and what's odd is he has a scary looking white clown mask walking up to Shulk calmly. Shulk stared at the man walking up to him.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Training: Part 2 of 3: Shulk and Bridget's New Teacher: The Elf Teacher and the Boy Who is Allergic to Girls

A/N: Next up, Hei, Alleyne and the Girls Bravo gang will join our heroes in their quest and Shulk and Bridget will be Alleyne's new apprentices to be better at sword fighting, so stay tune!


	21. Training: Part 2 of 3

A/N: cooking samurai and I have decided to join forces to complete this fanfic together. So here is our combined effort for Chapter 20 and here's to our new team up. :D

Chapter 20: Training Part 2 of 3: Shulk and Bridget's New Teacher: The Elf Teacher and the Boy Who is Allergic to Girls

Shulk stared at the man who is approaching him calmly. 'He shows no emotion… But… I feel an odd power coming from him… It's unlike anything I have ever seen before.' Shulk thought to himself.

The man stopped near Shulk and glared at Shulk who stared back. "I have heard rumors of two children who have seen the future and changed it… Are you one of them?" The man asked somewhat coldly.

"Y-Yes… How did you know?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "Like you, I'm fighting the Mechon and also I came from another world. But I cannot defeat the Mechon alone. I know that all normal hands a re useless against the Mechon. Then I learned of the Monado and Dark Monado, two swords that can harm the Mechon. Some also say those two swords act as keys to the endless worlds of the universe." The man stated in a cold mater of fact tone.

"They… They can do that?" Shulk stared at the Monado after taking it out. "Correct… The Monado and Dark Monado both have great and terrible powers." The man nodded.

"Who are you and how did you know these things?" Shulk demanded. "Hei…" The man now known as Hei stated. "?" Shulk was confused. "Hei is my name. I am a Contractor… A person gifted with the powers of Hell's Gate." Hei introduced himself.

'What on earth is he talking about?' Shulk thought to himself. "It seems my words confused you. If you wished to destroy all the Mechon, then you must gather allies from both this world and other worlds. Power comes from numbers. You and the one who wields the Dark Monado cannot do this alone…" Hei told him seriously.

"…" Shulk was silent for about 50 seconds till he said "Show me proof that I can trust you." Shulk stated bravery. "Very well…" Hei lashed a knife like weapon with a string attached to it and it hit a lizard man patrolling the area. Hei bended down and activated some sort of power, electrocuting the lizard man. After 1 minute, the lizard man fell to the ground, dead. Shulk was shocked and amazed by this man's ability to control lightning ether. Hei withdraw his weapon.

"Now do you believe me, Chosen One of the Monado?" Hei asked again. "Y-Yes I do. You're right about one thing, Me and Bridget cannot do this alone. But… Are you sure about this? Judging by your tone, you're a bit of a loner, aren't you?" Shulk shifted nervously.

"I am a Contractor and my powers come with a price… I do not know when I will pay my debt… But right now, let us hurry to your friends." Hei stated emotionlessly.

"Right." Shulk nodded as he and Hei went towards the Nopon camp.

With Shulk's party

"Come on! Where is the food!" Goku whined. "Yeah! I'm starving!" Lina rubbed her stomach as it growled. Kagome closed her eyes, an anger vein on her forehead. "Dinner will start when Shulk arrives with the firewood." She muttered, annoyed.

"And speak of the devil, here's Shulk." Dickson smiled as he saw Shulk and Hei walking up to the party. "Shulk? Who's that with you?" Juju blinked as he asked Shulk who Hei is.

"His name is Hei. He's something called a-" Before Shulk can finish, Dickson interrupted and finished for him by saying "A Contractor. A person who has special powers with a cost."

"T-That's right! Dickson, how did you know?" Shulk gasped in awe. "Just a lucky guess." Dickson shrugged.

"Nobody can get a lucky guess that easily." Alice thought while looking at Dickson suspiciously, as was the thought of many others in the group. "I got to  
keep my eyes on him to see if he knows more then he is letting on."

After giving the fire wood to the Nopon, the group was going to sit down and wait for the food to be ready.

"Excuse me Hom Homs?" One of the Nopon asked while looking at the group before they could sit down. "Before food is ready can you help take care of a few  
monsters that are attacking us?"

"Yes please help." Another Nopon asked while staring cutely into the eyes of the group." Monsters will not let us leave this place at all so please."

"Ok we can do that." Shulk said while turning to the rest of the group. "Come on guys; let's take care of the monsters that are bothering them."

"But we're so hungry!" Goku, Lina, Keroro, and Gourry whined at the same time. "Can we eat first?"

"No we can not." Dunban said while looking at the four. "We must take care of the monsters first for they will attack us when we eat and also the food will  
take time to make so we can't waste time while we are at it."

"Dunban is right/" Bridget nodded. "We can eat when we have taken care of the monsters." Lina, Gourry, Goku and Keroro groaned. "Move it you four!" Natsumi growled angrily as she glared at them. The four gulped nervously.

"We'll wait here and make sure the Nopon don't get hurt." Otharon stated. "Alright, don't die ya old geezer." Dickson smirked. "Hehehe, same to you, you old coot." Otharon commented.

With directions from the Nopon, the party begin searching for the monsters that are giving the cute Nopon trouble. Eventually, they saw lizard men preparing for battle on the poor Nopon.

"There they are…" Reyn got his gunlance ready. "Right… Let's do this, guys-Eh?" Shulk tensed as he and the others saw something fast heading towards the lizard men and began knocking the crap out of them, killing them.

"She's fast!" Koyuki gasped, feeling jealous. Nowa's eyes widen, she only knows one person who can move that fast.

After killing the monsters, the gang got a good look at who this mysterious woman is.

She has pointy ears like Nowa, only longer, has blond hair and blue eyes, wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots.

"T-Teacher!" Nowa cried happily as she went up to the person she called Teacher, Shulk and Bridget and Reyn looked at one another before they and the rest of the party followed suit.

"Hm?" Alleyne said while turning her head to the group's direction "Nowa!"

"Teacher!" Nowa while running up to Alleyne and giving her a hug. "You're ok!"

"You are too, Nowa." Alleyne said while looking at Nowa then turning her head to the rest of the group. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Shulk and he is on a quest to stop the evil Mechon that are eating people." Nowa said while pointing at Shulk. "I have come to help him along the way."

"Yes I am going to stop the Mechon from doing any more damage to Bionis." Shulk said while looking at Alleyne. "And with this Monado and the people who are helping me, I will stop them for good."

"The Monado…" Alleyne said while looking at the blade. "Will this sword truly help defeat these Mechon?"

"The Mechon have bodies that can not be hurt by normal means." Dunban said while looking at Alleyne. "The Monado allows us to hurt them with everyday weapons that normal do not hurt them at all."

"I see." Alleyne said while look at the Monado in a new light. "Then it truly is something that can help fight these Mechon."

"Long time no see, Alleyne." Reina smiled as she waved. "Reina, you're here as well? Good to see you're still Ok. And you too, little dwarf girl." Alleyne smirked.

"Heh, put a sock in it." Ymir smirked back. "Alleyne-chan! I'm so glad you're ok!" Jean drooled. "Same here, Guardian. But where is Cute?" Alleyne asked, looking at the Guardian. Jean looked down. "I see…" Alleyne said seriously. Bridget walked up to Alleyne. "Those ears… Are you an elf like Nowa?" She asked politely.

"Yes… Well for Nowa…" Alleyne then eyed Bridget's Dark Monado on Bridget's back. "And you are?" Alleyne asked her. "My name is Bridget Verdant. It is very nice to meet you, Alleyne." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"Likewise." Alleyne nodded, Capensis waltz up to Alleyne and held her hand, she was surprised at first. "So, your name is Alleyne, huh? My name is Capensis, beautiful warrior." Alleyne slapped his hand away from her.

"You don't know how to act towards a woman if you want to start a relationship, 15 points." Alleyne said sternly. "Damn it…" Capensis muttered.

"Bridget, right? May I ask what that sword is?" Alleyne asked the wielder of the Dark Monado. "Oh! This sword looks like the Monado, but it is called the Dark Monado." Bridget pointed to the Dark Monado on her back.

Before Alleyne can asked more… Poof! Something appeared near the party and their new friend. When the smoke cleared, the party saw 7 people looking around in confusion.

The first one was a boy about 16 years old, has blue dark hair, wore a black male school uniform.

The second one is a girl with a big bust, has pink hair in a hairstyle and wore a black dress, on her forehead is three strange marks.

The third one is a girl with a bust that matches the pink haired girl's, has brown chestnut hair, wore a white schoolgirl's uniform with a ribbon.

The fourth one has blond short hair, wore a fancy white suit for schoolboys and he looks really perverted unlike Jean who is somewhat perverted.

The fifth one is a girl with the same hair color as the man, she is 2 years younger than the man, wore white and blue clothes with a black cape and has a staff with a skull on top of it.

The sixth one is a woman who is about 16 years old, black blue hair and wore a blue and dark blue uniform and she looks scared.

Finally, the seventh one is a young child who has orange hair, wore a blue beret and the same uniform as the girl next to her.

The brown chestnut haired girl turned to the young girl angrily. "Look what you did, Tomoka! Your stupid spell landed us in the land of fricking nowhere!" She snapped at her. "Tomoka did not messed up! I am still the greatest!" Tomoka snapped.

"Shulk, who are they?" Reyn asked his friend. "I don't know… They appeared out of nowhere." Shulk stated dumbfounded. "I don't care who they are as long as they're girls." Capensis's eyes turned into hearts.

Ixia moaned and slapped her forehead. "Pervert…" She muttered. Baron sighed. The blond haired man noticed the females in the party and he screamed "Finally! Sexy women! But which one should I have fun with today?" He began to scan some of the females in the party.

The blue haired boy panicked at seeing so many girls in Shulk and Bridget's party. "S-So many girls… Oh no… Oh no no no no." He stammered. The brown haired girl noticed some of the party members were wearing scantily clothes, mostly from the Queen's Blade Combatants.

"So you 7 are perverts like the idiot, Fukuyama, huh?" The brown haired girl growled angrily. "W-What?" Hajime gulped. "I will send all of you to hell!" The girl screamed as she charged at Dunban, intending to beat the crap out of him, but Dunban was ready.

Just as the girl was about to punch him in the face, in lighting speed, Dunban caught the girl's fist. The black blue haired girl stammered at some of the men in the party. "W-What the hell?" The brown haired girl gawked.

"Now, stay calm and tell me why you wanted to punch me and I will let go, understand?" Dunban said sternly.

"Wow! Dunban caught that raging girl's fist in one quick move, right Bridget? …Bridget?" Goku turned to see Bridget gone. "Hey! She's gone!" Natsumi gawked. "Wait, what?" Giroro's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Bridget!" Shulk shouted in worry. Suddenly, they heard a perverted laugh and saw the blond hair man running away with Bridget in his arms.

The blond haired man stilling running with Bridget in his arms. "I do not know where I am, but I, Kazuharu Fukuyama will make you and I Adam and Eve! And what is your name, cutie?" Fukuyama grinned perverted at Bridget.

"Um… Bridget Verdant, but I need to go back to my friends." Bridget said uneasily. Fukuyama laughed again and said "Why would you do that? There's no way I will let Chibnari and those other losers have you!"

"Stop! Fukuyama!" Fukuyama turned his head to see the boy and Shulk and Alleyne catching up to him. "Ah, those two unworthy males and a fine specimen catching up to me? They won't catch me!" Fukuyama laughed pervertly again.

"Damn it! There's no way we can catch up to them!" The boy panted. "Yes we can!" Shulk got out the Monado and waved it and shouted "Monado… Speed!" He activated the Monado Art and gave him and his two companions speed, they were running at super fast speed which surprised the boy and Alleyne.

'So this is the power of the Monado… But what about the Dark Monado?' Alleyne thought to herself. 'I feel… power in my body making me run faster! I will save that girl from Fukuyama's clutches!' The boy and Shulk decided to team up to tackle Fukuyama.

Fukuyama was still laughing like a pervert with Bridget in his arms, but then he was knocked to the ground. "Oof!" Fukuyama grunted as he was skiddled to a temple like area. He got up, still holding Bridget in his arms, she remained unharmed. Shulk, the boy and Alleyne confronted the pervert who has Bridget captive. Shulk was still holding his Monado.

"Give the girl back Fukuyama!" The boy yelled at the pretty boy. "She does not belong to you!"

"You think I would listen to you?" Fukuyama said while touching Bridget in many perverted ways." I will never give her to you or the other guy for as long as I am Fukuyama the lover of women is everywhere and now my little Bridget it is time to have some..."

That was the only thing he got to say before Alleyne dropped kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"Well that takes care of that." Alleyne said with her feet still on Fukuyama's face. "Are you ok Bridget?"

"Yes just a bit embarrassed that's all." Bridget said while trying to fix her clothes the right way. "I just hope that never happens again."

"If he try's it I will take care of him personally." Shulk said while looking down at the pervert in disgust. "I hope he does not wake up at all."

"Now that it is done and over with." Alleyne said while getting off of the pervert's face. "Shulk, Bridget I think you need more training with those swords of yours."

"What?" Shulk said while looking at Alleyne in confusion. "But Dunban already taught me all that I needed to know."

"Yes you may know a few things, but it is good to learn even more then you already do." Alleyne said while turning her head to Bridget. "But Bridget on the other hand looks like she never wielded a sword in her life and just swings the thing around at random and truly needs to learn how to use a sword."

"That's true." Bridget said while looking at her Dark Monado. "I think you are right. I really do need to learn how to use a sword more properly, so can you teach me?"

"If she needs to get better so do I." Shulk said while staring at his sword. "I only know a few things about its ability so learning more about it will help too, so can you teach me as well?"

"Very well." Alleyne said while looking at the two. "I will teach you all that I know in sword fighting and many other things that you need to know in battle understood?"

"Understood." Shulk and Bridget said while walking away with Alleyne to the rest of the group are.

"I think I was forgotten." The boy said while looking at the defeated pervert. "Better just bring you back so you do not course any more trouble." He then went up to the pervert, grabbed his leg and start to drag him away to the rest of the group as well.

Unknown to them that November 11 was watching from afar. "So those are the two that holds the Twin Monados." November let out an eerie smile. "Time to take care of them."

To be continued…

Next chapter: Training: Part 3 of 3: The Angel From Heaven from Another World: Hei Vs November 11

A/N: And that is mine and cooking samurai's combined efforts for writing this chapter. Pretty good if I say so myself. He and I did a great job on this chapter. Anyway, next up will be the final part of the Training 3 part arc with Shulk, Bridget, Alleyne and Nanael and Hei fighting off November 11, a foe from Hei's past and one of the Homs Slayers, so stay tune! And special thanks to cooking samurai for helping out. So here's to our new partnership on working this fic to the end!


	22. Training: Part 3 of 3

Chapter 21: Training: Part 3 of 3: The Angel From Heaven from Another World: Hei VS November 11

"While we are waiting for them to come back, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Dunban said while looking at the group that appeared. "And you are?"

"I am Miharu Sena Kanaka. Nice to meet you." Said the girl with pink hair. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Miharu, I think now is not the time of thinking about food." Said the girl who tried to punch Dunban. "Hello my name is Kirie Kojima and I really hate perverts."

"My name is Lisa Fukuyama." Said the girl with the skull staff. "And that was my brother they were chasing and his name is Kazuharu Fukuyama."

I am Koyomi Hare Nanaka…." Said the girl with the uniform on. "And I am not really good with guys that much, so please do not get to close to me…."

"I am the great Tomoka Lana Jude." Said the little girl in the same uniform of Koyomi. "And I am the greatest magical girl of all time."

"A kid like you?" Reyn laughed. "I doubt it!" Tomoka pointed her hammer at Reyn. "Take that back or else I will turn you into a frog!" She threatened.

"Reyn, that's enough." Sharla told him. "Anyway, where did you and those two boys come from?" Sharla asked them.

"We came from Earth. We were about to start summer vacation till 'Someone!"" Kirie glared at Tomoka who glared back. 'casted a spell that backfired and sent us and Fukuyama to… whatever we are."

"How should Tomoka know that the spell would backfire?" Tomoka snapped. "I'm still the greatest, damn it!" "Okay, kid, knock it off." Lili scolded. "Tomoka is not a kid!" Tomoka growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"One, you are a kid… Two… you look like a kid… and three… you act like a kid… Need I say more?" Nayuta smirked as steam came out of Tomoka's ears. She calmed down and pointed to Dunban. "I like you, would you come to Seiren with me to become a husband to my client?"

"Pardon?" Dunban's left eye twitched while Dickson let out a chuckle. Capensis waltzed up to Tomoka. "Uh, take me instead. I'm handsome and I would love to meet whoever your client is who wants a husband…" Capensis smiled like a gentleman. "No way, you're too creepy." Tomoka frowned. Capensis was shocked as he went to sulk at a corner. Baron and Ixia laughed slightly at the sight.

"Who is this client? And I can't come back with you to this… Seiren to become someone's husband." Dunban stated, still wondering on why this little girl want him to become a husband to someone.

"You mean my big sister back in Seiren." Miharu closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "She's looking for someone to marry. My homeworld, Seiren is full of women." "R-Really?" Reyn and Capensis and Baron looked at each other in shock. "Yes." Miharu nodded with a cute smile.

"I…" Baron's left eye twitched. "I don't believe it… A world full of women." "Believe it, Baron." Dickson walked up to Koyomi who gulped and backed up a few feet. "What's the matter? Did I scare ya? I thought all women in Seiren were boy crazy, but you're different from the girls of Seiren…" Dickson stared at Koyomi who hid near a tree.

"Why is she afraid or men? Maybe that Fukuyama guy has something to do with that." Junko frowned. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe something in her past caused her to be afraid of men." Tomoe guessed.

"I just hope Shulk and Bridget are ok." Ymir said worriedly. "As well as my Yukinari. If that Bridget girl harms him, I will make her pay." Lisa Fukuyama frowned in disapproval. "Wait, what?" Tanama blinked.

"Should someone get Shulk,. Bridget and Alleyne?" Jean asked as the food was being prepared. "I'll go." Reina volunteered. "I shall go as well…" Hei added. "I'll go too." Baron also added as the three stood up from their seats and went to find the three and the one called Yukinari.

"Food is ready, friends." A Nopon chef stated. "Really? That's good. I hope the food is good." Miharu stated. Kirie sighed and smiled.

With the three…

Reina, Baron and Hei were walking down the path to where Shulk, the boy and Alleyne were last chasing Fukuyama. Baron then began to spark up a conversation with the mysterious Hei.

"So Hei, what is your story?" He asked. "…" Hei was silent. 'Geez…' Baron sweat dropped. 'Not much of a talker is he?' Suddenly, they see the boy dragging Fukuyama's out cold form.

"The pervert!" Reina growled as she gripped her sword. "Wait! That pointy eared girl knocked out Fukuyama with a kick. She and those two, Shulk and Bridget told me to drag him to where their friends are." The boy reasoned.

"What's your name?" Reina asked him politely. "Yukinari Sasaki. It is very nice to meet you." Yukinari smiled. "Likewise." Reina offered her hand for Yukinari to shake it, but Yukinari panicked.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked him, confused. "I-It's just… I'm allergic to girls…" Yukinari sighed sadly. "I see…" Reina looked down in sadness.

"Well, you drag this idiot back to the Nopon camp. We'll check up on those three." Baron smiled softly. Yukinari nodded and smiled back as he dragged the unconsciousness Fukuyama who to the two's shock that he is covered in hives while out cold.

"Let us check up on those three…" Hei stated. Reina and Baron nodded as they continued down the path.

(With Shulk, Bridget and Alleyne)

"Now!" Alleyne shouted as she, Shulk and Bridget begin clashing weapons. Shulk, Bridget and Alleyne began their training 1 hour ago and Shulk and Bridget harden their skills.

Bridget let out a yell and clashed her Dark Monado with Alleyne's staff, they were locked in a power struggle for about 40 seconds till ended the power struggle by backing off in a draw.

"Here I go! Stream Edge!" Shulk slashed Alleyne in a forward slash which Alleyne dodged it. "I…I learned a new Art!" Shulk gasped in awe. "Very good, Shulk! Now, Bridget, let's see if that 1 hour training helped you improve you use of the sword!" Alleyne shouted. Bridget nodded and clashed with Alleyne again, it appears Bridget has improved her skills with using the Dark Monado and Alleyne's training.

Suddenly, Bridget shouted "Water Blade!" Bridget's Dark Monado was engulfed in water and she swings it, making a wave of water rush towards Alleyne. Alleyne twirls her staff like a tornado in a defense position and dispelled the attack.

"My first Art…" Bridget smiled softly as she sighed in exhaustion. "Bridget, are you tired? Maybe we should take a break?" Shulk suggested in concern as he turned his head to face Alleyne. "Yes. Training too hard is bad for the body. Let's take a break. You two did well, 80 points." Alleyne smiled softly. Shulk and Bridget nodded in agreement as Alleyne got out a bag full of food and the three of them sat down.

(Back to Dunban and the others)

"W-What? We're on the corpse of a god!" Kirie gawked as Reyn told her and the Girls Bravo gang on where they are now. "That's right. We are grateful for the Bionis who gave its life to protect us from our enemy, the Mechonis who also died." Reyn nodded.

"I'm curious. What does this Bionis do to protect your people?" Lisa asked, now she was curious. Gods and more interesting things about this world intrigued her.

"Long ago, before we Homs and other races live on the Bionis, the Bionis was locked in a battle with the Mechonis. No one knows why those two were fighting, but some say the Mechonis was trying to kill the Bionis in the name of evil." Dickson begin what he knows about the history of the world.

"W-Why would this Mechonis want to kill the Bionis?" Koyomi shivered. "To wipe out all organic life, of course! But the Bionis has a secret weapon. A sword created by it… The Monado…." Dickson smirked.

"The Monado? Is that a new type of food?" Miharu asked cheerfully. "He meant this Monado is a sword, not food…" Kirie has the bored smile on her face. Miharu sighed sadly.

"With the Monado's power, the Bionis was able to kill the Mechonis, but the Mechonis before it died killed the Bionis. Hence their lifeless corpses." Dickson explained.

"That is something out of a fairy tale…" Nayuta blinked. "…" Muryou was silent as he glared at Dickson in suspicion. "So eons later, your people came to live on the Bionis." Kagome figured it out.

"But now, our world is under attack from the Mechonis' children, the Mechon." Otharon frowned. "What are these Mechon?" Lisa asked, getting a bit worried. "They're soulless machines that hate us children of the Bionis and tried to eat us for energy!" Reyn growled.

"Not to worry!" Tomoka stood up and grinned. "I, the great Tomoka Lane Jude will destroy these Mechon and-"

"I don't think that possible for a girl your age." Dunban frowned, interrupting Tomoka. "Why not?" Tomoka frowned. "The Mechon have bodies that normal everyday weapons cannot harm. But there is one weapon that can harm these vile Mechon." Dunban smirked.

"And what is that weapon?" Shippo asked in awe. "The Monado…" Dunban simply stated.

Back to Shulk and the others

Shulk, Bridget and Alleyne were eating their dinner that Alleyne has made. Alleyne decided to talk to Shulk and Bridget.

"Shulk… I'm curious. How did you and Bridget meet?" She asked. "Um…" Shulk looked down in embarrassment. "I…I found her, naked in a field back at Colony 9. You see, Bridget has lost her memories and we have no idea where she came from. That is why we're trying to help her regain her memories." Shulk explained. Bridget turned away in shame.

"So you found her naked in the field of this Colony 9 and she has no idea where she came from? That is really kind of you, helping those who lost their memories finding out who they." Alleyne smiled.

"Thanks." Shulk smiled back. "Now another question. How is it you were able to wield such a powerful blade such as the Monado?"

Shulk look at the sky, the sun was almost about to set. "I don't know… Originally, Dunban was the one who wielded the Sword of the Bionis." Shulk stated.

"You must have really admired Dunban. He must be a great swordsman." Alleyne commented. "That's right. According to Shulk, Dunban was a hero in some battle with the Mechon called the Battle of Sword Valley. He and Reyn even told me that Dunban destroyed a thousand Mechon with the Monado." Bridget stated as she remembered what Shulk and Reyn told her about Dunban's achievements during their journey.

"Amazing… In my world, only a few has succeeded in slaying 1000 demons like in your world. But why are you holding Dunban's blade?" Alleyne asked again.

"To tell you the truth, Reyn said the Monado has chosen me as its true master. Dunban couldn't handle the power of the Monado and it cost him the use of his right arm. But for some reason, the Monado was working with me on helping repel an invasion on Colony 9 before we met you and the others." Shulk stated.

"The Mechon must be formidable opponents, have there been any casulities like deaths of people killed by the Mechon?" Alleyne asked again.

"…" Shulk closed his eyes, a tear began to fall out of his eyes. "Yes… an evil Mechon called Metal Face who has a face that even the Monado couldn't harm killed a childhood friend of mine and that same friend is Dunban's sister…" Shulk said sadly, trying to forget the death of Fiora. He was on this quest for a reason and that reason is to avenge Fiora by destroying Metal Face. And that vision he and Bridget had before meeting their new companions may hold the key to defeating Metal Face.

"…" Alleyne looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. What was your friend's name?" Alleyne asked him, not trying to bring any more wounds to Shulk's painful past.

"…Fiora." Shulk stated loud enough for Alleyne to hear. "So that's why you're on this journey… to get revenge. Tell me, Shulk…. What matters most? Revenge or courage?" She asked that question.

"…." Shulk was silent for about 60 seconds till he said "I'm sorry… I don't know the answer to that question yet." Shulk stated as he looked at the ground in sadness.

"Take your time. The answer will come to you soon." Alleyne told him her words of wisdom, then she turned to face Bridget and eyed her Dark Monado. "What about that sword on your back, Bridget? It looked like the Monado." She asked.

"It's called the Dark Monado. And it has the ability to harm faced Mechon like Metal Face and Xord. I don't know why I got this sword, only it appeared when Metal Face was about to kill my friends." Bridget stared at her blade.

Before Alleyne can ask any more, they heard a scream and they looked up to see someone falling from the sky. The three warriors saw that the person is a woman, she has spikey blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white blouse top, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings, wore a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left glove, and a viral of something liquid slung across her waist on a small belt, but the odd thing about this person that she has angel wings, but one of the wings seem slightly smaller. She clashed landed on Shulk, spilling some of the liquid on Bridget. Alleyne immediately recognized the angel girl.

"Nanael." Alleyne stated. The girl known as Nanael who has a bust of 33C moaned for a bit before getting off Shulk and boy does she looked pissed!

"Alright! Who's the stupid monkey that shot me down! I'll punish her right now!" She looked around for the one who did this to her. Then she noticed Shulk who has swirly eyes and is out cold. She smiled deviously and picked him up and slaps him in the face.

"Ow!" Shulk rubbed the sore spot on his face. Bridget picked up some of the liquid with her finger and licked it, she winced. "Ew… this liquid is somewhat salty but bad." She shuddered.

"What?" Nanael blinked before she can say some sedutived things to Shulk and noticed the liquid on Bridget and the ground. "Oooooohhh damn it! I spilled some holy milk!" Nanael stomp her feet in anger, her wings fluttered in anger as well.

"Long time no see, outcast angel." Alleyne commented. "Huh?" Nanael turned her head to face Alleyne and frowned. "Oh… It's you, Alleyne." "You two know each other?" Bridget blinked in surprise.

"Yes, she's from the same world me and my allies are from. She's an angel from Heaven, but in our world." Alleyne stated. "But… Why did you fell from the sky, Nanael? You're an angel, right?"

"Oh yeah… About that… They did it." Nanael pointed to Mechon landing a few feet before the four. "Mechon!" Bridget frowned as she got out her Dark Monado and activated it. Shulk gritted his teeth and got out his Monado and activated it as well.

"So those are the Mechon… the enemy of the Homs…" Alleyne frowned as she got her staff ready for battle. Hei, Baron and Reina rushed in.

"Alleyne! What the hell is going on!" Reina shouted as she glared at the Mechon. "Those are Mechon, our mortal enemies!" Shulk told her. "Really?" Reina frowned as she unsheathed her sword, so did Baron. Hei however, tensed as they see a figure approaching the warriors. It was November 11.

"You!" Hei got his weapon ready. "Long time no see, Contractor of the Sydicate." November 11 greeted with a calm and demure smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Baron frowned as he got his weapon ready. "Oh right. How rude of me. My name is November 11, I am one of the Homs Slayers in the Mechon army." November 11 bowed politely.

"Homs Slayers? So you're with Zuuma!" Shulk frowned as he gripped his Monado. "I see you have fought Zuuma. No matter, I'm nothing like the skilled assassin. I too, am a Contractor like Hei. My power is ice. I have orders that were given to me… and those orders ordered me to kill you and take the Twin Monados." November 11 stated with a eerie smile.

"Not gonna happen!" Alleyne shouted, pointing her staff at November 11. "Sorry, but you have to die now. Attack." November 11 made a hand motion ordering the Mechon to attack.

**Master of Ice: November 11**

The Mechon charged at the party. "Monado… Enchant!" Shulk waved his Monado and gave everyone Mechon crushing powers. "Wha… What is this power?" Reina gasped as she stared at her glowing hand, so did Nanael.

"That is the power of the Monado. We have to strike! I'll take on November!" Hei growled as he charged at November 11. Baron slams his sword down, and made the same shockwave attack to destroy 5 Mechon M64s

Nanael flew in the air and pointed her sword at 6 M51s, destroying them. "Booyah! I kick ass as always!" Nanael did a V for Victory sign. "Focus Nanael! We ened to help Shulk and Bridget!" Reina shouted as she yelled "Dragon Tail!" She did a upper slash attack that destroyed 2 Mechon M63s.

Shulk and Bridget stand side by side. "Time for Alleyne's training to pay off! Ready, Bridget?" Shulk nodded to her. "Right!" Bridget nodded back. "Monado… Twin Busters!" Shulk and Bridget yelled as they slam their blades down, destroying 10 Mechon M64Xs. Alleyne dodged a claw attack from a Mechon M63 and destroyed it with her staff.

Meanwhile, Hei and November 11 were punching and blocking each other's attacks. "Why have you allied yourself with the Mechon, November!" Hei demanded as he punched at him, but November 11 dodged it by ducking and giving Hei a swift kick that knocked him to the ground.

"Now that I won't reveal to you, Hei…" November 11 smirked darkly as he made two icicles appear and flung them at Hei, he dodged rolled out of their range and hurled needles at 11, giving him some medium damage.

"You must have a reason, November…. Does it have something to do with finding a way back home to our world?" Hei guessed as he and November 11 clashed again. "Good guess, Syndicate Contractor. Me and the other Homs Slayers have joined forces with the Mechon to go back to our respected worlds." November 11 stated as he punched Hei in the gut, making him fly into a tree. Hei got up and glared down at his foe as he took off his mask, he has shown his true face. It was like any other normal Homs face, but this one showed no emotion at all.

Shulk and Bridget gasped as they received a vision. It showed them November 11 activating some sort of attack that encased Hei in ice, and November 11 intending to finish him off while he's trapped in ice.

The vision ended and both heroes turned to each other and nodded. "Monado… Shield!" Shulk waved the Monado again and gave Hei the shield. November activated his attack and his attack was about to encase Hei in a block of ice, but then, the shield dispelled the attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Bridget screamed as she rushed at November 11 and slashed him three times with the Dark Monado.

"Tch! Damn it…" November gritted his teeth as he tried to punch Bridget, but Baron got in the air and blocked the punch with his sword.

"I don't think so, pal! I don't know who the hell are you and how you know Hei, but you're going down!" Baron tried to slash November, but he ducked and punched Baron in the gut, making him spit blood, he held his stomach in pain.

"Take this!" Nanael fired energy arrows at November, hitting him for large damage. Reina and Alleyne charged at November, slashing and hitting him for medium damage.

November recoiled and landed on his feet, holding his chest in pain. He stared at the party aiming their weapons at him.

"There will be another day, Twin Monado users. Watch out for the other Homs Slayers." November stated calmly as he made a mist appear. Shulk and Bridget charged at him, but he was gone when the mist cleared.

"He got away…" Shulk frowned. "Shulk, Bridget…" Both turned to face Alleyne who smiled. "It doesn't matter if he got away, your skills with the sword are improving. 99 points." She gave the two a thumbs up.

Shulk and Bridget gasped for a moment, and then both smiled softly.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Trials of Satori Marsh

A/N: cooking samurai is busy with his driving test this month, so it'll be awhile for him to help me. Everyone, wish him luck on his driving test this month. I will write and continue this fic. Anyway, next up, our heroes will begin the trials to reach the Bionis' head and Iroha from Samurai Showdown will join our heroes after Shulk saves her in cane form and she comes to our heroes' aid during the final part of the trial. It's gonna be a long chapter next time! See you soon!


	23. The Trials of Satori Marsh

Chapter 22: The Trials of Satori Marsh

"Really? You saw another Hom who can control Mechon?" Otharon's eyes widen in shock. "Yes. His name is November 11 and it seems he and Hei are enemies from their world. Turns out Zuuma is not the only one who control Mechon." Shulk scratched his chin in thought.

"The Homs Slayers…" Dickson muttered loud enough for the party to hear. "Homs Slayers?" Juju blinked. "I heard rumors of Homs who came from different worlds, but have darkness in their hearts and have sided with the Mechon in destroying the Homs and children of Bionis." Dickson stated.

"So they're evil like that Zuuma guy and November 11 character!" Shippo frowned. "…" Hei looked away.

"They must have their reasons for joining the Mechon. Like Hei said during our fight with November, he's trying to find a way home." Alleyne stated as she drank her tea. "Are you sure about that, Teacher? What if the other Homs Slayers are wicked like Zuuma?" Nowa asked in concern.

"We're not really sure. But if they get in our way, they're going down." Reyn pounded his fists after eating his steak.

"Nugh… Wha?" Fukuyama was goggy for a moment till his vision returned to him and he found out he was tied up. "What the hell is this!" Fukuyama demanded. "Whose bright idea was to tie me up! Lisa! Untie me now!" He issued.

"Sorry brother, but Shulk and Dunban said to keep you tied till further notice." Lisa stated. Fukuyama glared at Shulk and Dunban. "Damn you… How dare you keep me tied up and preventing me from doing naughty things with those sexy women! You're like Chibinari, weak and…" Dunban got out his sword and pointed it at Fukuyama's throat.

"See this? This is a katana. I bet you have swords back from where you're from, am I correct? If you insult me or Shulk again…" He eyed Fukuyama's… well, you know. "I'll cut It off." Dunban said dangerously.

Fukuyama gulped. 'That sword looks pointy… I got to break free and have some fun with the sexy women, especially the beautiful Reina… Her bust outranks my Miharu.' Fukuyama thought to himself as he nosebleeds.

"How about you lot join us in our quest to bash some Mechon?" Reyn offered. "Yes. We need to punish the vile Mechon in the name of justice!" Amelia struck a pose which made Baron and Nanael sweat dropped.

"Sure. Killing a childhood friend is unforgivable. I will join you in your quest." Baron smiled. "I will as well. These Mechon must pay for what they have done." Reina looked up with determination.

"As long as there're cute men around, I don't care about helping out in this revenge stuff." Nanael smiled. "Focus Nanael. If you help us, just maybe the Chief Angel will forgive you for your sins." Alleyne scolded.

"Ack!" Nanael turned green. "Don't remind me… Alright, I'll do it." She sighed.

"Alright, welcome to this lot's traveling group. Before we move on, the Nopon decided to give us rewards for helping them with the monsters. Reyn, I believe you will like this reward." Dickson smiled as the Nopon carried heavy blue armour to Reyn. His eyes widen in shock and awe.

"No way… This is the new Empress Armour set! The boys at Colony 9 were talking about it! I can't believe I'm gonna wear them!" Reyn picked up the armour and went to get changed.

"We had something for yellow Frog Frog." One of the Nopon said as two of them gave Kururu some weapons and gadgets. "Ku ku ku ku! Some techonology from this world. I'm gonna have fun with them tonight." Kururu said gleefully, a twinkle in his glasses.

Two Nopon then gave Shulk, Bridget and Sharla some new clothes. Shulk gasped as he inspected the fine armour he has.

"This is the Iron set! Fine armour indeed. But… You sure I can have it?" Shulk asked one of the Nopon. "Hom Homs helped us, so you can keep reward for helping us." A Nopon merchant smiled. "Thank you." Shulk smiled as he also went to get changed into his new duds.

"This is Nopon clothes set, specially design with gems that help improve the wearer's abilities." Another Nopon merchant stated. "Thank you." Bridget smiled softly as she went to change into her new clothes.

Sharla received the Crest set. "I'll be sure to take good care of them." Sharla smiled as she too went to get changed.

50 seconds later

Shulk, Bridget, Reyn and Sharla wore their new clothes. "Right. Everyone ready?" Dunban smiled. "We're ready. Lead the way." Kirie smiled. "Right. Let's go." Muryou nodded with a calm smile.

After saying good bye to the Nopon Merchants, the party continued on their way. Eventually, they made it to a huge pillar like structure with a blue light emitting on top of it.

The party looked at the structure in awe. "This lamp… It has a very strange glow." Shulk commented. "It's a remnant of the High Entia." Dickson explained. "The High Entia again?" Hajime gasped. "Wow… Their technology must be very advanced." He stated in awe.

"Yes. They've hidden themselves away in the upper reaches, but at one time they controlled this whole area." Dickson stated. "Good for them." Reyn commented. Dickson turned to the party and said "It's the perfect place to get some shut eye. The lamp'll keep the monsters away. We'll be safe if we rest here." Dickson explained.

"That's a great idea. I'm tired." Goku yawned.

Later that night…

Shulk and Bridget was fast asleep, gripping their Monados for comfort. Shulk has a flashback of Fiora again. Shulk woke up, not waking up Bridget, Shulk then remembered that horrible flashback of Fiora's death. And then he and Bridget remembered the vision of them defeating Metal Place at Prison Island.

And then, that strange silver faced Mechon…

Suddenly, they heard "Do you wish to change it?" It was the mysterious man's voice again. Bridget woke up and looked at the night sky. "The future…" The man's voice said again. Shulk and Bridget looked down in sadness.

"Has it been that long?" The two Monado users turned to see Dickson walking up to them. He leaned over the lamp and stared at the night sky. "Dickson." Shulk stated softly.

"Fourteen years since I found you on that mountain. Seems like yesterday…." Dickson commented. Shulk stood up from his position and smiled softly and said "I owe it all to you. If you hadn't found me that day, I wouldn't be here now, discovering the world." He stated calmly.

"Forgive me, Shulk. Sorry I couldn't save your folks." Dickson apologized. "Don't be." Shulk shook his head in concern. Dickson turned to eye Shulk's Monado. "Now I think about it, that was when I found the Monado as well. And I can't believe there is a second Monado, the Dark Monado. This might be crazy talk, but maybe you two and the Twin Monados are part of some higher plan." Dickson guessed.

"You think so?" Bridget asked him. "I don't remember much at all. But I know that my mum and dad left me the Monado. The Monado was their final gift to me. At least, that's how I used to think of it." Shulk stated and then he said "That's why I wanna discover its true power and help defeat the Mechon and maybe use its power to send our otherworldly friends back tot heir worlds." Shulk stared at his Monado, then he sighed sadly.

"But so far, I've just been creating piles of Mechon scrap." He lamented. "So you don't just wanna study it in a lab after all." Dickson commented. "There must be a way to unlock both Monados' powers… There has to be a way." Bridget said encourageningly.

Suddenly, they heard a bird's cry. "What was that just now?" Dickson muttered, Shulk and Bridget listen good enough for the source. 10 seconds later, they found it. "There!" Bridget pointed to a white cane whose leg got stuck in some weed.

"It's… some sort of bird." Shulk gasped in awe. "It's called a cane, one of many flying type birds." Bridget stated. "How did you know that?" Dickson asked her. "I think… from my memories… Maybe my memories are coming back to me?" Bridget stared at her hands in thought.

Shulk walked slowly towards the trapped cane. He saw the leg trapped in the weed. "You poor thing… Here, let's get that leg free." Shulk smiled softly as he carefully got the cane's leg free from the weed.

The cane looked at Shulk with cute eyes before it flew away to who knows where. "I think the bird likes you, Shulk." Dickson smiled as he and Bridget walked up to our hero. "You did a good deed tonight, Shulk." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah… I hope I see that cane again." Shulk stated as he looked at where the cane is flying to.

Meanwhile, with the Homs Slayers

"Heh! Looks like November 11 have failed to kill them." Genma's voice mocked. "It was a draw, Genma. I will fight them again next time." November 11 said coolly. "So who else will go after them?" The young girl's voice asked.

"…I'll go." Karl's voice stated as he stepped out of the shadows. He has black hair and wore a sinister mask and wore a tux. "Who knows? Maybe they'll be more fun than little Saya?" Karl grinned evilly as a swam of bats appeared around him and when they left, Karl was gone.

"I have doubts about sending Karl out to destroy the Twin Monados users…" A small like voice in a calm and calculated manner stated. "Don't worry about it, Garuru. I predict that he won't come back, alive…" The woman's voice stated as she stepped out of the shadows. She has silver blue hair, and she wore a red and black suit. (If you like to know, I'm using the outfit Miyu is using in Heroes Phantasia)

"I just hope you're right, Miyu. I simply can't stand him…" November 11 sighed.

Back to our heroes, the next day

Shulk and Bridget were walking up to the members of the party. Dickson noticed them and commented "Finally decided to join us, Shulk and Bridget?" "Sorry guys, me and Bridget didn't sleep a wink." Shulk apologized. "Yes. We had trouble sleeping last night." Bridget yawned.

"Right then. Time to move on. How far now?" Dunban asked Dickson. "We'll be there soon enough. The High Entia ruins are just ahead." Dickson pointed to a watery path. "Great… Tomoka's clothes are gonna get wet." Tomoka face faulted.

"Quit whining, kid." Reyn scolded. "Don't call me a kid!" Tomoka yelled angrily. Juju laughed softly at the bickering two.

The party made it to a huge altar with some sort of mechanical design and huge statues, they are known as the Sororal Statues.

Dickson stared at the Statues, and then he said "The upper regions are through that entrance. You gotta go through Makna Forest first."

Dickson then turned to the party and added "Prison Island is at the Bionis' head, just above Makna Forest." Otharon stared at the party for about 50 seconds and said "It pains me to say it, but this is the point where I turn back. I must see to the survivors, and I'm also very concerned about Colony 9."

"I understand. Thank you for everything." Shulk smiled. Otharon smiled softly and sighed and replied "I might have said a few things I shouldn't have said back in the mine. Forgive me." Otharon bowed his head in apology.

"No, it's ok." Bridget stated with a smile. "I owe you two my life, children. I'll never forget it, Heirs to the Twin Monados." Otharon smiled then turned to Sharla with a smile and asked "Medic, will you stay with them?"

"I… I want to help Shulk and Bridget. The Mechon and their Homs Slayers must pay for what they did." Sharla nodded then she added "And I'm sure Gadolt is still alive somewhere. If he is, I have to find him." She then looked down.

"Find him for me too. Good luck." Otharon nodded. "Sharla, I want to go with Otharon." Juju stated. "Are you sure?" Baron asked him. "Yeah." Juju nodded, then continued. "I've never seen anything cooler than Shulk and Bridget smashing Mechon with two Monados! But… I'm just slowing you guys down." Juju sighed sadly.

"No way, kid! You just need to shape up like me!" Reyn grinned. "It's OK. I've made up my mind. Compared to you guys, I'm pretty useless. But that's cool. Because I know what I can do. I'm gonna go back to the colony and help the survivors rebuild their lives." Juju smiled.

"You'll do us proud, Juju." Ixia smiled. "Good luck, Juju." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks!" Juju nodded with a smile. "Shulk, Reyn, Bridget. Keep Sharla safe for me." Otharon stated as he saluted. The three saluted back.

Shulk then turned to Dickson and asked "Dickson, are you leaving too?" "The Mechon may be gone from Colony 6 now, but that doesn't mean we've seen the last of 'em. When they launch another attack, and they will, Colony 9's gonna need my help." Dickson stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're really needed at the colony." Shulk nodded. "Here, take this." Dickson smiled as he tossed Shulk a portable terminal. "What's this?" Shulk inspected the device. "It's called the Warp Terminal or W.T for short. With it, you can return to any location you have been through, but you need to register them into the W.T. first. I already got some of the places you been to including the Refugee Camp in the W.T. be sure to visit your friends back at Colony 9 sometime." Dickson grinned.

"Wow! It's really useful." Bridget gasped in awe. "Like Star Trek." Hajime nodded. Dickson turned to Dunban and said "This ain't the last you'll see of me. You should be all right for now. Look after the Twin Monados."

"You can bet on it! We won't let the colony down." Shulk smiled. "You both will make us proud, Shulk and Bridget." Dickson smiled, Alleyne however, glared at Dickson. Dickson walked past Shulk and stopped near Reyn. He turned to face him and frowned and said "You on the other hand, need to buck up your ideas!" He joked. "How else are you gonna protect Shulk and Bridget?" He added.

"Heh, thanks for the heads-up, Dickson." Reyn scratched the back of his head nervously. "Good luck. See ya." Dickson smiled as he went with Otharon and Juju.

Dickson stopped a few feet and turned to see the party talking to a Nopon merchant about something. Dickson sighed. "Can't say I feel so good deceiving these kids." Dickson muttered sadly. "What's that you say?" Otharon asked him.

"Aw, just mumbling. Forget I said anything." Dickson sighed again.

A few minutes later.

"So in order to get this… eelivatetor working, we need to pass a trial?" Shippo asked confusedly. "Elevator. Looks like we need to find four offerings to place in front of the Sororal Statues. Maybe if we do that, we can reach Makna Forest." Kagome figured.

"A trial, eh? I think this will be easy if we work together." Reina smiled. "That's right, Reina." Ymir nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we split up to find these offerings." Dunban suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

With the Keroro Platoon at Basin Cave

The Keroro Platoon and their human friends were at a altar where the first of the offering is located. Keroro looked to see if there's no traps or boulders of doom or monsters to attack them.

"Tanma, cue Indiana Jones relic taking music!" Keroro ordered. "Right, my Sergeant!" Tanma saluted as he ruffagled through his space pocket and found a stereo player, but Angol got out her MP3 player and played the Indiana Jones relic taking music.

"Thanks, Angol." Keroro smiled. "No prob, Keroro-kun!" Angol smiled cheerfully while Tanama glared at her. "Oh brother…" Natsumi sighed annoyed. Keroro carefully reached out to the offering. Sweat run down most of the Platoon's faces .

It was then Keroro said "Ah the heck with it!" He carelessly grabbed the offering. Everyone braced themselves for anything to happen, but nothing happened for 20 seconds later.

"Guess this isn't like Indiana Jones." Giroro shrugged. "You may be right, Giroro-sama." Dororo nodded.

With the Girls Bravo gang

They saw the second offering struck in a tree. Tomoka was about to use her magic till Kirie got an idea. She grabbed Fukuyama. "W-Wait! Kojima! What are you-" He never got an answer as Kirie flung him into the tree, Fukuyama screamed like a little girl as his head collided with the tree, making the second offering fell out of its hole and Yukinari caught it.

"Great catch, Yukinari-san!" Miharu cheered. "T-Thanks Miharu…" Yukinari blushed.

(With Kagome, Shippo, Hajime, Muryou, Nayuta and Nanael)

"Hmm…" The six were at a poisonous swamp that if you go in, you may die from the swamp's poison. They saw the third offering far from them.

"What should we do, Kagome? We'll die if we set into the swamp!" Shippo quivered. "If only we can fly…" Hajime scratched his chin in thought. Muryou and Nayuta turned to face Nanael.

"W-What? What if there's something gross over there?" Nanael panicked. "We got to do it. We have to help Shulk avenged his childhood friend by getting to the top." Muryou said calmly.

"So get to it, angel girl." Nayuta ordered. "Stupid monkeys…" Nanael muttered angrily as she flew over to where the third offering is.

When she got there, she checked to see if there any monsters, when she found none so far, she sighed in relief and grabbed the offering. Suddenly, rising out of the swamp's poisonous waters is a giant frog. It lashed its tongue at Nanael. She noticed it and meeped as she quickly flew away from it.

"We got the third offering!" Kagome cheered. "I'm never doing that again!" Nanael wheezed.

(With Shulk, Bridget and Nowa and Alleyne and Dunban)

"Worldly Slash!" Dunban slashed the final lizard man to death. Alleyne picked up the final offering. "We got one. Let's hope the others got the other three." Alleyne stated.

"I'm sure they got the other three. Right Lou?" Nowa smiled at her monkey friend. He nodded in agreement.

Sooner or later, they got together and have all four offerings. Alice volunteered to place them in the Statue.

"And here's the fourth one." Alice smiled as she placed the final one in the statue's fourth hole. Suddenly, the lights spread from all four holes and into the center of the floor. Then suddenly, a green huge bird swoop down from the skies and landed in front of the party.

"What the hell?" Goku gawked. "W-What is that bird?" Maron stammered. "Looks like the guardian. We need to pass one final test." Dunban frowned as he got out his katana.

Suddenly, swooping down from the skies is the cane that Shulk helped last night. It landed in front of the party. "Shulk, isn't that…?" Bridget's eyes widen in shock. "Yeah! The bird I helped last night!" Shulk couldn't believe it, but what made him and the party gasped in shock as it begin to transform by a white light.

When the light cleared, they see a beautiful woman who has black hair and blue eyes.

She wore a representational version of a maid's outfit, with a short white open kimono top with a short tassel in the front. She also wears a bow-ribbon like attachment that starts at her shoulders and ends on each side of her. She wears a black unitard underneath her kimono, and black cloth on her arms with white gloves and black thigh-high tights, with sandals and a small bandage on her right leg.

"What the…?" Alice's eyes couldn't believe what they're seeing. "Master Shulk…" The maid girl stated as she whipped out twin swords and got into a battle stance. "Please let me, Iroha aid you in battle."

Shulk was confused on this whole Master thing, but he nodded as he and Bridget got out their Monados.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Avis the Mysterious: The Two Mysterious Girls and Angel Brigade: Unlocking More of the Twin Monados' Powers


	24. Alvis the Mysterious 1

A/N: Alright, folks, in just 10 days, it will be MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew's 7th birthday. Man, it's been so long since I written it and it became a hit, But other than that, enjoy Chapter 23!

Here's some possible anime characters deaths for this fic, so expect some spoilers, and by spoilers I meant by the characters who will die in this fic.

Haruhi Suzumiya

Normad (Galaxy Angel: Anime version)

And Claudette

Anyway, on with the fic! And if you can't stand spoilers, don't read what I put for possible character deaths!

Chapter 23: Alvis the Mysterious: The Two Mysterious Girls and Angel Brigade

"Who the hell are you?" Lina demanded, angry that another sexy woman has entered the fray.

"We can talk later! Master Shulk! I will aid you in battle!" Iroha got ready for battle. "Er… Right!" Shulk nodded meekly as he, Bridget, Dunban, Sharla, Gourry, Reina, Alleyne and Nowa, and Baron charged into battle with the mysterious Iroha.

**Test Giver: Satori Guardian**

Iroha charged at the Satori Guardian and slashed it three times with her twin swords. "She's fast!" Junko gasped. "And well sexy." Jean giggled pervertedly as he drooled as Capensis's eyes turn into hearts.

Alice sighed at the two's pervertness as she charged into battle followed by Lili, Mai and Junko and Ymir.

"Gale Slash!" Dunban went through the Satori Guardian, giving it some hurt. Baron charged at the Guardian and slashed it three times with his sword, giving it some damage.

The Satori Guardian dive bombed Shulk and scratched him three times, a tiny gash appeared in Shulk's shoulder. "Hold on, Shulk! "Heal Blast!" Sharla fired her rifle up and blue sparkles rain down on Shulk, making the gash disappear.

"Thanks, Sharla! Shadow Eye!" Shulk concentrated and powered up, then he shouted "Back Slash!" He got behind the Guardian and did a down slash that gave the Guardian some big damage.

The Guardian flap its wings and made whirlwinds hit the party for some damage. "Tch! Damn it! That monster's strong!" Alice gritted her teeth as she fired at the Satori Guardian, giving it some damage.

"We have to end this battle quick before it can kill us!" Ymir yelled as she leaped into the air and slashed the Guardian three times with her axe.

"Nowa!" Alleyne called out to her pupil. "Right Teacher!" Nowa and Alleyne combined their attacks to give the Guardian some big amounts of damage.

"Hyah!" Junko yelled as she slashed the Guardian three times with her katana. Mai landed a few punches and kicks at the Guardian followed by Lili who kicked the bird in the chest, making it almost fall down.

"They're strong!" Yukinari gasped. "Yeah…" Kirie nodded. "But… How the hell did they learn to fight like that?" She wondered.

Fukuyama drooled at the fighting girls in Shulk and Bridget's party. Reyn noticed it and whacked Fukuyama in the head. "Stop drooling at our friends!" He growled at him. "Ow! Now look what you have gave me!" Fukuyama growled as he got hives again.

"Fireball!" "Astral Vine!" Lina and Zel combined their attacks to give the Guardian some damage. The Satori Guardian screeched as it tried to grab one of the Keroro Platoon, but Giroro got in the way and fired a bazooka at it, giving it some damage.

"Dragon Tail!" Reina slashed the Satori Guardian one time, giving it massive damage. "Tidal Wave Strike!" Bridget shouted as her Dark Monado glowed with a watery aura and she slashed the Satori Guardian three times, giving it big amounts of water damage.

"A new Art! Excellent work, Bridget!" Alleyne commented as she leaped into the air and shouted "Eagle Talon!" She spins her staff in the air and a whirlwind attack hit the Satori Guardian, giving it some big damage.

"Time to finish this! Electric Gutbuster!" Dunban leaped into the air and slams his foot down on the Satori Guardian's head, cracking its skull and making green blood gush out of its huge wound. The Satori Guardian let out a final screech before it fell to the ground, dead.

"That was amazing, Mister Dunban!" Amelia's eyes sparkle at the heroics of Dunban. "Yeah, way to go." Zel nodded as he smiled under his face mask.

Shulk and Bridget and the others ran up to Iroha. "Thank you so much for helping us. Who are you by the way?" Shulk asked her politely.

Iroha bowed politely. "My name is Iroha, your humble servant, Master Shulk." She introduced herself. "M-Master...?" Shulk sweat dropped.

"Whaaaaaaattt!" Fukuyama, still tied up was beside the three in a flash. "Why is that weakling your master!" He roared, an anger face like in most anime.

"Sorry mister, but Shulk is my master for his act of kindness." Iroha frowned. "Act of kindness?" Shulk blinked, then he figured it out. "Wait! I think I got it! I helped you with your leg when you were a cane last night." Shulk stated. "But are you from another world?" Bridget asked her.

"Correct. I am from Ancient Japan." Iroha nodded. Kagome and Shippo's eyes widen in shock. They walked up to Iroha.

"Ancient Japan? You mean the Feudal Era?" Kagome couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Yes. Why did you ask that question?" Iroha asked her. "Do you know about the Shikon Jewel?"

"The Shikon… what? Sorry, I never heard of an thing like that in my lifetime." Iroha shook her head no. "Well… What about Kikyo? Do you know about her?" Shippo asked. "No. Sorry." Iroha apologized.

"Then… There are alternate Feudal Eras?" Kagome gasped in awe and shock. "What are you going on 'bout, Kagome?" Reyn asked her.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but I will explain at a later time. Please, give me time." Kagome pleaded. "Well, alright." Reyn nodded. "But I'm curious, why have you chosen Shulk as your master?" Junko asked the Repayer of Kindness.

"If a person shows me kindness such as helping me out or helping people out, I will be that person's servant till the end of time." Iroha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Um… I still don't get this Master thing, but if you want to come along, we can sure use the help. The more the merrier they say." Shulk smiled nervously. "Of course, Master Shulk." Iroha bowed politely.

"You're so lucky, Shulk!" Capensis sniffled, anime tears fell out of his eyes. "Having a fine beautiful lady as your servant! I'm so jealous!" He wailed. "Oh crap…." Baron sighed in annoyance.

"Hey look!" Hajime pointed to some stairs rising up leading to some sort of elevator. "Looks like we passed the test. Let's see what's up." Reyn smiled. "Come on! Let's go!" Maron shouted cheerfully.

The party got up to the elevator. Reyn inspected it for about 50 seconds. He turned to the party with a confused look. "Huh? The lift doesn't work!"

"W-What? We did all this for nothing!" Momoka panicked. Shulk walked up to the broken lift and carefully inspected it. "Looks like it's been broken for a while. We'll have to find another way up." Shulk stated.

"Another way?" Sharla blinked. "You don't mean climb up there?" She frowned. "We may have to…" Dunban nodded. "Come on, you can't be serious?" Reyn frowned. "Why would someone build a lift that don't work?" Giroro grunted.

"No complaining!" Alleyne scolded. "Let's start looking for a place to climb up." Bridget suggested, she carefully checked their surroundings and found some places to climb up to the top. "Like there." She smiled.

"Good eye, Bridget." Dunban smiled.

So the party begin the long climb up to the top, some of them (namely Nanael and Iroha) flew to the top because they can fly. Eventually, they made it to the top.

The party stare at the darken hallway near their position. Shulk turned to Reyn. "Reyn…" "Ready to go, Shulk?" Reyn asked. "Yeah. But just hold on a minute." Shulk told him as he walked up to Dunban.

"What is it, Shulk?" Dunban asked him in curiosity. "It's about the Monado. I'd like to ask your permission to use it a bit longer." Shulk stated. "Why ask me?" Dunban smiled. "The Monado was your sword. But… I need it to achieve my goal. So…" Before Shulk can finish, Dunban chuckled a bit and said "Don't sweat it. You are far more skillful at wielding that thing than I ever was. Keep it. It's yours. Besides, I have a new sword." Dunban smiled as he pointed to his anti-Mechon katana.

"That old coot had the decency to forge it for me. I owe it to him to make the most of it!" "Dunban…" Shulk smiled softly. "You and Bridget have fought your way this far. That is proof enough the Monado has accepted you. Don't take my word for it. Believe in yourself, Shulk." Dunban smiled again.

"Believe in myself?" Shulk wondered. "Never lying down, never giving up. That's our pride and strength as Homs. And we have to make sure those metal monsters and the Homs Slayers know it." Dunban stated bravery.

"You're right." Shulk nodded with a smile. "Alright. Let's move on, people. We got to reach this Prison Island Shulk and Bridget saw in their visions. If we reached it, we will learn how to stop Metal Face." Mai smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed on.

The party were in a area that seems almost alive. They looked around.

"What is this place?" Shulk wondered. "This is giving me the creeps." Mai shivered. "You're not the only one." Reyn frowned. "Hmm… At a guess, I'd say we're inside the Bionis." Dunban figured. Bridget was silent as her eyes glowed red as she receives another vision.

The vision showed her at some place, she and the others were battling a huge golden Mechon with a figure that looked familiar, then Shulk and a person who was in that Mechon talking, then she saw Dickson shooting Shulk in the back, releasing some sort of evil person. Then a vision shows her being stabbed by a girl with black hair and cat ears, she carries a cat motif, along with her having a tail and cat ears. She has a black and red dress under her open black jacket, and a yellow metal belt. On her arms she has red pauldrons with three spikes and black sleeves, and on her right arm she has a big red gauntlet with yellow circle designs. On her legs she has thigh-length boots, with red heels. The cat girl was smirking evilly as Bridget's blood fell to the metal floor.

Then, someone is being created as the person is none other than Bridget! Only… She has red eyes and a sinister smile and she was wielding the Dark Monado. The vision ended.

Bridget was silent as she saw Shulk in thought. "What is it, Shulk?" Bridget asked him, forgetting the vision for now. "Oh… Nothing." Shulk stated uneasily. "It's just that… It feels like the Bionis isn't really dead." Most of the party's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait a minute, Shulk. If the Bionis starts moving around, things won't look good for us!" Reyn gasped. "I agree. Let's forget about it for now and keep moving." Iroha nodded. "Right!" Shulk and Bridget nodded.

The party walked through the Third Lung of the Bionis. They saw green liquid and a geyser gushing out of it into some hole in the ceiling.

"W-What is that?" Koyomi stammered. "I believe that is our only way up." Dunban stated. "You got be fricking kidding me! We have to get on… whatever this stuff is to get to the top!" Nanael stammered. "Cool it, Nanael. We have no other choice for the matter." Reina reassured her. Nanael lowered her head and sighed.

The party got to where the geyser is and waited about 70 seconds for the geyser to start, it lifted them up, Tomoka, Nowa and Ixia cheered while Mai, Junko, Tomoe and Bridget screamed as they were flung to a safe spot in the top.

They went through the Upper Trenches.

Meanwhile…

We see Metal Face and his group flying towards a base somewhere far from the Bionis.

Then we see computer screens and a huge glowing tube and a figure cloaked in shadows. The glowing tube shows a robotic figure and a person in the middle being worked on. Two hours later, the figure whose face is covered by a mask has a glowing symbol on her neck and the mech was completed. The figure was then placed inside the mech.

"Face Nemesis…" The female figure stated calmly. "Your frame is complete." She sees the mech known as Face Nemesis being worked on. "All that remains is the soul transfer…" She turned to the screen where it shows Metal Face flying back to base. She sees the wound on Metal Face.

"That damage… Does a weapon other than His Dark Monado exist that can melt Face armour?" She wondered. "How?" Suddenly, the commlink came on. "Lady Vanea. Master Egil wishes to see you." A female voice stated.

"Understood." The figure known as Lady Vanea nodded, still cloaked in shadows. "Tell him I will see him when this Face is complete." "Acknowledged." The female voice agreed as the comnlink signed off.

Suddenly, the figure's symbol began to glow red. "I have fulfilled my duty. You and only you can bring about a new age on Mechonis, no… the entire universe." Lady Vanea bowed before Face Nemesis and said "My Mistress. Lady Meyneth."

Meanwhile, in another time and place… in space

"Hurray! Hurray! A day off! A day off!" Ranpha Franboise cheered as she flies her Emblem Frame in front of her fellow Angel Brigade's Frames. "Oi, Ranpha, don't fly too far away." Forte Stollen scolded.

But Ranpha didn't listen. "Shit…" Forte muttered angrily as Milfeulle Sakuraba came on a screen. "It was sure nice of H.Q. to give us the day off back at the White Moon. So what are we gonna do on our day off?" Milfeulle asked cheerfully.

"We should enjoy our day off since all that crazy crap with the Lost Technology over the years." Forte nodded with a cool smile. "We should find a planet to enjoy our day off. I picked Planet Gaine. Home of all the fine liquor and guns."

"Eh? But aren't some of us a little young to drink beer? Why don't we visit Planet Fania, home of the cooking contests so I can show off my cooking?" Milfeulle pleaded. "Where should we go? How about Space Colony Beta? Home of all the good shops and clothes?" Ranpha said dreamily as she loops her Frame around Milfeulle's Emblem Frame.

"That's a good idea, Ranpha! Let's go there." Milfeulle smiled. Suddenly, Mint Blancmanche came on a screen in Milfeulle's Frame. "No, not possible." Mint said sternly. "Huh?" Milfeulle asked confusedly.

"The jump gate to Space Colony Beta is under repairs. Traveling there by normal means will result in ten days and our day off will be over by then. "Please!" Milfeulle pleaded. "No, we cannot afford to waste time and… huh?"

We cut to Mint on her Emblem Frame seeing her computer screen showing some… odd data. "What in the name of the Moon Goddess?" Mint begins to read out loud the data.

"To change the future is to overcome destiny and choosing their own path to decide the fate of the universe… -Avis." Mint blinked at this odd data. 'What does that mean?' Mint wondered out loud.

"Hey!" Ranpha came on a screen. "I got the same message! Must be some spammer." Ranpha muttered. "I don't know…" Forte stated serious as she came on another screen. "Whoever sent this must be wise. Avis, huh…?"

We cut to Vanilla H. holding Normad, the stuff talking computer who lives inside a stuff pink animal. "This Avis may be connected to some undiscovered Lost Technology. But we need more info on him." Normad said in a matter of fact tone as usual.

"This message… An omen or prophecy…" Vanilla stated calmly. "But what if it isn't Lost Technology for once?" Milfeulle asked confusedly.

"Milfeulle!" Ranpha came on a screen and was miffed at Milfeulle for saying such maybe a stupid question. "Of course it has something to do with Lost Techonol-Huh?" Ranpha was interrupted as a blue and red worm hole opened behind the Angel Brigade.

"W-What the hell?" Forte gawked as she pressed many buttons to try to get out of the wormhole's range, but then, the Emblem Frame's controls and computers started to act out of control.

"O-Our Emblem Frames' controls won't respond!" Mint panicked as she watched helplessly as the computer showed her some footage, it was what Shulk and the party have been through so far. Then, all Emblem Frames' computers showed the mysterious young man, but he was cloaked in shadows again, with him the girl, also cloaked in shadows.

"W-What the hell is this?" Ranpha growled, she was about to lose it. "Calm yourself, young Ranpha." The man said coolly. "H-How do you know Ranpha's name?" Milfeulle gasped in shock and terror.

"We know many things about you and your friends, the Angel Brigade. Cause you have been tasked with a mission to decide the fate of not only your dimension, but the entire universe as well…" The girl said blankly in a calm and cold tone.

:What task? What do you mean our dimension?" Forte demanded. "You must find the Heirs to His Twin Monados and help them find their Monados and decide the fate of your world and the entire universe…" The man stated calmly.

"Monados? Are they a new type of Lost Technology?" Normad asked. "No… What if we told you that Lost Technology were nothing compared to the Monados and they don't do odd things, but the Twin Monados do remarkable and terrible things?" The girl stated calmly.

"Terrible things?" Vanilla asked emotionlessly. "Oh, and one of you may not return to your dimension alive." The man stated calmly. The Angel Brigade didn't get an answer as their ships were sucked into the wormhole.

Back in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis

A monster roar was heard and we cut to a jungle like area. Then we see a Telethia swooping down on a group of warriors. It defeated one of them. The soldiers had bird wings on their heads and wore masks, maybe helmets and wore royal army clothes.

The Telethia looked like a three headed dragon. We see the girl from Shulk and Bridget's visions, next to her is a girl about 18 years old, has blue long hair, brown eyes, on her hair are two yellow ribbons, wore a tight black open suit, with white puffy sleeves and a black cloth wrap behind her. On her legs she has black criss-crossed belts on her upper thighs and thigh-highs and white shoes Her most notable features are her tail and her two wings, one of white and one of black.

"Lady Melia! Miss Dizzy! Withdraw to the Nopon village and let us handle this beast!" A soldier shouted to the ones indentified as Melia and Dizzy. "No, Aizel! Do you really expect us to leave you, run away and save ourselves!" Melia protested. "Please… Miss Melia. Let them handle this…" Dizzy pleaded.

"Permit us this once, Lady Melia. It is our honour and duty to protect you and your friend with our lives. Do not fear for us." Aizel pleaded. "Flee!" A soldier ordered.

"I will not. We cannot return to the capitol with this monster this standing!" Melia got her staff ready. "Dizzy! Your power may be dangerous, but I believe you can control it and saved those that you cared about! I need your power!" Melia pleaded. "…" Dizzy was silent for about 50 seconds till she smiled softly and shouted "Alright, I'll do my best, Miss Melia!" in her thoughts. 'I hope I can do this…'

The Telethia landed and growled as it emitted an powerful ether energy and it roared, unleashing a powerful burst of energy that turned Aizel and a soldier named Hogard to energy, actually, the correct term would be ether.

"Aizel! Hogard!" Melia gasped in shock and horror as the Telethia rushed through the two and knocked them to the ground. They quickly got up. "They're gone…" Dizzy stammered.

"Aizel… Hogard… Garan… Damli…" Melia held her staff close and began to concentrate as a golden aura appeared around her and Dizzy. "Bestow the light of your life unto me!" Melia screamed as she and Dizzy were covered in a golden aura which hit the Telethia.

To be continued…

Next time: Alvis the Mysterious: Meeting Alvis: Attack of the Telethia Offspring! Monado Purge!

A/N: Sorry I had to end it on a cliff hanger, but it was getting too long. Anyway, next time, Shulk, Bridget, Iroha, the Keroro Platoon and Baron will meet Avis and the Angel Brigade and Shulk will unlock a new Monado power thanks to Avis, so stay tune!


	25. Alvis the Mysterious 2

Chapter 24: Alvis the Mysterious: Meeting Avis: Attack of the Telethia Offspring! Monado Purge!

The party were standing at a cliff looking at the far away jungle, they can see a giant tree in the jungle. "Phew! Who turned up the heat?" Reyn wiped some sweat from his face.

"I'm hot…" Nowa panted. "I've never seen such a dense forest." Sharla stated seriously. "Me neither. How much further!" Lina growled, she is sweating and starting to lose her cool.

Dunban stepped forward. "This must be the back of the Bionis. If Shulk and Bridget's visions are right, we've still got a long way to go." He figured. "Hax! I call hax!" Keroro complained. "Keroro, please don't stress out, you'll get hotter if you do." Fuyuki reasoned.

"Fuyuki, how are you feeling? We can rest in a short while if you like." Natsumi asked in concern. "I'm okay, big sister. Don't worry about me." Fuyuki replied.

Reyn and Sharla walked up to Dunban. "You mean go on in this heat? I'm sweateier than a Brog's armpit!" Reyn face faulted. "We'll have to search for the best route. Sadly, until we find a way, we'll have to put up Reyn's stench, Goku and Lina's hunger, Fukuyama's complaining and Tomoka's temper tantrums of this heat." Sharla sighed.

"HEY!" Goku, Lina, Fukuyama and Tomoka shouted in unison, annoyed. "Sharla!" Reyn asked, a little offended. Shulk and Bridget stared at the jungle, then they think back to the visions of Prison Island and them defeating Metal Face and one of the Homs Slayers with the upgraded versions of the Monado and Dark Monado.

Then they see the mysterious silver faced Mechon and the ripped opened chest revealing a person in it.

The flashback ended. 'A silver faced Mechon…' Shulk thought to himself. 'And who was that girl… Could it be…?' Bridget looked at the sky in thought. 'These visions showed us people and places we have never seen. If only me and Bridget can find out what they mean, we could use them to our advantage.' Shulk thought to himself as he tried to figure out the meaning of those visions.

Sharla surveyed the surroundings and saw a rope bridge. "Look over there! A rope bridge! It looks Homs-made." Sharla figured. "Not Homs. Nopon. Though a lot of them have settled in our colonies, the Nopon are originally native to Makna Forest." Dunban corrected her.

"You mean those cute fuzzy creatures live here? Kawai…" Miharu beamed. "You think they know a way to the Bionis' head?" Mai asked Dunban. "I can't say. But walking around in circles isn't going to achieve anything. Our best bet is to look for their village." Dunban suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to look at Makna Forest in all its beauty.

Bridget couldn't help but stare at five smoke coming from somewhere in the forest.

The party pressed on. They met some Nopon Merchants who were shocked and impressed to see Homs in their homeland, after buying some supplies from them, they continued on, fighting monsters that got in their way.

When they were walking down the path to the Nopon village, they saw something strange, most of the road has been grayed out. Then, they saw Melia and Dizzy unconsciousness, they do not know their names yet.

"Over there!" Dunban pointed out to the two knocked out girls. Concerned, the party rushed over to their sides.

"Hey, are you OK!" Shulk asked in concern. Capensis gasped as he saw Melia, despite her being unconsciousness. 'She's… the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…' He blushed. Sharla and Kagome checked for wounds on the two unconsciousness girls. Shulk and Bridget gasped as they saw who Melia is, she was the girl from their visions!

"You!" Shulk gasped. "It's the girl we saw in our visions!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock as the two Monado users received another vision of them, their friends, new and old and Melia fighting the same Telethia who wiped out Melia's men.

Shulk and Bridget were silent. "What's wrong you two?" Tomoe asked, then she figured it out. "You two saw another vision, didn't you? And it has something to do with these two girls…" Tomoe asked seriously. "Kind of…" Bridget nodded. "Both of us are not sure." Shulk turned his head to face Melia and Dizzy. "But first, they need help." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's look for somewhere safe." Reyn agreed. Dunban sees a clearing in the trees. "There. I see a clearing under a giant tree." Dunban pointed out. "We can easily watch for anything approaching." He added.

"OK. I'll carry the girl. Who will carry the girl with… a tail sticking out of her butt?" Shulk asked confusedly as he eyed Dizzy's clothes and tail. 'Who is that girl? She doesn't look like a monster… and those different colored wings on her back… I can both feel a soft and evil aura coming out of them…' Shulk to himself.

"I will cause no one can resist a-gack!" Fukuyama didn't finish as he was punched in the face by Alleyne, knocking him out for awhile. "I will… Something about this girl interested me." Alleyne went to pick Dizzy up while Shulk picked Melia up.

1 hour later…

Sharla and Kagome were inspecting Melia and Dizzy's bodies for about 50 seconds till Sharla stood up and turned to face the party. "They haven't sustained any serious injuries, but their conditions are far from stable." Sharla stated. "Do you know what's wrong with those two?" Bridget asked her.

"Their symptoms suggest ether deficiency." Sharla guessed. "Ether deficiency?" Kagome asked, confused. "It's well known that Homs are strongly effected by ether levels in the environment. But I've never seen symptons like this before." Sharla scratched her chin in thought.

"I see…" Reina nodded. "A sudden drop in ether content in the surrounding atmosphere causes a reaction. Symptoms range from fatigue to nausea, but in these girls' cases…" Sharla stated.

"Miss Sharla, what should we do?" Iroha asked her. "We're gonna need Water-type Ether Crystals. I'll load the crystals into a cartridge to shoot from my rifle." Sharla explained. "W-Wha?" Ixia's eye turned white dotted. "You're not gonna shoot them, are you!" She stammered.

"No, silly. I'll fire them into the air and the dispersed ether will heal them." Sharla reassured her. "Oh!" Ixia sweat dropped. "I knew that…" She pouted.

"But the problem is the crystals. We can't just use any old crystal, they must be as pure as possible." Sharla stated. "This area must have a water source nearby. We should search there first."

'I saw a waterfall a little way back. What do you think, Sharla? Would a waterfall produce pure crystals?" Dunban guessed. "I can't think of a better place." Sharla nodded. "Me and Shulk will go search for the crystals." Bridget volunteered.

"Not alone you won't. I'm coming too." Iroha volunteered as well. "I'll go too. What about you, Baron?" Tomoe asked him. "Same here." Baron nodded. "Keroro and his Platoon will go with you as well." Natsumi stated. "What! Why us!" Keroro complained. "Because I said so…" Natsumi gritted her teeth and growled out those words. Keroro gulped in fear.

"Alright, be careful." Hei told them, they nodded and went to find the waterfall.

As Shulk, Bridget and their chosen group were walking down the path, Giroro noticed some rustling in the bushes. "…" Giroro narrowed his eyes fiercely. Shulk and the others noticed it. "What is it, Giroro?" Baron asked him.

The rustling got louder. "…Die you beast!" Giroro yelled as he whipped out his guns and fired at the bushes. "G-Giroro!" Shulk gawked. "Waaaahhhhhh! Don't eat me!" Milfeulle wailed as she popped out of the bushes. The rest of the Angel Brigade popped out as well. Forte got out her gun and pointed it at Shulk, Bridget and their friends.

"Who the hell are you people!" Forte demanded as she got ready to fire. "What's the big idea, shooting us as if we're some sort of wild animal-eh?" Ranpha noticed Baron and her eyes turned into hearts. "Finally a cute guy!" She ran up to Baron who was a bit nervous by this.

"Like, what's your name, handsome?" Ranpha asked dreamily. "B-Baron…" Baron's left eye twitched. 'She must be a female Capensis…' He thought to himself. "Ranpha, we need to find out where we are." Mint reminded her.

"But what about these guys! They attacked us!" Forte shouted. "You and your temper, Forte…" Normad said blankly, suddenly, a shot at Normad, but it missed. "F-Forte!" Normad said in fear. "Next time I won't miss…" Forte said dangerously at the stuffed toy. She sometimes hated that annoying stuffed computer. "E-Even so, you could have hit Vanilla-san!" Normad panicked. The Angel Brigade didn't realize the fact that one of them will not make it back to their home dimension.

"Um…" Shulk sweat dropped. "Maybe we should explain to them on the way." He suggested. "Good idea." Dororo nodded.

40 minutes later…

The party with their new members were walking down a path to the pure Water Ether Crystals. "So… We're on a giant god called the Bionis?" Milfeulle asked Shulk and Bridget, they nodded.

"How is this possible…? People living on the corpse of a god?" Forte asked, she couldn't believe what she is hear and she hoped that it won't have any Lost Technology that will make them giant, switch bodies and after they're switched back, they will go to heaven, make them melt or turn them into babies or any other crazy stuff they have seen in the past years.

"It is not possible for humans and other races to live on the corpse of this Bionis, I suggest they crash landed by ship millions of years ago and-" "Shut up, Normad!" Ranpha was about to kick the poor thing till Iroha stopped her, Ranpha eyed Iroha's breasts. 'Damn it, they're bigger than mine!' She was annoyed by it.

"Calm down, Miss Ranpha, there is no proof that Normad's theory is correct. All we know according to Shulk that the Homs and other races started living on the Bionis after it died in battle against the Mechonis." Iroha told her sternly. "Well, does this place have Lost Technology?" Mint asked.

"Lost Technology? What's that?" Bridget asked the Angel Brigade that question which made them recoil in shock, before they can ask why they don't heard of Lost Technology, Shulk saw the pure Water Ether Crystals.

"This must be the place!" Shulk smiled as he and his group before they met the Angel Brigade ran up to them. Baron went to fill their flasks with water while Shulk and Bridget got what they came for. Suddenly, they tensed.

"What is it, you two? Something wrong?" Tomoe asked in concern. Shulk and Bridget turned to face the path. "Who are you?" Shulk asked. "Huh? I don't see anyone here…" Milfeulle said confusedly. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, young Milfeulle." A familiar and calm voice stated as it turns out to be the man from Shulk and Bridget's dreams. He calmly walked down the path.

Most of Shulk and Bridget's friends including the Angel Brigade got ready for battle incase he tries something. "Hello there." The man smiled as he walked towards Shulk and Bridget. "Um… Hello." Bridget greeted shyly. He eyed Shulk and Bridget.

"How unusual… It is quite rare to see Homs and other races from this world and other worlds in this region." The man smiled calmly. "Alright! Who the hell are you!" Forte demanded. The man chuckled a bit and then said "I'm supposed all of you are wondering why I am here. In that case… Then permit me to introduce myself." The man bowed politely and said "My name is Alvis."

The Angel Brigade's eyes widen in shock as the man named Alvis said his name. "Alvis?" Shulk wondered. "Our names are-" Before Bridget can answer, Alvis said "Shulk, Bridget Verdant, Baron, Iroha, Tomoe and the Angel Brigade and Keroro Platoon. Isn't it?" Alvis asked with a smile. The party gasped in shock.

"How did you know that?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. "Shulk and Bridget… Wielders of the Monado and Dark Monado… Defenders of Colony 9… The heroes that has every Mechon running… You two are famous amongst all Homs." Alvis stated.

Shulk and Bridget stared at Alvis. "We know you from somewhere…" Bridget stated as she tried to figure out who Alvis is. "You know this man?" Mint asked them. Suddenly, it hit them two. Alvis was the man they saw in their dreams!

Alvis glared at the sky and said "They're here…" "Oi! What are you talking about? Who's here!" Ranpha growled, losing her temper. "The Monado and Dark emits both a particular and unstable ether wavelength in their current state. But Bridget, beware, the Dark Monado can also give birth to something evil from the loneness of your heart. It must have drawn them." Alvis stated.

Shulk, Bridget and their friends were confused, but gasped in shock as 9 small fry Telethia swoop down on them. They dodged it. "What the hell are those things!" Forte gawked. "T-Telethia?" Tomoe's eyes widen in shock. "Please tell me they're on our side…" Keroro panicked. The Telethia swooped down at them. "They're not…" he said in a deadpan tone.

"Alvis! Get out of the way! We'll handle this!" Shulk shouted as he and Bridget got out their Monados and charged at the Telethia. They received a vision of one of the Telethia ramming into them.

But just as they were about to change the future, the Telethia did something that shocked the group except for Alvis, it predicted what Shulk and Bridget were going to do and attacked them before they can act!

The Telethia's attack knocked the two of them to the ground. "Master Shulk!" Iroha gasped in shock. "Oy! Get a grip you two!" Baron glared at the bird monsters. 'What the hell was that! They predicted what Shulk and Bridget were going to do after they received a vision!' He thought to himself as he charged at one of the Telethia, he was about to attack, but like one of the Telethia, the bird monster predicted his move and slashed him with its claws and knocked him to the ground.

Shulk and Bridget received another vision of one of the Telethia about to launched energy claws at them, Shulk was about to put up the Monado Shield, but the Telethia rammed into him, knocking him into the ground, the Monado fell from his hand. "Shulk!" Bridget shouted in worry.

Shulk coughed up blood while Bridget rushed to his aid, so did Iroha. "It can't be!" Shulk stammered. "We saw its movements before it struck. How can it…?" Bridget tried to figure it out. "It is a Telethia." Alvis stated.

"Telethia?" Shulk asked as he stands up and asked Alvis that question. Alvis turned to face the three and said "They can read your mind. Whether you two have a vision or not, if they know your next move, it's all in vain." Alvis told them.

Shulk and Bridget's eyes widen in shock. "You know about our visions?" Shulk asked him. "Look out…" Vanilla stated calmly as she pointed to the Telethia ready for attack. "There is only one way… Stop it in its tracks, then dull its perception." Alvis stared at the Monado and at super fast speed, he grabbed it. "Alvis! Don't! The Monado will kill you!" Tanama panicked. But to everyone's shock, Alvis activated the Monado and it showed a new symbol and emitted a green energy blade.

"A new symbol!" Shulk gawked. "Monado… Purge!" Alvis yelled as he slashed the Monado, the energy wave hit all Telethia and their ability to mind read is blocked for awhile. Alvis leaped into the air and slashed off one of the Telethia's antennas. Green blood spurted from one of its gashes. With another yell, Alvis cut the Telethia in half, the body disappeared in green ether. "That was… That was… THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Keroro cheered.

Alvis turned to the awe struck party with a smile as he tossed Shulk his Monado and said "I suggest you stop staring." Shulk grabbed, then in a flash, Alvis put his shoulder on Shulk's shoulder and said "Both swords are yours to wield."

"W-What was that light?" Baron asked. "Both Monados don't control themselves. You two control them." Alvis stated. Shulk and Bridget saw the Telethia ready to avenge their comrade. "We…" Shulk was serious as he activated the Monado. "control it…" Bridget also was serious as she too activated the Dark Monado. "By the light of the Twin Monados…. We will stop them." Shulk activated the Monado's new power as he waved it, hitting all Telethia again. The Telethia charged at them.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Bridget charged at one of the Telethia, but when she slashed one of them, the Dark Monado bounced right off it. "W-What?" Bridget gasped. "In its current state, the Dark Monado cannot harm Telethia… You must find the way to unlock the ability to harm Telethia." Alvis stated as he charged at a Telethia and slashed it in half, killing it.

"Take this!" Baron slams his sword down, making a shockwave that killed another Telethia. Iroha charged at another Telethia, clashing her swords with its claws for about 5 minutes till Iroha got the upper hand and killed it.

Tomoe unsheathed her katana and sliced a Telethia in half. Giroro and Kururu combined their efforts to obliterate another Telethia. The Angel Brigade watched in shock and amazement at they saw how they fight.

"Who the hell are those people?" Ranpha stammered. "They're powerful…" Mint stated in awe. "Monado… Buster!" Shulk slams his mighty blade down on the last Telethia, killing it. Both heroes deactivated their Monados.

Alvis placed his hand on Shulk's shoulder and said with a smile "Well? You see now, Shulk?" Shulk smiled and nodded and said "Thank you." "But… My Dark Monado… It's useless against these things." Bridget stared at her Dark Monado in thought. "Wait a minute!" Giroro marched up to Alvis. "How in the seven hells did you learn to use the Monado?" He demanded.

Alvis chuckled and said "They were not the primary Telethia. Merely its spawn." Alvis walked towards the water and stared at the waterfall. "The Primary Telethia dwells elsewhere in Makna Forest. Is it wounded? …I see. The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by two girls. One from this world, and one from a apoloyltic world." Alvis stated.

"What are you talking about?" Normad asked. Alvis turned to face Shulk and Bridget and walked towards them slowly.

"The Monado is a divine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. Of both the martial and the immartial… The Dark Monado is an evil copy created only for destruction. Bridget… If you cannot control the Dark Monado's power, it will give birth to something evil from deep within the heart." Alvis stated.

"Alvis…" Shulk said slowly. "How do you know so much about these swords?" Bridget asked him. "Who are you/" Shulk asked him next. Suddenly, "Shulk! Bridget!" They saw Reyn and Nanael rushing towards their location.

"Reyn!" Shulk waved and shouted "We're over here!" Eventually, Reyn and Nanael rushed towards them. "Where were you guys? We thought you were do in by the monsters!" Nanael demanded.

"Sorry about that. We were attacked by Telethia." Baron stated with a smile. "Yeah, if it hadn't been for Alvis, we would have been goners!" Keroro beamed. "Alvis? Who's that?" Reyn asked. "He's right over… huh?" Bridget was about to introduced Reyn and Nanael to Alvis, but to Shulk and Bridget's chosen group's shock, Alvis was gone. "Sir Alvis? Where did you go?" Iroha looked for him, but couldn't find him.

"Talking to yourselves, maybe?" Nanael joked. "We're telling you, he was right here!" Baron reasoned. "He even taught Shulk how to unlock a new power from the Monado. Ku ku ku ku ku!" Kururu giggled.

"Just us and those five girls and a stuffed doll, Shulk." Reyn shrugged. "Ain't no one else around." Nanael smirked. "You lot probably passed out from dehydration and dreamt this guy up. Wait till the others hear this." Reyn laughed.

"We're not lying! He was here!" Bridget reasoned. "Alright, we 'believe' you." Nanael giggled teasedly. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. We got what we came for." Dororo stated. "Yes. And they're good quality ones too." Shulk nodded with a smile.

"Let's head back to Sharla and the others." Iroha closed her eyes and smiled. As they begin to leave, Shulk and Bridget stared at the waterfall. "Alvis… Who are you?" Shulk whispered as he and Bridget caught up to the others. Unknown to them, Alvis was watching them leave with a smile on his face.

To be continued…

Next chapter: To the Nopon Village! The Half Demon, Spirit Detective and Loud Mouthed Ninja: Karl's End!


	26. To The Nopon Village!: Karl's End!

A/N: Alright, Saya Otonashi and Haji will appear in this chapter. If you don't know who Saya and Haji are, they're from Blood Plus, so on with the fic!

Chapter 25: To the Nopon Village! The Half Demon, Spirit Detective and Loud Mouthed Ninja: Karl's End!

Shulk and his chosen group made it back to the others. It was then that Shulk and Bridget told Dunban what happened. Ranpha was happy to see cute guys, but was disgusted when Fukuyama tried to grope her; she gave him a devastating kick which knocked him out for about 10 minutes.

"An enemy that renders your visions useless." Dunban stated as he scratched his chin in thought. "This forest holds many surprises. Not least creatures we've never seen before." Alice stated. "And now we know there is another who can use the Monado and knows about the Dark Monado…" Alleyne stated. 'This Alvis character may know why we are transported to Shulk's world… He may know something about those two blades that Shulk and Bridget are holding.' She thought to herself.

"Correct." Bridget nodded. "Ah… I can't wait to meet him." Dunban smiled, interested to see what kind of swordsman Alvis is. "Are you sure you didn't dreamed this Alvis character up?" Nanael questioned. 'If they're not, then I loved to meet him and maybe make him my servant… or not." Nanael blushed.

"For the last time, we didn't dream him up!" Baron yelled, an anger vein on his forehead. "He was amazing! He was skilled with the sword and was able to use the Monado without breaking a sweat or get harmed by its powers!" He added. "Geez! We're just saying… No need to get all picky about it." Nanael winced. "Yeah, Shulk, Bridget and Dunban are the only ones I know who can wield the Twin Monados." Reyn nodded.

"But the thing is… How did this Alvis character know how to use the Monado and know about Shulk and Bridget's visions?" Reina wondered. "It is strange indeed." Ymir nodded in agreement.

Sharla was putting the processed Water Ether Crystals into Gadolt's Rifle. Forte watched in amazement as she watched the amazing work she's doing. "So what type of rifle is that?" Forte asked her.

Sharla turned her head to face Forte with a smile. "It's called an ether rifle." "Ether rifle? What is ether?" Forte asked. "It's the source of life in our world. This gun fires shots without actual bullets." Sharla stated with a smile.

"R-Really?" Forte was now intrigued. "Can I take a look at it?" Forte asked. "No… This rifle is special to me… It's the only thing to remind me of the one who used to use it…" Sharla looked down in sadness as she was almost finished.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to bring up painful memories…" Forte apologized. "No, it's alright." Sharla reassured her. "What happened to the one who once used this rifle?" Mint asked Sharla. "He may be killed by the Mechon…" Sharla's hatred of the Mechon was noticed by the Angel Brigade.

"Mechon…? W-What… What are these Mechon?" Milfeulle asked, scared. "The Mechon are machines that hailed from the Mechonis, enemy of the god we're standing on. They have bodies that cannot be harm by normal weapons." Dunban told them.

"E-Even guns and ether rifles?" Forte was a little bit scared when she said that. "Especially guns and ether rifles." Reyn nodded. "Geez, what did your people do to piss off these Mechon?" Ranpha asked, hoping she doesn't want to go into a fight with a seemingly unstoppable enemy.

"We don't know… But we have an ace against these Mechon." Shulk smiled. "An ace? But I thought you said the Mechon have bodies which cannot be harmed by normal means…" Normad asked confusedly.

"The Monado, duh…" Lili rolled her eyes. "Wait, you mean that sword and the other sword on those children's back?" Mint asked her. "Correct. The Monado and Dark Monado has the ability to cut through Mechon armour. Plus, those two swords allow Shulk and Bridget to see into the future." Mai closed her eyes and smiled.

"S-Sugoi! Those two weapons allow you to see into the future?" Milfeulle's eyes sparkle in awe and delight. "It's not possible to see into the future. How could those two blades allow its users to see into the future?" Normad asked, not convinced.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Normad is right about one thing. How could these lethal weapons allow you to do that?" Ranpha asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Believe us or not. But Shulk and Bridget's visions have helped us a lot and their latest vision will lead us to our goal at Prison Island." Dunban stated in his wise man tone.

"What is your goal?" Forte asked them. Shulk looked down in sadness and turned to face Forte with a serious look and said "To avenge a childhood friend of mine by destroying the one who killed her…"

"W-What? One of your childhood friends was killed by one of the Mechon?" Mint asked in shock. "Yeah… The Mechon who killed Fiora is called Metal Face and the strange thing about this Mechon… is that he's immune to the Monado's Mechon slaying effects." Reyn frowned. "And he also has a face!" Maron fumed.

"Robots with faces that are immune to robot slaying blades…" Vanilla stated in a calm and eerie tone. "But the Dark Monado, Bridget's blade is effective against him and just a while ago, her sword helped give us the ability to harm Mechon with faces." Alice added.

"And that is why we're heading to the top of the Bionis' head to Prison Island, if Shulk and Bridget's visions are right, whatever lies in that place can help us give us the ability to strike down Metal Face and avenge Fiora!" Junko clenched his fist and raised it up in a justice manner.

"I feel the same way…" Kirie looked serious as well. "If this Metal Face guy killed Yukinari instead of your friend, Fiora in our world, I will be hell bent on revenge against this evil machine." "Stay away from Yukinari, you violent hussy!" Lisa growled. "Who asked you, sister of the pervert!" Kirie snapped.

"Please don't fight." Miharu stammered. Kirie and Lisa turned away from each other and huffed. "Ok, I'm finished." Sharla smiled as she inserted the cartage into her rifle. "Lock and loaded." Sharla added as she aimed at the sky. "Stand back, everyone." Alleyne advised, everyone got to a safe distance.

Sharla carefully got her aim and fired. The bullet exploded and released particles of water based healing ether which went into Melia and Dizzy's bodies. "Wow…" Forte was amazed. "Unbelievable…" Dunban's eyes widen in awe. Both girls groaned as Shulk walked up to Melia while Yukinari walked up to Dizzy, carefully not touching her.

"They're coming around." Reyn smiled. "All thanks to Sharla the ace medic." Muryata smiled. "Aw, thanks Muryata." Sharla rubbed the back of her head nervously. Shulk leaned down to Melia's side.

"Are you OK?" Shulk asked her. Melia slowly opened her eyes and saw Shulk, She muttered "Where am I?" She asked. Shulk smiled at her and told her "Everything's fine. You're gonna be…" Shulk didn't finish as Melia gasped and slapped him in the face and shouted "Get your hands off me!"

Suddenly, the party heard Dizzy's scream as a few of them turned to see Dizzy backing away from Yukinari. "P-Please… Don't come near me!" She stammered. 'Just like Koyomi… Sorta.' Yukinari smiled softly as he said "It's alright. I won't hurt you, I promise." He reassured her. Dizzy stared into Yukinari's honest eyes for about 60 seconds then she nodded and smiled softly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Reyn scolded Melia. Melia realized what she has done and looked away and said "Forgive me… I-I did not mean to…" Shulk held his hand to the mark on his face. "Sorry if we have surprised you." Shulk reassured with a smile. "Are you the ones who helped us?" Dizzy asked as she slowly got up.

Capensis waltz up to Melia and held her hand. "Of course, beautiful winged maiden. My name is Capensis, the Gunner of Love!" He grinned, he got slapped in the face by Melia. "Keep your hands to yourself!" Melia growled. 'Who is this man? He seems perverted, but underneath that crazy perverted, well, maybe not perverted look, he's… kinda charming.' Melia thought to herself.

"Well, something like that." Reyn grinned. Melia slowly stands up and dusted herself off. "Excuse me. My name is Melia." Melia bowed politely. She motioned over to Dizzy. "And this is my friend, Dizzy." "P-Please to meet you." Dizzy smiled as she did a polite bow as well.

"What a beautiful name…" Capensis said dreamily. "Forgive my indiscretion." She turned to face Shulk and Bridget. "Me and my friend, Dizzy have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male and female Homs. Well, Dizzy is trying to keep her powers into check as a Gear." Melia stated while Dizzy shifted nervously.

'Gear?' Shulk thought to himself. "Coming into contact?" Reyn chuckled a bit as he placed his arm around Shulk. "Hey Shulk. You're creeping those ladies out." He joked. "Shut up, Reyn!" Shulk muttered angrily. "This large one is far worse." Melia commented with a frown. "M-Me?" Reyn gawked as Shulk and the rest of the party laughed.

50 seconds later.

"Melia and Dizzy, is it? How did you two get here, then? What, is there no one with you two?" Sharla asked. "I must apologize, but our situation does not concern you. And I shall not be divulging anything to common passers-by." Melia stated firmly.

"Oh come on! Why not?" Tomoka complained. "Duly-noted your ladyship. But if I were to be so bold, I'm guessing that you two didn't come here alone and you two weren't just taking an afternoon nap." Dunban stated.

Dizzy leaned over to Melia and whispered "What should we do, Miss Melia? We can't leave them after they have helped us." "I know… But something about these travelers are unusual…" Melia whispered back.

"And what may I ask, are you doing here? It is rare to see Homs venture this deep into Makna Forest." Melia countered. "We're traveling to the head of the Bionis. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Jean told her. "The head of the Bionis?" Melia asked. "We were just figuring out how to get there when we found you two." Ixia stated.

"I see. Then permit us to return the favor by aiding you in your quest." Melia smiled. "R-Really?" Keroro gasped like a school girl. "According to Miss Melia, there is one path to the head of the Bionis. It is the path that leads to a place called the Eryth Sea." Dizzy stated.

"So, this Eryth Sea is at the head of the Bionis?" Reyn asked, folding his arms. "If you would be kind enough to escort us out of the forest, I will show you the way." Melia offered. "You…You'd do that!" Shulk asked, his spirits high.

"Thank you so much, Melia and Dizzy. My name is Bridget Verdant." Bridget introduced herself. "And I'm Shulk. Pleased to meet you." Shulk smiled. "Shulk, Bridget… Ah, yes. Likewise." Melia smiled back.

Sharla sighed as she turned to face Reyn and asked "She's a bit high and mighty, but she and Dizzy are Homs too, right? Why are they here alone?" She wondered. "Ain't got a clue. Ask her yourself. I'm not good with her posh accent." Reyn shrugged. Capensis chuckled like somewhat of a gentleman.

"I will ask her eventually." Capensis proclaimed. "Do it and you'll get a blackeye." Baron told him with a frown. Capensis face faulted.

Melia and Dizzy stared at the giant tree far from their location, the rest of the party minus Fukuyama followed their gaze. "We should travel to the Nopon village." Melia told everyone. "Nopon village?" Reina gasped. "That's where we're heading! We figured it's our best bet to reach the top of the Bionis." Reina told her.

"Since inhabiting the region, the Nopon have been a great help. You can travel to the Eryth Sea from their village." Dizzy smiled cheerfully, but it was somewhat of a sad smile. "Then it's decided then! The Nopon village is our next destination!" Maron beamed.

"Hold it!" Ranpha stopped them. "What is it, Ranpha?" Miharu asked. "We need your help first! We need to get our Emblem Frames up and running to get back to our home!" Ranpha stated. "Hmm… Well then, we'll go to these… 'Emblem Frames' first, then after that, we'll head to a giant tree. It is where the Nopon village is located." Melia stated.

The party were walking down the path to the Emblem Frames, Bridget couldn't help but stared at Dizzy and her features while ignoring the skidding of Fukuyama's knocked out form with Kirie dragging him. Suddenly, her eyes glowed red and she received another vision of the past.

It showed her Dizzy as a child being chased by angry townspeople. "Get her! Get the monstrous Gear!" One of them shouted. Dizzy was running for her life.

Then, she sees Dizzy hiding in a slum like area, far from human contact, she was huddled up and she has a sad look.

"Why does everyone hate me…? Is it because I'm a Gear?" Dizzy sniffled as tears began to fell out of her eyes.

Then the next scene of the vision shows a burning village and Dizzy as a teenager horrified by what she has done. "N-No… This isn't supposed to happen!" Dizzy stammered in fear and horror.

The final scene of the vision shows Dizzy talking to a man who wore red clothes similar to Baron, a red bandana and a fine looking sword that rivals Baron's.

"W-Why did you spare my life?" Dizzy asked the man, she was now an adult. "It's because… I'm like you, a Gear, but I don't harm people… I fight to protect the humans." The man stated calmly.

"If you can protect people, then can I protect them too? But I can't control my power…" Dizzy looked down in sadness.

The man placed his hand on Dizzy's shoulder and told her "You can control it. If you do, you can have the power to protect people and be respected as a warrior, not one of those monstrous Gears." The man walked away calmly.

Dizzy watched the man who spared her life walk away. She smiled softly and said "Thank you… Sol Badguy." The vision ended.

Bridget was silent as the party were near the location of the Emblem Frames. Suddenly, they heard…

"Now look what you did, you damn kid!" A gruff voice shouted angrily. Kagome and Shippo's eyes widen in shock as they know who that voice is. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. "Hey! I didn't break it, cat man! I just wanted to touch it!" A loud mouthed voice shouted.

"Touch it my ass! You could have activated some sort of trap and killed the three of us!" Inuyasha's voice yelled. "Nothing happened, OK!" The loud mouthed kid's voice shouted angrily.

"Both of you shut up and think about our situation! We have to find our friends and get the hell out of this world!" A third voice shouted annoyed.

"What was that all about?" Lili raised an eyebrow. "T-They didn't…" Mint's left eye twitched as she and her fellow Angel Brigade members rushed up to their Frames' location, the rest of the party followed suit.

The Angel Brigade gasped in shock to see all five of their Emblem Frames destroyed by damaged trees and three people arguing with each other. The first one has silver hair, dog ears and wore a red kimano with bare feet and a ancient looking katana sheathed, the second was a 13 year old kid who has yellow hair, whiskers on his face, a goofy orange jumpsuit and a headband with a strange symbol on the metal place and blue sandals. The third one has jet black hair, wore a green school boy uniform and black shoes.

"Auggghhhhhh! My beautiful Emblem Frame!" Ranpha wailed as she slumped to her knees and cried silly. The rest of the party rushed up and saw the destroyed Emblem Frames. "Those things are wrecked!" Reyn gawked.

Kagome and Shippo rushed up to the silver hair man. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome cried out happily. "Eh?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Shippo and shouted in shock "Kagome!" He rushed up to her and hugged her softly.

"Hey, looks like we found one of your friends!" The blond haired kid grinned. Shulk rushed up to one of the destroyed Emblem Frames, namely Milfeulle's and inspected it. "No good… The hull is smashed." Shulk frowned.

Forte aimed her gun at the two who were with Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do to our fucking Emblem Frames!" She roared angrily. "Well, this blond haired and orange wearing idiot…" The teenage boy pointed to the blond haired boy. "triggered some projectiles and destroyed some trees which destroyed all five of them!" He growled at the boy.

"It's not my fault, damn it!" The boy snapped, an anger vein on his forehead. "We're stranded…" Mint stammered as the thought of not being able to return home entered her mind. Melia saw this and leaned down and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I think we may have the technology to repair these… things. They're not damaged beyond repair. I know some people who are quite good with stuff like this, so don't fret." Melia reassured her with a smile.

Mint looked up, her spirits are brighten. "R-Really? Thank you, Miss Melia!" "Hahahahaha!" A cruel voice laughed darkly. "W-Who's there?" Koyomi panicked.

"Well, well, well! Never thought I find you lot here!" Suddenly, a swam of bats appeared and landed a few feet near the party. "What the hell is this! Are they demons?" Inuyasha demanded. Suddenly, the bats formed to reveal Karl! He grinned evilly.

"We meet at last… Never thought I see the ones who got Zuuma and November 11 running!" Karl grinned darkly. Lina and Hei's eyes widen in shock. "Then you must be a Homs Slayer…" Zel said dangerously as he got his sword ready.

"Catching on, eh? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Karl Fei-Ong, a chiropteran and servant to the great queen Diva!" Karl bowed politely and evilly.

"A chiropteran? You mean a vampire like creature?" The jet black boy's eyes widen in shock, someone in his world told him about chiropterans and he must be one of them, only he seems human and not like the vampires in movies and novels he read.

"Who are you and what is a Homs Slayer?" Melia frowned as she and Dizzy stepped forward, followed by Bridget, Junko, Alleyne and Ymir and Lili.

"Let's put it simple, dear lady… I'm the one who's gonna kill all of you!" Before Karl can strike, he was hit by a slash and claw attack. "Gah! Who dares!" He looked around and saw two people. The first one was about 17 years old, has black short hair, a big bust and wore a white school sailor girl's uniform with a red bow and red bow, next to her is a man about 30 years old, has black wispy black hair, wore a black trench coat with a white undershirt, one of his arms is wrapped in a white cloth and he has a huge coffin on his back.

Karl gasped as he immeditnaly recognized them. "You two!" He growled. "Karl… It's been awhile…" The man stated calmly. "Shut up, you reject chiropteran! Why are you serving that wretched sister of my queen, Saya!" He demanded.

"As long as we, Red Shield stands, we will put an end to Diva's evil, even if it means traveling to different worlds. And I will protect my queen no matter the cost." The man stated calmly. The girl identified as Saya pointed her katana at Karl.

"Karl… Where is my sister? She and the other members of Cinq Fleches are somewhere in this world. I can feel it…" Saya demanded. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut upppppppppp!" Karl growled angrily. "I'm gonna kill all of you for my Queen and her new allies, the Mechon!" Karl charged at Bridget and her chosen party members, Inuyasha, the blond haired kid and black haired boy and Saya and the man joined Bridget and her friends in battle.

**Follower of Darkness: Karl**

"Summon Bolt!" Melia waved her wand and made sparks appear on the tip of her wand. "Now! Release the ether!" Melia fired the bolt at Karl, giving him medium damage. "Shit!" Karl spat as he charged at Lili and punched her three times.

"Oof!" Lili winced, but smirked and said "Not bad. But not good enough!" Lili quickly grabbed Karl's head by the thighs and slams him into the ground.

"Not bad… for a weak wench." Inuyasha rudely remarked as he slashed Karl three times, but he dodged every slash and slashed him with his claws. "Damn it! Alright, try this on for size! Iron Reaver Soul-" "Dark Monado…. Buster!" Inuyasha didn't got a chance to attack as Bridget slams the Dark Monado on the ground, resulting in a shockwave that hit Karl for large damage. "Whoa… Haji, did you see that? She's good!" Saya blinked in amazement.

"Yes… But we must focus the battle on defeating Karl, my queen." Haji stated as he charged at Karl and his wrapped arm cloth ripped to shreds temporary as it revealed a demon arm and he hit Karl with it, making blood fell to the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" "Summon Wind!" The boy made five clones of himself and they charged at Karl while Melia filled her body with wind ether, she shouted "Release Wind ether!" She waved her wand and made a powerful whirlwind hit Karl for big damage. The boy and his clones hit Karl for medium damage till Karl destroyed the clones and hit the boy five times with his claws, actually the correct term would be his spiked arm.

"Spirit Gun!" "Tornado Strike!" The boy pointed his finger at Karl and fired a powerful burst of spirit energy which hit Karl for bigger damage. Alleyne hit Karl 10 times, giving him some damage.

"Damn it! I will kill you all! Especially you, Saya!" Karl yelled angrily, Junko rushed in and slashed Karl five times and dodged rolled out of the way, avoiding Karl's spiked arm. Ymir rushed in and swiped him three times with her axe before Karl knocked her away, she was knocked to the ground. Dizzy shouted "Wings of Light!" Dizzy's clothes began to shed and she was naked!

"Gah!" Shulk's eyes budged out in shock while Jean's eyes turned into hearts at Dizzy's nakedness. Dizzy fired a powerful burst of light energy which hit Karl for bigger damage. Dizzy's clothes reappeared and she fell on her knees, exhausted. She sighed tiredly.

"Hey!" Saya called out to Bridget. "Let's combined our attacks and finish off Karl before he can do any harm!" She suggested. "Got it!" Both girls yelled and then, they thrusts their swords into Karl's gut, large amounts of blood fell to the ground.

"N-No…!" Karl wheezed as he glared at Bridget and Saya. "I… got to hand it to you, Heir to the Dark Monado… You and that little wench managed to kill me without unlocking the Dark Monado's true power…" He coughed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Bridget demanded. "What are you getting at, Karl?" Saya added. "Heh… If you cannot control the Dark Monado's power… it will give birth to something eviler than me… created by Him… Saya… I both hated… and loved you… But you choose that fool, Haji over me… Never regret what you have done… Or else Queen Diva will destroy you… G-Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Karl screamed in agony as his body turned to crystal after Bridget and Saya pulled their swords out.

Karl's body began to crack as it crumbled into dust, leaving dust particles. "The Dark Monado's… true power…" Shulk whispered. 'An… evil created by the Dark Monado…?' Bridget thought to herself as she stared at her Dark Monado.

"My Emblem Frameeeeeeeeee!" Ranpha wailed, the party ignoring Ranpha's cries were in thought about what Karl said.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Dark Bridget Unleashed!: The Heropon, the Girls, the Guy and the Baka Trio

A/N: Next up, Dark Bridget is born when the Baka Trio peek on Bridget and we meet the Heropon, Riki! So stay tune! Also, I don't think Yugioh 5Ds will be a good choice to add in this fic, so see you next time!


	27. Dark Bridget Unleashed!

A/N: Riki will appear next chapter, but the Green Green Girls, and other Yusuke and Baka Trio will be in this chapter, and Dark Bridget is born with some modifications to her dark form. So on with the chapter!

"Once upon a time… There was a man and woman who fell in love in ancient times in another Earth… But that kind of love was forbidden during that ancient time. The man and woman promised each other that once they are reincarnated, they would find each other and once they do, they will be husband and wife till they die… However, both are unaware of the tragic destiny that one of them will die in another world… Hence the story of two lovers in the Xenoblade Chronicles…" Alvis's voice narrated.

Chapter 26: Dark Bridget Unleashed!: The Girls, the Guy and the Baka Trio

After defeating Karl, the party were talking to the five people in the site, Ranpha tried to fix her beloved Emblem Frame, but couldn't. She has anime teary eyes and fall flat on the ground.

"So… Who are you people?" Dizzy asked them politely. She shifted nervously as the one called Inuyasha glared at her. 'He has dog ears… Is he a Gear like me?' Dizzy thought to herself.

"That's Inuyasha. He's one of my friends from my world from the Feudal Era." Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the party. "Huh… You still haven't told us about this Feudal Era, Kagome." Dunban told her.

"Um…" Kagome sweat dropped. "How to say this… You see, Inuyasha, Shippo and two more of my friends who are missing in this world are from another time in my world. Feudal Japan. I used a well in my family's shrine to travel back in time." Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Wait… Is time travel possible?" Reyn's eyes widen in shock. "Whaddya mean it ain't possible! I'm from the past. Get it through your thick heads!" Inuyasha snapped rudely. "How rude!" Melia frowned. "Is that anyway to treat someone you just met with that attitude?"

"Shut up, wench." Inuyasha rudely stated. "What did you call me?" Melia gritted her teeth, an anger vein on her forehead. "You heard me, wen-" "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's face fell flat into the ground four times.

"W-What the hell was that?" Forte's left eye twitched. "That… was the power of Priestess Kadea. Every time Inuyasha does something reckless or is rude, I say sit. (Inuyasha fell down again) And he falls flat on the ground." Kagome explained.

"Maybe you should have one for Kirie?" Lisa laughed at her own joke. "Maybe you should have ONE and your brother too for bothering Yukinari and Miharu!" Kirie countered as she and Lisa glared at each other.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where is that pervert?" Goku asked, everyone looked at him and saw that Fukuyama has escaped! They quickly found him flirting with Saya.

"My name is Kazumha Fukuyama, fine beauty! Wanna be my girlfriend?" Fukuyama drooled. "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. His name is Haji." Saya frowned as she pointed to her boyfriend, Haji. "Whaaaaaaattt!" Fukuyama glared at Haji who remained calm.

"How the hell did a guy like you get a chick like her!" Fukuyama was about to say something nasty about Haji's clothing till Haji's claw arm was inches near Fukuyama's face. He gawked as he turned white dotted eye.

"I will not let you do something offensive to my queen…" Haji said calmly, but dangerously. Kirie grabbed Fukuyama by the collar and dragged him away.

"So, who are you two?" Reyn asked Saya and Haji. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Saya Otanashi. The guy with the claw arm and coffin is my protector and boyfriend, Haji. We're members of a an anti-chiropteran organization called Red Shield." Saya bowed politely. Haji said nothing.

"Red Shield?" Dunban asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me explain…. Red Shield is a organization to hunt down vampires called chiropterans who posed a threat to humanity in my world. Right now, there are five members of powerful chiropterans called Cinqe Fleches lead by an powerful and evil chiropteran named Diva…" Saya looked down in sadness.

"Hey, what do you look sad, oh beautiful vampire hunting huntress?" Capensis asked politely. He knows Saya already has a boyfriend, namely this Haji character, but he couldn't stand to see a pretty girl like her sad.

"Diva… is Saya's sister…" Haji stated. The party including the new ones' eyes widen in shock. "This Diva woman is your sister?" Mint gasped in shock. "But why is she trying to exterminate mankind in your world?" Mint demanded.

"For her amusement… I too, am a chiropteran. We were born from two cocoon like objects taken from the belly of a chiropteran mummy in 1833 by Joel Goldschmidt. I was treated as Joel's daughter while Diva was confined to a tower in Russia. I did not learn about Diva's existence until 1863 when I found her in that same tower. On an horrible night, me and Hagi invited her to my adoptive father's birthday party in 1883 after I release her to sing. But while we were looking for a flower Joel likes, Diva killed everyone at father's house. I finally realized that Diva is a monster and needs to be stopped. I went to sleep for 30 years in hibernation after the presumed death of Grigori. Diva also went into 30 years of hibernation…" Saya stated sadly. She received wide eyes and shocked looks from the party.

"Saya…" Bridget began. "How old are you?" She finished, still in shock. Saya and Haji were silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you such an offense question." "No, it's alright. Anyway, me and Haji joined Red Shield to fight Diva and her army. One day, we learned that Diva planned on using a time and space portal machine to travel to another dimension in a time and place unknown. We were too late from stopping her and her minions going into the portal. But we give chase, me and Haji. Hence, here we are." Saya explained and reassured the Heir to the Dark Monado.

"How bad is Diva alone?" Sharla asked Saya. "She has the ability to turn any human into a chiropteran by her singing. But luckily, we learned that Diva's ability won't work on people in this dimension." Saya stated.

"Hmm…" Shulk scratched his chin in thought. "What is it, Shulk?" Junko asked him. "We have our goals in stopping the Mechon, but leaving Diva alone is asking for trouble. What if she has sided with the Mechon?" Shulk asked.

"Mechon? You mean the enemy from the Mechonis?" Melia gasped. 'Something tells me they are not ordinary travelers…' Melia thought to herself.

"Then permit us to help you stop Diva before she acquires the technology to do any more harm to your world." Dunban offered. "We're listening…" Saya was all ears. "You see… We're not ordinary travelers, some of us are born in this world while others are from different worlds other than your own. Diva and her minions may have allied themselves with the enemy of our world, the Mechon. Evil robots who are bent in our people's annihilation." Dunban explained.

"Feh!" Inuyasha sneered. "You humans must be weak to take on these Mechon or whatever the hell they're called. With one slice from my Tetsusaiga, I will cleave one in two." He boasted.

"I don't think so, dog man. The Mechon have bodies that are immune to everyday weapons, even that rusted sword." Reyn frowned as he folded his arms. Inuyasha gulped. "Even my Tetsusaiga?" He asked, nervous.

"Especially your Tetsusaiga…." Alleyne nodded. "There are two blades that can defeat these Mechon. The Monado and Dark Monado…" Alleyne motioned the Twin Monado Heirs to show Inuyasha their blades. Shulk and Bridget nodded and got out their Twin Monados.

Inuyasha stared at their Monados. "You mean to tell me these two weird looking swords can harm these Mechon guys? Don't make me laugh…" Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly. Inuyasha spat, but it was a spat of fear cause Kagome can sit him again.

"Hmm… What do you think, Haji?" Saya asked him. "Do as you wish, Saya…. But it would be rude to turn down their offer." Haji stated. "Ok." Saya nodded as she turned to the party with a smile. "Alright, we will help you take down the Mechon as well as help us stop Diva." Saya smiled.

"Glad to have you aboard, Saya and Haji." Sharla smiled, then she turned her head to the two other boys. "And you two are?" She asked for their names.

"Name's Yusuke Uramashi. Don't piss me off and we'll get along fine." Yusuke stated. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Age 13 and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" The blond boy named Naruto shouted energetically.

"WHAT!" Mint, Milfeulle, Nowa, Lili and Maron shouted in shock. "You mean you're a year younger than I?" Nowa rubbed her eyes in shock.

"I didn't think you were a year older than me and Vanilla!" Mint said.

"I thought you were still in grade school!" Maron stated.

"I'm sorry, I thought so too." Milfeulle bowed in apology.

"Yeah, even I'm taller than you." Lili told him.

"That wasn't very nice!" Naruto wailed as tears ran down his face in a funny way. "Calm down, everyone. We'll talk more on the way." Muryou did some calming hand gestures and smiled calmly as well.

"Muryou is right. We'll talk more on the way." Melia nodded in agreement. The party except for Inuyasha and Kagome left. Kagome and Inuyasha remained behind for a little while to talk.

"I'm glad you're safe, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Yeah… But do you remember before we got here about someone mentioning the Twin Monados?" Kagome asked him seriously. "Y-Yeah… You don't mean those two weird looking swords those two humans have?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah… And there is something about finding the True Monado and Light Monado… What does it mean?" Kagome wondered. "Let's forget about it for now and travel with these guys to find Miroku and Sango. I didn't like Yusuke and Naruto anyway." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sighed and nodded as the two of them head back towards the party.

The party fought some monsters and were at a gateway called the Twisted Tree Gate. Melia stared at the gateway. "If we go through this gate, we will reach the Nopon village." Melia told the party.

"What the hell are Nopon?" Yusuke asked, his hands in his pockets. Dizzy turned to Yusuke with a smile. "The Nopon are really cute. Wait till you see one." "Right. Let's move on." Shulk stated, everyone nodded in agreement as they passed the Twisted Tree Gate and got to some bridges leading to the giant tree.

The party finally arrived at the village entrance. Melia turned to face the party with a smile. "This is the entrance to Frontier Village." She stated. "So this big tree is where the Nopon lived?" Jean gasped in amazement. Melia nodded as she and the party walked up to a Nopon guard.

"Ah! Bird Lady! Welcome back, Bird Lady!" The Nopon guard said with a smile. "I wish to speak with the village chief. Will you permit us to enter?" Melia asked. "That's a Nopon? …Something about their voice annoys me to no end…" Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome whispered angrily at the half demon.

The Nopon guard stepped aside and smiled and said "My pleasure, my pleasure!" Melia walked up towards the stairs and turned to face the party and said "I shall take you to the village chief. Follow me." Melia motioned everyone to follow her, they did so.

The party were in Frontier Village. They were heading towards the giant tree and saw Nopon gathering together. They noticed the party. Curious, they walked up towards them.

"Hom Hom!" A female Nopon stated. "Hom here! Hom here!" A male Nopon said energetically. "Hom who? Hom who?" A child male Nopon asked confusedly. "Hom Hom everywhere!" An elderly Nopon stated.

"Me want touch Hom Hom!" Another male Nopon said cheerfully. "Me want nibble Hom Hom!" Another male child Nopon licked his lips. "Hom Hom taste yuck!" A mother Nopon told her son with a scowl.

"Hom Hom scary!" Another child Nopon hid behind another Nopon. "Gah! Shut up already!" Inuyasha snarled. Melia walked up towards the Nopon with a smile and said "Nopon of Frontier Village! Melia Antiqua and Commander Gear Dizzy have returned. I request an audience with your chief. Chief, will you hear my request?"

"Melia and Dizzy here." A Nopon cheered. "Bird Lady and Angel Lady here." A female Nopon exclaimed. "Melia and Dizzy back." Another male Nopon stated. "Bird Lady and Angel Lady back." Another adult male Nopon stated happily.

'Bird Lady?' Shulk thought to himself as he looked at Melia. 'Angel Lady? Commander Gear?' Bridget stared at Dizzy in thought. Melia and Dizzy pressed on, motioning everyone to follow them. They followed the two inside the tree and they are speaking to a elderly Nopon with a purple pink beard, the largest purple pink hair on his head and wore purple ancient leader clothes. The Nopon elder's name is Dunga.

"My dear Melia and friend Dizzy, it's good to see you two again so soon. And you two look so well." Dunga stated cheerfully, then he asked "And what of your men?" Melia and Dizzy looked down. "They are at one with the Bionis. They sacrificed their lives so that we can escape…" Melia said sadly as she looked down.

"But we managed to gain new friends. Some of which are from other worlds like me." Dizzy smiled slightly. "But this is not our reason for coming." Melia stated. Suddenly, the girl who was spying on Bridget and was with the mysterious Alvis walked up. "It's about the Dinobeast, is it?" She asked. Suddenly, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Naruto, Yusuke, Hajime and his group and Goku's eyes widen in shock as they saw who it was. A flashback of them being sucked into the world of the Bionis and Mechonis but first they were in total darkness.

Then a mysterious man (Alvis) and the same girl standing before them tells them something before they were separated.

"Oh! First Captain Reika Morimura. I take it you defended the village well?" Melia asked cheerfully. "Not a problem. As a seer warrior, I was able to protect the Nopon from monsters. Also, I want to thank you for asking the Chief to look after my friends from my world." Reika smiled. Then she sees Shulk and Bridget and walked over to them.

"Hello there." Reika smiled. "H-Hi, my name is-" Before Bridget can say her name, Reika said "Bridget Verdant. I know who you are." Reika smiled. Most of the party gasped in shock. Reika knows who Bridget is!

"H-How did you-" Shulk got interrupted as Reika turned to Melia. "Continue, Lady Melia." Reika smirked.

"R-Right." Melia nodded as she turned to Dunga. "These Homs need your help. Will you be so kind to listen to their request?" Melia asked politely. "What could a Hom Hom need of me?" Dunga asked. "They need to get to Eryth Sea." Reika stated. Alleyne eyed her.

"I see no reason to deny them. And Melia and Dizzy, what of you?"" Dunga asked the two. "We have to finish our mission in this region." Dizzy stated. "Once these Homs are safely on their way, we shall be on our way as well. Permit them to stay the night." Melia stated as she and Dizzy head up the stairs.

"Something's troubling those two girls…" Ymir stated seriously. "We found them half-dead and all alone. But I don't suppose they'll tell us the reason anytime soon." Dunban stated. Suddenly, Bridget held her head in pain.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Nowa asked in concern. "I-I don't know…" Bridget grunted. "She's probably tired." Reika stated. "Oh… Uh, Reika was it?" Shulk asked her. "Yep, you guess right, Shulk." Reika nodded with a eerie smile.

"Why don't I give you guys some rooms to rest with and meet some of my friends and teacher to rest with as well? Here. I'll decide. Shulk, Yusuke and Hajime will rest with Midori Chitose. Reyn, Naruto and Ymir will rest with Futuba Kutsuki. Sharla and Kagome will rest with Chigusa-sensei, Dunban will rest with Sanae. While Bridget, Nowa and Alleyne rest with Futuba's sister, Wakaba." Reika offered.

"Hey! What about us?" Keroro shouted, annoyed. "You can rest in the inn down in the bottom. Chief, will you give them the reservations?" Reika winked. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Of course. Follow me." Dunga motioned the ones who didn't get rooms to follow him to the inn. 'That girl… Reika, she seems nice…" Natsumi thought to herself.

"Well, I'm beat. Can't wait to meet our roommates." Reyn yawned. "Ok. I'll go ask Melia and Dizzy about their troubles tomorrow." Shulk nodded. Alleyne helped Bridget up who was soon asleep. "Nowa, help me with Bridget, ok?" She asked her. "Ok, Teacher." Nowa nodded with a smile as she help carried Bridget to their room. The rest of the remaining party were curious to see their new roommates.

Night has fallen…

(With Shulk, Yusuke and Hajime.)

"It's kinda small, but it'll do." Hajime smiled as they eyed their room. "Not bad, right, Yusuke?" Shulk smiled. "Yeah, whateve-" "Yusuke was interrupted by "Yuusuke-kun? I'm so glad you're alright!" Yusuke was tackled by a girl with brown hair, wore the same schoolgirl uniform as Reika and D-cup breasts.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem, woman!" Yusuke snapped. The girl looked up and saw that Yusuke is not who she was hoping to see. "You're not Yuusuke-kun, his hair is brown and he doesn't wear a dorky green uniform." She stated.

"Oh!" Shulk then remembered who they were paired up with. "Are you Midori? Reika said we will be rooming with a girl named Midori." Shulk asked. Midori eyed Shulk's Monado. "She did? And you are?"

(With Reyn, Naruto and Ymir)

"Oi! What's your problem, lady!" Reyn blocked the purple haired girl who wore a white jacket for school and a black shirt with some words on it and green shorts who was wielding a bat, Naruto was hiding behind Reyn who was scared while Ymir sweat dropped at the sight.

"I can't believe after landing in this damn strange world I get to put up with more perverts! What the hell was Reika thinking!" Futuba roared.

"Hey! Calm down! Reyn and Naruto weren't peeking on you! Get a grip, geez!" Ymir shouted. Futuba finally realized it and stopped her attack. "S-Sorry…" She muttered bitterly. "You must be Futuba then?" Reyn rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. And what are your names?" Futuba asked.

(With Sharla and Kagome)

"My, you must be talented nurses." A adult woman with brown hair and E-cup breasts and wore school nurse clothes was chatting with Sharla and Kagome. "Yes. You're not bad yourself, Chigusa." Sharla stated with a smile. "Yeah. It must be ruff dealing with perverted boys during this trial run at this all boys boarding school." Kagome nodded.

"So what are your stories?" Chigusa asked them. "Well…" Sharla then began to tell Chigusa the reason they're here.

(With Dunban)

Dunban walked into the room and saw a girl with black blue hair and wore a school girl's uniform sitting on the bed. "Oh. You must be Sanae Minami. Pleased to meet you." Dunban smiled. Sanae noticed Dunban and smiled cheerfully, but a little bit weakly.

"Oh hello mister. I didn't know I have company." "Reika set me up with you. My name is Dunban." Dunban smiled. Sanae noticed Dunban's motionless right arm. "What's wrong with your right arm, Mister Dunban?" Sanae asked him while looking at it. "It's a long story. I'll tell you if you don't mind." Dunban offered. "I got time." Sanae stated with a small smile. "Alright. It all started like this…" Dunban began to tell Sanae about the Monado and its powers and the Dark Monado and how Dunban lost the use of his right arm from using the Monado.

(With Bridget, Alleyne and Nowa)

Alleyne and Nowa with a girl who has wisp brown hair and wore a school girl's uniform and holding a cactus like plant in a pot were watching Bridget in concern.

Wakaba turned to her plant and said "What is wrong with this girl, Togemura-san?" The plant called Togemura-san said nothing, but made a ringing sound. Nowa sweat dropped at the sight, so did Lou. "She must be exhausted from the trip… or is it something else?" Alleyne asked in theory.

"Don't worry, miss Alleyne." Wakaba smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure Togemura-san said she will feel better after a good night's sleep." "Miss Wakaba is right. Maybe we should leave Bridget to sleep alone. Hey, why don't we get some herbs to help speed the healing process up?" Nowa asked with a smile.

"That's a good thought, Nowa. 75 points for thinking positive." Alleyne nodded. "75 points?" Wakaba looked at them in confusion. "We'll explain on the way. I think I saw some healing plants near the village gate." Nowa stated.

"Let's go check it out, Nowa." Alleyne stated as she, Wakaba and Nowa head out to find the plants to heal Bridget. When they were gone, Bridget emitted a dark aura.

Suddenly, the Baka Trio and Yuusuke Takashi fell out a closet.

"Ugh! Damn it you three!" Yuusuke grunted. "I can't believe you dragged me with you in this strange place filled with strange little creatures!" He growled at his 'friends' stupidity. "Nonsense, Yuusuke!" Bacchi-Gu, the fat idiot leader of the Baka Trio stated. "When we landed in this strange world and found out that sexy women are staying here as well as our female classmates from our world, we must be 'friends' with them to understand them better!"

"Yes. And this is the perfect opptunity to score with Futaba-chan!" Hikaru stated. "And I will protect my little sister, Sanae from any dangers and-" "Be quiet…" A dark and sinister voice stated. "W-What?" Yuusuke blinked as he and the Baka Trio saw Bridget slowly rising, the dark aura was still in her.

"Wow! A cute girl and-huh?" Bacchi-Gu at first drooled, but he and his two cohorts were confused as Bridget's hair started to change to a darker green, next, purple lines similar to the ones from Yugioh 5Ds appeared near her eyes and her eye color was red. She got out her Dark Monado and activated it.

"W-What the hell is that blade?" Hikaru stammered. "You stupid Homs got a lot of nerve waking me during my process of being complete…" Bridget let out a sinister smirk. "But now… I'm gonna enjoy killing all four of you and drink your blood!" She lunged at them. The Baka Trio and Yuusuke screamed in fear as they exited with Bridget now called Dark Bridget following them.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Enter the Heropon and SOS Brigade! Riki's Time to Shine!

A/N: Next time, we'll continue where we last left Yuusuke and the Baka Trio, can Shulk save Bridget from doing something she will regret? Also, Riki, the Heropon joins our heroes in their quest to exterminate the Telethia terrorizing the Nopons' home. Then, the SOS Brigade go to Europe only to be transported to Shulk's world. So stay tune!


	28. Riki's Time to Shine!

A/N: This chapter will be extra long, so here is the appearance of that lovable Heropon, Riki and the kooky Haruhi Suzumiya and her SOS Brigade. Take note that some of the scenes in this chapter will be told in Kyon's POV. So on with the fic!

Chapter 27: Enter the Heropon and SOS Brigade! Riki's Time to Shine!

"Sugoi! You and another can see into the future?" Midori gasped in amazement. "Yes, that's right. It's thanks to the Monado and Dark Monado." Shulk smiled as he pointed to his sword.

"Hmm…" Yusuke was in thought. "What is it, Yusuke?" Hajime asked him. "See into the future, huh?" Yusuke turned his head to face Shulk and told him "I need proof that you can see into the future."

"Huh? Why would he need proof?" Midori asked confusedly. "Believe him or not, Yusuke, but Shulk and Bridget's visions got us this far and met you and the others." Hajime stated as he adjusted his glasses. Yusuke was about to comment till he saw Shulk's eyes glow blue. 'What the…? I feel… an odd spirit energy coming from Shulk! It's ancient, but… it's also an evil spirit energy.' Yusuke thought to himself as he continued to stare at Shulk's glowing eyes.

Shulk received another vision. It showed him Yuusuke and the Baka Trio cowering in fear at the Central Plaza in Frontier Village. Someone was approaching them menacely. The vision shifted to reveal… Bridget! But there's something different about her…

"Now… to kill you four perverts and spill your blood in this village!" Bridget laughed evilly as she activated the Dark Monado and was ready to strike.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yuusuke and the Baka Trio screamed in fear as the vision ended.

"Bridget!" Shulk gasped in shock. "What about her?" Hajime asked, but then he figured out why Shulk is in panic mode. "You saw another vision, didn't you?" Hajime asked him seriously.

"Yeah…" Shulk nodded. "But there is something different about her. One, she has dark green hair, two, she has purple lines near her eyes and three, she has red evil eyes. She was about to kill four boys. One normal with brown hair, one who is fat and wore glasses, one big one who looks stupid, and one skinny one who is love struck…" Shulk told him.

Midori figured out what Shulk meant. "Yuusuke-kun is in danger!" Midori ran out. "Hey, wait!" Yusuke tried to stop her, but was too late. "Damn it! She'll die if she rushed in to save them!" He growled.

"But why would Bridget do such a thing? I thought she was sweet and kind." Hajime asked in disbelief. Shulk was also in thought till he remembered what Alvis said to him when they first met.

**"Bridget, beware. The Dark Monado can also give birth to something evil from the loneness of your heart." **Alvis's voice echoed in Shulk's mind.

"We got to hurry and save Bridget!" Shulk told the two. "Right!" Hajime nodded. "Looks like you can see into the future." Yusuke smiled heroically as the three of them charged outside.

They were in the second floor and saw Midori running down the stairs. "Somebody help ussssssss!" Bacchi-Gu's voice wailed. "They're at the bottom! Let's hurry!" Yusuke shouted, Shulk and Hajime nodded as they head to the Central Plaza.

Bridget was walking slowly towards Yuusuke and the Baka Trio who all three of them were holding each other in fear. Bridget's Dark Monado was activated and she was still smirking that evil smirk.

"H-Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!" Yuusuke stammered. "I wasn't planning on peeking on you! Honest! Just spare their lives and mine! Please!" Yuusuke pleaded.

"Do you honestly think I would care?" Bridget asked in a sadistic tone. "And my name is Bridget… No, this form needs a better name." Bridget looked at her Dark Monado with an evil grin. "I think I'll call myself Dark Bridget. Dark Bridget… That has a nice tone to it." Dark Bridget turned to face Yuusuke and the Baka Trio and readies her Dark Monado to kill them.

Midori steps in between Dark Bridget and Yuusuke and the Baka Trio. "Midori-chan!" The Baka Trio shouted happily. "You idiot! Stay away from her! She's dangerous!" Yuusuke warned her. "I won't let you kill my Yuusuke-kun!" Midori shouted as she spreads her arms in a defense position.

"You must be Midori…" Dark Bridget said coldly. "The girl who has been reborn from the ancient times to be with this pathetic excuse of a man who can't remember you…" Dark Bridget frowned. Midori was in shock.

"H-How did you…" Midori stammered. "The Dark Monado allows me to see into the future, but it also has the power to see into the past and feel the auras of people from other worlds…" Dark Bridget looked at her Dark Monado proudly and cruelly.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Yuusuke demanded. "None of your business… Now, Midori, Yuusuke and Idiot Trio, time to die!" Dark Bridget was about to strike all five of them down till Shulk, Hajime and Yusuke came in.

"Bridget! No!" Shulk shouted. Suddenly, Dark Bridget dropped her Dark Monado and held her head in pain. "N-No! You have ruined everything! The real Bridget is coming back!" Dark Bridget screamed as Bridget's hair returned to her bright green hair state and her eye color returned to normal and the purple lines near her eyes disappeared. Bridget was tired and she wearily opened her eyes and saw Shulk, Hajime and Yusuke looking at her in concern.

"S-Shulk… You saved me…" Bridget smiled weakly as she slumped to the ground and fell asleep. Shulk rushed up to her and held her close.

"Everything's gonna be alright… I'm here… and as your friend, I will protect you…" Shulk stated calmly. Ichiban-Boshi was skimming through his latest volume of Dr. Tanaka's flirting book. "When a girl is unconsciousness after trying to kill you, you should try to convince her to fall in love with you and seem it was a misunderstanding. Say 'I'm really sorry about what happened.' Ichiban-Boshi walked up to the two friends and said with a smile and holding a red rose. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

Shulk glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you." Ichiban-Boshi frowned as he pointed to Bridget who is still sleeping. "I was talking to the one called Dark Bridget." "Her name is Bridget… And I don't think a guy like you should be hitting on her after what she has been through." Shulk glared at him.

"How rude!" Ichiban-Boshi growled as he showed his book to Shulk. "I am trying to follow Dr. Tanaka's book on how to become her soulmate and you have to be some damn obnoxious kid butting in like that!" Suddenly, Alleyne rushed in and hits the book, making it fly in the air.

"W-What?" Ichiban-Boshi's left eye twitched. Shulk leaped up and slashed the book with his Monado, cutting it in pieces. "MY BIBLE!" Ichiban-Boshi screamed and cried at the same time. Shulk caught one of the pages and looked at it for about 50 seconds then he frowned and crumbled it up and throw it away. "So, you're like Fukuyama…" Shulk growled.

Bacchi-Gu drooled at Alleyne's fine body and clothes. 'Her boobs are bigger than Chigusa-sensei! She's definitely hot! I don't get what's the deal with those pointy ears, but I don't care!" Bacchi-Gu leaped into the air, intending to dive into Alleyne's breasts and shouted "I'm digging in!" Alleyne narrowed her eyes fiercely at the pervert. 'Just like that creep, Fukuyama…' Alleyne twirled her staff and hit Bacchi-Gu… in the crotch. Bacchi-Gu groaned in pain as he held his jewels and fell to the ground, still holding his precious jewels.

Tenjin noticed Nowa walking up to her friends. "Ohohohoho! A new baby sister!" Tenjin was gonna get his gift intended for Sanae but Wakaba noticed him and with a heroic smile, she did some magical girl moves and shouted "Togumura-san Chop!" She lunged at Tenjin who noticed the cactus who gave him so many painful jabs and bad dreams. He screamed in terror as he tried to run away and hid behind Nowa. Yusuke grabbed Tenjin by the shoulder.

"Stay the hell away from her, damnit!" Yusuke growled as he punched Tenjin in the face, knocking him out. Tenjin has a bloody nose as he was knocked out, swirly eyes and all.

Midori was scared at what Yusuke and Alleyne can do. "Shulk…" She said to Shulk. "Some of your friends are scary…" She told him, a little bit afraid.

"I'm sorry. But most of them are experienced fighters." Shulk bowed his head in apology. Yuusuke stared at Shulk's party and the defeated Baka Trio. 'W-Who the hell are these guys? And what the hell was with that girl who was going to kill us? She changed from a evil person to a innocent person in a instant. What was that sword called again, the Dark Monado?' Yuusuke thought to himself as sweat fell down his face.

"Shulk, how is Bridget? What exactly happened?" Alleyne asked him. "I think I know. It was the Dark Monado…" Shulk stated as he went to pick up the Dark Monado and placed it on Bridget's back. "I remember someone saying that if Bridget cannot control the Dark Monado's powers, it will give birth to an evil from the loneness in Bridget's heart. And I think it gave birth to that evil. Bridget now has an evil half called Dark Bridget." Shulk told her seriously.

"Dark Bridget… How long do you think this Dark Bridget will take control of Bridget?" Alleyne asked him. "For awhile…" The party, Midori and Yuusuke turned to see Reika walking up to them.

"First Captain Reika… How did you know?" Alleyne asked her. "Wait? First Captain?" Midori turned to face Reika with a scowl. "What have you been doing, Reika?" She demanded.

Ignoring Midori, Reika turned to Shulk and said "Dark Bridget has been sealed inside Bridget, but only for a couple of days till she takes over Bridget's body again. If that happens again, the only way to seal her back into her body again is by your voice, Shulk."

"M-Me?" Shulk blinked. "You and Bridget share a special connection ever since you two first met. You have the power to stop Dark Bridget and help Bridget control the Dark Monado's powers." Reika gave a eerie smile.

"Morimura, what the hell are you talking about?" Yuusuke asked, getting annoyed by this. "Takasaki… I want you to go to Bridget's room to help Shulk and the others look after Bridget while she recovers." Reika stated.

Yuusuke thought about it for 69 seconds till he nodded and walked up to Bridget and helped Shulk carry her to her room. The rest of Shulk and Yuusuke's male and female friends followed them.

Reika looked at them heading to Bridget's room with a proud smile. 'Just hang in there, Bridget… You got a long way to go before acquiring the Light Monado. With it, you can vanquish your dark half forever and decide the fate of the universe and its future…' Reika then turned to the almost knocked out Baka Trio (Ichiban-Boshi was crying over the lost of his bible).

"As for you three…" Reika frowned as she quickly knocked out Ichiban-Boshi. She called out to some Nopon guards and takes the Baka Trio to a cell somewhere in the village. Unknown to everyone, Futuba was watching the whole thing after Bridget reverted back to her sweet self. She said nothing as she calmly head back into her room.

(With the Baka Trio)

"My jewels…" Bacchi-Gu moaned as he slowly got up and looked around, he saw his friends recovering from the shock and pain that happened they woke up to find themselves in some smelly old forest cell with steel bars. "Where the hell are we?" Bacchi-Gu asked confusedly.

"In a dungeon, what else?" The Baka Trio turned to see Fukuyama, also covered in bruises, courtesy of Kirie and Alice. "Who are you?" Ichiban-Boshi asked him. "Kazuhama Fukuyama, lover of women and rick man exterdirnre. I was put here cause of women claiming I am a pervert…" Fukuyama moaned.

Then it hit Bacchi-Gu. "The cute little girl and pointy eared woman! Oh damn it! I saw Yuusuke heading somewhere with them! God damnit! I bet he's scoring with those chicks!" Bacchi-Gu gritted his teeth angrily.

"And what about that guy who holds a sword similar to Dark Bridget's sword? He destroyed my bible…" Ichiban-Boshi cried softly. "Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Sanae-chan!" Tenjin cried. "Shut the fuck up!" Bacchi-Gu screamed angrily at him.

(Bridget's dream)

A young Bridget was walking down the halls of a well known private school till she noticed three girls. (If you don't know who these three girls are, they're the bullies who forced poor Bridget to do their bidding)

"Hey you…" One of the three girls gestured over to Bridget. "Yes?" Bridget asked with a smile. "How would you like to be in our study group?" The second of the three girls smiled, but it was a manipulative smile.

"R-Really?" Bridget asked happily. "Yeah. But you have to help us with stuff, ok?" The last of the three girls nodded. "Ok!" Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

**"And that is how I was manipulated into doing those three girls' homework and stuff… Strange… I feel like I know this memory somewhere… A sad one…" **Bridget's voice narrated sadly.

(End of dream)

Bridget slowly opened her eyes and slowly stood up. She noticed the Dark Monado by her bed. Then she turned to see Shulk smiling softly at her. Yuusuke, Midori, Wakaba, Nowa, Alleyne, Yusuke and Hajime were in her room as well.

"W-Where am I?" Bridget asked, rubbing her eyes. "In your room, of course. We carried you here after you revert back to normal and your evil half sealed back into you." Alleyne stated. "E-Evil half…?" Bridget's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah… Your evil half almost killed us. But it wasn't your fault; it was that sword's doing… The Dark Monado…" Yuusuke smiled softly at her. Bridget turned her head to face the Dark Monado with a shocked look.

"The Dark Monado gave birth to an evil me? I don't believe it…" Bridget looked down in sadness. "Don't worry about it, Bridget. Your evil half, Dark Bridget is sealed inside you for a couple of days. But I will stop her, no matter what…" Shulk reassured her.

"R-Really, Shulk?" Bridget began to cheer up. "Of course. I'm your friend. Ever since me and Reyn found you naked at Colony 9, we're doing our best to help you remember who you are and where you came from. And I won't rest till you remember your past." Shulk smiled.

"You met her when she was naked? Oh, I wish Yuusuke-kun found me naked in a field!" Midori said cheerfully as she daydreams of Yuusuke finding her naked in a flower field. "Idiot, that's not the point…" Yuusuke sweat dropped.

"We'll stay by your side till you recover, Bridget." Nowa smiled. "Thank you… Everyone." Bridget smiled.

The next day…

Shulk, Bridget and Capensis who was anxious to talk to Melia again made their way to the Mysterious Sanctuary in the highest levels of the Frontier Village. Joining them are Dunban, Sharla, Reyn, Yuusuke and Midori.

They saw Melia and Dizzy staring at the morning sky. Capensis pushed Shulk forward. He shot Capensis a dirty look before turning to face Melia and Dizzy. "Melia, Dizzy, you're welcome to come with us." He offered.

"Miss Melia… What should we do?" Dizzy whispered to Melia. Melia looked down. "Is it true? Were you two alone in the forest?" Shulk asked them. "…That thing must be stopped by my hand. This is my pledge to those who had died." Melia said seriously.

Shulk then remembered something Alvis said to him. **"Is it wounded? I see… The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by two girls… One from this world and one from a apoylotic world…." **Alvis's voice echoed in Shulk's mind.

"Wounded by two girls… You don't mean you're going to fight the Telethia?" Shulk asked them. Melia turned to Shulk and the others with a shocked look. So did Dizzy. "How do you know of the Telethia?" Melia demanded.

"When me and Bridget went to collect the ether crystals, some Telethia attacked us." Shulk began. "We managed to destroy them and get away." Bridget added. "You two defeated Telethia! Who are you?" Melia demanded. "Miss Melia… I had a feeling we can trust them." Dizzy told her.

"Hold on, Dizzy. We need a confirmation first." Melia told her. Shulk and Bridget explained to the two on how they come this far and the Monado and Dark Monado.

Melia looked away. "The Monado and Dark Monado… So those swords can…" Melia hesitated to finish. "To tell the truth, they were the Telethia's spawn. Someone told us the primary Telethia is healing somewhere in the forest." Bridget stated. "It was you two, wasn't it? You hurt the Telethia." Shulk added.

"It…" Melia looked down. "Melia-chan?" Capensis asked in concern. "The Telethia escaped from our homeland, and I am tasked with killing it. It cannot remain free. For the sake of my people and the Nopon, it must be stopped." Melia said seriously.

"Melia, we can help you defeat it, if you like…" Shulk offered. "Out of pity?" Melia turned to face the party with a somewhat stern face. "M-Miss Melia?" Dizzy stammered. "No." Shulk shook his head no.

"Why then?" Melia demanded. "It's just… We… We want…" Bridget was a loss for words. "Speak, Shulk and Bridget. Or I shall be forced to summon the Nopon chief to interpret for me." Melia told them sternly.

"We… would like to help." Shulk stated. "What could you two possibly gain from aiding us?" Melia turned away and closed her eyes like any stern person would do in anime. "We saw it. At the top of a black tower, we and you two were fighting together. Fighting that faced Mechon and one of the Homs Hunters." Bridget told them.

"We also saw you fighting a huge Telethia." Shulk added. "It threw me the first time 'n' all." Reyn commented. "Um… forgive us, you two, but what are you two talking about?" Dizzy asked them curiously, Melia turned to face the party with also a curious face.

"Shulk and Bridget can see visions of the future." Capensis winked at Melia who at first was a little offended, but blushed slightly at it. "See the future? And you expect us to believe this rubbish?" Melia frowned.

"Believe what you want, lady. Same as I tell all the non-believers." Reyn folded his arms. Yuusuke was in thought. 'Could those two really see into the future? Wait… Shulk knew we were almost gonna die by the hands of Dark Bridget and yet, it was adverted…' He thought to himself.

"Heh, that'll be me then." Sharla smirked. "Oh yeah." Reyn closed his eyes and smiled and chuckled nervously. "In any case, the only reason we got this far was 'cos of Shulk and Bridget's visions." Reyn told Melia and Dizzy. "If Shulk and Bridget said they saw you two in a vision, then you must be important to whatever happens next." Reyn finished.

"And if you're tough enough to fight a faced Mechon, you're OK in our book,: Capensis smiled charmly. "You've got my vote. Two ladies should not go unaccompanied into a battlefield." Dunban nodded. "Excuse me!" Melia fumed, her face red in embarrassment. "I… I am quite capable of dispatching the beast alone with Dizzy helping me! I require no assistance of any kind!" She stated sternly and a little angry,

It was then Dunga and Reika walked in. "My dear. I apologize, but we could not help overhearing." Dunga stated. "Yes, Lady Melia. Their offer sounds quite reasonable. You cannot do this alone." Reika nodded.

"The danger extends much further than our small dwelling. Makna itself is at risk. And we shall provide you with the finest warrior of our clan." Dunga offered. 'Finest warrior?' Bridget thought to herself.

"Chief Dunga, First Captain Reika, I…" Melia started to say but Dizzy stopped her. "We need their help, Miss Melia. We cannot kill the Telethia alone." Dizzy smiled softly. "No need for thanks. He is the equal, if not better, of the Hom Hom." Dunga laughed heartily.

"You do know we're listening?" Reyn asked, annoyed. "The chosen Nopon hero will await you below. I shall go ahead and prepare him. Please excuse us." Dunga stated as he and Reika went below to prepare for this Nopon 'hero'.

"A Nopon hero? Now this I have to see!" Reyn chuckled. "Don't be like that. Let's meet him first." Shulk smiled.

After gathering everyone in the party minus Fukuyama and the Baka Trio, our heroes were at the Sacred Altar where they saw lots of Nopon eagerly awaiting Dunga's announcement.

"May I introduce… Heropon Riki!" Dunga spread his arms and all eyes turned to see the top. "Yay! Riki! Our Heropon!" A Nopon child's voice cheered. Suddenly, something fell from the top, it was a Nopon, he has cream fur, blond hair with red highlights, has a scar on his chest and wore a blue and pink vest. He crashed landed on Reyn, making him recoil and was hurled towards Dunban.

"Watch out!" Dunban gasped as he bat the Nopon towards Kirie which the Nopon landed on her chest. "Gah! Get off me!" Kirie growled as she kicked him towards Tomoka. "Watch it!" Tomoka batted the Nopon towards Melia. "To you!" Melia called out to Shulk as she hit the Nopon like any volleyball player would do.

Shulk hesitated for a moment till he hit the Nopon and it was heading towards Reyn who is pretty steamed. "Right in the… Take this furball!" Reyn leaped up and hit the poor Nopon towards the altar who made a safe but somewhat painful landing.

"Kinda like what you do to me, eh Ranpha?" Normad remarked sarcastically. Ranpha responded by picking up Normad and kicked him towards some barrels, which knocked over. Some of the Nopon cheered at Ranpha's skills.

The party got to where the Nopon is and checked to see if he is ok. He was holding on to a ledge in the altar. Suddenly, stuff were thrown at the Nopon. "Heropon!" A Nopon called out to this Heropon. "Heropon fight back!" Another Nopon encouraged. Soon, all stuff were thrown at the party.

"Heropon chomp chomp!" An elderly Nopon stated. "What the hell is wrong with these freaks!" Inuyasha growled. "I think that guy who was used as a ball was the Heropon…" Shippo blinked. "Heropon go fourth!" Another Nopon cheered. Bridget stared at the Heropon and smiled and thought 'He's so cute…'

"Heropon get up!" Another Nopon ushered. "Heropon make Nopon proud!" A female Nopon cheered. Most stuff were thrown at the Heropon. "Shut uppppppppppp!" Reika screamed angrily, the Nopon stopped.

Dunga went to pick up the Heropon. "I introduce to you… This year's legendary Heropon… Riki!" Dunga proclaimed as he showed the Nopon named Riki who was knocked out and has Xs on his eyes. "S-Seriously…?" Reina has the look when she ate some poisonous mushrooms back in her world.

"You got to be kidding me…" Natsumi face faulted. "He's a wimp!" Giroro growled. "But he may be fun to be experimented on. Ku ku ku ku ku!" Kururu chortled like the mad scientist he is.

Riki came to and noticed the party staring at him. He got down and smiled cheerfully and said "New Hom Hom friends! Meet this year's legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" Riki struck a silly pose.

Baron's left eye twitched. "Is he for real…?" Futuba said through her teeth, shocked and annoyed by this. "A Heropon, you say? Not sure where you'll come in handy, but the more the merrier." Dunban smiled softly.

"Shulk, Bridget, are these Telethia as strong as they sound?" Saya asked them. "Yes." Shulk nodded. "They're quick as lightning and can read your mind." Bridget added. "A mind-reading giant bird. No problem." Dunban smirked heroically.

"We can see their movements through the Twin Monados, but even that's not enough to get the better of them." Shulk stated. "And we're going up against the daddy version… Great…" Goku muttered. "Let's not forget that Melia and Dizzy are our only chance of reaching Eryth Sea. If anything happens to our guides, it's our heads." Capensis stated seriously. "Got it." Ixia nodded.

"The Telethia is your target, but don't forget about the persons standing next to you. Also, my friends will accompany you on this quest." Reika smiled. "What!" Futuba glared at her. "I think it's a good idea, Futuba. It's a good idea to know some of the boys in Shulk and Bridget's group." Chigusa smiled cheerfully. "I agree! It's gonna be fun with Shulk and his friends, right Togurma-san?" Wakaba smiled cheerfully at her potted cactus. The cactus made a ringing sound.

"We are… in your debt. My weaknesses are all too apparent." Melia bowed gratefully. "Master Shulk will protect, I promise." Iroha reassured her. All eyes turned to Riki and Dunga. "Riki has been informed of the Dinobeast, what you refer as the Telethia. Be safe my Hom Hom friends." Dunga prayed for their safety as he left, followed by Reika and Chigusa.

"Riki's friends, listen to Riki. Dinobeast is big and scary! Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" Riki pleaded. "You want us to get you equipment for you?" Nanael's lip twitched in anger. "Riki's friend right. Winged Hom Hom clever!" Riki nodded happily.

"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Riki flapped his wing arms happily. "Big attitude for a furry footrest." Reyn frowned as he began ti intimate Riki's voice. "Dinobeast is big and scary!" Then Reyn scowled "Great. That'll come in handy."

"But Riki is brave and strong! We need to help him!" Miharu pleaded. "You're too soft, Miharu…" Kirie sighed. "Did we just become Nopon mercenaries?" Lina face faulted. "Huh?" Gourry asked her stupidly.

Meanwhile… in another world… Kyon's POV

(A/N: Special credit to PuccaPanda for his FMA/Haruhi Suzumiya crossover story, Sanity: The Bane of My Existence and inspiring me to write this scene!)

I walked up the hill, extremely grateful that today was the last day before summer break began and I would have two whole normal and Haruhi-free months. Of course, I should have realized from various previous events that luck was definitely noton my side. I had been sitting in the classroom, staring out of the window and planning my peaceful next two months when Haruhi told me very excitedly that she had an important announcement to make to the club. That immediately brought me out of my reverie. Those 'very important announcements' were never good. Haruhi being that excited never had good results either. I had a very bad feeling that this summer would not be what I had expected it to be.

The rest of us had already settled in, with Mikuru in her maid outfit making tea, Yuki in her usual corner reading a book, and Koizumi just sitting there. I was checking the SOS's website. Just then, Haruhi stomped into the room and put her bag in a chair. "We're going to London." She announced, waving an envelope that she held in her hand.

"W-What?" I blinked. What? Did I hear that right? "We are going _where_?" "London." She replied, rolling her eyes. "In two days. We are going to solve a mystery! I've read that there has been a bunch of weird disappearances in the past month or so. I bet its aliens! That would be so cool! Maybe we could meet one."

My gaze flickered over to Yuki, who was, as usual, calmly reading her book. She looked up and met my gaze, pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and looked back down.

"London?" She sighed exasperatedly and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, Kyon. London. It's in England." No shit. "Get it through your thick, oversized head. L-O-N-D-O-N." She spelled it out for me slowly, as if she was trying to explain something to someone with a mental illness or something. I wasn't so sure I didn't have one. Hell, if anyone had said they saw what I had seen in the past couple of months, they would be locked up in some asylum somewhere.

I looked over at Koizumi, who had his usual wide smile on his face. "Sounds like fun." I sighed and turned to Mikuru, silently pleading with her to say something against it. She shot me a sympathetic smile. "Yes, it does." I groaned. Of 'course no one would be on my side. They would want to keep Haruhi's mood constant, or something like that. They didn't want more closed spaces popping up. I looked back at Haruhi, who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously expecting me to voice some reason why we couldn't go. She was right.

"Okay, suppose we manage to get parental permission to go. How exactly do you expect us to get the money for five very _expensive _international airplane tickets?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her answer. Haruhi grinned and chucked the envelope she had been holding at me. "I've already got it covered. Look inside!" I looked down at the envelope wearily before slowly opening it. What I saw inside made my eyes widen. "Sorry, we can't bring your little sister along this time, Kyon."

There were five airplane tickets. I took one out and examined it closely. Oh no, they weren't just any plane tickets. They were _first_ _class_plane tickets. "Holy…how did you get these?" Her grinned widened and she flipped her hair off her shoulder. "It was easy. My mom has a lot of frequent flyer points she said I could use. She got us a hotel too. We should have enough points to last us most of the summer break, plus tickets back. We have to stay there until we solve the mystery!" I groaned again.

My dreams of a nice, peaceful and normal break were smashed into itty-bitty tiny microscopic miniscule pieces and we were going to London England. Shit.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The SOS Brigade, The Telethia and the Girl of Destiny

A/N: Next time, the SOS Bigade and Cute from Queen's Blade and Queen's Gate will help our heroes fight the Telethia that Melia and Dizzy wounded, can they do it? Find out next time!


	29. The Girl of Destiny

A/N: Claudette will appear after the battle with the Telethia in the next chapter. Sorry about this, but this will be a filler chapter. Again, sorry. So on with the chapter! Also, two days ago is the 6th anniversary of MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! So happy 6th birthday MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew!

Chapter 28: The SOS Brigade and the Girl of Destiny

(Still in the SOS Brigade's world… Still Kyon's POV)

We were on Japan Airlines. I went to the restroom while Haruhi was discussing her plans to find out more about the mysterious disappearances.

I used the sink to wash my face and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I sighed and muttered "Why do I have to be the servant of a girl who has the power of God?"

"What if Haruhi wasn't God of your dimension?" A voice asked. Alarmed, I quickly turned to see a man probably about 25 years old, has silver hair and wore purple blue clothes leaning on the doorway.

"W-Who… Are you part of the passengers?" I asked him confusedly. "No… but I am an agent of a task that will decide the fate of your dimension and the entire universe…" The man smiled eerily. I blinked at what he said. My dimension… the universe…?

"Are you an esper?" I questioned him. "No… Listen to what I have to say. This dimension which is part of the universe which acts like your own universe wasn't created by Haruhi, but by the real God and Haruhi's powers is part of someone evil who wishes to destroy your dimension and the universe to create a universe where he will rule over all." The man told me.

"Look pal, I don't know what the hell are you talking about, but Haruhi is-" "Not God. Here, let me show you something… The death of Haruhi Suzumiya…" The man stated as he in a flash placed the palm of his hand on my head.

"What the hell are you…" I didn't get to finish as suddenly, a vision take place.

It showed me that I was in a different world with the rest of the SOS Brigade. A world of two giant beings. Next we were traveling with two people and their friends. Then I see two of those strange people wielding two swords. One of light and one blood red.

Then suddenly, we were at the other giant and we were fighting a giant mech that looked like it came from Gundam or whatever. Then suddenly, I see the two people die at the hands of a man with a red bandana and a cat girl. Then suddenly, I see an evil mysterious man in shadows.

He was talking to Haruhi. **"You are a part of me… I created and gave you the power of creation to create your dimension. But you abused your power to find such stupid things like aliens and time travelers and espers which those three worthless creations of yours are really are. You thought you were born in your dimension, but you were created by me! You're nothing but a puppet!" **The man laughed evilly.

Haruhi was in tears… I was shocked. Haruhi… crying? **"I'm… I'm not real?" **Haruhi stammered as tears began to fell out of her eyes.

**"And now my dear Haruhi… time to give back what I have given to you!" **The man yelled as he thrusts the sword the boy was holding from our time together into Haruhi's chest. Haruhi screamed in pain and fear as she was reduced to particles and went into the man's body.

"Haruhi!" I screamed in shock. I panted for a minute there as the vision ended. I looked around for the guy to ask him on what the hell was that vision. But he was gone. But I see a note and picked it up. It said "We'll talk later in London, England. Signed, Alvis."

"Alvis…" I muttered. Better not let Haruhi see this. I put it in my pocket. I exited the bathroom and went back to the first class section of the plane.

I sat down next to Koizumi who smiled at me and said "How was your restroom break?" I looked at him seriously and said "What if Haruhi isn't God of our dimension?" Koizumi was now in one of his rarely serious looks.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. "During my trip to the bathroom, I met someone… He appeared out of nowhere." I told him on what happened. "Is he an esper like me?" Koizumi whispered. I shook my head no and said "He claims he's not an esper and he said the fate of our dimension and the universe or something…" I did my best to recall the events in the bathroom.

"Interesting…" Koizumi scratched his chin in thought. "Then maybe one of my theories are right." "Theories?" I looked at him in confusion. "During my time in the Organization, you know the group to keep Haruhi's emotions in shock and stop closed spaces. I conducted a theory. My theory states that Haruhi may have not created the universe, but the real God did. We still don't have evidence on my theory. Someone or something may be at work at creating our dimension and there may be other dimensions other than our own in this universe." Koizumi stated.

"What was the man's name?" He asked me. "Alvis… according to the note he left me." I secretly showed him the note. "Alvis…" Koizumi whispered as he looked at me again. "Please take me to this Alvis when we get to London, alright?" He said.

"What about Mikuru and Nagato? Should we tell them this?" I asked him. "Later." Koizumi told me. Suddenly, the announcement came on that we're here at London, England.

1 hour later.

"Alright Brigade!" Haruhi smiled energetically as we entered our first class hotel room at Brown's Hotel in Central London, right near Buckingham Palace. "After we eat, we're gonna explore to find out more about the disappearances!" She proclaimed. It was already nighttime.

I was about to sigh again till I noticed Him… The man called Alvis out the window waving at me with a calm smile… Just like Koizumi… But how the hell did he get here? "Koizumi…" I whispered at him. "Yeah?" He asked me, then he noticed Alvis. "So this is the mysterious Alvis…" He muttered. Alvis jumped down. We looked at each other seriously.

"You three go and eat. We're gonna explore London." I told the three girls as me and Koizumi rushed outside. "Wait! We're supposed to eat before we looked for clues!" Haruhi shouted, but me and Koizumi were gone.

Haruhi glared at us leaving. "Those two know something that I don't know." Haruhi turned to Mikuru and Nagato. "We're following them!" She told them.

"But Miss Suzumiya…" Mikuru stammered. "We shouldn't be out this late." She pleaded. "We can't rest if there's mysteries of the world at foot!" Mikuru turned to Nagato for help, but like always, she didn't say anything, she was just reading her book. Mikuru sighed and said "Ok…"

We managed to catch up with our mysterious Alvis near the end of a alleyway. "Ah, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi the esper… I have been expecting you." Alvis smiled, his hands in his pockets. "Alvis… Who are you and how do you know who we are?" Koizumi demanded.

"I know a lot of things in this wonderful universe which was not created by Haruhi. Tell me something…" Alvis looked at the moon which is full tonight. "What do you think of the future?" He asked us.

"The future? You mean Mikuru's future?" I asked him. "The future including your little time traveler's home timeline. If someone has the power to change the future, will it save Mikuru's and the universe's future?" Alvis looked at us, we were bewildered by this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "This dimension and the universe and its future is in danger of being destroyed. I and another have assigned you and others from other dimensions a task to protect the universe and save its future…" Alvis stated calmly and seriously.

"Protect the universe and its future?" Koizumi asked confusedly. "You're about to enter a world far different than your own dimension. Only there will you decide the universe's fate and its future…" Alvis held his palm towards the wall and it turned into a blue portal. "Oh, and by the way, that whole people disappearing in London act? It was set up by me to help you join the fight to decide the universe's future." He told us. My left eye twitched. "Well, looks like we found the answer to our 'mystery'…" I muttered to Koizumi.

"When you get to my world, find a boy named Shulk and a girl named Bridget Verdant and help them find their own Monados." Alvis smiled as he entered the portal.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him, but he was gone. "There you are!" Me and Koizumi turned to see Haruhi, Mikuru and Nagato looking at us. "H-How did you-" I muttered. Haruhi stared at the portal. "I bet this is why the people of London disappeared!" Haruhi grinned.

"Haruhi… No this isn't what made the people of London disappear…" I tried to reason with her. "Nonsense! We're going in and find us some aliens!" Haruhi proclaimed as she charged into the portal. "W-What happened?" Mikuru stammered. Me and Koizumi told the two girls on what happened so far.

"What do you mean Miss Suzumiya didn't created the universe?" Mikuru stammered again. "The only way to find out is to follow Alvis…" Nagato stated. We all nodded as Koizumi, Nagato and Mikuru went into the portal. I was in thought about the vision Alvis gave me.

'Is Haruhi really gonna die in that world?' I thought to myself. Putting it aside, I went into the portal, completely unaware of the battle of two gods and the fate of the universe hangs in the balance.

(Back in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis, Normal POV)

"Give weapon to Heropon! Help Heropon slay Dinobeast!" A Nopon merchant stated excitedly as he gave the party the equipment Riki needed. "Great… This will scare the Telethia for sure…" Lina remarked sarcastically.

"Miss Lina, don't be rude! We must help Heropon Riki in slaying that Telethia in the name of justice!" Amelia struck a pose. "Ugh! Not another of those stupid justice speeches!" Reyn groaned.

The party went to where Riki is and gave him the equipment. Riki now has a staff that has the head of a monster on top on his back. "Ready to go! Come new friends. Riki's adventure begins!" Riki flap his wing arms excitedly. Futuba has an anger vein on her forehead. 'This little fur ball is pissing me off…' Futuba thought angrily to herself.

"Riki? You do know where the Telethia is, don't you?" Reyn frowned as he folded his arms. "Of course Riki know!" Riki nodded. "You do? Where?" Sanae asked him with a kind smile. Riki turned to face Melia. "Melly! Riki heard you and Dizzy hurt Dinobeast!" Riki asked her.

"We did. But only a little." Melia nodded. "When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals." Riki turned to his new friends. "Friends and Riki go to place with ether crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief and Reiy tell Riki! Chief and Reiy always right!" Riki beamed.

"So you do know a thing or two about this monster." Reyn asked, slightly impressed. "Guess we'll be searching for some ether crystals then." Capensis smiled.

The party were walking towards the entrance to the forest when Yuusuke asked Riki. "Riki, why are you the Heropon?" He asked. "There must be some reason." Riki turned to him with a smile and said "Why? Because Chief Dunga choose Riki!"

"So you weren't chosen by birth?" Baron raised an eyebrow. "Friend wrong. Chief choose by instinct!" Riki told him. Reyn laughed and said "By Instinct!" He mocked. "Why friend surprised? Chief has sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" Riki stated.

"So that's how you became the Heropon? Can't argue with that." Dunban smiled. "But he is kind of… compact… for a warrior hero." Shulk rubbed the back of his head nervously. Riki sighed and said "Riki owes lots of monies to village. If Riki can defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts." Riki looked up and smiled and said "So Riki like being Heropon!"

"So you're in debt? Oh, you poor thing." Bridget said in sympathy for Riki. "So how did you end up in debt?" Kirie asked him. "Riki not say." Riki said and sighed. "Maybe his wallet is flat like big sister Futuba?" Wakaba said cheerfully. That only made Futuba angry and she did what she usually does to Wakaba every time she pisses her off.

"Flat as what?" Futuba growled angrily. "F-Forgive me, sis!" Wakaba wailed. Most of the party sweat dropped. "Fufu scary when she does that to Wawa…" Riki shivered. "Let's be on our way…" Dunban changed the subject.

"Right. Shulk, lead the way." Lili stated. "What?" Futuba glared at Lili. "You mean to tell me this guy is your leader from the start?" She pointed to Shulk who rose an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" Lili asked, her eyes narrowed on Futuba.

"Yes there's a fricking problem! He's useless and probably like those Baka Trio!" Futuba snapped. "Shulk is nothing like those three!" Midori defended Shulk. "He and Bridget got us this far because of their visions…." Reyn frowned at Futuba's nativity.

"Visions?" Wakaba asked confusedly. "You're not gonna believe this, but Shulk and Bridget can see into the future!" Maron beamed. Futuba scoffed. "Yeah right… Everyone knows those future reading things are fake."

"Oh?" Dunban smirked at her. "Then explain how did we get here?" He challenged her. Futuba was thinking of something to counter Dunban's comment, but got nothing. She frowned and looked away in anger.

"Miss Futuba. Please be nice to Shulk and the others…" Koyomi stated, a little afraid of Futuba's temper. Futuba said nothing. 'I really hate this world… I want to go home…' Bridget stared at her and her eyes glowed red and she received another vision.

It showed her Futuba who has inured her knee and was about to get slaughtered by ogre like monsters, but then, Shulk came in and slashed them all to death. "Are you alright, Futuba?" Shulk asked her in concern. Futuba stared into Shulk's eyes before she tackled him and cried softly.

The final part of the vision shows Shulk carrying Futuba back to Frontier Village. "Shulk?" Futuba asked him softly. "Yeah?" Shulk asked her. "Don't tell anyone, especially Takashi that I cried again…" She smiled softly at him. Shulk smiled and replied "I won't say a word about it." The vision ended.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Sharla asked her. Then she figured out why Bridget is troubled. "You have another vision, didn't you?" She asked her seriously. "Yeah. I'll tell you more about it after we slay the Telethia." Bridget told her. Sharla nodded.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" A annoying voice called out to the party. Futuba growled as her right eye twitched. "I know that voice…" She muttered and sighed. A brash girl with braided hair and glasses and wore a school uniform, the ones from Yuusuke and the girls' world ran up to them.

"Who is ugly braided girl?" Riki asked confusedly. The girl glared at the lovable Nopon before turned to the party with a somewhat bored smile. "I hear from Reika that you're going on a quest to slay a monster with guys. Oh, lots of men hanging out with girls who will help get the men to their male lovers. Oooh! It fills me with excitement and I want to go!" The girl drooled excitedly.

"Who is this nutcase?" Reyn frowned. "That's Arisa Haruno…" Yuusuke face faulted. "She likes men being paired together. It's really troublesome really…" "Let's go." Alleyne stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they exited the forest.

"And they probably will get married in this strange world and-" Arisa noticed the party leaving. "H-Hey!" Arisa gawked. "Wait for meeeeeeee!" She comically ran towards the party.

1 hour later.

A giant bird monster fell to the ground, dead. Arisa screamed in horror at the sight of the dead monster. "Geez! Lady, the fight's over! That demon's dead!" Inuyasha growled as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga. Sharla couldn't help but stared at Inuyasha's sword after it transformed in front of the party's eyes.

"I'm curious, Inuyasha. That sword was rusted at first, but I'm amazed that it transformed into a powerful blade. What it's called again, the Tetsusaiga?" Sharla asked him. "Feh! Yes, it can transformed into a powerful blade whenever I want. You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"No, I don't. But how did you get the Tetsusaiga?" Sharla asked. Inuyasha looked down. "I inherited it from my old man. He was a powerful demon lord." Inuyasha stated. "What happened to your father?" Shulk asked him. "Hell if I know. He disappeared, leaving me with my mother who passed away when I was little." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Shulk looked down in sadness. "I don't need you for sympathy!" Inuyasha growled. "Sit boy!" Kagome frowned as Inuyasha once again met his friend, the dirt. "Kagome is cool making Inu kiss dirt! Kagome must teach Riki move incase Inu does bad things!" Riki beamed. "Sorry Riki, but only I can use it." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"Y-You guys are weird! Dog ears? Demon arms? And future seeing kids? And why the hell hasn't that black haired guy say anything!" Arisa pointed to Hei who remained silent and calm as usual.

"This is getting troublesome…" Forte sighed. "We will kill each other even if we do find the Telethia…" Normad stated.

Shulk then noticed something. He carefully walked towards it Bridget and Jean looked at each other in concern as they followed him, the rest of the party noticed this and followed Shulk.

They saw some flowers and some girl sleeping on them. She has pink hair, wore a purple shirt with a red necktie with a hole in it, and two gold crosses attached to the bottom of her shirt. She also has a white small apron with a purple star and a red dress with white frills and small crosses on them. On her arms she has black gloves that reach to her upperarm, and maroon arm-guards. On her legs she has black thigh-highs with garters and crosses attached to them, and maroon leg-guards, with wings by the ankle. She also has red stars on her bare shoulders. She's probably the same age as Jean. She also has two swords strapped to her side.

Jean immediately recognized her. "Cute!" Jean gasped in shock and relief. "Cute? What kind of a girl's name is that?" Reyn scoffed. "Cute is from our world. She was a beginner during the Queen's Blade, but she got better and has some special powers within her." Nowa smiled at him.

"Oh yeah! Is the Queen's Blade still on back in our world?" Reina asked. "Maybe. The people of our world has probably postponed it due to its contestants being missing." Ymir sighed. Jean pointed his staff at Cute and casted a healing aura on her.

Shulk leaned down near Cute. "Hey… Are you alright?" He asked her. Cute moaned for a bit till she slowly opened her eyes and Shulk was surprised that her eyes are shaped like stars. Cute gasped in shock as she whipped out her hammer and bashed Shulk in the head with it. "Ooooooowwww!" Shulk held the bump of his head in pain.

"Keep your hands away from me!" Cute growled. "Oi! What's your problem, girlie?" Reyn growled. Cute realized what she has done and bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry about that. Which one of you healed me?" Cute asked them. "Cute!" Jean shouted happily. "J-Jean!" Cute gasped in shock and happiness as the two of ran towards each other and hugged each other.

"I'm…" Jean started to say. "I'm so glad I found you." Jean hugged Cute a little tighter. Cute did the same.

"Oh wow! Two lovers reunited by a twist of fate!" Arisa squealed. Cute and Jean turned to face Arisa with an angry look and both of them shouted "We're not a couple!" "But why did you two hugged, huh? You must be love-gahhh!" Arisa didn't get to finish as Reina knocked her out with the butt of her sword.

"Is-Is she gonna be alright?" Wakaba stammered. "Don't worry, Wakaba, she'll be fine…" Futuba sighed in irritation. "So I take it you two know each other?" Dunban asked Jean. "Yeah. She's a friend and the client I'm guarding during the Queen's Blade tournament. She has a hidden power, but me and the others will explain at a later time." Jean told him.

Cute looked around. "Jean? Where are we?" She asked him. "We're on the corpse of a giant god called the Bionis where it is under attacked by robots called Mechon. The Mechon have bodies which cannot be harm by normal means. There is one weapon however that can cut through the Mechon like tissue. The Monado…" Jean smiled. "The Monado…?" Cute asked confusedly.

Shulk showed Cute the Monado. "There is also a lookalike called the Dark Monado which can hurt Mechon with faces and Homs, the natives of this world." Jean added.

"Then these two swords are our only option against these Mechon." Cute nodded. Suddenly, a portal appeared. "What now?" Yusuke growled. Then out stepped the SOS Brigade. The portal closed.

"Er…" Shulk raised an eyebrow. Haruhi looked around excitedly. "This must be an alien world! At long last, we have discovered life in another world!" Haruhi shouted excitedly. "What's this girl on about?" Reyn asked Tomoe.

"Don't know…" Tomoe smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Haruhi, do you have proof that this is an alien world?" Kyon frowned. "No, but this is an alien world, is it? So there must be tentacle aliens and humanoid aliens! Let's go search for-"

"Hate to burst your bubble, lady, but this isn't this alien world you keep shouting about." Naruto told her. The SOS Brigade then turned their eyes to the party.

"Are you aliens?" Haruhi asked them. "No, we're not." Shulk told her. Kyon stared at Shulk. "I feel like… I have seen you before…" Kyon muttered. "Have we met before?" Shulk questioned.

"T-The portal closed!" Mikuru stammered as she slumped to the ground and cried. "We're trapped here forever!" She wailed. Reina walked up to Mikuru and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, there has to be a way to your homeworld." Reina reassured her. Haruhi eyed Reina's bust.

'Those breasts are bigger than Mikuru's and mine." Haruhi grinned as she grabbed Reina's breasts and did embarrassing things she usually do to Mikuru. "H-Hey! What are you?" Reina gawked. "How do you get such big boobies! I wanna put you in costumes!" Haruhi squealed. Jean and Cute stared at what is happening with poor Reina and sweat dropped while secretly drooled, Lili's eyes sparkled in delight.

"It seems we ended up in another world." Itsuki smiled cheerfully. "Data unknown…" Yuki stated emotionlessly. "Who are you people?" Dunban asked, intrigued.

"Why, we're the SOS Brigade, here to bring excitement to alien worlds!" Haruhi beamed. "Say what?" Alice looked annoyed by this girl's immaturity, so was Ixia whose left eye twitched. 'Is this human for real?' Ixia though to herself.

"Listen. We don't know who you kids are, but this isn't an alien world." Sharla stated. "Well, what about him?" Haruhi pointed to Riki. "Who? Riki?" Riki asked confusedly.

"Riki's a Nopon, you spaced out girl!" Reyn growled, he doesn't like this nutcase already. Haruhi pointed her finger at Reyn with a frown. "Penaty! You do not call the Chief of the SOS Brigade a spaced out girl!" She scolded.

"You? The Chief of this brigade?" Yusuke asked amused. "Jean… What's going on here?" Cute asked confusedly. "You're in for a long story, Cute." Jean smiled at her in a easy going way.

(After calming the excited Haruhi down)

The party sat down and explained to the SOS Brigade about everything, the Bionis, the Mechonis, the Mechon and the Twin Monados.

"So let me get this straight…" Haruhi began, her arms behind her head. "We're on the corpse of a god called the Bionis, and you're at war with robots called the Mechon which cannot be harmed by normal means and only these swords called the Twin Monados can defeat them?"

"That's right." Alleyne nodded. "The Twin Monados can also give us the ability to harm Mechon with our weapons for awhile." She added.

"I see…" Itsuki did some hand gestures and smiled. "Then those swords are our only means of defeating these machines."

"In my future, we don't have weapons that are wielded by gods…" Mikuru whispered for Haruhi to unable to hear.

"This is great! A god at war with machines that hail from another god! May be it revenge, disputes or who knows what! But don't worry, people, the SOS Brigade are on the case!" Haruhi beamed.

"Oh damnit…" Kyon muttered. "Er… Uh… Thanks, I guess…" Shulk smiled nervously. "Friends with new friends! Let us resume hunt for Dinobeast!" Riki beamed. "Yes! We must destroy that Telethia in the name of justice!" Amelia struck a pose.

"What the hell is a Telethia?" Haruhi demanded. "We'll explain as we go." Baron sighed. 'That girl is definitively not my type. But the lovely Melia is.' Capensis thought to himself as he blushed at the thought.

The party are unaware of the Baka Trio and Fukuyama watching them from afar with binoculars.

"There's my Sanae-chan!" Tenjin smiled like a pervert. "And there's the bastard who destroyed my bible!" Ichiban-Boshi growled. "He better not do anything with Futuba…" He said dangerously.

"The one with the sword called the Monado is Shulk. He's strong, he used that sword's powers to beat the crap out of me and keeping me away from my honeys…" Fukuyama frowned.

"But did you hear? They're hunting something called a Dinobeast. If we bag that Dinobeast, some of the fine developed girls will fall in love with me! Especially the ones called Dizzy and Melia!" Bacch-Gu drooled as he thought of Melia and Dizzy naked in bed with him.

"If I catch that Dinobeast, Futuba will surely be proud of me!" Ichiban-Boshi grinned pervertly as he imagined him showing Futuba the captured Telethia which made her impressed and she has fallen in love with him.

"Sanae-chan. I will make you proud by capturing that Dinobeast!" Tenjin smiled as he imagined him and Sanae sleeping together in their clothes.

'This will be the perfect opportunity to destroy that bastard Shulk and Chibinari by feeding them to the Dinobeast, and all the girls will be mine!' Fukuyama thought to himself.

"Let's do it!" The Baka Trio and Fukuyama proclaimed, but they are unaware of someone watching them, she has red hair and was watching the perverts with disgust.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Telethia's Aftermath: Futuba in Danger! Save her, Shulk!


	30. Telethia's Aftermath

Chapter 29: Telethia's Aftermath: Futuba in Danger! Save her, Shulk!

After 2 hours of walking, the party were near where there are ether crystals. But when they got there, they saw that some of the area is grayed out. "Wh-What happened? Most of the area is grayed out…" Mikuru stammered. "W-What is this? Riki never see before! This not Riki's Makna! Riki never see before!" Riki shivered.

"To think it has caused this much damage…" Melia stated seriously. "What do you mean?" Sharla asked her. "Are you telling me the Telethia did this?" Dunban asked her as well. "According to Miss Melia, Telethia absorb and drain the surrounding area of all its ether." Dizzy told them.

"That's it!" Shulk snapped his fingers in thought. "The Telethia is sucking up all the ether, which is causing the natural environment to change." Shulk stated. Melia turned to face Shulk and Bridget. "Shulk, Bridget, the Telethia can read your minds. Expect it to know what you will do before you do it." Melia warned. "We know." Bridget nodded. "I'll aim for its antenna stop its ability to read our thoughts. But Bridget's Dark Monado is useless against the Telethia." Shulk stated.

"With Shulk's Monado at our side, it doesn't stand a chance!" Maron encouraged. "It is much more powerful than its offspring. Do not expect it to fall so easily." Melia stated warningly. "Whatever, lady, we'll cut that demon in half." Inuyasha snorted.

"We won't. But we have to trust in the Monado." Shulk told Melia. Melia was in thought. 'Shulk and Bridget only met the Telethia once, and they were merely the spawn… So why are they so sure of themselves? Is it confidence or a trust in something? …Yes. It is trust. They trust in the power of those two swords…' Melia was still in thought as the party pressed on towards the lifeless area with ether crystals. 'What did they say they were called? The Monado and Dark Monado? I see…' Melia thought to herself.

Suddenly, the party heard a monster's roar. "T-That roar…" Milfeulle stammered. "It's here!" Melia glared as the Telethia that she and Dizzy wounded swoop down on them. "Stick together everyone." Reyn ordered. "D-Dinobeast! Big as Riki imagined!" Riki at first was scared, but he acted tough and got his weapon ready. Shulk activated his Monado and said to Bridget "Bridget, your Dark Monado won't work on that thing, maybe it's best if you step out of this battle and provide support!" Shulk suggested.

"Got it! Be careful, everyone!" Bridget nodded as she got to a safe spot. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Arisa screamed in horror. "Shut it already!" Nanael growled at her. "The Telethia!" Melia glared at the monster as she stepped forward. "I take this chance to bring vengeance to my fallen brethren and fulfill my duty!" Melia got her staff ready. She turned to Shulk and shouted "Shulk! I will trap it and cease its movement." Melia rushed towards the Telethia and shouted "Strike when the time is right!"

"Now!" Bacchi-Gu's voice shouted as the Baka Trio and Fukuyama jumped out of the trees. "What are they…" Midori gasped. "Those idiots!" Reyn growled. But the Telethia sensed what the idiot pervert four were going to do and used a roar that blows them away. Fukuyama and the Baka Trio screamed as they were sent flying far from our heroes' location and disappeared in a twinkle of a star. "Melia!" Shulk gasped as he rushed towards her.

Melia covered herself when the Telethia was near her, she emitted the gold aura again. She glared at the Telethia and pointed her palm at it and it fired a powerful burst of energy which hit the Telethia. "Be still!" Melia shouted.

"Holy… She's really nifty with that staff!" Nayuta gasped as the party rushed in to fight. "I knew it. She can control ether energy without using catalysts or rifle shells." Sharla stated. "I heard that such people exist." Dunban stated as the party minus Bridget were near Shulk and Melia. "But I never thought she would be one." He asked, amazed. Melia panted for a minute till she rushed towards the monster. "Everyone! Protect Melia at all costs!" Dunban ordered. "Understood!" Everyone except for Futuba agreed.

**Mind Reading Bird: Leone Telethia**

"Monado… Purge!" Shulk waved his Monado at the Telethia, the Monado Purge Art hit the Telethia, blocking its ability to read minds.

"Summon Flare!" Melia casted a fire ether spell on her. "Now! Relese Ether Flare!" Melia waved her wand at the Telethia, giving it some burning status. Suddenly, Dizzy's wings came to life. The black wing looked like the Grim Reaper while the white one looked like an angel.

"Please, Necro! Lend me your strength!" Dizzy pleaded, Necro said nothing as he went into Dizzy's left arm and transformed it into a dark blade. Dizzy leaped up and slashed the Telethia three times.

"Now! Baron, use one of your attacks to-" Before Dunban can finish, Futuba rushed in. "What?" Dunban gawked. Futuba leaped up into the air, intending to bash the Telethia in the head with her bat, but the Telethia noticed and knocked her to the ground.

"Idiot!" Lili growled as she and Mai double teamed on the Telethia, giving it some damage. "Roly Poly Keep On Rolling!" Riki curled into a ball and slams his body into one of the Telethia's three heads, making it recoiled. Reina rushed in and slashed the Telethia three times with her sword.

"Maron!" "Junko!" "Cute-san!" Jean shouted out to the three girls. They nodded as Cute rushed in and slashed the Telethia three times with her swords while Junko leaped into the air and slashed it three times with her katana, Maron did some amazing moves and slashed it three times with her claws.

Baron slams his sword down and it used the same shockwave attack to hit the Telethia for big damage. "Gale Slash!" Dunban rushed in and slashed the Telethia three times with his katana. "Air Slash!" "Wild Down!" "Thunder Bullet!" Shulk, Reyn and Sharla combined their attacks to give the Telethia some damage. The Telethia took off into the sky and was about to fight the party.

"Damn it!'" Forte growled as she fired shots at the bird monster, but they leave little effect. Dunban leaped into the air and stabs it in the back with his sword, but that did little. Dunban then slashed off one of its antennas and landed back down.

But to everyone's shock, the Telethia grew it back! "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled. "It grew it back!" Shippo gawked. "Dinobeast growl back thing!" Riki growled as he readies his staff. "You got to be kidding me!" Dunban growled as he got into a battle stance. The Telethia let out a taunting roar.

"It's no good. My ether shots are having no effect!" Sharla shouted. "Its regenerative power is too much!" Bridget shouted out to everyone. It was then, Melia stepped forward. "It is alright, Shulk. Destroying the Telethia is beyond us! We should cut our losses and mourn those who have perished." Melia said, showing a sign of giving up.

"Like hell!" Capensis shouted as he aimed his guns at the monster. "We can't give up! If we let that thing loose, then Makna Forest and the Nopon who lived in it are history!" Capensis stated coolly.

"Capensis is right, Melia! The men you lost… I can tell they were dear to you… I know only too well that desire for revenge." Shulk stared at his Monado. "And the crushing pain of losing those close to you." Shulk flashbacks to the evil face of Metal Face. "I can't stand by and let another person experience what I have…" The party looked at Shulk in concern. "This monster is going down!" Shulk activated Monado Purge.

"I'll trap him with the Monado! Then everyone else hit the Telethia with all you got!" Shulk issued. Bridget received a vision of their victory over the Telethia. "That's right! Never give up!" Bridget encouraged. "Thank you." Melia smiled softly.

"Everyone, ready?"" Shulk shouted as he waved the Monado and used Monado Purge to trap the Telethia.

"Dragon Slave!" Lina hurled her strongest attack at the Telethia, giving it some bigger damage. Hei hurled his dagger weapon at the Telethia and used his powers to give it a shock. Saya used her blood to give her katana some strength and slashed the Telethia three times with her katana. Tomoe also rushed in and slashed the beast three times with her katana as well.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slams his sword down, followed by a sacred arrow from Kagome which combined to hit the Telethia for massive damage. Green blood spurted from its sides.

"Alice! Capensis! Now!" Shulk shouted as he slashed the monster three times. "Eat this, birdy!" Capensis shouted as he and Alice opened fire on the monster. Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun at the Telethia, ending the battle.

The Telethia roared in agony as it swung its tail weakly at Riki who was running for his life. "Riki!" Reyn gasped as he went up to him, the Telethia's tail knocked the Nopon up and Reyn caught him, Riki was knocked out. The Telethia charged at Riki and Reyn, but Shulk got in the way and used Monado Purge to stop it in its tracks.

Melia and Dunban charged at the beast. "Now! Dunban!" Melia shouted. Dunban leaped into the air and shouted "Bite on this!" and stab his sword into the head, making green blood gush out. Everyone else combined their attacks to hold the monster. "Now Melia! Finish him off!" Bridget shouted.

Melia nodded as she concentrated and unleashed a powerful spell that reduced the Telethia to nothing.

Everyone checked their surroundings to see if the Telethia is gone for good. "That was sooo cool! I wish I got it on tape!" Haruhi cheered. Sharla turned to Shulk with a smile. "Brilliant thinking. Even though the Telethia can absorb large amounts of ether energy and regenerated at an incredible rate…. Absorbing so much energy caused it ti implode." Sharla stated. "Who would have thought? Brute force wins again. Nothing like an old-fashion scrap." Dunban smiled, then added "Dickson would have been proud."

"It was the only way I could have think of. If there had been another way…" Shulk looked down. Bridget walked up to her friends. "Don't listen to Dunban. Soon, you, Bridget and the Twin Monados will be unstoppable." Reyn smiled.

"It's like at Tephra Cave… It was almost natural, instinctive. The Twin Monados responded to us and we harnessed new powers." Bridget stated. "We'll get our chance soon. Soon, that faced Mechon will be nothing but scrap metal." Alice smiled.

"I know… That's what keeps me going." Shulk and the party turned to Melia praying. "Hogard, Garan, Damil, Aizel. Are you there? I did it. It's dead. Did you see?" Melia closed her eyes, she shed a tear. "Miss Melia…" Dizzy said sadly as she looked down in sadness. Melia turned to the party with a smile and said "I thank you for your aid in my cause. Justice has been served." Melia said gratefully.

"Don't thank us, you did most of the work." Capensis smiled. Riki got up and was ready for battle. "Dinobeast! Heropon Riki ready for round two!" Riki challenged. "Sorry Riki, the fight's already over." Wakaba smiled cheerfully. "Slacking on the job…" Vanilla stated emotionlessly. "No! Riki not know!" Riki looked down.

"We couldn't have done it without you, brave little Heropon!" Reyn chuckled. Riki laughed heartily and said "Riki brave! Reyn, Lina, Forte, Ranran and CapCap also brave. Riki happy happy!" Riki danced cheerfully.

"One more thing…" Dunban turned to Futuba who glared back. "Futuba, you acted out on your own and that action could have cost you your life." Dunban stated coldly. "Tch!" Futuba sneered. "Why should I listen to you? I was fine by my own."

"Reckless actions like that will get you killed!" Sharla scolded. "Listen to Shulk since he's the leader of our party." Reyn added. "I…I…I hate all of you!" Futuba yelled angrily as she ran off. "Wait! Kutsuki!" Yuusuke tried to stop her, but no avail.

"Shulk…" Bridget said seriously. "Yes Bridget?" Shulk asked her, he can tell that Bridget has seen a vision. "I saw a vision… of Futuba being attacked by monsters. If we don't hurry, she'll die!" Bridget stated.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds horrible!" Midori gasped in shock. "I'll go and find her before the monsters get her. Wait for us here." Shulk told everyone. "Shulk…" Yuusuke stopped him. Shulk looked at him. "…Protect Kutsuki." He stated.

"Please save my sister, Mr. Shulk!" Wakaba said worriedly. "I will." Shulk nodded as he rushed off to find Futuba.

(With Futuba)

Futuba was stomping her way back to Frontier Village. "Ugh! I can't believe this world! Ever since that strange light landed us in this freaking world, there are creatures that annoy the hell out of me! And now, those three idiots are here in this world as well! I will find a way home without the others' help!" Futuba growled.

Suddenly, she tripped and twisted her ankle. "Ahh!" Futuba gasped as she held her injured ankle. Suddenly, ogre like monsters, about 5 of them were approaching Futuba. "No…" Futuba stammered as tears began to fall out of her eyes. 'This is it… I'm gonna die in this world… Takashi… I… I… I…' Futuba closed her eyes and waited for her demise.

But then, she heard a yell and opened her eyes to see Shulk rushing in to her rescue by slashing one of the ogre monsters to death.

"S-Shulk?" Futuba gasped. Two of the ogre monsters rushed at Shulk. He received a vision of them using their clubs to attack him at both sides. "Monado… Speed!" Shulk waved the Monado and he gains speed. The monsters tried to attack him, but he leaped out of the way and slashed them to death.

The fourth and fifth ogre monsters punched Shulk, he dodged every punch and with a mighty yell, he slashed both of them. The monsters squirted out red blood from their wounds as they fell to the ground, dead.

Shulk deactivated the Monado and placed it on his back. He walked up to Futuba. "Are you alright, Futuba?" Shulk asked her. Futuba was silent for about 50 seconds then suddenly, she tackled Shulk, even with her twisted ankle and cried softly.

"F-Futaba?" Shulk stammered. "I was sooo scared! I thought they were gonna kill me!" Futuba sniffled. "Everything's gonna be alright, Futuba…" Shulk smiled softly.

"Shulk…" Futuba looked up to him. "Yeah?" Shulk asked her, wondering what she is going to say. "…You're like Takashi. He helped me once before. Strange… You're like him, but only a skilled warrior." Futuba smiled softly at him.

"I see… Thank Bridget for her vision. She knew you were going to be attacked by monsters." Shulk smiled. "Come on, let's get you back to Sharla so she can heal you." Shulk carried Futuba who was holding on to him on his back.

As Shulk safely carried Futuba back to the others. "Shulk?" Futuba began. "Yeah?" Shulk asked. "Don't tell anyone especially Takashi that I cried again…" Futuba smiled. Shulk smiled and said "I won't say a word." Suddenly, they heard "Hmph! Pretty good for a follower of that cursed blade…" A female voice said coldly.

"Who's there!" Shulk demanded as he and Futuba looked for the source, they saw who said that and it was a woman.

She has red hair, has a metal detailed headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears a metal bikini top and small black panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots.

"Who the hell are you!" Futuba demanded. "None of your business, girl… I am talking to the one who wields the Cursed Sword…" The woman said coldly.

"Cursed Sword?" Shulk wondered. The woman pointed her finger at Shulk. "That sword is an omen of what is yet to come. If you continue your journey, you will unleash a cataclysm that will destroy every life in this universe. If you do continue, I will kill you…" The woman glared vemously at Shulk as she turned around and left.

"Wait! Omen! What are you talking about?" Shulk asked her, but she was gone. "Who was that woman? She was cold as ice…" Futuba shivered. Shulk was in thought. 'An omen? Cursed Sword…? What does she mean? Who is she?' Shulk wondered.

"Let's not worry about her for now." Shulk told Futuba. "R-Right…" Futuba nodded slowly as they pressed on.

With the mysterious woman…

The woman was walking down the forest path. 'If what Alvis said is true, then the Monado and Dark Monado are fated to unleash an evil upon this world and the universe… That boy and the girl called Bridget may continue on their quest… I will face them at Eryth Sea… I don't care about saving people's lives, but I will do anything to protect my sisters, Reina and Elina from harm…' The woman thought to herself.

(Meanwhile… with the Baka Trio and Fukuyama.)

They were still in Makna Forest holding on to a tree branch. "Our plan to bag the Dinobeast failed…" Bacchi-Gu moaned. "Futuba-chan… I will continue to try to impress you…" Ichiban-Boshi said in a deadpan tone.

"Sanae-chaaaaaannn! I hope you're safe!" Tenjin wailed. "Damn you, Shulk… You think you're so cool just because you have the Monado!" Fukuyama growled.

(With the Hom Hunters)

"It seems Karl met his end…" Zuuma stated. "And Metal Face has returned for repairs." Diva's voice stated. "So, who will face the Heirs to the Twin Monados?" November 11 asked with a calm smile. "I'll go…" Suddenly, out of the shadows is a old man who has black hair, wore Japanese medieval clothes, but the odd thing about him is, that he has some sort of generator on his back.

"Gennai Hiraga… If I remember correctly, you're the famous inventor in the Edo period who founded the elekiter and can use electricity as well." November 11 smiled coolly. "That's ancient history now. I will take care of the Heirs to the Twin Monados myself. I will bring a few Mechon with me." Gennai stated as he walked off.

"You know… I can't trust Vanea…" Viper's voice said darkly. "You mean Egil's sister? I wonder about that too. She seems focused on something…" The young girl's voice stated. "Who cares? We need to continue to serve that fool, Egil till the time is right. Then, the Twin Monados will be ours!" The maniacal voice stated evilly.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Rebuilding Colony 6: The Rune Soldier and the Woman Who Can Control Paper

A/N: Next time, Shulk and the gang take a break as they go to Colony 6 to help Otharon and Juju rebuild it, then during that quest, they meet Yomiko Readman and Rune Soldier Louie and his all girls party! This will be a filler arc which the party does quests and meet more anime characters, namely, one group of the five anime shows that appeared in the Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams, the next group after that is at the Eryth Sea Arc, so stay tune!


	31. Rebuilding Colony 6

A/N: I decided to add Infinite Strafos later on in the story. (When our heroes get to Mechonis) So here is chapter 30!

Chapter 30: Rebuilding Colony 6: The Rune Soldier and the Woman Who Can Control Paper

After Sharla healed Futuba, the party made it back to Frontier Village. Where the party announced that Heropon Riki has slay the Telethia.

"Heropon Riki be proud!" A male Nopon cheered. "Heropon Riki tough guy!" Another male Nopon cheered as well. "Heropon Riki bestest!" A child Nopon rooted. "Look at that little freak… He's taking credit for our hard work!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh don't be like that, Inuyasha. We helped him get out of debt." Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, let him have his glory. A few days ago, the villagers wouldn't give him the time of day." Sharla smirked. "Besides, won't everyone miss him just a little bit?" Midori smiled slightly. "W-Well…." Inuyasha stammered as he blushed a bit.

Riki turned to Chief Dunga and First Captain Reika. "Chief Dunga! Riki beat Dinobeast! Does Riki still have debt?" Riki asked hopefully. "No, Riki. Your debts are repaid. However, while you were gone, your littlepon ate like ravenous Orluga. It set Chief Dunga back quite a bit." Chief Dunga reassured the Nopon as he turned to face the Nopon.

"Nopon of Frontier Village! A new prophecy has been told! Our Heropon, slayer of Dinobeast, will further his legend by accompanying the Hom Hom on their travels! And bringing peace to the lands of Bionis!" Dunga declared.

Riki gasped. "Riki never hear this!" "It was prophesied many years ago." Reika smirked. "First Captain Hom Hom lying! Chief and First Captain Hom Hom make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!" Riki was angry as a anger vein appeared on his head.

"Rikkkkki, go with these people. For the sake of the village, you must go. My instinct is never wrong." Dunga stated. Riki groaned. "Don't worry, Riki. The Chief will take good care of your littlepon." Reika closed her eyes and smiled. Then, five littlepon and a beautiful pink female Nopon came up to Riki,

"Dadapon! Stomach rumble!" Apparently, they're Riki's kids. "Dadapon! Need food!" Riki's daughter wailed. "Dadapon! Need food now!" Riki's second son begged. "Dada? Riki, what the hell is going on?" Reina blinked.

"Friends, meet Riki wifeypon and littlepon." Riki smiled. Most of the party members especially Hei were surprised and shock. "You have got to be joking!" Reyn gawked. "Wife… and children! Riki, how old are you?" Shulk asked, still in shock. "Riki h as 40 years! Heh heh! Friends looked puzzled." Riki smiled.

"Not puzzled… just surprised!" Bridget giggled nervously. Riki's wife named Oka walked up to Riki. "Riki. Oka borrowed monies for littlepons' food. Chief Dunga knows best! Riki must work for littlepons to have good life." Oka smiled.

"Rrrrrrrr. Riki will be OK, Oka. Riki happy to join friends!" Riki danced happily. "Reyn happy too! Come on, furball." Reyn smiled.

2 minutes later, Melia was talking to Dunga and Reika. "Now you can return with your head held high, my dear!" Dunga chuckled happily. "Indeed. Thank you, Dunga. My thanks for your gracious help." Melia smiled. "Not at all! Peace has been restored to the Makna region. On behalf of all Nopon, thank you!" Dunga bowed gratefully.

The party watched this. "Chief Dunga is very fond of Melia." Sharla commented. "Same Hom Hom, different world. Not fair if you asked me." Reyn sighed.

Melia and Dizzy stared at their newfound friends. "Chief Dunga and First Captain Reika… Will you kindly grant these Homs passage to Eryth Sea? It is our promise to them." Melia asked. "Without question! These Hom Hom fought valiantly in aid of our village. And a request by you, my dear, cannot go unanswered." Dunga nodded.

"We shall inform the villagers at once. I will be accompanying you to Eryth Sea. It is time we report back to the capital." Reika nodded. "Thank you so much." Dizzy smiled as she bowed in gratitude. Melia and Dizzy turned to the party with a smile.

"The Chief has spoken. You shall depart for Eryth Sea at once. Prepare your things and see me when you are ready." Melia smiled as she turned to Dizzy. "Dizzy, will you accompany them for whatever errands they may have?" She asked her.

"M-Me?" Dizzy stammered. "This will be perfect for you to understand them better and maybe they can help you control your powers." Melia smiled as she went to get ready when the party finished their errands.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yuusuke asked them. "I want to go to help rebuild Colony 6. We still have the W.T. Let's go check up on Otharon. Everyone, hold on." Shulk got out the W.T. and saw that it has registered Frontier Village and Makna Forest. He selected Colony 6 and the party was warped to Colony 6.

The party appeared in front of a building that hasn't been reduced to scrap by the Mechon attack. They saw Otharon walking out of the building.

"It's you… Good to see you Shulk and Bridget." Otharon smiled. He saw that the party has new members. "And I see you have new allies from last time." He commented.

"Otharon. How is the process of getting the refugees to Colony 6 going?" Bridget asked hum. "Monsters have taken over Ragul Bridge." Otharon frowned. "They have the road completely blocked off."

"Oh geez, monsters?" Goku frowned as he placed his hands behind his head. "Sounds like they need a whooping if you ask me."

"Heropon Riki is on the job! Heropon and sidekicks will take care of nasty beasts!" Riki boasted. "Yeah! Leave it to us!" Wakaba nodded. "I knew you were gonna say that. I prepare someone to join you in your quest. Yomiko! Come out!" Otharon called out to a woman who has black hair, wore glasses and wore some clothes that somewhat resembles a librarian. She also has a briefcase.

"You must be Shulk and Bridget. Pleased to meet you. My name is Yomiko Readman. A agent of the British Library." Yomiko bowed politely. "Nice to meet you as well." Reina smiled.

"What good are you? You look like a normal girl to me?" Ranpha remarked sarcastically. "Don't doubt her. You'll see her power soon enough." Otharon smirked.

"Alright. Let's help the refugees." Shulk smiled. "Juju is there with the refugees. Go to the other side of the bridge and fight off the monsters." Otharon ordered.

(With Juju and the refugees)

"When is this Shulk guy coming out to help your people get to this Colony 6?" Genie asked, she and her party who were mysterious transported to the world of the Bionis and Mechonis were at Ragul Bridge with the transport pod.

"Anytime now. He is amazing with the Monado." Juju stated. "I wonder what kind of warrior is he… Is he a adult and strong warrior unlike Louie?" Melissa asked, she was a little upset about Louie being her champion, but now she is interested to see what kind of person Shulk is. (A/N: This takes place about half way through the anime Rune Soldier Louie)

"I'm right here, hello?" Louie asked, annoyed. "Juju… Please tell me you will have a reward if we help you with the monsters?" Merrill the thief asked. "We will give you a reward. We just have to make it through these monsters." Juju saw the lizard monsters rushing towards them.

"Alright! Show time!" Louie grinned as he rushed towards battle. "Louie you idiot!" The girls in Louie's party shouted angrily as they followed him.

Louie punched a lizard in the gut and drop kick another off the bridge, making it fell on the water and drown to its death.

Merrill dodged some swipes from two lizard monsters and slashed them to death with her daggers. Genie wasted no time by slashing more lizards with her sword. Melissa casted holy spells that rain down on more lizards, but more monsters keep coming.

"Damn it… There's too many of them!" Genie growled. Two lizard monsters pinned Louie to the ground. "Crap!" Louie swore. "L-Louie!" Melissa shouted in worry. Suddenly, paper airplanes were thrown at the lizards, killing them and freeing Louie.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Louie beamed. Genie went to pick up one of the airplanes. "…Paper?" She wondered. "Nice shot, Yomiko!" Reyn's voice cheered. Louie and his team and Juju and the refugees turned to see Reyn and the rest of the party minus Shulk rushing towards them.

"Alright! Reyn!" Juju cheered. Ranpha rushed towards a white lizard monster and kicked it high in the sky, making it disappear in a twinkle of a star. "Not bad, Yomiko! I was skeptic at first, but you're really handy with that ability to control paper!" Ranpha smiled. "Thanks." Yomiko closed her eyes and smiled. "Wow! Cute girls!" Louie blushed.

"Now! Let those monsters have it, Heir to the Monado!" Dunban grinned. "Monado… Buster!" The Monado's powerful extended blade slams down on the remaining monsters, killing them. The dust formed. 'C-Could it be…?' Melissa thought to herself as she and her female friends see a figure emerging out of the dust cloud.

'The one Juju is talking about…' Genie thought. 'The Heir to the Monado…' Merrill thought to herself as the three girls in Louie's party barely can hold their excitement.

Then Shulk emerged out of the dust cloud, he deactivated the Monado. "Juju. Everyone ok?" Shulk asked with a smile. "Yeah! You came in the nick of time, Shulk!" Juju beamed. Louie's friends' eyes turned white dotted as they now know who their destined champion of this world is.

"He's…" Genie stuttered.

"Just a kid…." Merrill's left eye twitched.

"You… You…" Mellissa stammered. "Mell? Something up?" Louie asked cheerfully as he gave a stupid grin and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

We cut to a view point of the Bionis' Leg with Mellissa screaming "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Er… What's with them?" Shulk asked Juju. "Oh! About that, you're in for a long story!" Juju laughed, Shulk laughed back.

(Meanwhile, with the Perverts)

Fukuyama and the Baka Trio were walking down the path and trying to find Frontier Village. "We been through this path already…" Ichiban-Boshi moaned. "I'm hungry…" Tenjin whined.

"I'm sure the Nopon village is somewhere here…" Bacchi-Gu muttered. Fukuyama noticed something in the sky heading towards them. "Eh? What's that?" It was the lizard monster that Ranpha kicked and was hurling towards the Perverts like a comet.

The perverts' eyes turned dotted and they shouted "OH SHIT!" Before the lizard crashed into them and made a huge crater which left them in pain for now.

(Meanwhile… near Colony 9)

Another portal opened and out stepped a woman. She has black hair, wore a red living witch hat, wore red clothes which reveals her breasts, black fingerless gloves and red high heeled boots. She also has a blue guitar.

The woman stared at Colony 9. 'So, you're here… Dizzy…' The woman thought to herself as she tuned her guitar.

"In order to fulfill the ideals of That Man… I will kill you, Dizzy and the future will change…" The woman smiled evilly as she played a riff on her guitar and was warped out sight.

"This is gonna be fun!" The woman's voice laughed evilly as her laugh was heard throughout Colony 9.

To be continued…

(Soundtrack time! Every few chapters, I will post lyics of well known anime songs in this fic. So first up, is Naraku no Hana from Higurishi!)

Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga

Mata chi nurarete yuku nante

Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara

Sore ga tabun aizu

Come, let's forget that future

that is becoming smeared with blood again.

If a warm wind curls into a spiral,

that is probably a sign.

Nukedashitette Nukedashitette

Kanashisugiru unmei kara

Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai

Sonna basho de

Sakanaide sakanaide

Karametorarete ikanaide

Escape, escape,

from this sorrowful fate.

You are not a flower of Naraku.

In that kind of place

Don't bloom there, don't bloom there

Don't let them ensnare you.

Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera

Shards of time fly by without a sound.

Dare ga kono te wo nigitteru no?

Dare ga kono kami wo nadeteiru no?

Ima naiteita moegi no naka de

Kanjiteru aizu

Who is grasping my hand?

Who is stroking my hair?

Now, in the crying sprouts,

I can feel the signal.

Tobikoetette tobikoetette

Unmei no haguruma kara

Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai

Sonna basho de

Chiranaide chiranaide

Soshite tane wo nokosanaide

Fly away, fly away,

from the wheels of fate.

You are not a flower of Naraku.

In that kind of place,

don't scatter your petals, don't scatter your petals,

and don't sow your seeds.

Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma

Everchanging karma spreads its seeds once more.

Nukedashitette Nukedashitette

Kanashisugiru unmei kara

Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai

Sonna basho de

Sakanaide sakanaide

Karametorarete ikanaide

Escape, escape,

from this sorrowful fate.

You are not a flower of Naraku.

In that kind of place

Don't bloom there, don't bloom there

Don't let them ensnare you.

Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera

Shards of time fly by without a sound.

(And that's soundtrack number 1 of Xenoblade Saga: Xover Edition! More will be on the way! This song is copyrighted by its owner and is no way mine and I will never claimed this song for profit! This fanfic is a nonprofit story.)

Next chapter: The Defenders of Justice: I-No Attacks! A Ghost from Dizzy's Past: Sailor Scouts Arrive!


	32. INo Attacks!

A/N: Time for another Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition soundtrack number! Look for them also in battle themes!

Shangli-la opening plays

Donna basho de

Donna koe de

Doushitai tte

Ai wa naiterun darou

At what sort of place?

With what sort of voice?

"What do you want to do?"

Love is crying, isn't it?

Sou ja nai

Sekai wa tokku ni owatterun da

Hajimari nante miataranai

That's not right

The world has long since ended

The beginning can't be found

Wakaru yo

Kimi ga misenai itami no zenbu

Kono karada de kanjitai kara

I know it

Everything, even the pain that you don't show

Because I want to feel it with my body

Jibun ni nani ga dekiru ka dou ka nante

Hashiridashite hajimete kizuki deshou

I'll realize what I can do or not

For the first time, when I start running, right?

Kimi shi ni tamou koto nakare

Yami no hate me o korashita yo

Doko de donna koe de doushitai tte

Ai wa naiterun darou

Thou shalt not die

I strained my eyes at the edge of darkness

At where? With what sort of voice? "What do you want to do?"

Love is crying, isn't it?

Utsukushii mori to kiyoraka na mizu o wasure

Kono machi wa odori hajimeta

Forgetting about the beautiful forests and pure water

This city began to dance

Dare hitori kizutsukenaide ikite yuku no wa

Muzukashii koto na no desuka

Is it a difficult thing

To live without hurting anyone?

Tadashii koto mo nikushimi ya ikari mo

Ko egaku you ni subete meguru kedo

Righteous things; hatred, and anger

Like drawing an arc, I cycle through everything, but-

Kimi shi ni tamou koto nakare

Kimi no tame taorete mo haiagaru

Ano hi terashite yuuhi ga

Kawashita kanjou ga kono mune ni aru kara

Thou shalt not die

For your sake, even if I'm defeated, I'll still crawl back up

Because the setting sun that shone upon us on that day

And feelings that we exchanged are in my chest

Ikite miro ai o tsunage

Todoiteru? Kono tamashii ga...

Doko de

Donna koe de

Doushitai tte

Ai wa naiteru

Try to live, connect to love

Is my soul reaching you...?

At where?

With what sort of voice?

"What do you want to do?"

Love is crying

Kimi shi ni tamou koto nakare

Kimi no tame taorete mo haiagaru

Ano hi terashita yuuhi ga

Kawashita kanjou ga kono mune ni aru kara

Thou shalt not die

For your sake, even if I'm defeated, I'll still crawl back up

Because the setting sun that shone upon us on that day

And feelings that we exchanged are in my chest

Chapter 31: The Defenders of Justice: I-No Attacks! A Ghost from Dizzy's Past: Sailor Scouts Arrive!

The party were riding the transport pod to Colony 6. Shulk decided to strike up a conversation with Louie and his party.

"My name is Shulk. As you heard from Juju, I am the one who uses the Sword of the Bionis, the Monado." Shulk smiled. Louie's party members stared at Shulk with wide eyes still shocked that Shulk is the one who can wield the mighty Monado.

"My name is Louie, the Rune Soldier!" Louie grinned stupidly. 'Wow… He's even stupider than Gourry…' Lina face faulted. "Er… my name is Genie." Genie stated. "My name is Merrill, a thief." Merrill smiled. "…" Mellissa said nothing as she stared at Shulk in shock.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked her. "Oh, that's just Mellissa! Or Melly I like to call her!" Louie laughed, but was hit in the head by Mellissa telling him to shut up.

"Um… I was expecting you to be… big and strong…" Mellissa sighed. "Not all heroes are perfect. We all have something we are good at." Dunban told her. 'Not all heroes… are perfect?' Mellissa thought to herself as she pondered what Dunban told her.

"I take it you're from Lina's world?" Reyn guessed. "Yes! Surely you heard of me, the great Lina Inverse?" Lina asked, hoping to be known even if they may be from another world. "…Sorry, we never heard of a flat chested girl." Merrill stated. In a flash, Lina was choking the poor thief.

"What did you say!" Lina snapped angrily. "Can't… breath…" Merrill turned blue and turned her head to her friends and gasped "Help me…" Zel and Gourry managed to pry Lina's hands off Merrill's throat.

"We came from Ohfun on the continent of Alecrast. We were adventuring till a bright light engulfed us and we woke up near where you friend Juju was and he told us about where we are and your many accomplishments, Shulk." Genie told him. 'If what Juju said is true, then he is truly skilled with that sword. He also told us about Bridget and her weapon, the Monado lookalike, the Dark Monado… She may be also skilled with the sword as well.' Genie thought to herself.

Riki laughed. "Ohfun? What kind of silly name is town?" Riki joked. It took Louie and Genie to hold back the angry Mellissa from strangling the poor Nopon who gulped in fear.

"We saw how you fight, especially Louie. We were hoping you will join us in our quest for Prison Island." Alleyne offered. "Prison Island? Are there treasure there?" Merrill asked, her eyes showed gold coins.

"No… The Mechon, the ones invading the Bionis are machines that only the Monado can harm, but there are now Mechon with faces which the Monado cannot cut." Sharla stated. "Wait! I thought the Monado work on those Mechon guys?" Louie scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"We don't know why the Monado won't work on Mechon with faces." Natsumi stated. "The answer to that question may lie in Prison Island which is located at the top of the Bionis' head. We need to go there to unlock the secret to defeat a Mechon named Metal Face and the Homs Hunters, humans that joined forces with the Mechon." Hei stated.

"Sounds like some of you have a grudge against this Metal Face guy…" Mellissa frowned. "You bet we do! He… He killed Shulk's childhood friend and Dunban's sister, Fiora…" Lili gritted her teeth. 'Metal Face, you're gonna pay for what you did to Fiora!' She thought angrily.

"Oh my! How horrible!" Mellissa covered her mouth in shock. "That's where Bridget comes in. She has the Dark Monado which can harm Homs and Mechon with Metal Faces. You can say it's our trump card against the Mechon with faces and Homs Hunters." Ymir smiled.

"Then those two swords are our only option against the Mechon and Homs Hunters." Genie said seriously. "Hah! Bring on a Mechon! I can take it out with one punch!" Louie boasted. "No you idiot! The Mechon have bodies that cannot be harmed by normal means!" Junko growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"Sharla!" A civilian came in. "We have arrived at Colony 6." "Alright. Let's meet up with Otharon." Sharla nodded.

The party then talked to Otharon.

"Thank you so much for bringing the survivors back safely. Now we can focus on rebuilding the colony. I have placed Juju in charge of the reconstruction of Colony 6." Otharon stated. "You mean the kid? Feh! Don't make me laugh…" Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome scolded.

"Juju, tell us what we should to do in our first step of restoring Colony 6?" Goku smiled. "Alright, for housing, we need 2 Spotted Volff Hides, and 2 Steel Silk. We need 9000 gold to pay for the repairs." Juju stated.

"Oh man! Chore work?" Keroro face faulted. "Please, Keroro. We need to help repair the damages done by the Mechon." Fuyuki pleaded. "He's right. We need to help restore Colony 6 back to its former glory." Momoka nodded.

"We will get those items for you!" Louie beamed. "Do you even know where we can find the items we need to repair the colony?" Genie asked, annoyed.

"There are some Volffs near the Refugee Camp, and the Steel Silks can be found in Tephra Cave." Sharla stated. Reyn chuckled. "Not to worry about the Steel Silk. We managed to get some while on our way to the Refugee Camp before we met Sharla." Reyn went through his bag and got out the Steel Silks.

"Way to go, Mr. Reyn!" Nowa cheered. "So, all that's left is the Spotted Volff Hides." Baron smiled. "Alright! Let's go Volff hunting!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

The party warped to the almost empty Refugee Camp.

As the party were walking down the path to where some Volffs are, Dizzy felt a chill in her spine. "Dizzy? What's wrong?" Kagome asked her. "I… I don't know… I felt a chill down my spine." Dizzy said uneasily.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, OK?" Shippo reassured her. "O-Ok, Shippo." Dizzy nodded. As Kagome and Shippo left, Dizzy was in thought. 'What was that chill I felt? It felt… familiar…' Dizzy thought back to a time in her world with her new friends, the Jellyfish Pirates, she was attacked by a mysterious woman, the woman who appeared in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis. Nercro possessing her and she went on a rampage till Faust brought her back to her senses and together, the two of them defeated and killed the woman who was behind this madness.

'No… She can't have survived… Can she?' Dizzy thought to herself worriedly. Little did the Gear know that Dunban and Alleyne were watching her in concern. "Alleyne, did you see that?" He asked the Teacher Warrior.

"Yes. Something must be on Dizzy's mind. Maybe we should ask her." Alleyne suggested, Dunban nodded as the two of them walked towards Dizzy.

"Something on your mind?" Dunban asked her in concern. Dizzy snapped back to reality and turned to the two with a calm but nervous smile. "Oh! Um… It's nothing, really…" Dizzy chuckled nervously. "Don't lie. We can tell that something is up." Alleyne told her sternly. Dizzy stared into the two warriors' eyes and sighed.

"Well… I have the strangest feeling that an enemy from my world is still alive and may have somehow come to this world…" Dizzy told them seriously. "An enemy from your world? What is the enemy's name?" Dunban asked Dizzy.

"…I-No…" Dizzy said only one word. "I-No?" Alleyne asked her. "She's a mysterious evil woman who looks like a witch who has caused so much suffering. I was attacked by I-No, but thanks to a friend, we managed to kill her, even though I despised killing. But… How is she alive?" Dizzy wondered.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, ok? If this I-No woman does show up, we'll give her a warm Homs welcome." Dunban smirked. Dizzy nodded meekly as they left the forest.

Unknown to the warriors, several eyes were spying on them. They were being watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it," Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that portal just come out of nowhere and landed us in this strange land?"

"Have you managed to contact Trista yet, Raye?" Sailor Uranus asked. "No dice," Sailor Mars said, "It's like she vanished." "I hope Puu is okay," Sailor Mini Moon said sadly. "Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine." "Hey, those people are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out. "Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." They all nodded and silently followed Dunban, Alleyne and Dizzy.

(One hour later…)

The party finished killing the last Volff. Merrill walked up to its corpse and cut off its fur. It was spotted alright, like the other two they have gained. "We did it! We got the materials and money needed to repair Colony 6's houses!" Merrill cheered.

"Cool! Let's head back to the colony now." Shulk smiled. Suddenly, Zel tensed. "Listen…" Zel told everyone. "What is it, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked in concern.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a guitar being played. Dizzy's eyes widen in shock. "It's been awhile, little Gear…" The party turned to see the woman walking up to them. Dizzy stammered and said "I-I-I-No!"

"I-No?" Goku asked her. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's I-No. And I am from the future." I-No grinned evilly. "From the future? What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded.

"I come from a world that is laid waste to monsters called Gears. And your pal, Dizzy is one of them." I-No told them amused. "What?" Reyn gasped as all eyes turned to Dizzy who said nothing.

"Is this true, Dizzy?" Sanae asked, slightly afraid of Dizzy a little bit. "No, I'm half human and half Gear…" Dizzy reassured her.

"Half human, Half Gear, doesn't make a difference, you're still a monster. You lot don't know the horrors she did in her era like laying waste to a village with her uncontrollable powers." I-No snickered darkly as she tuned her guitar.

"Stop it…" Dizzy said dangerously. "What you did, I-No was unforgivable… I will stop you for good this time!" Dizzy got ready for battle.

"Oh? But are your friends gonna help you since they know the truth about you?" I-No asked amused. "Dizzy is our friend!" Bridget activated her Dark Monado. "It doesn't matter who she is, she will always be our friend!" Shulk nodded. "You got that right! I don't know the history between you and Dizzy, but you're not gonna make us turn against her even if she's a Gear or whatever you called her!" Reyn got his gunlance ready.

"I-No! Your evil ambitions end here!" Dunban got his katana ready. "We will protect Dizzy and everyone who lived in this world from you!" Reina unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the evil witch.

"Are you one of the Homs Hunters?" Sharla aimed her rifle at I-No. "I work alone, thank you very much. But even if Dizzy is still your friend, you're still gonna die by my hands." I-No said sarcastically as she tuned her guitar, ready for battle.

Then, a voice called out "Stop right there!" everyone turns up at where the voice came form and see four teenage girls on one pillar, three on another pillar, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats. All the girls were wearing sailor uniforms.

"We aren't gonna let you harm those children!" the one with angel wings shouted. "That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair. The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!" "Get ready, because this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!" "Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair, "And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair. "And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!" "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the wicked witch. "And in the name of the moon... we will punish you!"

"That… was the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard…" Yuusuke sweat dropped. "Really? I find it cool!" Midori smiled.

"Humph! You young'uns these days have no respect..." I-No frowned. "You just don't know when to stay put!" "Don't flatter yourself." Venus threatened. "You're out numbered, but you still have a chance to surrender. You can leave in peace before we're forced to attack."

"You think I would listen to you?" I-No sneered as she played a riff on her guitar, resulting in a shockwave attack that destroyed a boulder.

"Wow!" the gray kitten gasped. "That was powerful!" the white cat added. "impossible!" the black cat said with eyes wide.

"Dizzy…" Bridget stepped forward. "Let me help you." "Not alone, you won't." Yusuke stated as he stepped forward as well.

"T-Thank you, everyone…" Dizzy gasped, then smiled as she too got ready for battle.

**Guitar Playing Witch: I-No**

"Let's rock!" I-No shouted as she fired a blast from her hat's mouth at the three fighters, they dodged it. "Spirit Shotgun!" Yusuke clenched his fist and it emitted a powerful burst of spirit energy which hit I-No for medium damage.

"Crap!" I-No swore as she rushed towards Dizzy, she has Undine to blocked her guitar attacks. Dizzy punched and kicked I-No three times before punching her in the gut, making I-No skiddled towards another boulder. The Sailor Scouts were shocked by their appearances and powers.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" I-No played another riff as her speed increases, Yusuke charged at I-No, but she dodged every punch he threw at her, I-No hit Yusuke in the gut with her guitar, making him spit out blood.

"They're in trouble!" Shulk gasped. Suddenly, Bridget received a vision. It showed her unleashing a new Dark Monado Art on I-No, holding her. The vision ended and Bridget's Dark Monado glowed black and she shouted "Dark Monado… Hold!" She waved the Dark Monado and it paralyzed I-No for a little while.

"What the hell!" I-No gawked. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors let loose there attacks to give I-No a double whammy. Dizzy rushed towards I-No now that her speed has been decreased and punch and slashed her three times with Nercro.

I-No fired more energy shots from her hat which hit Dizzy and Yusuke. Bridget glared at I-No and rushed towards her, their weapons locked and they clashed for about 5 minutes.

"Get her, Bridget!" Koyuki cheered. "I hope she can do it…" Dororo asked uneasily.

Bridget managed to slash I-No five times with her Dark Monado. I-No tried to hit her with her guitar, but Bridget backfliped out of the way.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired a flaming arrow attack on I-No, giving her a burning attack of damage.

"Sailor Moon, she's all yours!" the boy in the tuxedo shouted. "Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" her ultimate attack hit I-No, she screamed in pain as the attack knocked her into a wall, ending the fight.

"D-Damn it!" I-No gritted her teeth angrily. "Wow! That was sooo cool!" Haruhi cheered. "You think everything's cool…" Kyon muttered.

Dizzy walked up towards I-No. "I-No… We shouldn't be here. We should finish our fight back in our world…" Dizzy reasoned. "Shut up!" I-No snapped. "This isn't over… I will be back to finish you off and your new friends, Gear!" I-No swore as she played a riff on her guitar and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Even though I'm a Gear, I met wonderful new friends who trust me and they will help me control my powers." Dizzy smiled slightly as Bridget walked up towards her with a smile. Dizzy smiled back.

"Uh… Guys?" Nowa said nervously. Bridget and Dizzy rose an eyebrow as they turned to where Nowa is pointing. They and Yusuke turned to find the Sailor Scouts right up to them. Saturn has her scythe up in Bridget's face.

'This is bad…' Bridget thought to herself.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Sorcerer who Lina Knows from Another World: Enter Ryumei and Orphen!

A/N: All songs used in this fic are copyrighted by their owners, please support this disclaimer.


	33. Enter Orphen and Ryunmei

A/N: Sad news, everyone. Cooking samurai is busy with everyday life to help me work on this story. But I hope he continues to review and give ideas for the story. Anyway, I will try to finish this story. Here is another soundtrack for Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition!

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition Soundtrack Number 3: Reckless Fire from Scryed

ubae! subete! kono te de!

tatoe kokoro kizutsuketeta to shite mo

mezameta chikara karada o kakemeguru

kotoba wa imi o kaete

kinou no shinjitsu wa kyou no uso ni naru

dare mo ga samayoi nagasarete yuku dake

yume ya ai nante tsugou no ii gensou

RIARU o fumishime hateshinai

asu e to te o nobasu

Reckless fire sou daitan ni tamashii ni hi o tsukero

Snatch! Everything! With these hands!

Even if the heart gets hurt

The awakened power rushes through my body

Change the meaning of words

Yesterday's reality are the lies of today

It only makes everyone continue to wander

Dreams and love are convenient illusions

To get a grasp on reality without limits

Stretch out your hand towards the future

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul

nigeba nante nai sa

uso mo mujun mo nomihosu tsuyosa to tomo ni

ima wa motomenai tagai ni yadoru Sympathy

watasenai nani ka o tsukamitoru made wa...

I'm not running away

Lies and mistakes are wiped out by my strength and friends

I can't seek for it, I'll dwell along with SYMPATHY

I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something...

kizutsuku no ga kowai no ka?

umaku ZURUku ikite tanoshii no ka?

hate aru tabiji nani o KAKKO tsukeru?

"dare ni mo wakaru wake nai" to kunou o kidori

sameta me de kocchi o miru nara

yurusenai Reflection

Reckless fire ii kagen na PURAIDO nara hai ni nare

kiseki nante nai sa

chikayoru no wa gizensha no amai wana

shinjiru beki mono sore wa jibun jishin

yuzurenai taisetsu na mono nigirishimete

Is it scary to notice it?

Is it fun living slyly?

What is the journey shaping into?

Feeling the pain "There's no way anyone will understand"

Your open eyes look this way

An unforgivable REFLECTION

RECKLESS FIRE If it's weak PRIDE, it'll be reduced to ashes

There is no such thing as miracles

It's a sweet trap that's draws you in

The thing you should believe in is yourself

Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose

tsukame! subete! kokoro ni!

zetsubou, sitsubou ni uchinomesarete mo

saigo wa tachiagari hitori no Glorious

RISUKU ya MAINASU naraba kibakusai sa

wakitatsu "kakushin" no ya o

asu e to tokihanatsu

Reckless fire sou daitan ni inochi no sube o migake

Seize! Everything! With your heart!

Even if you're down with disappointment and dispair

If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode

The night of the boiling "core"

Is blasting into the future

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly change the way of your life

kono yo wa SABAIBARU

shiro ka kuro ka yuku michi wa hitotsu dake

Reckless fire sou daitan ni tamashii ni hi o tsukero

This world is SURVIVAL

Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go

RECKLESS FIRE Boldly burn with your soul

nigeba nante nai sa

uso mo mujun mo nomihosu tsuyosa to tomo ni

tayasu wake ga nai kono mune no kagaribi wa

yuruginai chikara to ishi tsuranuku you ni

I'm not running away

Lies and mistakes are wiped out by my strength and friends

There's no way it'll burn out, this mischievousness in my heart

Don't let go of your will and power to get through it

Chapter 32: The Sorceress Who Lina Knows and Determined Fighter: Enter Orphen and Ryumei!

When we last left our heroes, they just defeated I-No, a foe from Dizzy's past. During the battle with I-No, they met the Sailor Scouts, eight girls who wore strange sailor costumes. But now the Sailor Scouts have their weapons pointing at Shulk, Bridget and the party. What happens next? Let's find out.

The party were facing the Sailor Scouts with Saturn having her scythe up in Bridget's face.

"Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic," Uranus said sternly. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added. "Hey, don't you think that you could poke someone's eye out with that?" Bridget smiled nervously as she backed up a little bit.

"This is serous! Jupiter said, "We'd like some answers!"

"We like to ask you the same thing!" Alice countered as she readies her guns. 'Oh no… This is gonna result in unnecessary violence…' Dizzy thought frantically.

Futuba got into a battle stance. "Shulk what should we do? Shall we attack?" She asked the Heir to the Monado. "I don't know, Futuba…" Shulk sighed. "I really don't know…"

The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind the trees.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do anything!" a tall familiar woman wearing a black sailor outfit shouted as she jumped from the trees.

"What in Bionis?" Reyn's eyes widen. "Puu! You're okay!" Mini Moon shouted as she ran to hug her. "I'm happy to see you too small lady," she smiled as she placed her down. "Everyone, please leave them be. They won't do any harm." The one called Puu stated with a smile.

"You know these people, Pluto?" Mercury asked her. "Yes. Two of them are the ones who hold the Twin Monados, powerful swords that can defeat machines called the Mechon." Pluto stated. The Scouts gasped as Saturn slowly dropped her scythe. "The… Twin Monados?" Neptune gasped.

"That, I will explain at a different time. So to put it simply, we're in another world where there are two gods and this god, the Bionis is at war with the Mechon who hailed from the Mechonis." Pluto stated.

"I see." Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Pluto, right?" Bridget deactivated the Dark Monado and placed it on her back and walked up to the Sailor Scout of Time. "If you're from another world and know about this world, then you must know who I am! Please! I want to know who I am and where I came from." Bridget pleaded.

"…" Pluto stared at Bridget for about 50 seconds then she told her "I'm sorry, you have to find out on your own. But let me make it up for you. We will join you in your quest to destroy the Mechon known as Metal Face." Pluto smiled.

"I understand." Bridget nodded. "Right, the more the merrier to mash some Mechon." Reyn grinned as he pounded his fists. "But first, let's get these items back to Juju." Yukinari smiled.

They warp back to Colony 6 and gave Juju the items and gold needed to rebuild some of the houses in Colony 6.

5 hours later…

The party watched in amazement as some of the houses were rebuilt in a instant. Shulk said it was thanks to this world's technology that the houses were rebuilt in a instant.

"Hey!" Juju smiled as he pointed to some people who were looking for a place to live in come into Colony 6. "Looks like we got some people who want to live here! We're one step closer to rebuilding Colony 6!" Juju smiled.

"That's great news Juju!" Ixia closed her eyes and grinned. "So, what should we do now?" Nowa asked. "How about we warp to Colony 9? Maybe there are some materials we can use to rebuild Colony 6?" Dunban suggested.

"Good idea." Rayne nodded with a smile. "Alright. Home sweet home!" Shulk smiled as he used the W.T. to warp everyone to Colony 9.

The party stood in front of Colony 9's entrance. "Been awhile since we been here…" Alice commented. "Yeah. And looks like the repairs on Colony 9 are almost done." Jean nodded with a smile.

"So, this is where your journey begins…" Cute gasped in awe. "How about Shulk and Bridget show you around? We can gather materials for Colony 6." Reyn suggested. "Good idea, Reyn. Let's go." Bridget smiled.

(With Baron, Reyn, Jean, Cute and Midori)

Cute and Midori were browsing through the shops and using the gold they earned from helping the Nopon at Satori Marsh to buy what they can afford.

"How troublesome…" Baron muttered as he and the guys were carrying the bags bought by the girls. "C-Can't… hold out much longer…" Jean winced as his bones began to ache. "Pull it together, Jean! We can handle this!" Reyn grunted.

"I hope it won't take long…" Baron muttered again as his arm began to ache as well.

(With the Slayers)

Lina and Gourry were eating food like crazy while the people of Colony 6 watched in amazement. It come down to the last sausage and Lina and Gourry were using their forks to fight each other.

"No fair, Lina! I want that sausage!" Gourry whined. "In your dreams, Jellyfish brains!" Lina growled, suddenly, the sausage was swiped under their noses. "H-Hey!" Lina gawked. "Even if we're from different worlds, you're still too slow, Lina." A voice taunted.

Lina and her friends' eyes widen in shock. They know one man who can be that fast. They turned their heads to see Orphen, the Sorcerer Stabber from another world similar to Lina's world. With him is his apprentice, Majin Lin who waved at the Slayers and said "Heya Lina. Long time no see."

And finally, Cleo Everlasting with Leki on her head. "Heya Flatty!" Cleo blows a raspberry at Lina. Lina rushed up towards Cleo and glared at her. "Who you calling flat?" Lina snapped as they continued to glare at each other as fires appeared like most anime rivalry do.

"Gods, not again…" Orphen face faulted and sweat dropped.

(With Shulk, Bridget, Riki, Reina and Mai)

The five were walking down Colony 9's slums to check to see if there are things that are fixed. "Shulk. Riki is impressed by way you build Hom Hom home." Riki smiled. "Thanks, Riki. Our home is a lot different from your home." Shulk smiled.

Suddenly, they saw some thugs surrounding a woman. She has brown hair and has a similar hairstyle to Mai's, wore a Chinese orange suit for female martial artists which slightly reveals her breasts. White gloves and black boots.

"Come on, lady! At least let us show you around Colony 9!" A thug grinned pervertly. "Yeah. We like to invite you over to our special place." A second thug nodded.

"Get out of my way. I will resort to violence if you don't…" The woman said dangerously.

"Oh don't be like that, baby!" A third goon stated as he tried to grab the woman's arm, but in a quick flash, the woman grabbed the thug's arm and flung him in the air, he disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

"D-Damn you!" The second thug growled as he and the other thugs attacked the woman.

The woman was skilled as she dodged a punch and kicked a thug in the chest. She managed to defeat three thugs with some quick punches. A thug tried to slash her with a knife, but the woman dodged it and puts her hands in the ground and used her legs to spin like a tornado, defeating the thugs and making them fall off from the colony and into the water.

"That amazing! Riki has never seen Hom Hom beat tar out of perverted thugs like that!" Riki gasped in awe.

The woman dusted her hands in victory before walking off. "Let's follow her. She may be like us, dragged into this world." Reina suggested. The four nodded and all five of them go after the woman who beat the crap out of the thugs.

The woman was walking towards Central Plaza and after arriving there, she stared at the setting sun.

'Baron… Where are you?' She thought sadly as she sighed. "Hey!" Blinking, the woman turned to see Shulk and his friends running up to her.

Mai stepped forward and both women begin to inspect each other's looks. "Say… You have the same hair style as me…" Mai asked in amazement. "Heh. I could say the same to you." The woman smirked.

"Forgive us. My name is Shulk. This is Bridget Verdant, Mai Shimarui, Reina Vance and Riki." Shulk introduced himself and his friends. "Yes, I heard of you, Shulk, right? The hero who can wield the Monado and sending the vile machines known as Mechon running for the hills. My name is Ryunmei Ranka, a fighter." The woman known as Ryunmei smiled.

"Riki and his sidekicks amazed with you beating crud out of vile Hom Hom! Riki impressed!" Riki flap his wing arms happily. "But why were those thugs surrounding you?" Bridget asked Ryunmei.

Ryunmei has a disgusted expression. "They wanted to strip me naked and do in with me. Sadly, they don't provid the challenge I want." Ryunmei looked at the orange sky.

"A challenge? What do you mean?" Mai asked her. Ryunmei turned to face the five friends and told them "I was born in Arad. I was young, I was separated from my family and taken to a martial arts school to defend myself and others. But that wasn't enough. I wanted more than that. I wanted to fight warriors who can fight back. I sercretly took part in a underground fighting tournament, but sadly, none of the fighters provided the challenge I need." Ryunmei then let out a small smile.

"That's where I met Baron…" Shulk and his four friends' eyes widen in shock when she said that name. "How did Baron helped you?" Reina asked her.

"I was captured by fighters from that underground tournament cause they want revenge for being beaten by a woman. Evenutally, Baron and that pervert, Capensis came to my rescue and I was able to beat the fighters. Strange… for some reason, I grown attached to Baron. We been through many hardships, many laughs and overcome sorrow with new friends and Baron has to resort to turning into a full demon to stop an ancient evil from destroying Arad." Ryunemi smiled.

"So you and Baron know each other…" Shulk stated. Then he smiled and asked "Would you like to come with us, Ryunmei?" "Pardon?" Ryunmei raised an eyebrow.

"We met Baron and figured you're one of his friends. Plus, there's a high chance that you know Ixia as well. He's with us right now on a journey to stop the Mechon." Bridget stated.

"B-Baron's here?" Ryunmei blushed a hint of red. "Ryu-Ryu, your face is red." Riki stated. Ryunmei responded by kicking the poor Nopon into a pillar. Riki groaned, but recovered. "R-Riki sorry…" Riki said in fear. (A/N: Sorry about this, Riki fans! But I will not do that again till futher notice.)

"We can use the help we can get to beat those Mechon and save all of Bionis." Mai offered. "Plus you're really good at martial arts." Reina nodded with a smile.

"…Very well then." Ryunmei then smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I will glady aid you in your quest since you found Baron, Capensis and Ixia."

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Pokemon Trainer: Wild Events and Three Annoying Villains!

A/N: Well, looks like I'm on my own writing this story. But cooking samurai, I hope you continue to read and review this story and other stories I make. But thank you so much for your help on some chapters and hope you continue to provide ideas for Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition.


	34. The Pokemon Trainer

A/N: Here is a new chapter with scenes based on Emma Iveli's Dreams to be the Best, a Pokemon X One Piece crossover. That story is somewhat a sequel to a Ranma X One Piece crossover made by Emma Iveli.

Ranma: What? You're basing this chapter on those two stories?

Me: (clicks gun and aims it at Ranma)

Ranma: (Sweat drops)

Me: Anyway, special credit to Emma Iveli for her stories! Also, some chapters will be narrated by the Narrator from Pokemon. On with the chapter!

Chapter 33: The Pokemon Trainer: Wild Events and Three Annoying Villains!

(Meanwhile… in another world)

"When we last left our heroes they were on the way to Mossdeep City in order for Ash to get his 7th Hoenn League Gym Badge. While on the way they decided to do a little island hopping on the way, but little did they know that they would face a whole new kind of traveling that will decide the fate of the universe and its future!" The Pokemon narrator narrated.

"Just a little further and we're two Gym Badges away for the Hoenn League!" Ash Ketchum smiled.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May and Max were on a small boat, when suddenly a large splash happened and a giant Magikarp sub appeared. The top opened and who should appear…

"Prepare for a surprise trouble!"

"And you should make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

"That's out name!" Jessie smirked.

"But don't wear it out!" Meowth taunted.

"What do you want!" May shouted, annoyed.

"Pikachu of course" James stated.

"Can't you just leave us alone for just one day?" Grumbled Max.

The two humans and three Pokemon looked at each other and said "No"

Meowth took out a metal hand and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu tried but nothing happened to the hand, "It's electricity proof!" laughed James.

"Bulbasaur! Come on out!" May shouted. She let out her Bulbasaur, "Use Razor Leaf on that hand!" May ordered.

Leaves came out of the bulb and cut the hand. Pikachu was set free.

Little did they notice that a small orb was just above them in the sky, it wasn't solid, or liquid or even gas… it was as if it was rip in the space time continuum, which is what it was, however unless it was hit with a powerful electric attack would become a portal. Bad coincidence huh? Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt again, shocking Team Rocket and hitting the rip. It opened into a portal sucking in Ash, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Team Rocket!

(Back in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis)

"Ryunmei! I'm so glad you're ok!" Ixia cheered as she went up to hug her. Recently, our heroes met up at Dunban's house. Lina and her friends introduced Orphen and his gang to Shulk and the party and to almost everyone's surprise, Lina and Orphen met while in another dimension before meeting Shulk, Bridget and the others.

"It's good to see you too, Ixia." Ryunmei smiled. "So, Miss Lina. You and Mr. Orphen know each other?" Nowa asked her. "Yes. I find it odd that you two met in another dimension other than this one." Michelle nodded.

"We had to work together to fight an enemy who sucked us into his world, that's all." Orphen shrugged, then he turned his head to face Lina and asked "Is this true, Inverse? You traveled with two young people who can see into the future?"

"Don't believe us if you want, Orphen." Zel started, then continued "But we got this far because of their visions, thanks to the two swords called the Twin Monados: The Monado and Dark Monado."

"That's so cool! Hey Shulk? Can I hold the Monado, can I? Can I?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Um…" Shulk was thinking of a excuse to tell the loud mouthed ninja that the Monado will go berserk if he holds it, just like what happened before this whole adventure started.

Luckily, he was saved by Cleo who walked up to Shulk and inspected the Sword of the Bionis. "Fine design… And I don't get what's the deal with that hole in the center, though." Cleo commented.

"It shows the symbols that Shulk has currently unlocked. Each symbol wields a different power." Alleyne remembered what Shulk told her about the Monado's powers he has so far.

Before Magic can ask why, Hei noticed something by the window. "Hmm…?" He wondered, soon everyone followed Hei's glaze. There was something in the sky near the bays of Colony 9. it was a huge portal and something fell out of it and there were a couple of huge crash sounds. Then the portal disappeared.

"That was strange" Sharla scratched her chin in thought.

"It was no accident. A rift between two worlds have been opened." Trista stated. "You mean…!" Shulk gasped.

"We have another batch of visitors." Dunban finished for him. "And looks like it landed in the beaches of Colony 9." Reyn added.

"Let's go check it out then." Kagome suggested. "Do we have to?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Yes." Natsumi glared at the half demon.

Our heroes got to a large crater near Anti-Air Battery 2. They went inside it.

"Riki sees people inside!" Riki exclaimed. "We can see that…" Futuba rolled her eyes in annoyance.

They found a young man with brown hair wearing a brown shirt underneath was an orange shirt and brown pants, a boy that looked about 8 with very dark blue green hair wearing glasses, a green shirt and brown shorts, a 14 year girl with brown hair cut in a very strange fashion, wearing a red shirt, white miniskirt, bike shorts and a red bandana tied to her head with a strange ball symbol on it and finally a boy in his early teens wearing a blue hoodie sweat shirt jeans and red base ball cap with a similar symbol found on the girl's banana. Also there was a blue dinosaur like thing with a bulb on it's back and marks on it's head that looked likes heart on its head and a large yellow mouse with a tail that looked like a bolt of lighting, it was Brock, Max, May, Ash, Bulbasaur and Pikachu…

"I wonder what happened…" Ixia wondered. "They medical attention…" Sharla stated as she walked up to Brock. She was about to examine him Brock yelled out "No!" "Eh?" Shulk blinked.

"I will never let you steal her love from me!", apparently he was yelling in sleep.

"I think he's just sleeping…" Wakaba blinked. "Really? I thought he was awake." Angol smiled cheerfully. Some of the impatient party members sighed in annoyance.

"Those kids need medical attention." Sharla stated, calming the impatient party members down. "Wow!" Haruhi's eyes widen in awe as she pointed to Pikachu and Bulbasaur. "They must be aliens! As the SOS Brigade, we must study them!" Haruhi proclaimed. "One… We're not part of your stupid club, and two, how can they be aliens?" Yusuke growled.

"They may be new types of monsters or who knows what they are." Normad stated. "Unknown monsters… Harmless or harmful…" Vanilla stated.

"Either way. Let's get them back to Dunban's house." Shulk stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as Reyn, Orphen, Louie and Ryunmei carried Ash, Brock, May and Max while Shulk and Bridget carried Pikachu and Bulbasaur. They forgot to check to see if there was anything else on the beaches.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon world)

A young woman was training her Kadabra, her name is Sabrina, she was the Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym in the Kanto region. Her mother came into the room.

"Sabrina, the phone is for you, it's Hina." said her mother.

"Hina?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, you know the old family friend Hina Macels, she wants to speak to you." said her mother.

"Okay" replied Sabrina.

She went to the phone and saw on the monitor a woman with long bright green hair.

"Hello Sabrina, I need you to me a favor… well actually then again, I think it would something you have been meaning to do for a long time." said Hina.

"What is it?" asked Sabrina, she looked into Hina's eyes and knew what it was "It's Ash Ketchum, isn't it?"

"Yes, you see he was accidentally sent to another world, normally I would handle it but I'm extremely pregnant right now. And I would have Misty or Tracy to help, but they have their own journey to attend to. And besides, you still need to truly repay him for what he did for you." said Hina.

About three years earlier, Ash was seeking a Marsh Badge, however Sabrina was very strong, not only that but because she trained her psychic powers so hard she rejected her humanity, she showed no emotion except thought a creepy talking doll. Ash came and lost, as per agreement she shrunk Ash, Pikachu, Brock and his then companion Misty and sent into her toy box, however her father saved them and told him to get a ghost Pokemon. Ash went to Lavender Town and "caught" a Haunter. When Ash came back the second time Haunter didn't show up and his other Pokemon refused to fight so she turned Brock and Misty into dolls. When Ash came back a third time once again claming he had a Haunter, however it show up again, however in the middle of the fight Haunter showed up… but not to fight, Haunter did some funny things that made Sabrina laugh. Because Sabrina was psychically linked with Kadabra who was rolling on the ground laughing. Ash won by default and he got his badge. However Sabrina never thought that was a true "Thank you" and always wanted to repay him much bigger.

"How am I supposed to help him?" asked Sabrina.

"In that world lives two gods, but something happened that made the people of the second god, the Mechonis seeking revenge on the inhabitants of the first god called the Bionis using robotic soldiers called the Mechon. The Mechon have bodies which cannot be harmed by normal means except for two swords called the Monado and Dark Monado; the Twin Monados. But I sensed a dark power at work that may have something to do with the Mechonis raging war on the Bionis. In order for Ash to return to this world, he must help two children who have the ability to see into the future and change it and also wield the Twin Monados and he and many others who were dragged into that world must help them decide the fate of the universe." Hina explained.

"I don't understand" said Sabrina.

"Mediate to it, then you will know what to do… oh and if one of the people helping him gives you a hard time, you'll know what to do." said Hina.

Hina hung up the phone with Sabrina wanting more questions, a paper teleported on her hand.

"I hope I can do this" thought Sabrina.

Back at Dunban's house, Ash and the others were lying on one of the beds, Riki was keeping an eye on them with Lou after Sharla finished examining them. Meanwhile, Shulk, Bridget and the gang were discussing on what to do with them.

"You people are weird! Meeting people from other worlds and all that crap? What the hell kind of world is this?" Arisa demanded as she held her head in panic. "Shut it, crazy girl." Giroro growled.

"What should we do with them when they wake up? One of them is cute." Nanael asked as she puts her hands behind her head. "Maybe we should explain the situation to them." Dunban suggested.

Back in Dunban's room, Ash, May and Bulbasaur were beginning to wake up.

"It feels I went though a Berry Blender" said May not noticing where they were.

"And we came out like your Poke blocks" said Ash jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said May sacristy.

"Bubla!" said Bulbasaur (Translation: May!)

"Bulbasaur, you're all right. You should have a good rest." smiled May.

She looked for her belt back, which was set with the others, she found Bulbasaur's Pokeball and returned it.

Riki gasped as Lou was shocked and both looked at each other. "What happened? Monster went into red and white berry." Riki asked the pet monkey of Lou.

It was then both the trainer and coordinator noticed the Nopon and pink monkey.

"What kind of Pokemon are those?" Both said at the same time.

Both took out their hand Pokedexes and looked them up. However, since both Riki and Lou are not Pokemon, there was no data. However both May and Ash took this in a different way.

'Two undiscovered Pokemon… If I can catch them and use them in my next contest…' May thought as she imagined using Riki and Lou.

May is holding a ribbon triumphantly while Riki and Lou have ones around their necks.

"May not only showed grace and style but also showed up with two undiscovered Pokemon. It's no wonder she won." Said the announcer.

'Two undiscovered Pokemon… If I can catch them, I can surprise my opponent in my next gym battle…' Ash thought as another dream sequence appeared.

Ash is holding a gym badge. He happily did the V for Victory sign while Pikachu, Riki and Lou celebrate behind with Riki doing his Nopon happy dance.

"Alright I won!" Ash cheered. The dream sequence ended.

Both of them have faces. Riki and Lou have looks of fear.

"That's it I'm gonna catch them!" Both Ash and May shouted at the same time.

"Augghhhhhh! Helllllppppp!" Riki screamed as he and Lou ran downstairs while Ash and May took out Pokeballs and started to chase the two.

"What in Bionis?" Reyn gasped as Riki and Lou ran past him, then Ash and May ran past him, making him spin around.

"I'm gonna catch them, May!" Ash yelled, arguing with May while they were running.

"No, I am!" Yelled May while trying to catch up with Riki and Lou.

"What's going on? Why are they chasing Riki and Lou?" Nowa asked confusedly.

Back in Dunban's room, the noise caused by the strange chase woke up the other three.

"Pika?" said a groggy Pikachu (Transition: Huh?)

"What's that noise?" asked Max rubbing his eyes.

"Not only that but where are we?" asked Brock.

"I don't know… the last thing I remember being sucked up someplace…" said Max.

"You may have a point there, Max." Brock nodded.

"You think we went into a portal of some sort?" asked Max.

"It's possible, normally when that happens there's just an explosion and Team Rocket flies away but…" said Brock.

"No Ash I'm going to catch those Pokemon!" yelled May.

"No I am!" Ash argued.

"Riki and Lou need assistance!" Riki wailed.

"I think we should see what's up!" Max suggested. Brock noticed the stairs. "We can take these stairs." The three went down the stairs and exited Dunban's house and saw the party trying to think of a way to save Riki and Lou and Ash and May chasing two undiscovered 'Pokemon' near the entrance to the Commercial District.

"What are those?" Max pointed to Riki and Lou being chased. He got no reply. "Brock?" He asked, but frowned as Brock is once again fallen in love… with Ryunmei and Koyomi.

With Shulk and the gang, they were trying to stop Ash and May from chasing Riki and Lou.

"We got to do something to help Riki and Lou." Sanae said uneasily. "What the hell is a Pokemon?" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I believe that's what they keep calling the Heropon and Lou." Muryou. "So any ideas?" Hajime asked.

Suddenly, Brock appeared and approached Ryunmei and said "Hello, my name is Brock! I have no idea where I am, but I guess fate has brought us together."

Ryunmei's left eye twitched when he said that. Capensis on the other hand was angry that someone was moving on his turf and he don't want to imagined what would happened if he tried to hit on Melia. Before Capensis can whip out his guns, a hand appeared behind Brock's ear and pulled it away. It was Max, of course.

"We may not know where we are but no matter I have to do this." said Max pulling Brock.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (translation: Pervert…)

Just then, Shulk received a vision. It showed him Pikachu about to be run over by Riki and he used a Thunderbolt to shock everyone in the party including Ash and the gang. The vision ended. Thinking quickly, Shulk got out the Monado and shouted "Monado… Shield!" He used the Monado Art to protect everyone from Pikachu's Thunderbolt attacked, sadly, it didn't covered Ash and the gang with the Monado's powerful shields.

Pikachu didn't notice it was in the way of the crazy chase, it finally noticed and Pikachu froze, but not before letting out a Thunderbolt that shocked Ash and the gang.

The party was confused at what that little electric mouse can do.

"W-What just happened?" Midori gasped. She noticed Ash and the gang twitched and burnt. "And why are they twitching like that?" She asked.

"Shulk, how did you know that monster was gonna let out a attack like that?" Ryunmei asked him. "You won't believe this, but Shulk and Bridget can see into the future!" Shippo beamed.

"They can do that?" Ryunmei asked, amazed. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" Baron commented.

"Pika…" said Pikachu embarrassingly (Translation: Ooops….)

"What on Bionis was that? How can an attack that powerful take out those four kids?" Reyn demanded.

"Something about that monster feels strange. I can sense it's not hostile." Iroha stated.

20 seconds later, Ash was the first to regain consciousness after getting shocked at least 3 times a week than you can easily heal. Ash looked around, he saw that he was near a almost old fashion house and a bunch of people he didn't know as well as Max, Brock and May… and the two undiscovered Pokemon who were hiding behind Shulk. He got out a Pokeball and was about to throw it at Riki when Shulk walked up to him and asked "What are you going to do to Riki?"

Ash looked at one of the persons unaffected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Riki… is that what the Pokemon is called?" Ash asked him.

"What's a Pokemon? That's the first I have ever heard of." Shulk asked him.

Ash's eyes were bugging out, he had never ever met a person who did not know what Pokemon are. "You don't know what Pokemon are?" Ash gasped.

"No… Hey, do you know what the Bionis is?" Shulk asked him. "What's a Bionis?" Ash asked him.

"Bionis, the god that killed the Mechonis…" Shulk told him.

"What's a Mechonis?" Ash asked again.

"Just as I thought… You're from another dimension." Shulk stated.

"What?" Ash blinked. Brock who just woke up heard what Shulk said. "So you think that too?" Brock asked him.

"Brock, when did you wake up?" Ash asked him.

"Just now" said Brock, seeing how he gets at least one shock a week and has been traveling longer than both May and Max he woke sooner than they did.

"Where did you think that idea?" asked Ash.

"Well, one thing is that portal sucked up us when we blasted away Team Rocket." said Brock.

"So it's not a Pokemon." Ash facefaulted.

"If we are in another demission that don't know that Pokemon are then probably not." said Brock.

"What's a Pokemon?" Goku asked, trying to figure it out.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. (Translation: I am!)

Pikachu walked up to Goku, he picked it up the wrong way. Pikachu didn't like it and used Thunder Bolt on him, Goku was electrocuted. "Owwwwww! Damn, that hurt!" Goku winced.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, freeing himself from Goku's uncomfortable grip. (Translation: Serves you right!)

Back near the beaches of Colony 9, Team Rocket was beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" Jessie moaned. "What else? We got blasted off again!" James sighed. Meowth noticed something. "Look!" They saw a thunder attack just about 10 seconds ago in Colony 9.

"Looks like Pikachu is nearby." Jessie smiled darkly. "Whatever Pikachu goes…" James smirked darkly. "We'll be sure to follow!"

Back to the party, Ash wondered one thing.

"How did you guys withstand Pikachu's thunder attacks?" He asked, before Shulk can answer, May woke up, having traveling a little longer with Ash than her little brother combined with the fact getting shocked once a week.

"It's the Pokemon!" May exclaimed, getting out two empty Pokeballs.

"No May, they're not Pokemon!" Ash stopped her. "Yeah. Their names are Riki and Lou. Riki's a creature who speaks the Homs tongue called a Nopon while Lou is a monkey." Bridget explained.

Pikachu, Ash, May and Brock stood there confused, unsure on what she meant.

"How to put this… You're not in your world anymore, you're on the corpse of a god who died defeating an ancient enemy. There are three races living on the Bionis, the Homs, Nopon and the mysterious High Entia." Dizzy explained, she remembered what Melia told her about the three races who lived on the Bionis when they first met.

"That's so cool!" Ash smiled.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu (Translation: That explains much)

"So um… where are we exactly?" asked May.

"Maybe we should get some answers when Max wakes up." Brock suggested, then his eyes turned into hearts and said pervertedly "Oh yeah, what are those fine beauties' names?"

"What about asking questions?" May asked, annoyed.

Brock didn't answer the question, he just laughed nervously.

Max woke up awhile ago.

"Now can you tell us more about what happened?" Alice asked, folding her arms. Ash began to tell them about Pikachu's electric powers.

"How are we supposed to believe that little rat can shoot out lightning?" Reyn demanded. Pikachu walked up to Reyn and gave an evil grin and gave Reyn a minor shock. "Point taken…" Reyn winced, still feeling numb all over.

"It's safe to assure you're from another dimension." Shulk stated while Max at the same time said "It's safe to assure that we're in another dimension."

"Weird…." May blinked.

"Riki wants to know what Pokemon are!" Riki beamed, forgetting that he and Lou were mistaken for one. "In our world there are creatures such a Pikachu, many people in our world use them as pets, battling partners, for contests and other things." explained Max.

"And you have to be least 10 to train them, right Max?" Growled May who hated when Max was all "know it all", Max answered with a sweat drop.

"Interesting… Do you have more?" Dunban asked, now he was intrigued.

"Sure, want to see them?" Ash smiled. Everyone nodded. Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "I choose everyone!" he said, the balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon appeared, a large lizard with a leaf on top of it's head an leafs on the side of it arms, a large blue bird, a large brown tortoise and red lobster like thing.

"They're so cute…" Bridget smiled as she blushed a little.

The tortoise began crying and suddenly blew smoke out it's back and nostrils. Everyone began to coughing because of this.

"Sorry, Torkoal does that a lot!" said Ash after the smoke cleared.

"Give us a warning next time, damn it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Want to see mine?" May asked with a smile.

"Go right ahead." Sharla nodded. May much like Ash took out 4 red and white balls, "Come on out everybody!" said May. Much like with Ash the 4 balls opened up and 4 various Pokemon came out, Bulbasaur, a small pink cat, a large yellow butterfly and a giant red and orange chicken that looked pretty powerful. The pink cat ran up to Genie's sword and began to bat it.

"Hey! Stop that!" Genie growled.

"Sorry about that, Skitty, I have something to play with!" said May.

The cute little cat like Pokemon looked at it trainer who was now holding three yellow balls. Skitty ran over and prepped it itself and May threw them to her Pokemon who began to juggle them with its tail.

"I bet I can teach Lou that. Right Lou?" Nowa asked her monkey partner with a smile. Lou nodded excitedly.

"Just a little trick I learned, Skitty is very hyper and tends to pay with everything that move" said May.

"Does anyone want ot see mine?" asked Brock.

"Of course." Sanae smiled. Brock took out three balls unlike Ash and May, two of them were like Ash and May's as well but the third was red and white but also had yellow circles on it and for some reason had an S on top. "I choose everyone!", he had a… um… thing that was like lily pad, an amphibian and a ball of metal with eyes. The lily pad like Pokemon began to dance for no apparent reason.

"Why it dancing?" Lina sweat dropped. "I don't know…" Brock shrugged.

"Some Pokemon are like that…" said Ash.

"You know I just realized something… I haven't learned any of your names…" Reyn remembered, causing Ash and the gang to anime fall.

"Um… I'm Ash, this is Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Hi!)

"My Grovyle" said Ash.

"Grovyle" said the lizard, Grovyle (Translation: Yo, what's up)

"My Corphish" said Ash.

"Cor Pish!" said the lobster, Corphish (Translation: Hi there!)

"My Swellow" said Ash.

"Swellow!" said the bird, Swellow (Translation: Hey there!)

"And my Torkoal" said Ash.

"Torkoal" said Torkoal crying (Translation: It's so nice to meet you) then blew smoke once again causing everyone to cough again, "Torkoal toer to to, koal…" said Torkoal, (translation: Sorry I have self-esteem issues to work out…)

After everything was cleared May began to her introduction, "Hi I'm May, this is my Combusken."

"Combusken!" said the chicken, Combusken. (Translation: Hello there)

"My Beautifly" said May.

"Beuti!" said the butter, Beautifly (Hi there!)

"My Skitty" said May Skitty was too busy juggling to pay attention "My Bulbasaur" said May.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur, (Translation: Hi!)

"And my bratty know it all little brother Max." said May.

"That's right, hey wait a minute!" Growled Max, May just smiled while laughing, Brock sweat dropped.

"Uh… I'm Brock" said Brock, "This is my Forretress"

"Fortress!" said the ball of metal, Forretress.

"My Mudkip" said Brock.

"Mudkip!" said the aphidian, Mudkip (Translation: Hi!)

"And my Lombre" said Brock.

"Lombre lom" said Lombre (Translation: I'm a dancing machine)

Brock ran over to Reina and held her hand. "Now tell me your name!" he said with hearts in eyes. Max once again pulled him away by the ear.

'Great, it's another Capensis…' Ryunmei thought, rolling her eyes.

"Brock has a point, who are you?" asked Ash.

Riki went first. "I am Heropon Riki! Hero of Colony 9 and all of Bionis!" Riki beamed.

"Hey Heropon Riki! Your clothes are on fire!" May gasped. "You dare accuse Heropon of lie?" Riki challenged.

"No, she means you're really on fire!" Max pointed out. Riki noticed that his clothes, thanks to Tokarol's smoke and Riki has some ether cylinders he got from monster and they are red were burning. Riki screamed as he stopped, dropped and rolled.

"Mudkip! Lombre use water gun to put out the flames." said Brock.

Lombre stop dancing and with Mudkip put out the fire with a stream of water that came out their mouths.

"Whoa! How did they do that?" Junko asked, amazed.

"Both Mudkip and Lombre are water type Pokemon and they can both use the attack "Water Gun"" explained Max.

"Know it all" mumbled his older sister.

Sharla decided to break the silence. "My name is Sharla."

Brock ran up to her. "What a lovely name…" he said then was pulled away by Max once again.

"Sorry, Brock does that when he sees a beautiful girl." Said May with a sweat drop.

Capensis was next to introduced himself. "My name is Capensis, the Gunner of Love and those fine ladies are mine…" He glared at Brock who glared back. It's safe to assume they won't get along.

"Wow, I have never seen this side of Brock before…" May gasped.

"Me neither." Ash blinked.

"My name is Dunban. A swordsman who can fight with one arm. And a fine Homs." Dunban smiled. "Don't you mean a human?" Ash asked.

"No, a Homs." Dunban corrected him.

"Wait I'm confused." said Ash.

May figured it out, "Oh I see, in our world, we're called humans, but in this world, you're called Homs. Am I right?" May asked. Dunban nodded with a smile.

"Oh my god!" screamed Max.

"What is it?" asked May.

"You said something smart!" said Max.

May anime fell. "Max…" said May angrily.

"Name's Reyn. And this is Shulk and Bridget Verdant, Heirs to the Twin Monados and heroes of Colony 9." Reyn smiled.

"Wait. I thought Riki was the hero of Colony 9." May asked confused, almost everyone anime fell, except for Capensis and Brock who continued glaring.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching them though binoculars, "So there's our little Pikachu" Jessie smirked evilly.

"I never seen those two Pokemon before." James said, referring to Riki and Lou.

"Me neither." Jessie stated.

"I know! Let's give them to the boss!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Why would we?" asked Jessie.

(Dream Sequence with Meowth narrating)

Giovanni is looking very board.

"The boss is bored with no new Pokemon discovered, so we show up with those two new ones." Meowth stated as Riki and Lou showed up and Giovanni was happy.

"He would be so happy that he would start to dance." Meowth narrated as Giovanni and Riki and Lou danced with Riki doing the Nopon Happy Dance.

"He'd be so happy you know what he'd say?" asked Meowth.

"No what?" said Jessie.

Giovanni began to talk but Meowth is saying the word "For giving me these two unknown Pokemon,

I'm promoting you to the head of the Hoenn branch"

(End dream sequence)

"Where do you get thing from again?" asked James.

"What ever the reason is we should get more than just two, but all those as well." said Jessie.

"Oh yeah how are we going to catch them? We have no weapons" asked James.

"Never fear I have an idea." said Meowth.

Back in the Pokemon World in Saffron City. Sabrina finished mediating and realized what she can do.

"That's perfect" she said.

Suddenly she felt something touch nothing was there, something purple appeared then disappeared when she turned around. When it repapered she caught it hugged it.

"You can't sneak up on me Haunter" laughed Sabrina.

"Haunter…" said the purple thing, Haunter (Translation: I know)

"Hey I'm going to see Ash tonight, should I say hi for you?" asked Sabrina.

Haunter nodded happily after all Ash was his friend.

Back in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis, everyone was embarrassed and annoyed that Riki made that fib up.

"Well that's my sister for you" Sighed Max.

"Max…" grumbled May.

Suddenly a strange haze filled the air and it was hard to breath. There was a weird laugh and when it cleared guess who was on the roof of Dunban's house?

"Prepare for trouble because we're on a roof!"

"Make it double because you might trip"

"To protect the world from deviation"

"To unite all people with in our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime chime!"

There was a cricket sound as the party stared at the strange sight. A red haired young woman, a young man with bluish purplish hair, a weird talking cat thing, a blue blob, a floating living wind chime and a giant black snake. Not only that but they were holding a net with all the Pokemon, plus Riki and Lou inside.

"What the…" Serena's left eye twitched. "Give back Lou!" Nowa cried, fearing for her monkey friend's safety.

"Who the hell are those weirdoes?" Naruto frowned.

"I can't believe it…" Max gawked.

"Team Rocket made it through the portal too…" Groaned Ash, hopping to get some sort of vacation from them.

"Team Rocket?" asked Bridget.

"They try to steal Pikachu." May told her.

"That's wrong and evil!" Amelia pointed her pinky at Team Rocket. "Evildoers like you need to be punished!" She shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Meowth mocked. Suddenly, Team Rocket heard heroic yells and slashes, they turned around saw that Dunban used his katana to free the Pokemon and Riki and Lou and pointed his sword at the three idiots.

"Using weak fabric is not a smart thing to do if you're gonna do something vile like kidnapping innocent creatures…" Dunban said dangerously.

"What do you except? We have no supplies, we had make do with something!" James gulped, wondering what that blade will do to him if he moves…

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet (Translation: That's right)

"Well ether way…" said Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu shocked the idiot trio plus their Pokemon, there was an explosion and they were launched into the air.

"Whose bright idea was it again?" asked Jessie.

"Well we had to make due." said Meowth.

"Well you weren't the one who was about to be impaled by a man who wields a sword…" James muttered, then it hit them.

"Sword?" The three asked at the same time.

"Well that doesn't stop us from…" said Meowth as the entering finished "Blasting off again!" then a star appeared in the sky then disappeared.

"Losers!" Ixia blows a raspberry at the sky.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ymir wondered. "Believe me, they'll be alright." May sighed. Suddenly, Ash, Goku, Lina, Keroro, and Louie's stomachs rumbled. They shouted "I'm hungry."

"Don't worry." Mai smiled. "I'll cook tonight. Dunban, can I use your kitchen?" She asked him. "But of course." Dunban nodded.

To be continued…

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition Soundtrack Number 4: Party Play!

ano hi ni shimaikonda negai ha

tozareta mama suwarikondeta

The wish I left behind back then

continues to sit in and shut itself in…

ima, boku no yume to ieru youna tashikana mono

tobikiri ni sutekina tomo wo egaita

mirai de matteru sono basho wo IME-JI shitara

mou tomerarenai furimukanai

kono deai ga "kiseki" ni kawaru

Today, this certain thing I can call my dream

gracefully and wonderfully drew us together!

If I imagine the place where you wait for me,

I won't be able to stop myself…I won't turn back anymore!

That encounter will turn into a "miracle"!

Forever dream

ROMANCHIKU FANTAJIKKU subarashii PA-TI-

hoshizora ni maiagaru takanari ha yuuki no RINGU

ROMANSHIA FANTAJIA kachikan ja hakarenai

hitori janai ooi naru mono

michishirube ha kitto massugu ni tsudzuku yo

Forever dream

Romantic, Fantastic, and wonderful Party~

Dancing and playing in the Starry Sky is the Ringing of my bravery!

Romancia, Fantasia, you can't measure their value!

I'm not alone, with everyone around me,

I'll continue straight ahead towards the road I must take!

okisari ni shita mama kotae ha

hiza wo kakaete sora wo uranau

The thing I left behind was my answer…

as I hug my knees, I foretell the future of the sky.

ima, boku no mune ni kagayaita kunshou to ha

namida sae wasureru tomo no egao de

tsurai kako sae mo mahou no you ni fukitobasu yo

dakara mayowanai sora ni tsudzuke

densetsu he to iza ho wo kakage

Today, glittering in my heart is a medal,

it's our smile that allows us to forget our tears.

It even blows away our harsh past like magic.

That's why I won't hesitate, I'll continue towards the sky

and set sail towards my very own legend!

Forever dream

ROMANCHIKKU FANTAJIKKU unmei no PA-TI

taemanaku tsutsumikomu me ni mienu binetsu no RINGU

ROMANSHIA FANTAJIA odayakana komorebi

KIMI ga kureta nanigenai kaze

atarashii ashita ga bouken ni kawaru yo

Forever dream

Romantic, Fantastic, and destined Party~

Continuously wrapping around me is the invinsible Ring of Passion.

Romancia, Fantasia, and warm sun rays!

The casual wind you presented to me

will change my brand new future into an adventure!

Forever dream

ROMANCHIKU FANTAJIKKU subarashii PA-TI-

hoshizora ni maiagaru takanari ha yuuki no RINGU

ROMANSHIA FANTAJIA kachikan ja hakarenai

hitori janai ooi naru mono

michishirube ha kitto massugu ni tsudzuku yo

Forever dream

Romantic, Fantastic, and wonderful Party~

Dancing and playing in the Starry Sky is the Ringing of my bravery!

Romancia, Fantasia, you can't measure their value!

I'm not alone, with everyone around me,

I'll continue straight ahead towards the road I must take!

Next chapter: The Sad Little Nopon of Colony 6: Heal the Wounds of Painful Memories!

A/N: Team Rocket got blasted away as usual. They'll never learn to give up. Well, see you next time!


	35. The Sad Little Nopon

Chapter 34: The Sad Little Nopon of Colony 6: Heal the Wounds of Painful Memories!

Meanwhile… Team Rocket landed somewhere on the Bionis' Leg.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Jessie demanded. "Well, I was about to be impaled by a man who wields a dangerous looking sword and not to mention we went through a weird portal earlier." James stated. Then something clicked in their heads. "Weird portal?" They gasped.

"Looks like we're in another dimension…" said Meowth.

"And we must find a way to get back, leave the twerps behind and steal Pikachu" said Jessie.

"Brilliant idea" said James.

"Wobbufet" said Wobbufet (Translation: Of course)

"But first… we need to find a way to find the twerps" said Meowth.

Ash and the rest explained to the party about Team Rocket and how they always try to steal Pikachu, the key word was try. The always managed to "blast off" in a big explosion. It was after dinner and everyone was finished, well almost everyone. Ash, Lina, Goku and Keroro and Gourry were on their 5ths or 6ths. The rest of the party was surprised to meet another who can eat something fast in a second.

"Look at them go!" Maron gasped. "Reminds me of Nanael's eating habits…" Cute said, amazed by the newest fastest eater in their party. "What did you say, flatty?" Nanael glared at Cute who glared back for that flat remark.

"Alright, that's enough kids." Tomoe sighed and smiled.

"Ash…" Shulk began. Ash finished his 6th meal and looked up to Shulk and asked "Yeah?"

"How would you like to join us in our quest to save all of Bionis?" Shulk offered. "Huh? Why? Did something happened?" May asked him.

"Our world, the Bionis is under attack by evil machines who hailed from the Mechonis. They are known as the Mechon. Machines who used Homs as food. Nopon too." Sharla stated seriously.

"R-Really? That sounds like it came from the Matrix movie trilogy!" Max gawked. "I thought you're not old enough to watch that series yet, Max…" May glared at her little brother, wondering how did he know about the most famous trilogy in the Pokemon world and other Earths.

"I don't watch R rated movies when I'm 8 and probably never will when I grow up. Anyway, what did you do to make these Mechon attack your world?" Max asked the party.

"No one knows…" Reyn shrugged. "Some say the Mechon are invading to get revenge on the Bionis for killing their god, the Mechonis." He added.

"Plus… We're after a Mechon who has a face." Alice placed her hands on the back of her head with a frown. "A Mechon with a face?" Brock asked her.

"Yeah… A Mechon named Metal Face… What he did was unforgivable…" Lili gritted her teeth angrily. She doesn't want to give Shulk painful memories of That horrible event when they were getting ether cylinders.

"What did this Metal Face guy do to you?" May asked, afraid. "He attacked our home, Colony 9. Killed some people and most of all…" Dunban stopped in mid-sentence.

"He killed Fiora…." Shulk said vemously. "Who?" Ash asked.

"Dunban's sister and Shulk's childhood friend. She died trying to protect us from Metal Face." Alice folded her arms.

Brock h as anime tears falling out of his eyes. "Ooooooh! If only she is alive, I would love to meet her!" He wailed. "It's best if you don't meet her at all… She is my childhood friend…" Shulk glared at Brock before he stood up from his seat and walked out of the house calmly.

"What's wrong with Shulk? He seems upset when Fiora is mentioned." May asked, slightly scared.

Alleyne was silent for about 30 seconds till she said "Bridget, let's go check on Shulk." Bridget nodded as the two of them head towards where Bridget can be found.

Shulk was at Outlook Park in thought. "I knew I can find you here…" Shulk turned to see Bridget and Alleyne walking up to him.

"Bridget… Alleyne…" Shulk smiled softly. "Are you upset about what Brock said about meeting Fiora?" Alleyne asked him in concern. "Just a little…" Shulk nodded.

"Alleyne… I still don't have the answer to your question about revenge or courage. But I think I can find the answer to that soon." Shulk told her.

"I hope you find it soon, Shulk. It's getting late. Where are you and Bridget gonna sleep?" Alleyne asked him. "In my lab, of course." Shulk told her.

"Very well, good night." Alleyne went back to Dunban's house, awhile ago, Dunban offered the visitors to stay at his place and sleep near his house if they like outdoors. Shulk and Bridget nodded to each other and went back to Shulk's lab.

That night…

Shulk, Bridget, Alice, Capensis, Goku and Ash and his gang were in a space like area. "Where are we?" Max asked, as an asteroid passed above their heads.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

"Space?" Goku shrugged.

"I have been waiting for you, Heirs to the Twin Monados!" A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a girl in her late teen with long black hair, it was Sabrina. Capensis was in love, Brock on the other hand, was not.

"Brock, what's wrong? Why aren't you hitting on her?" May asked.

"If you were me, would you hit on someone who turned you into a doll?" asked Brock.

It was silent for a moment. Shulk stared at Sabrina for about 50 seconds, eyes widen in shock. "You… You can do that?"

"That's right I once turned Brock here into a doll, it certainly has been a while Ash, Brock." said Sabrina.

"It has… um is this your doing?" asked Ash.

"Yes. I created this dream world to give out a message to the ones who wield the Twin Monados." Sabrina smiled.

"Monados…?" Ash and the gang asked in confusion. "The Twin Monados… The Monado, Sword of the Bionis and the Dark Monado, The Sword of Darkness. They are wielded by young Shulk and Bridget. Both wield great and terrible powers. Shulk, Bridget… Let Ash and his friends help you in your quest to save the universe." Sabrina smiled.

"The universe?" Shulk and Bridget asked at the same time. Silence filled the room for about 50 seconds till Alice asked "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a incredible powerful strong psychic girl…" Sabrina smiled, then she frowned at Capensis with an annoyed look on her face. "I can read minds you know." She said, her eyes began to glow, and Capensis came to bend in weird positions. Both Brock and Alice chuckled at this site.

"Who are you?" Bridget asked her.

"You could say I'm an old friend of Ash's, he did something for that I can't even close in repaying… I was asked by the guardian of time of the world of Pokemon, herself to deliver this message as she is pregnant and due anytime. So the only way to send Ash and his friends and the otherworlders who was casted into your world is by defeating an evil that wishes to reshape the universe and turn its future into a dark one." Sabrina walked up to Shulk and placed her hand on Shulk's shoulder.

"I can tell you were bent on revenge against the Mechon for what they did. But… I can feel Her life essence… She is alive, I can feel it." Sabrina smiled. "Wait! Who's alive?" Shulk's eyes widen in shock. Sabrina turned to Alice with another smile and told her "Your mother is alive and somewhere in the world of the Bionis and Mechonis."

"W-What?" Alice gasped in shock.

Sabrina turns to face Ash and said "Haunter said 'Hi'. Capensis will still feel the pain I have given him. I hope Sharla is good with back pain." All was engulfed in light.

Shulk slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his lab. He saw Bridget with a blanket sleeping. Shulk looked up in the ceiling. 'What was that dream… No, it wasn't a dream at all… That girl, Sabrina was all too real… But who is alive? I don't get it…' Shulk thought to himself.

Shulk got up and walked over to Bridget and shook her awake. "Nnngh, Shulk? Is it morning already?" Bridget yawned. "Yeah… Let's head on over to Dunban's house and meet up with the others." Shulk smiled.

It was morning and at Dunban's house, Capensis volunteered to cook breakfast, well he tried because for some reason, his back was in a lot of pain. Every move he make seemed to make it worse. May came in. She asked "Do you need help?"

"Oh yes! Beautiful Pokemon coordinator!" Capensis nodded happily. "I would surely need your help!" "Hey Brock! Can you come in?" May shouted. Brock came in wondering what was helping. "Capensis needs help with breakfast. I think you can handle it." May smiled.

Capensis turned white. "But… But I thought you were gonna help me!" He stammered. May sighed and said "I don't wanna talk about it!" She left to get the others.

Capensis and Brock continued to glare at each other. "How much do you know about cooking?" Capensis grunted.

"Enough to feed Ash, May, Max and 13 Pokemon…" Brock said smugly.

"You can cook…" Capensis moaned, who was too much in pain to argue.

Later, everyone was gathered at Dunban's house and eating breakfast.

"So Brock took Capensis's place…" Baron said, amazed. Sharla was inspecting Capensis's back. "After breakfast, I should take a look at your back." Sharla stated.

"Ya know… I had a dream that some girl that Ash knows twisted Capensis like a pretzel. Weird, huh?" Goku asked. Ash and his gang dropped their folks and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Shulk, Bridget and Alice gasped in shock. "It wasn't a dream…" Shulk said in amazement. "Sabrina said we must defeat an evil in order for us otherworlders to head back to our worlds. But what is that evil?" Max wondered.

"It must be the Mechon!" Reyn interjected. "They must be that evil that girl you mentioned said!"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Let's go help Colony 6." Ryunmei suggested. "Good idea." Mai nodded in agreement. Everyone except for Capensis nodded in agreement. Capensis moaned in pain.

After using the W.T. they went to Juju and gave him the materials needed to build some shops. Juju also told them about a Nopon who lost his parents to the Mechon.

Ash and the gang walked up to the Nopon. "According to Sharla's little brother, this Nopon's name is Pama." Brock remembered.

May leaned down and smiled at him and said "Hey little guy. What's wrong? Does it have something to do with your parents being killed by the Mechon?" She asked in concern.

Pama remained silent. "May, you're making it worse." Max stated. May realized this and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"He must be pretty devastated. Losing his parents to these Mechon guys… May and I would be sad too if we lost our parents…" Max looked down in sadness.

"I got an idea! How about I showed him my Pokemon?" Ash beamed. "Maybe that will work. This dimension hasn't heard of Pokemon." Brock nodded. Ash grinned and shouted "I choose everyone!" All of Ash's Pokemon appeared. Pama was slightly scared, but he remained silent.

"That didn't work…" May blinked.

"Oh man… He must be really sad to lose his parents that he refused to speak." Ash looked down in sadness.

(With Shulk and the others)

"We got the 3 packs of Ponio Neck Meat. Plus some artist supplies for the picture book." Maron smiled as she gave Ewan the items. "Shoot…" Ewan face faulted. "I was haunted by the tragic death of my friends by those damn Mechon and refused to make art for anyone. But seeing you managed to get the items, maybe I should move on and help Pama. I'll get to work on the picture book about the sea." Ewan began to work on the picture book.

1 hour later, Shulk and the gang found Ash and the gang doing their best to cheer up Pama.

"We tried everything, Shulk and he won't speak…" May sighed. "Let me try." Bridget suggested. "Ok." Shulk nodded as he gave Bridget the picture book. Bridget walked towards Pama and leaned down to him.

"Here you go." Bridget smiled softly at the sad Nopon. "F-For me?" Pama gasped. "He spoke!" May and Max gasped. "I know you lost your parents, but we need to move on. This picture book will cheer you up. Also, stay away from the lake the picture book is based on till you learned how to swim, OK?" Bridget told him.

"Why do you do this for Pama?" Pama asked. "I know how it feels to lose loved ones. I may have lost my memories, but deep in my heart, I know what it feels like to lose loved ones… You must live your life to the fullest and never let the memories of your parents go to waste. I'm sure they don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life. So please, always be happy." Bridget smiled warmly at Pama.

"…Ok! Pama will do his best to be happy Nopon!" Pama exclaimed cheerfully. "Alright! We got Pama happy!" Ash cheered.

"But Bridget, how did you say such a encouraging thing to say?" Shulk asked her, amazed. "Deep in my heart, there is something that I still remembered. Maybe my memories are coming back to me?" Bridget wondered.

"She has amnesia?" May gasped in shock. "That is correct." Dunban nodded. "She has lost her memories and is doing her best to reclaim them. We don't know where she came from, but I have a hunch we will find out soon enough."

Bridget looked at the sky. 'I hope I regain my memories soon…'

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Weapon Smith: Battle of the Cooking Perverts!

A/N: Sorry this chapter has to be short. I had a lot on my hands, ya know, real life. So next time, Cattleya and Rana will appear and Capensis and Brock will have a cooking contest only to have Team Rocket mess it up. So stay tune!


	36. Battle of the Cooking Perverts!

A/N: We have reached the 35th chapter. I had been thinking to ask you, the reviewers some questions. Should I add Melona, Airi and Menace, the Swamp Witch's minions in the next chapter after this one with Gennai attacking our heroes during their errands? Also, should I make some of the QB girls and QG girls and some anime girls compete for Shulk's love? I'm still going for the Shulk/Fiora pairing, but I think it would be fun for girls like Airi, Junko, Mina Majikna, Ymir, Futaba and more compete for Shulk's affection. Tell me what you think at the end of this chapter. Here is Chapter 36 with Capensis and Brock having a cooking battle and Cattleya and her son, Rana! Also, we're getting near the end of this first filler arc! Only 3 chapters left!

Chapter 35: The Weapon Smith: Battle of the Cooking Perverts!

The party was back at Colony 9 and it was right before dinner. Most of the party was helping people of the colony with some errands. Capensis was angry, angry because there was another love struck guy in the party and he was in love with most of the girls in the party. Not only that but Shulk has asked him to help Mai, Maron and any girl who is a good cook to help with meals since he was also a good cook. Capensis thought about what happened earlier that led up to this.

(Flashback)

Sharla finished using ether shots to heal Capensis with his back while the others watched. "He'll be fine tonight, but he won't be able to cook lunch till tomorrow." Sharla reported.

"Oh man… Well, who's gonna help Mai, Maron and Kagome with the food?" Goku whined.

"Hey, why not have Brock cook lunch? After all, he did a good job helping Capensis with breakfast." Bridget suggested.

"Yeah. After all, without Brock, we'd starve." Max nodded.

Inuyasha and the Keroro Platoon chuckled, thinking it's a joke until Ash said "He's serious. We would starve if Brock wasn't traveling with us." Ash smiled.

"He has a point there, guys." Yomiko closed her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha and the Keroro Platoon sweat dropped with Capensis moaning in pain.

(End Flashback)

Capensis looked at the squinty eyed Pokemon breeder and sighed.

Later, it was dinner time; Brock once again tried to flirt with the girls in the party, but failed when Max pulled his ear.

"I was wondering… Where did Max learn that ear pull thing?" Sharla asked. "Oh, before May and Max traveled with me, a girl named Misty traveled with me and Brock and she came up with it." Ash smiled.

"And she taught me how to do it." Max said proudly. Brock sweat dropped at this.

Ymir sniggered. "Maybe I can do it to Short Winged Outcast over here." Nanael glared at her. "What did you say?" And Ymir and Nanael were arguing again.

Ash and his gang sweat dropped while most of the party watched in amazement at the two arguing Queen's Blade Combatants.

"Does this happen a lot?" Reyn asked Reina. "All the time…" Reina sighed.

"More please!" Ash said, holding his plate. "Same here!" Goku nodded happily.

Meanwhile, near Colony 9, Team Rocket was looking at a poorly drawn picture of Shulk and his main party members except for Melia.

"Who drew these? A 5 year old?" James blinked. "I didn't get a good look at them, okay!" Jessie growled. "Any ways, there's this boy who wields a legendary sword called the Monado, the sword of the god we're standing on and the leader."

"And there's this girl who wields a sword similar to this Monado thing, the Dark Monado or whatever it's called." Meowth stated.

"Anyway, there's this… uh… older woman who is the medic who shoots healing stuff from a gun, the big guy who uses something called a gunlance and not very bright, the 'Pokemon' who is not a Pokemon, but something called a Nopon and this guy who is some sort of hero who only uses one arm." Jessie stated.

"So Monado Twerp, Dark Monado Twerpette, Medic Twerpette, Gunlance Twerp, Not a Pokemon Twerp and One Arm Twerp?" James asked. "Those are good names…" Jessie nodded.

"How is that supposed to help us?" Meowth asked. There was crickets for about 50 seconds till Jessie and James said sadly "You're right…"

"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said. (He's right.)

"Plus there are others who came from other worlds like us." James added. "I say we get answers on our own!" Meowth proclaimed.

"All right!" Team Rocket shouted.

The next day.

A woman who is about 30 years old, has black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes behind glasses and wore a purple apron-like-dress, she has really big breasts and on her back is a giant sword walking into Colony 9. With her is a small 6 year old boy, has black hair, wore a headband and wore a black shirt.

"Mom?" The boy asked the woman. "Yes, Rana?" The woman asked sweetly. "Did you figure out where we are?" Rana asked. "Not yet. But maybe the people in this city can tell us where we are." The woman reassured him. The woman and her son walked towards Dunban's house.

They saw Brock and Capensis glaring at each other. Max came to see May was watching.

"What happened this time?" Max sighed. "What else? Brock tried to hit on Yomiko, Capensis saw it, they begin to glare." May sighed in annoyance. Reina walked up to the siblings. "Let me guess…" Reina sighed.

"Yep." May nodded with a sigh. The woman immeditnaly recognized Reina. "R-Reina?" The woman gasped. Reina immeditnaly recognized the huge breasted woman. "Cattleya!"

May stared at the woman now known as Cattleya's huge breasts. "You know this woman, Miss Reina?" She asked the Traveling Warrior.

"Yes. I met her once to repair my sword. This is her son, Rana." Reina smiled. Rana hid behind his mother. "He's your son!" Max gawked. "He's only 2 years younger than me!" He stammered.

Shulk and Mellissa walked out of Dunban's house and saw Reina, May and Max chatting with Cattleya and Rana, friends from Reina's past.

"Oh hello!" Shulk smiled. "Who might you two be?" Mellissa asked politely. "Shulk, Mellissa, this is Cattleya. A friend of mine and also a contestant in the Queen's Blade." Reina smiled.

Shulk and Mellissa stared at Cattleya's huge breasts. "They're huge…" Mellissa muttered. (A/N: If you get this, it's from a Castlevania game made for the Wii in some year I cannot remember.)

"N-Nice to meet you, Cattleya…" Shulk blushed a little bit at the huge breasts that Cattleya has. Cattleya then eyes the Monado on Shulk's back. "Excuse me, what's that fine sword on your back? I have never seen anything like that." Cattleya asked.

"This…" Shulk smiled as he got it out and showed it to Cattleya. Rana gasped in awe at the fine design in the Monado. "is the Monado. A legendary sword used by the god we're standing on." Shulk explained the legendary sword to Cattleya.

"The Monado…" Cattleya whispered loud enough for everyone except for Brock and Capensis to hear. 'I wonder if I can make a Monado… Owen… Will you be amazed if I create a Monado when I find you?' Cattleya was lost in thought.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Shulk asked her. "Er, let's see what Capensis and Brock are gonna do." Reina smiled nervously as they except for Cattleya watched what Capensis and Brock are gonna do.

"There's only one way to settle this…" Capensis said dangerously. "Yes…" Brock nodded. "Cooking!" Both shouted.

"A cooking contest?" Nanael asked, flying above Shulk and his company. "Now this I gotta see." Nanael noticed Cattleya. "Oh hey Cattleya and Rana!" She waved at them. "Good to see you, messenger from Heaven." Cattleya smiled. Capensis and Brock went into the kitchen, shooing everyone out and began cooking, boiling, baking and etc.

"This is gonna be fun! I wonder what they'll make?" Nowa smiled. "Something tells me this won't end well…" Kirie sweat dropped. "Riki hungry. Maybe Riki should ask CapCap and Brocky what's for lunch." Riki was about to call out to them but Ash covered his mouth and whispered "Not a good time."

Both men came out with two plates in each hand and both of them set them on the outside table. Before they could sit the girls down mini bombs set off all over the ship.

"What going on?" Hajime gasped.

"Prepare for… food!" said Jessie.

The three members plus Wobbufet began scarfing down the food.

"Excuse me!" Capensis growled, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Prepf for troble, werf eating your footh"

"Make it doubleth, cauth you knowth that shouth"

While this was happening, the party and Ash and his gang were talking about the annoying motto made by Team Rocket.

"Do this do this all the time?" Reyn sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I heard it over 300 times already, I know it by heart." Ash sighed. "Then why the hell do they say it?" Giroro asked.

Ash shrugged, he honestly didn't know why and he's known them for a long time.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Stealing Food at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime! Chime!"

"That food was for the girls…" Both Capensis and Brock growled with auras of anger.

"Oh I'm so…. Eeep" said Meowth who was at first sarcastic then realized that they were indeed scary.

"Lombre, Mudkip come on out and use Water Gun!" said Brock.

The two Water Pokemon came out.

"Wobbufet get in there!" said Jessie.

Wobbufet used Mirror Coat, which reflected the attack but doubled.

"So that what that blob does…" Koyomi said uneasily.

Capensis whipped out his guns and fired extra powerful bullets which destroyed the attacks. Team Rocket sweat dropped. "Great…" They muttered.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

There was an explosion and they blasted off again.

"Whose idea what was it to eat the food?" asked James.

"Not mine!" said Meowth and Jessie.

"Wobbufet" Wobbufet (Translation: What they said)

"Well whoever's idea it was…." said Jessie.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

A star appeared in the sky then disappeared.

After a moment of silence Max said "Wow you two make a gr… great they're fighting again"

It was indeed true, after getting over the loss of the food the two began to glare at each and then the name calling began.

"Four eyes…" Brock sneered.

"Closed eyes." Capensis snarled.

Everyone watched them exchange insults. "They're still going at it." Baron asked, amazed to see Capensis this so angry.

"I can't believe Brock can up with all those names." May's left eye twitched.

Capensis began to chuckle evilly when it was his turn and he said "Professor Ivy…" Suddenly, the air around Brock turned blue and he went into the fetal position.

"Don't mention that name!" Brock wailed. "What happened?" Dunban asked. "He'll be fine in a few minutes. Um… Capensis, where did you learn that name?" Ash asked the Gunner of Love.

"I heard you and Shulk talking about it." Capensis said proudly.

(Flashback)

Shulk, Bridget and Ash were talking. Ash began talking about how he was traveling with all of his companions.

"…Brock didn't travel with me for a while, when I went to the Orange Islands he was with Professor Ivy, a famous researcher, just don't mention her name in front of him other wise he gets all depressed…" Ash explained.

"How come?" Bridget asked him. "It's best if we don't know. We're interfering with tragic pasts." Shulk suggested to her. She nodded. Unknown to them that Capensis overhear the whole thing.

(End flashback)

"I see… So if we mention Her, Brock will get depressed. Ash nodded. "But how come?" Max asked. "I don't know…" Ash shrugged.

"We got a busy day tomorrow, so let's rest up." Alleyne told everyone. The party except for Brock nodded in agreement while Brock moaned while his two Pokemon wonder what's wrong with him.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Gennai and the Swamp Minions Attacks! Enter Pastol Ink and Painkiller Kotone!

A/N: Next time, our heroes went to fight monsters where Gennai of the Homs Hunter and a foe from Yomiko's past attacks along with Melona, Menace and Airi and Team Rocket, making a triple threat! But our heroes will get back up from Ink and Kotone-chan! So stay tune!


	37. Enter Pastel Ink and Painkiller Kotone!

A/N: Here is another Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition soundtrack number!

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition Soundtrack Number 5: Take A Chance by Savage Genius

Yaketsuku hizashi no moto kimi wa nani omou?

Urei no hitomi wa ima nani o utsusu?

Umareta yorokobi sae kumoridasu sekai de

Deaeta kiseki dake wa wasurenaide

Mayowazu ni irareru no nara

Step by step tayasui darou

Kaze no you ni

Ikusen no namida o koe akatsuki no kouya o yuku

Itsuka kizu wa ieru kara saa Trust myself

Don't be afraid. Kawaru koto wa osoreru koto ja nai

Kimi ga kimi de aru naraba Will be with you

Odayaka na hi o yumemite michinaki tabiji wa tsuzuku

Kawaita daichi o keri netsu o tokihanate

Sadame wa kirisakeba ii kokoro no mama

Harewataru sora ga konna ni mo

Day by day utsukushii no wa

Yami o shiru kara

Ikusen no namida o koe soukyuu no kouya o yuku

Samayou kinou ni shuumaku o sou Ray of light

Subete o aisuru ni wa amari ni mikansei sugite

Mogaku koto mo naku tachitsukusu 'sometimes wanna cry

Itoshiki hikari no yukue

Yorokobi no shirabe arasoi no nageki

Kanashiki kana futatsu de hitotsu

Sore de mo aa…inochi wa tsuzuku no

Ikusen no namida o koe omoi wa kouya o yuku

Itsuka kizu wa ieru kara saa Trust myself

Subete o aisuru ni wa amari ni mikansei dakedo

Kimi ga kimi de aru naraba Will be with you

Itoshiki hikari yumemite haruka na tabiji wa tsuzuku

Chapter 36: Gennai and the Swamp Minions Attacks! Enter Pastel Ink and Painkiller Kotone-chan!

"When we last left our hero, Shulk, he and his party befriended Ash Ketchum and his friends and they told Ash and his friends about their mission to defeat an evil Mechon named Metal Face who has killed Shulk's childhood friend, Fiora. But how can Shulk and his friends defeat an enemy that the legendary Monado cannot harm? Shulk and Bridget's visions showed them that the answers lie in Prison Island on the top of the Bionis' head. But first, our heroes will gain new friends and fight new enemies, three women who are annoying as Team Rocket and one of the Hom Hunters that Yomiko knows from her past." The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

The next day, the party were at Colony 6 after getting some materials for building the 1st nature theme level. Shulk was curious about Koyomi and her fear of men. So he took this time to chat with her about her fear of men. (A/N: Warning! I will make up Koyomi's past that will slightly be based on the anime. So be prepared!)

Shulk found Koyomi staring at the sky. Koyomi was in thought. 'Mother…' She thought sadly.

"Koyomi?" Shulk asked, Koyomi gasped as she turned around and saw Shulk, she whimpered and hid behind a barrel. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Yukinari and Kirie told me about your fear of men. And I wanna know what made you afraid of men…" Shulk reassured her.

'Shulk… Should I trust him?' Koyomi thought to herself as she stared into Shulk's eyes. At first, she blushed at the Heir to the Monado, then she realized those eyes are ones she can trust.

"A-Alright…" Koyomi nodded as she and Shulk sat down on the steps. Shulk and Koyomi were staring at the sky.

"You know how me, Miharu and Tomoka were born on the planet Seiren, right?" Koyomi asked him. "Yeah, it's a planet run by women. But how exactly are women from Seiren born if it's run by women?" Shulk turned his head to face Koyomi and asked.

"A thousand years ago, a portal between Seiren and Yukinari's Earth. A man, my father came through that portal and fell in love with my mother. I was born after they got married. But then… When father took me on a walk and told me about the world he came from… He… He…" Koyomi closed her eyes and sniffled, tears began to fell out of her eyes.

Shulk was silent when Koyomi stopped in mid-sentence. "I see… I think your father wouldn't do something like that for a reason. I guess that is why you're afraid of men… But a fear like that can be overcome." Shulk placed his hand on Koyomi's shoulder.

Koyomi gasped for a minute, but for some strange reason, she feels relaxed. Normally, she would freak out at a male touching her, but Shulk is different somehow from the males and that demon man, Fukuyama.

"It'll take time, but that fear can be overcome. Your father wouldn't do a thing like that to you. I know parents loved their children and care for them no matter what. Remember that, Koyomi." Shulk smiled.

"T-Thank you, Shulk…" Koyomi blushed madly. "Oi! Shulk!" Reyn run up to Shulk and Koyomi. "Easy there, Reyn. What's up?" Shulk asked him.

"Otharon has a job for us. He wants us to elimate some monsters so Colony 6's restoration will continue working without a hitch. He wants us to hunt down Armus near the colony. Good exercise, eh?" Reyn smiled.

"Right. Let's gather everyone and we'll start monster hunting." Shulk nodded as he, Reyn and Koyomi went to get the others.

(Meanwhile, with Team Rocket)

Team Rocket were starving and walking down the path of the Bionis' Leg.

"That's the last time I'm stealing food from those two!" Jessie moaned. "Well, let's carefully rethink our strategy and review what we have so far on those twerps." James stated.

"Well, two of them have swords called the Monado and Dark Monado and they are said to be legendary except for the Dark Monado which is a mysterious sword. I say we swipe those swords and sell them for profit!" Meowth suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Jessie started at the cat Pokemon. "With our super robot, we can!" Meowth smirked.

"What super robot?" Jessie and James asked, confused. Meowth began to tell them his plan.

Meanwhile, with two children…

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" A pink haired 10 year old girl screamed, actually, she's really 18 years old. She wore a white dress with frills and a big button at the bottom, and a short brown jacket with yellow ends. On her arms she has forearm-length sleeves, and on her legs she has white thigh-highs and brown shoes. Next to her is a girl about 14 years old, has black hair, a stylized version of a nurse hat, with the base part being white and having pink ends. She has a part of a white shirt on, with a pink tie and and a pink extended collar. She has small see-through sleeves, with black and white bands with silver crosses. She has two belts, a big white one with a grey holster and black loops and a big silver cross, and a smaller black belt. On her legs she has pink thigh-highs with pink bands with small black belt and silver crosses, and white and pink boots. They were chased by Armus. Next to the two girls is a dock with a professor's hat, also running for his life.

"What should we do, Ink? Those monsters are gonna eat us!" The nurse girl panicked. "D-Don't look at me! Look at the duck next to me!" Ink panicked as well. "Well, can you at least transform?" Ah-Kun, the duck guardian of Ink suggested.

Ink was silent for a moment then she exclaimed "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner!" Ink was about to whip out her flip-phone to transform but then, gunshots and paper were hurled at the Armus, then two mighty energy blades slam down on the Armus, killing them. Ink, the nurse girl and Ak-Kun stopped and saw the monsters' corpses. They sweat dropped.

"Nice shot, Sharla and Forte!" Reyn commented as the party appeared and rush towards Ink and her friends.

"Now what are a bunch of kids doing here, hm?" Nanael placed her hands on her hips and gave Ink and her friends the stern look. "I'm not a kid!" Ink steamed. "I'm actually 18 years old!" She added.

"R-Really? Max gawked. "But why do you…" "It's a long story, kid…" Ink sighed in exhaustion. "Forgive our winged friend. Mind introducing yourselves?" Dunban asked. "Oh that's right!" Ink remembered. "My name is Ink Nijihara." Ink bowed politely. "I am very smart and good at English."

"Hello, my name is Kotone-chan. But I go by the title Painkiller Kotone-chan, a title given to a experienced Hyper Nurse. If you're injured, let me treat you up!" Kotone-chan smiled.

"Ahem!" Ah-Kun cleared his throat, turns out he was ignored. "Oh, and this is my guardian, Ah-Kun." Ink remembered and introduced him to the party.

"Nice to meet you, Ah-Kun." Yomiko closed her eyes and smiled. "We meet again, Readman…" A elderly and cold voice stated. Yomiko opened her eyes in shock and they and Ink and her companions turned to see Gennai with soldier Mechon a few feet near our heroes.

"Ge-Gennai Hiraga!" Yomiko snarled. "Wait! The Gennai Hiraga! The one who founded the elekiter!" Ink gasped. "But… I thought he died a long time ago!" Ink added with a stammer.

"The Gennai you know from history is a clone, but only for evil." Yomiko got out her briefcase and got out two sets of paper and turned them into swords. "It is my duty as an agent of the British Library to protect the world's books from being misused for evil!" Yomiko shouted.

"Hmph, you're still fighting for the weaklings, Readman? I have joined forces with the Mechon to find a way back to our world." Gennai stated dryly. "You're with the Mechon! Then you must be a Homs Hunter!" Naruto got into a battle stance.

"Why hello Reina!" A voice mocked, Reina, Nanael, Cute and Ymir's eyes widen in shock as they, along with the party and Gennai turned to see three women.

The first woman has pink hair with bunny ears, she is scantly-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully-exposed breasts. The hands are called goo hands.

The second woman looked like an Egyptian princess, she has black hair, adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloth are actually bandages with which Menace can perform some of her attacks. She is wielding a scepter that looks alive.

The final woman looks like a maid with black and white maid clothes, a maid hairband and she is wielding a dangerous looking scythe.

"Ugh, not those three…" Cute face faulted. "You know these scantily dressed women?" Sharla asked. "Yes, they're Melona, Menace and Airi, servants to an evil woman named the Swamp Witch… They want to disrupt the Queen's Blade so their master can rule." Reina frowned, gripping her sword.

"Silence, pheasant." Menace glared. "We like some answers… Where are we?" She added. "Like we would tell you! We have enough problems of our own right now!" Ymir shouted angrily as she readies her axe.

"We knew you would say that… Knowing you." Airi stated as she readies her scythe. Suddenly, the party and their enemies fell the ground began to shake as if something big was coming. All eyes including the enemies turned to see a giant… robot that looked like a Gundam or something and it was all red.

"Whoa! That is sooo cool!" Keroro exclaimed like a school girl. "This isn't the time to be impressed, you moron!" Natsumi growled. "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!"

"Will you two shut up about that motto already! It's getting annoying!" Reyn growled.

"That was rude of you, interrupting our little speech…" Jessie frowned. "What is that thing?" Kotone-chan gawked. "It's our new super robot!" Meowth shouted proudly.

"But where in Bionis did you get the money and materials to build such a thing?" Shulk demanded.

"If the author doesn't know, then I don't know either!" Meowth said. (A/N: Meowth does make a point…)

"Don't you wanna know what our plan is?" Jessie asked the party.

"No and we don't care… We have bigger problems than you three!" Yusuke growled. Team Rocket anime fell. "Does this happen a lot?" Sharla asked. "All the time…" May sighed. "Well, we're gonna tell you anyway…" Jessie muttered.

"Our plan is to swipe those two swords, the Monado and Dark Monado and sell them for profit!" James beamed. "That's your plan…? It's really stupid!" Serena frowned.

"You're not taking our swords without a fight!" Bridget shouted as she and Shulk got their Monados ready.

"Bridget, you and Yomiko take on Gennai. Reyn, Inuyasha, Reina, Nowa, Alleyne, Riki! You and I will take on Melona and her allies! Ash, you and your friends take on Team Rocket!" Dunban ordered. "Roger!" Everyone nodded as almost everyone charged to face the enemies.

Yomiko and Bridget charged at Gennai. Gennai whipped out lightning lightsabers and slashed Bridget with them. Bridget screamed in pain as Mechon soldiers charged at her. She managed to recover and slashed them to pieces. Yomiko and Gennai clashed.

Gennai fired lightning blasts at her, but Yomiko was quick and used her paper swords to slash Gennai three times with them. "Gauh!" Gennai snarled as slight blood appear on his face due to the paper cuts. "You gotten stronger, Readman. I admired that. But it won't help you defeat the Mechon!" Gennai shouted as he fired lightning blasts at Yomiko and Bridget, they leaped out of the way.

"Dark Monado… Buster!" Bridget shouted as she slams the mighty blade down on the remaining Mechon soldiers, destroying them. "Water Blade!" She added a attack at Gennai, giving him some damage. Yomiko and Gennai continue clashing weapons, each hitting the other.

Meanwhile, Reyn, Inuyasha, Reina, Nowa, Alleyne and Riki were holding their own against the Swamp Three with Louie and Sharla helping the heroes out. Menace punched and kicked Reyn who blocked her attacks with his shield.

"Engageeeee!" Reyn shouted, releasing a powerful aura. Suddenly, Airi who was fighting Louie focuses her attacks on Reyn. "W-What? I can't control my body!" Airi gawked as she continued fighting Reyn who hit her with his gunlance three times.

"I see. The power of Reyn's Engage. Such a useful technique." Alleyne commented with a smile. "Hehehe! Let's see if you can handle this!" Melona grinned wickedly as she began to shape shift into Nowa.

"W-What in Bionis?" Dunban gasped. "Melona has the power to shape shift into anyone, including using their weapons." Reina frowned. She tried to figure out which Nowa is the real one.

"Well, let's attack both of them till one of them turned into that scantily wearing bitch!" Inuyasha suggested. "Riki doesn't want to hurt Nowa…" Riki shivered. "Ugh! What about the rest of you! Will you go through with my plan or not!" Inuyasha barked. Dunban's party were silent for about 60 seconds. "Ugh! Damn it… You humans of other worlds are weaker than I thought… Fine, we'll figure it out somehow.

"A vision…" Shulk gasped as he sees a vision of the Nowa of the right attacking Dunban and his chosen group. The vision ended. "There! The Nowa to your right! She's Melona!" Shulk shouted out to Dunban and his group.

"I see… Thanks for the heads up, Shulk!" Dunban smiled as he slashed the Nowa to the right, reverting her into Melona. "W-What the hell!" Melona gawked. "You saw right through me? But how!" She demanded.

"No one can fool Shulk and his ability to see into the future!" Nowa cheered. "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury used her attack to hit Melona for big damage. Now, Merrill charged at Airi and they began to clash. Nanael told her about Airi's ability to steal the life force of humans she touches, so Merrill carefully waitied for a chance to strike. That is where Airi let her guard down and Merrill punched her in the gut, knocking Airi into Menace who was fighting Reina and Alleyne, the two warriors saw their chance and knocked Menace into Airi.

Melona tried to hit Dunban with her breast milk, Dunban was quick and used Tempest Kick to knock Melona into her two buddies.

"Noiw!" Dunban used his katana to slash the Swamp 3. "Born into a world of stifle!" Dunban shouted, adding his first slash. "Against the odds!" Dunban added a second slash. "We choose to fight!" Dunban added a third slash, then he shouted "Blossom Dance!" Dunban used a final slash to give Melona and her gang some massive damage. He sheathed his katana and blossom flowers fell out of nowhere and a explosion occurred. Melona and her gang were screaming as they disappeared, Team Rocket style, a star appeared in a twinkle as they disappeared.

Now, Ash and the gang with Mellissa helping out were fighting Team Rocket's giant robot. "Swellow! I choose you!" Ash choose Swellow. Swellow shouted "Swellow!" As it used Wing Attack on the robot, but it did nothing.

"Your little birdy's no match for our super robot! And it's electric proof too!" Meowth taunted. "Mudkip, use Water Gun!" "That won't be nessary, Brock… Allow me." Mellissa stepped forward. "Oooooh, Mellissa! I love it when you think of something!" Brock was in love again.

Mellissa concentrated and a huge energy ball appeared above her hands. "What's she doing?" James asked. "Never mind that! Grab the swords and Pikachu!" Before Team Rocket can act, Mellissa yelled and hurled the energy ball at Team Rocket's super robot, destroying it.

Team Rocket was flying off again. "Whose bright idea was it again?" Jessie asked. "If I remember correctly, it was Meowth's…" James stated. "Yeah that's right…" Meowth pouted. "Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said "I remember too."

"It's all Meowth's fault!" Jessie growled. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The idiot trio shouted as they did the same thing when they're blasted off.

Meanwhile, Ink and Kotone-chan said Yomiko was overpowered by Gennai's lightsabers. "We got to help her!" Kotone-chan shouted. "Right!" Ink nodded as she got out her flip-phone and she shouted "Transform!"

Ink transformed, she now has blue hair and she wears a big blue sailor's collar over her white swimsuit. Her shoes become white and blue, and she has a yellow bow behind her and yellow ribbons attached to her wrist.

Kotone-chan whipped out a chainsaw like sword and both of them charged at Gennai. Gennai was about to strike Yomiko down till Ink shouted "Mega Gloves!" Ink used her flip-phone to give her big red boxing gloves and she hit Gennai in the chin really hard. Gennai growled as he was going to hit her, but Kotone-chan blocked his lightsabers with her chainsaw sword.

"Grrrrr!" Gennai gritted his teeth as he sees the entire party aiming their weapons and attacks at the Homs Hunter.

Gennai sighed as he dismissed his lightsabers. "You won this round, Readman, but the war is far from over!" Gennai shouted as a Mechon Carrier appeared and Gennai leaped really high and grabbed one of its claws and it flew off.

"Wow, Ink, Kotone-chan! I didn't know you two can fight!" Bridget asked, amazed. Ink and Kotone-chan turned to face each other and smiled.

To be continued…

Next chapter: One More Errand! A Girl From Hei's Past and the Himes Have Arrived!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I have to watch out for my internet since I have Verizon as my Internet Provider. Anyway, it's the final chapter of this first filler arc. Then we'll go to the Prison Island Arc which will feature more characters and more Homs Hunters, so stay tune!


	38. The Himes Have Arrived!

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition Soundtrack Number 6: Mischievous of Alice

Ideshi tobira no seinaru shisha yo

Wagami kazarite rin to nase

Owari mo shirazu

Hate naku tsudzuku yuugi ni

Takamaru kodou

Watashi wa michite yuku

Ibitsu na sekai de

Jibun dake wo shinji ikiru

Sono mi ni matotta

Shin no akashi takaku kakage

Dare yori mo utsukushiku

Osorenaide tatakae

Kegare kitta kono chi ni

Michibiki wo shimese

Ideyo odore yo seinaru senshi

Tagiru toushi wo mune ni hime

Konoyo wa gareki

Fumihazushitara ochi yuku

Fuan na kanbi

Watashi wa michite yuku

Ibitsu na sekai no

Hasha ni idomu toki wo koete

Subete wo tsunaide

Meguri mawaru tsuyoi kizuna

Dare yori mo adeyaka ni

Hokori wo mochi tatakae

Yodomi kitta kokoro ni

Seisai wo kudase

Owari mo shirazu

Hate naku tsudzuku yuugi ni

Takamaru kodou

Watashi wa michite yuku

Ibitsu na sekai de

Jibun dake wo shinji ikiru

Sono mi ni matotta

Shin no akashi takaku kakage

Dare yori mo utsukushiku

Osorenaide tatakae

Kegare kitta kono chi ni

Michibiki wo shimese

Chapter 37: One More Errand! A Girl from Hei's Past and the Himes Have Arrived!

(Dream, 3 years ago…)

A woman who has silver hair in her own design, wore glasses and clothes that fit her style and has a rifle strapped to her back was getting ready for a journey. A girl came in. It was a young Alice who wore school clothes.

"Mother, where are you going?" Alice asked her in concern. Alice's mother smiled at her. "I'm going on a journey to find the legendary Queen's Gate. If I find it, it will be the greatest discovery known to mankind." Alice's mother told her.

"But Mom! What will happen to you!" Alice gasped. "Everything's gonna be alright, sweetie. If anything were to happen to me, it is up to you to take over the Dodgson Foundation." Alice's mother stated.

"…I understand." Suddenly, an airship with the label Dodgson Foundation appeared. "Oh, there's my ride." Mrs. Dodgson smiled as she walked towards it. Before getting on the airship, Mrs. Dodgson turned her head to see her daughter with a smile and said "Take care, my beloved daughter…" All faded to white.

**"Mother…"**

(End dream)

Alice's eyes slowly opened, she moaned as she slowly got up from her bed. She looked at the ceiling. She and the party were at a inn at Colony 6. It was nightfall. She looked at the window and see the stars in the beautiful night sky. She sighed as she got off her bed and exited her room.

She was walking down the ruined walkway of Colony 6. She stared at the moon, high in the night sky. 'Mother…' Alice thought to herself as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why Alice sad?" A voice asked. Alice whipped around and saw Riki looking at her in concern. "Riki? What are you doing up?" Alice demanded. "Riki couldn't sleep, so Riki went to get midnight snack and saw Alice going somewhere, so Riki followed." Riki stated.

"…That's nice." Alice muttered as she stared at the moon. "Why friend sad? Friend should tell feelings to Riki. Riki listens." Riki offered. Alice stared at the lovable furball for about 2 minutes till she sighed and said "…Alright." Alice and Riki sat down.

"Riki… Don't tell anyone this, but… I may be the one who brought Reina and her friends and some of our otherworldly female friends into this world." Alice stated. "Huh? Riki wants to know why?" Riki looked at her in confusion.

"The reason some of us got to this world is because of a gate called the Queen's Gate. A legendary treasure from my world said to lead the way to many dimensions. I activated it because I want to find my mom." Alice sighed as she looked at the ground.

"Hom Mama? Why?" Riki asked her again. "She's a legendary treasure hunter, and a kickass one to boot. She's the head of the most powerful company in my world, the Dodgson Foundation. My full name is Alice Dodgson. One day, when I was 10 years old, she disappeared looking for the Queen's Gate. 3 years later, I learned that the Queen's Gate was found in some ruins at one of the corners of my world. I took my airship there and after navigating the ruins, I finally found the legendary treasure.

But after activating it and went through it, something was wrong, my scanner detected a powerful unidentifiable energy signal that caused the Queen's Gate to short circuit for awhile and the result? It pulled in people from other worlds, namely Jean, Reina, Maron and the other females who were the ones pulled into this world.

After coming to, I met Jean and Maron near Colony 9. After awhile, we began exploring the area and that's how we met Shulk and Reyn." Alice said sadly.

"Hom Mama must be important to Alice." Riki said, a little bit sad. "Riki knows feeling. If Riki lost Wifeypon who gone missing. Riki do anything to find Wifeypon." Riki encouraged.

"Yeah. You have a pretty sweet life being the Heropon." Alice chuckled. "But one of Ash's friends from his world, Sabrina, I think, said my mom is somewhere in this world. She must be right." Alice pondered about it.

"If Sabrina said Mama Hom is here, then Alice trust Sabrina's instinct!" Riki beamed. "Yeah. You may be right, Riki!" Alice smiled a little; hope began to return to her.

"By the way, what do you think of Bridget? I know she wields the Dark Monado and all, but what do you think of her?" Alice asked the Heropon. "Bridgey is Riki's friend! Riki don't care if Bridgey has no memory of her past! Bridgey is Riki's friend forever!" Riki laughed heartily.

Alice giggled. "You have a point. But don't you find it strange that Bridget may have some hidden power other than the Dark Monado's powers to see into the future? Like that pendant around her neck for instance. It has a weird design." Alice asked the Heropon.

"Riki never notice necklace around Bridgey's neck, so Riki doesn't know." Riki used his paws to scratch the back of his head in confusion. "Well, let's not worry about it for now. I feel much better now. Thanks, Heropon." Alice winked at Riki. "Riki helps friends anytime." Riki smiled.

Unknown to them, Jean heard the entire thing. He looked down in sadness.

Morning came.

"Yuusuke-kun!" The party was getting ready to do one more errand before they meet up with Melia to head to the Bionis' head and Midori started the day by dog piling Yuusuke! "Gah!" Yuusuke gawked as he was knocked to the ground by Midori's tackle.

"Geez, what's this girl's problem?" Reyn winced at the sight. "Hmm… Maybe it's because Yuusuke and Midori are lovers from long ago?" Bridget guessed. "Where did you learn that?" Shippo asked the Heir to the Dark Monado.

"Midori told me. I don't know if it's true or not." Bridget smiled. "Alright, before we head off to meet up with Melia, we repaired the first level of Colony 6 and gotten a reward for it, we need to search for any more monsters that pose a threat." Dunban suggested.

"Got it. Everyone, let's do this!" Shulk shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

(Meanwhile, somewhere near the Refugee Camp…)

Team Rocket were angry, angry that the twerps' new friends managed to beat their super robot and losing again. "This is crazy!" Jessie yelled angrily. "How can we not come up with a plan!" She added.

"Well, maybe if we just agree on that plan…" Meowth stated dully. "I had an idea!" James beamed. "What is it?" Both Jessie and Meowth asked. "Why don't we ambush them at the right moment after digging a hole?" James suggested.

"Great idea, Jimmy!" Meowth nodded. "You're wasting your time…" A cool voice stated. "Huh?" Team Rocket asked confusedly as they turned to face the mysterious Alvis who looked at them with a cool smile.

"Who are you, twerp?" Jessie demanded. "Twerp? Looks like you still need to learn your manners. I predict that you will lose again. So why don't you give up your evil ways forever?" Alvis smiled.

"Never! We need to get Pikachu and leave the twerps behind and so the Boss will love us and give us promotions!" Meowth growled. "Does Giovanni really praise you?" Alvis asked. Team Rocket was shocked, he knows who their leader is!

"W-What are you talking about?" James asked, scared. "I sense an alternate future that if you did kidnap Pikachu and give it to Giovanni, he will dispose of you… It's not too late to change your ways. Think about what I said." Alvis smiled as he walked calmly pass them.

"Who was that guy!" Jessie puffed her cheeks in anger. "Acting like he knows everything!" She growled. "He said he has predicted that we will lose again… What does he mean by that?" James asked confusedly.

"Who cares! We need to dig some holes!" Meowth frowned.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bionis' Leg again…)

A 13 year girl with red hair, wore a blue jacket, with a black shirt and yellow shorts and red shoes was sleeping. Take note that she has a red jewel as a necklace. It was slightly raining, but the girl was shaded from the rain. A red chimp muck or squirrel nudged the girl to awake.

The girl yawned for a bit till she opened her eyes. She noticed the momonga and smiled at it and said "Good morning, Mao." She got up from her position and looked at the scenery of the Bionis' Leg.

"Mao, how long have we been in this world since that weird light teleported us here?" The girl asked the momonga known as Mao. Mao looked at her in confusion. "Sorry, I know you won't know. I'm a little bit shocked to learn that there are monsters here. I thought they only appeared in video games. But as long as I am a Contractor, we have nothing to worry about." The girl closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Well, let's find out more about this place." The girl got her bag ready and Mao jumped into it and the girl began to walk off.

20 minutes later, the girl stumbled across Team Rocket making their first hole in a attempt to defeat Shulk and the gang. Curious, she walked up to it and saw Team Rocket digging.

"Excuse me, but what are you three doing?" The girl asked. Team Rocket gasped in fear and leaped out of the hole and smiled nervously at the girl. "Oh! Uh… We were digging a hole for…" Jessie tried to think of a excuse.

"A surprise party!" James interjected for Jessie. The girl wasn't convinced as she glared at them. 'Wait… white uniforms with a huge red R on them and a cat who walks on two legs with a coin on his forehead…' She got a flashback.

The girl was talking to a boy with the same hair color as her about the hit TV series, Pokemon in Japan in her world. "And there's these annoying villains named Jessie, James and Meowth who are part of the evil organization, Team Rocket who try to catch Pikachu, but always fail in the end, Suou. You should watch it sometimes." The boy smiled.

"I'll be sure to watch it, Mao." The girl known as Suou nodded with a smile. The flashback ended.

"Team Rocket…" Suou muttered loud enough for the idiot trio to hear. "So you heard of us? Good! Enough to quiver in fear..." Meowth smirked. "Not really. From where I'm from, you're just anime characters." Suou shrugged.

"Anime characters?" The three stooges asked confusedly. "I won't reveal it to you just yet. But I'm not gonna let you kidnap Pikachu, even in this strange world." Suou got into a battle stance.

"Another good doer twerpette, eh?" Meowth glared back. "Well then, we'll just take that strange creature from you and present it to the Boss along with Pikachu when we find a way back to our world! Come out, Dustox!" Jessie threw the Pokeball containing Dustox, out came a ugly butterfly.

Suou smirked. "The ugly Pokemon called Dustox, eh?" Dustox heard that and its feelings were hurt as it went behind Jessie and sulk. Jessie was angry that this twerp has insulted her Pokemon.

"How dare you insult my beautiful Dustox!" Jessie turned to face James. "Don't just stand there! Help me beat this twerpette senseless!" She barked. "R-Right! Cacnea! Come out!" James threw a Pokeball containing a living cactus, but the Pokemon known as Cacnea grabbed into James and hugged him.

"Ack! Not now, Cacnea!" Suddenly, they heard a monstrous roar. All four and the idiot trio's Pokemon turned to see a huge monstrous ape staring at them as they're its next meal. Team Rocket screamed in fear.

"Damn it…" Suou gritted her teeth. "W-We can handle this!" Meowth stammered, but then, the ape monster swing his tail and knocked Team Rocket into the sky. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket wailed as they disappeared within a twinkle of a star.

Suou ran for it, Mao was still in her bag. 'Got to get to a safe place so I can use my gun!' She thought to herself as the monster give chase.

Suou hid behind a rock and panted heavily. Suou stared at her necklace with the red jewel. "Alright, show time…" Suou whispered as she closed her eyes and out emerged a huge gun. 'Perfect…' Suou smirked as she climbed up the rock and carefully positions the gun at the unsuspecting monster who was looking for its meal (Suou).

'Steady, steady… Now hit the mark!' Suou thought as she fired three shots, the shots hit the tail and red blood came gushing out of its holes. The monster roared in pain as it turned around to see Suou angrily.

"Shit…" Suou grimaced. The monster roared as it charged at Suou who didn't have time to reload her gun. Suddenly, a white and mechanical dragon with burning wings rushed in and clashed with the monstrous ape.

"What the…?" Suou's eyes widen in shock at the dragon clashing with the monster ape. She turned to see four girls running up to the beast. The first one was 16 years old, has orange hair, wore a yellow and white school girl's vest and brown shoes.

The second girl was about 17 years old, has blue long hair, wore a yellow vest with a white sleeve shirt and black skirt, she has with her side a mechanical wolf with small cannons firing at the monster ape.

"Mikoto, now." The girl stated. The girl known as Mikoto nodded as she whipped out a black sword and rushed towards the ape monster, the ape monster tried to hit Mikoto with its claws, but she was too fast and leaped into the air and slashed its head three times, blood came leaking out of the monster's head wounds.

"Okay, Kagutsuchi! Finish it!" The orange haired girl shouted. The dragon known as Kagutsuchi unleashed a powerful breath of fire which blew the monster's head clean off. A waterfall of blood spurted everywhere, it hit Suou, but she doesn't mind that at all. The ape monster's corpse fell to the ground.

"Another one bites the dust!" The orange haired girl smiled as she gave a thumbs up. "Nice job, guys!" A brown haired girl grinned, she wore a mix up of regular clothes or something. And wielding a lance. Suddenly, a stomach growled. The three girls turned to Mikoto who held her stomach and she muttered "I'm hungry…"

It was then, Suou walked up to the newcomers. "That was amazing… I never seen girls likes you fight off a beast that big." Suou asked, amazed. The four girls turned to face Suou. The blue haired girl glared at Suou and sneered "What's a little girl like you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you head back to mommy?"

Suou looked down in sadness. "My mom's dead…" She said sadly. That sadden the blue haired girl. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…" The blue haired girl bowed her head in apology.

"Natsuki, it's alright. The point is, we nailed that monster good!" The orange haired girl stated, she turned to face Suou with a smile and introduced herself. "My name is Mai Tokiha. These are my friends, Natsuki Kuga, Mikoto Minagi and Midori Sugirua." Mai introduced her friends to Suou.

"Sup?" Midori waved. "Hey." Suou smiled and waved back. "Hey, this is where your vision said the monster was gonna get that girl, Shulk?" A voice called out, it was Baron's. "Vision?" All five girls asked at the same time and saw Shulk and the gang running up to the aftermath of the battle.

Alice went to inspect the monster's corpse. "Strange…" Alice muttered. "What is it, Alice?" Zel asked her. "A strong attack has blown the monster's head clean off. Someone or something must have dealt this blow to this monster." Alice stated.

Shulk, Hei and Bridget rushed towards the five girls. "Is everyone alright?" Shulk asked in concern. Hei hesitated for a moment while Suou gasped in shock. "H-Hei?" Suou covered her mouth in shock. "Suou…" Hei stated calmly, hinting that he is glad to see her again.

"You two know each other?" Shulk and Mai asked at the same time. All was silence as Hei and Suou continued to stare at one another.

To be continued…

Next chapter: To Eryth Sea! Secrets and Shulk and Bridget VS the Thundercloud General! Round 1!

A/N: Whew! Finally, got it done! On another note, I finally beaten Xenoblade Chronicles! But beating the game does not mean I will stop working on this fic, no sir! I will continue to work on this fic to the end! So next chapter the first round of Shulk and Bridget's battle against Claudette will began, so stay tune!


	39. TO Eryth Sea!

Chapter 38: To Eryth Sea! Secrets and Shulk and Bridget Vs the Thundercloud General! Round 1!

The party sat down after awhile.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Mai Tokiha." Mai Tokiha smiled. "W-What?" Mai Shiranui gawked as she rushed up to her. "You have the same first name as me!" She stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mai Tokiha asked confusedly. "My first name is Mai." Mai Shiranui. "Mai?" Shulk asked her. "Yes?" Both Mai Tokiha and Mai Shiranui asked at the same time, they turned to face each other and blinked at the same time.

"This is getting confusing." Natsuki sighed in irritation. "I got it!" Midori smiled as she snapped her fingers in idea mode. "Since both of you have the same first name, but different last names, how about this? We'll call our Mai, Mai T. while we call the other Mai, Mai S. Sounds fair?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea." Dunban smiled. "It will be easier to tell the two Mais apart." He added. "Sure." Mai T. nodded. "I agree." Mai S. smiled.

So after introducing each other and learning that Suou is an Contractor like Hei, the party began to explain their mission to Mai T., her friends and Suou about their mission.

"You see, Suou, we're on a mission to defeat a robotic race called the Mechon which are attacking this god we're standing on. We have two secret weapons to combat the Mechon… The Monado and Dark Monado. However, the Monado won't work on Mechon with faces…" Hei told Suou and the new members of the party calmly.

"You expect us to believe those two swords on those two children's backs can harm these Mechon guys?" Natsuki glared. "The Mechon have bodies which normal weapons cannot harm. The Monado and Dark Monado are the only weapons that can strike down those machines. Plus, the Twin Monados can give us the ability to harm Mechon with our weapons." Sharla told her.

"I don't wanna face a Mechon which our powers cannot harm…" Mikoto stammered. "It looks like those two swords are our only option of harming these Mechon guys." Mai T. stated. "Yeah. We're trying to reach an area called Prison Island to find a way for Shulk's Monado to defeat Mechon with faces." Mai S. nodded.

"I see…" Suou nodded. "Then permit us to aid you in your quest to defeat the Mechon before they do anymore harm." Suou smiled. "Count us in, too." Mai T. added with a smile. "Fine… But if anything happens to my friends, I'm holding you responsible." Natsuki glared at Shulk who gulped nervously.

"Alright. Let's head back to Melia." Kagome smiled. Shulk nodded as he used the W.T. to warp everyone back to Frontier Village.

After warping back to Frontier Village, the party walked up to the top and saw Melia, Reika and Chigusa-sensei chatting. It was then, Shulk and Bridget then walked up to Melia.

"So that's Melia?" Mai T. whispered to Dunban. "Something about her seems off…"

"Melia. What will you do now?" Shulk asked her. Melia turned to face Shulk and Bridget with a smile and said " I would like to repay you two for your help. Permit me to act as your guide to Eryth Sea." Melia offered. "Of course! We'd love you to." Bridget smiled.

"But we must warn you. Eryth Sea is vast. Do you know where you two wish to go?" Reika asked. "There's a dark tower at the head of the Bionis. Me and Bridget saw it in a vision. That's where we want to go." Shulk stated.

"A dark tower?" Melia wondered, then she figured it out. "Then we need not search at all." "So you've heard of it?" Bridget asked her. "Heard of it? I have seen it. A dark tower at the head of the Bionis. Only one place fits that description." Melia told them.

"So you know it?" Capensis asked her. "I believe what you saw was Prison Island." Melia stated. "Prison Island? Mr. Dickson said the same thing! We must be on the right track!" Nowa beamed.

"Indeed. Melia, have you ever been there?" Dunban asked Melia. "I have not set foot upon the island, but I know of it." Melia nodded. "According to Miss Melia, Prison Island is sealed. No one may enter without imperial sanction." Dizzy told everyone.

"Imperial sanction, eh? That means we need to get the Big Cheese's AOK first to gain entry into Prison Island." Nanael stated as she placed her hands behind her head. "I heard Eryth Sea is home to an empire ruled by the High Entia. They might be our best chance." Dunban guessed.

"You are knowledgeable for a Homs." Melia commented. "Some of us are new to this world, so I'm glad we got Mr. Dunban to help us understand this world." Milfeulle closed her eyes and smiled.

"Uh… I need some help here." Goku rubbed his temples in confusion. Alleyne sighed in annoyance and told him "A sanction is permission from someone important like an Queen, King or Emperor or Empress which ruled a empire. In other words, we need someone of royal status's permission to gain entry into Prison Island." Alleyne told him.

"This Emperor… is he important?" Reyn asked her. "Long before we Homs built the colonies… A group of so-called royal-types or imperials ruled our lands. Think of them like the heads of our colony. But with much greater influence and power." Dunban explained.

"I get it now. Mr. Dunban knows more than a textbook!" Maron smiled. "Are you kidding? That's first year Homs history, Maron!" Sharla scolded. "So when do we get to meet those High Entia guys?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you are so… forget it." Reina sighed in annoyance. "First we must travel to the imperial capitol. Me, First Captain Reika and Chigusa-sensei will accompany you." Melia stated.

"You're coming with us, Chigusa-sensei?" Sane asked confusedly. "Why of course, after hearing from Melia and Reika about Shulk and Bridget's brave heroics, I feel I decided to come with you guys. Besides, Sharla and Kagome need the extra help they can get." Chigusa smiled.

"Let's see how easy it is to see this Emperor." Ryunmei stated as she folded her arms. "My promise was to be your guide. I will not break it." Melia, Reika and Chigusa turned to walk down a direction.

"Melia, isn't that the…" Shulk started. "The shortcut to Eryth Sea. Yes." Melia nodded.

The party arrived at the top of Frontier Village called Apex Lake where Melia has told the guide that she and her new friends will go to Eryth Sea.

"Alright. Be safe now!" The tour guide stated as she made a water pillar with a medium size ball appear. "What on earth!" Amy gasped in awe and shock. "Friends, jump in ball! Hee hee! All go to Eryth!" Riki beamed.

"Jump? In that? You're nuts, furball!" Reyn gawked. "Fear not. This will take us to Eryth Sea." Reika smiled as she, Melia and Dizzy walked into the ball. Soon everyone followed and up they went to Eryth Sea! Unknown to them, the Baka Trio and Fukuyama rushed in after sneaking in and went in after the party are transported to Eryth Sea.

(Meanwhile…)

We are in first person fear of a person or something as it was in breathable water. We see a figure in shadows.

The party appeared in a beach like area where they saw a huge city protected by a glass barrier and a black fortress looking island floating above this sea.

"Who would have thought Eryth Sea will be right on top of Riki's village." Hajime gasped in awe. "Maybe if you dive deep enough, you can reach their tree?" Ymir joked. Some of the party members groaned in annoyance at Ymir's joke. "What?" Ymir frowned, getting annoyed that no one has laughed at her joke.

"Perhaps you should try?" Max sneered. "No way!" Ymir stick her tongue out at Max.

Shulk and Bridget turned to face Melia. "Is something wrong?" Melia asked in concern. "Aren't you curious… About why we want to go to Prison Island, I mean?" Bridget asked her. "It is not common for Homs to visit this region. You may have good reason, but forgive me. I do not pry into other people's business." Melia turned away in embarrassment.

"It's definitively bugging her, Shulk." Reyn told him. Melia turned to face Reyn with a frown. "H-How dare you! You clown!" She snapped. "It's OK, Melia. We're not strangers anymore." Bridget giggled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I…" Melia then nodded and said "You're right." "So you'll listen to our story?" Alice asked with a smile. "Yes. Tell me why you are here." Melia asked politely. Shulk and Bridget told her why they and the party are here.

"I see. I had heard about the Mechon assault on the lower regions, but did not know the situation was so grave…" Melia looked down in sadness. "How lucky we are…" Sharla noticed the fortress island.

"Hey, what's that?" Everyone looked at Sharla's direction and saw it. "Could it be…?" Bridget gasped in shock. "You are looking at Prison Island." Melia stated. "Our goal is within our grasp…" Mai stated in awe.

"Yes…" Melia then pointed to the huge city. "And that is the imperial capitol, Alcamoth." "Wait! A floating city?" Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. "You got to be fricking kidding me…" He muttered.

"Built with superior defenses in mind." Melia stated. "Incredible. What technology makes this possible?" Shulk asked in awe. "I do not know. And I have never had the need to." Melia smiled softly.

"And it didn't freak you out? Wow." Ink blinked. "You can eat bread without knowing how to bake it. Makes sense to me." Dunban commented. "Like Melia said before, you will need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. We will need to travel to the capitol first." Reika stated.

"Reika… How much do you know these things?" Midori demanded. "That's a secret." Reika smirked at her. "And how the hell do we reach it? Grab on to Nanael?" Yusuke asked boredly.

"Stupid monkey! I'm not an airship!" Nanael growled. "There is an transporter up ahead. We can use that." Melia pointed to a advanced machine not far from their location. "We've been deep sea diving, now we're gonna fly? This place gives me the creeps." Reyn stated annoyed.

"What choice do we have?" Ranpha sighed. "Still…" Dunban scratched his chin in thought. "What's up, Dunban?" Tomoe asked him. "It's a sight to behold…" The party then saw flying machines patrolling the skies.

"Those look like anti-Mechon defence systems." Dunban pointed out.

Suddenly, Reina noticed someone coming. The party followed her glaze and saw the red haired woman from before walking coldly towards the party. Shulk and Futuba's eyes widen in shock. "It's her!" Both shouted in shock.

Reina's eyes widen in shock as she immeditnaly recognized the red haired woman. "C-Claudette?" She stammered.

"Reina… It's be awhile, my little sister…" Claudette told her coldly as she unsheathed her sword. "Now you're friends with the bringers of destruction! The Heir to the Twin Monados!" She growled.

Shulk and Bridget stepped forward. "What are you talking about?" Shulk demanded. "Why did you call us the bringers of destruction?" Bridget added.

"None of your concern! Now die!" She charged at the two.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Ether Plant Case

A/N: Sorry I have to put it on a cliff hanger, but I will get to the first Claudette fight soon! So stay tune!


	40. Welcome to Alcamoth: Part 1 of 2

A/N: Time for another chapter of Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition! Also, there will be scenes based on SimmyC's Fullmetal Alchemist and Evangelion crossover: Fullmetal Evangelion, so credit goes to him or her. Also, Sasuke Uchiha will die later in this story, I forgot to add Sasuke's name in the list of who will die in this fic in the past chapters. Also, Sasuke, Kuwabara and Shun will appear in the next chapter. Enough blabbing from me, on with the fic!

Chapter 39: Welcome to Alcamoth: Part 1 of 2: The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Thundercloud General: Claudette: Round 1**

"Take this!" Claudette shouted as she charged her sword up with lightning and tried to slash Shulk with it. Shulk got out his Monado, he knew the Monado won't work on her, but he has to counter her attacks and clashed swords with this mysterious woman.

Shulk and Claudette clashed swords and were locked in a power struggle. "What's going on! Who is this lady and why is she attacking Shulk and Bridget!" Natsumi gasped. "That woman is Claudette Vance. One of the Vance sisters and Reina's big sister from the world of the Queen's Blade… Unlike your friend, Reina here, she is cold as ice…" Reika said seriously.

"Reika, how much do you know these things?" Midori C. demanded. Before they got to Eryth Sea, The Midori with Yuusuke's group and the Midori with Mai T.'s group were both shocked to find out they both have the same first name, so like with Mai S. and Mai T., they decided to call each other Midori C. and Midori S. to avoid confusion.

"That I won't tell you." Reika smirked at Midori C. "But why is Claudette attacking Shulk and Bridget? There must be a reason." Ymir asked confusedly. "Maybe we should ask the Thundercloud General that, if she would listen…" Alleyne frowned.

"Stop! Claudette!" Reina pleaded, but Claudette wouldn't listen.

Claudette did a leg sweep which knocked Shulk to the sandy ground. Claudette slams her blade down on Shulk who dodged rolled out of the way. Bridget got out her Dark Monado and activated it and slashed Claudette with it.

"Ah!" Claudette winced as her shoulder was bleeding slightly. "You little…" Claudette growled angrily as she slashed Bridget in the chest with her electric powered sword, Bridget screamed in agony as she was shocked by the attack.

Bridget panted heavily but she recovered and shouted "Dark Monado… Buster!" Bridget slams the mighty dark blade near Claudette, knocking her to the ground. "Damn it…" Claudette growled as she got up and rushed towards Shulk, clashing her blade with his Monado.

They were locked in a power struggle again. 'Who is this woman?! It seems she knows Reina… But why does she have a grudge against me and Bridget?' Shulk thought as he pushed Claudette.

Bridget yelled and slashed Claudette three times with her Dark Monado. "You damn brat!" Claudette gritted her teeth angrily as she tried to slash Bridget with her electricity powered sword again, but Bridget sees a vision of Claudette using thunderbolts from the skies to strike down on her and Shulk. She knew what she has to do. "Dark Monado… Hold!" Bridget waved her Dark Monado and it holds Claudette.

"What is this?! The powers of the Dark Monado?!" Claudette growled as she tried to break free. Bridget then slashed Claudette three times again, ending the battle.

"I… lost?" Claudette gawked wearily. Bridget held her Dark Monado towards Claudette. **'Now… Finish her off! Finish her before she does more damage to you!'** Bridget's eyes received the familiar purple lines of Dark Bridget. Shulk noticed this and gasped. "Bridget! Stop!" He shouted.

Bridget snapped out of it and was weary. "W-What…" Bridget muttered weakily as she slumped to the ground and was asleep. "Dark Bridget almost took over…" Reika frowned. "Dark Bridget?" Most of the party asked in confusion.

"Bridget's evil half born from the unstable energy from the Dark Monado and from the darkness in her heart. It happened once at Frontier Village." Reika stated. "You serious?! Oh no…" Max gulped.

"She needs rest. Let us camp here for the night. Also, we need to interrogate Claudette…" Melia looked at the Thundercloud General with a stern look. Claudette was unconscious.

(Bridget's Dream…)

We see a naked Bridget washing herself in her bathroom, it was then, she noticed a mark somewhere on her body.

"Huh?" Bridget blinked as she used a washrag to try to get it off, but it didn't work.

"What is this strange mark on my body?" She wondered.

"Bridget? Is everything ok?" Bridget's mom voice asked. "Uh yeah. Everything's fine, Mom!" Bridget sweated nervously wondering if her parents find out about the mysterious mark on her body. Would they send her to be examined at a world famous lab for the rest of her life?

**"And that is how I got my powers as a 'Mew Mew' later after discovering the true nature of that mysterious mark. Another memory from my past… I wonder what will happen if I regain my memories? I'm both glad and scared at the same time…" **Bridget's voice narrated.

(End dream)

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

Southern Vale - Amestris

Southern Vale was a town 80 km west of Central. It was a peaceful town where many people come from all over Amestris to get away from their mundane life in the city. Everyone was friendly and kind.

But on this particular day, fear and terror came to this small town.

"Take that you sons of bitches!" A man grabs a number of black roses and, with the help of an array on the ground, he made the vines grow and shoot themselves towards a little man, who's easily offended when reminded about his…height problem.

"Look out brother!" Al's eyes filled with concern as he watched Ed jump from side to side, avoiding the attacks of the so-called 'Black Rose Alchemist'.

Ed rolled from side to side avoiding the shoots of massive rose vines crashing beside him. "Don't worry Al. I can handle him just fine. Just stay back Al. I don't want you getting involved in this." Ed clasped his hands and turned his right arm into a sword. He slashed a number of incoming rose vines before they exploded.

The military wanted to contain the Black Rose Alchemist when he turned against him. A veteran of the war with Ishbal, the white haired man, scarred with a long slash on his very wrinkled right cheek, laughed methodically at Ed. "Soon, you will all pay! You will all pay for you crimes against me! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Before he went insane, he was one of the military's most decorated soldiers. After he broke out of prison, he began taking his revenge against the military. Every alchemist he could find, he slaughtered them.

Ed continues to sprint towards Black Rose. He leans to the side as a vine shoots by him. He jumps and pushes himself off of one vine, then another. He does this seconds before Black Rose causes them to explode. Ed gets closer and closer. Determination fills his eyes and he tries to end this madman's reign. Just as he gets close to see Black Rose sweat, a fury of vines rocketing up from the ground sends Ed back. Ed crashed to the ground, skidding to a halt just a few feet away.

"Brother!" Al took a few steps towards Ed when a vine slammed into his armor body.

"Al! Stay back!" Ed screamed back.

"So, this is your brother?" Black Rose grinned with excitement. "Oh this is too good! Prepare to watch your loved ones die like I have State Alchemist!" The vines started to squeeze Al.

"Let him go!" Ed struggled to get up. He forced himself to stand up. He couldn't bear to lose his brother. Not like this. Not after everything they have been through.

"Make me!" Black Rose snickered. He makes the vines squeeze even harder.

Ed closed his fist as he stared down Black Rose. "I will." He sprints towards Black Rose. Everything seemed to slow down as he again gets closer and closer to Black Rose. This time, it seemed that he would finally be able to bring him down. That is, until…

A rush of fire consumed the area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed stopped dead in his tracks as he feels the heat from the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black Rose screamed as fire consumed him, and his rose vines. Black Rose tried to get away from the fire, which seemed to be everywhere. The fire burns through the vines that held Al. The charred remains of the vines collapse as Al falls to the ground.

After the fire around him subsides, Ed didn't move from his half running pose. He was completely blackened from head to toe. After a few moments of being stuck in that pose, he finally falls to the ground with a thud.

Al checked himself out, seeing that he didn't have any major damages, he got up from his position and jogged a bit to where Ed was. "Brother!" Al helped Ed into a sitting position.

'Only one man could do that.' Ed thought. As he looked up from his position, his assumption was verified. "Colonel Mustang."

Riza kicked the charred Black Rose to the ground. She holds her gun out as Armstrong came up from behind and locked Black Rose's arms in restraints.

Roy grinned as he sees that Ed has recovered from his attack. He took a few steps towards Ed. "Fullmetal. Good thing I was here or you might be dead by now."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut up! I had him under my thumb until YOU showed up!" Ed spat at Roy.

Roy shook his head a little. "You should be thanking me for saving you and your brother."

Ed growled. "I had everything under control. Besides, I WAS IN MORE DANGER FROM YOU! Your stupid fire nearly burned me to death!"

Roy brushed off the criticism. "Hey! If you simply watched where you were going instead of rushing into things, you wouldn't have been burned."

"What a load of bull." Ed retorted. "Besides, I didn't know that you would be here. And speaking of which…why are you here?"

Roy's face turned serious. "What do you think Fullmetal?" Roy began. "I'm here to make sure Black Rose is caught. He's been terrorizing civilians and military personal alike. We can't allow that now can we? A better question to ask would be why you are here? While I appreciate your help in catching Black Rose…even though it was I that did it." Roy watched Ed growled who seemed to be ready to attack him. "Your orders weren't to bring in Black Rose."

Ed sighed. While he hated being the military's lapdog, and on occasion, tries to, at least bend the rules a bit, he still had to follow orders. He knew he had to do it when he joined the military in the search for the Philosopher Stone that would restore Al's body and his missing arm and leg back. Still didn't like though. Although Roy allowed him a bit of freedom when it came to the search of the Philosopher's Stone, he still had to follow whatever order Roy gives first. Why he was in Southern Vale though did have to do with the Philosopher's Stone. "We got word that a group of people in this town was working on a Philosopher Stone. Meeting Black Rose was just a coincidence."

"I see." Roy rubbed his chin. "Although Fullmetal, I don't believe meeting Black Rose here was a coincidence." He turned back as a man that exited the shadows of the alleyway. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, have you found any of Black Rose's accomplishes?"

Hughes walked up behind Roy. "Nope. We're still looking for them."

"Hughes." Ed waves at him. "Fancy seeing you here."

Hughes grinned. "Yup. We're pretty serious about this mess."

Ed smile however, started to frown as he remembered what Roy said. "What do mean by accomplishes?"

Roy turned his attention back to Ed. "Did you really think Black Rose got out of prison all by himself?"

Meanwhile, Armstrong slammed his foot on Black Rose's back. "You're going back to prison where you belong Black Rose."

Black Rose grinned. "You're all too late."

Riza held the gun to his head. "Too late? Too late for what?"

The ground started rumbling.

"Brother? What's going on?" Al looked fearful as everything around them started to shake.

Roy face turned serious. 'It must be Black Rose's accomplishes. And if the rumors Ed heard are true…'

Armstrong and Riza also looked up when the rumbling began.

Black Rose laughed methodically.

His laughter was getting on Riza's nerves. "SHUT UP!" Riza slapped Black Rose to the ground.

Suddenly, glowing lights appeared under them.

Ed looked down in complete surprise. "You have got to be kidding me."

Inside one of the Buildings

Inside one of the buildings, a group of men, all dressed up in robes, all had their hands on the array in the center of the floor.

Outside

Men, women and children screamed as they all tried to look for shelter as buildings started to crack and collapse from the continued shaking of the ground.

Black Rose, still on the ground continued to laugh. "We're going to make the Philosopher Stone, in exchange for this entire town and everyone in it!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You're insane!" He began running towards the center of the town. "I have to stop this before it's too late!"

"Brother! I'm coming with you." Al followed Ed as they headed towards the source of earthquakes.

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Those two boys are going to need all the help they can get." He started chasing after the Elric brothers.

'Black Rose isn't the only one insane here. Even if they somehow succeed…' Hughes frowned. "Right behind you Colonel."

Riza frowned as quake continued to worsen. 'The Colonel and the Elric brothers are going to need all the help they can get.' "Armstrong! Watch Black Rose for me. I'm going to make sure the Colonel and the others don't get in over their heads."

Armstrong slammed his foot down on the grinning Black Rose. "With pleasure." Buildings around them started to crumble. Rubble from a building falls from the sky. Armstrong, without looking up, slammed his fist into the rubble. Reddish electricity shoots from his hand and the rubble explodes into tiny pieces mostly harmless pieces.

Ed reached the building where the apparent alchemist was attempting to construct the Philosopher's Stone. He reaches the door that was sealed shut. "Think this is going to stop me?" Ed clasped his hands and then placed them on the door. In an instant, the doors disappear. Right when that happened though, a lightning bolt shot towards Edward. He rolled to the left, avoiding the bolt.

Roy rolled to the right, as he was next in line of the bolt. Upon seeing an opening, he snaps his fingers causing a spark. With the help of alchemy, he turns this spark into a semi-controllable flame (with the array in his gloves, he was able to take the oxygen surrounding the area to expand the and control the flame). The flame whipped into the building. However, when it approached the six inhabitants inside the building, the flame simply went around them. Roy gritted his teeth. 'Damn! They're somehow deflecting my attacks.'

Al stopped and looked up at the building. The buildings around them started to dissolve as they are being used to make the Philosopher's Stone. However, assuming Marco was correct, it takes more then just a few buildings to create the Philosopher's Stone. In fact… Al sees another lightning shoot at from the building. This time, it hits an innocent bystander. "No!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screams as his body dissolves.

Ed saw this. His eyes widened in horror. He began to grit his teeth. "We have to stop this now before anyone else is killed!" Ed forced out. He turned back to the building.

-Meanwhile…

"Soon! We will have the power of the Philosopher's Stone! The military will not stand a chance!" Black Rose ranted through his maniacal laugh.

"I said quiet!" Armstrong kicked him in the stomach. "You will not suc…" As he was saying this…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Black Rose contorted as a wayward lightning bolt hits him. His body started to disappear.

A stunned Armstrong falls back. The shaking continued to grow more intense by the minute. 'So much for him. He obviously didn't live to see this maniac plan come to fruition.' With Black Rose gone, and the situation getting worse and worse, it was clear that he couldn't stay here. Yet, he couldn't just abandon the others. 'I have to go and help the others. I must help put an end to this.'

-Meanwhile…outside of the building…

Riza was shooting many rounds of bullets while Hughes throws his knives into the building. Some sort of field deflected each of Riza's bullets, and each of Hughes' knives. From Riza's understanding, it was probably an alchemist manipulating the air inside, creating a cyclone that was strong enough to prevent fire, bullets, knives, whatever from interfering with their plans. It didn't help matters much that the lightning bolts were becoming more frequent with each passing second. It was becoming harder and harder to avoid them.

Ed clasped his hands again. This time, he brought it down to the ground and created a rocky wall in the hopes of at least stopping the lightning bolts as they try to advance closer to the building. However, the bolt was so strong that it ripped through his rocky wall, forcing Ed to roll away again.

Al tried to make an array on the ground. However, he stopped when a lightning bolt came straight towards him. He dropped and rolled to the side before the bolt hit him.

Armstrong ran into the area. He ducks as one of the lightning bolt shoots near him.

Riza looked back for a moment and sees Armstrong. "Armstrong! I thought I told you to look over Black Rose!"

"I was!" Armstrong picked up and rock and punches it, with his combined physical strength and alchemy, he creates an electrical wave that slams into the building. "But one of those bolts got to him."

"Hmph." Riza sounded. "Got what he deserves then."

Ed looked around him. The ground started to crack and was glowing an ominous red. "Damn it! So this is where the red water is. The underground aquifers." He started sprinting again. Jumping from side to side in order to avoid the lightning bolts. "We have to make this quick!"

Inside one of the Buildings

"We're doing it!" One of the robed men said in excitement. "We're finally doing it!"

The apparently leader, whose robe was a little flashier then the others grinned. The hood of his robe obscured his face. Only his mouth was showing "Soon, the Philosopher's Stone will be ours!"

Suddenly, a blinding flash occurred.

This shocked the leader. "What? This isn't supposed to be happening! No…NOOOOO!"

Outside

Ed and the others stopped in their tracks as a blinding light consumed the area.

"Brother! What does this mean?" Al had to cover his eyes as the blinding light was getting more intense.

"This is not good!" Ed yelled.

"You're telling me." Roy brought his arm over his eyes.

Armstrong, Hughes, and Riza simply gasped and covered their eyes. They all seemed to be drawn into it.

(Back in the world of the Bionis and the Mechonis)

Sharla finished treating Bridget's wounds. "Bridget should be fine in a few minutes. Right now, she needs some rest." Sharla stated.

"That's good. If this Dark Bridget takes over Bridget's body, who knows what could have happened. We may even have to fight her…" Natsuki sighed in relief. "Riki doesn't want to fight Bridgey. Bridgey Riki's friend…" Riki said sadly.

"We won't fight her, Riki. Bridget is our friend." Dunban stated. He looked at Bridget sadly. 'Bridget… Please be alright.' He thought to himself.

"We can head to Alcamoth after Bridget recovers. Let's take the time to prepare dinner." Melia stated. Brock rushed up to Melia and with hearts in his eyes said "Oh Melia! I will cook anything for you!"

"Sorry, Brock. I was thinking of Capensis cooking." Melia frowned as she slapped Brock in the face. Brock was all gloomy again as Max again dragged his ear. "Serves you right, Brock…" Max sighed.

Capensis looked at Melia in surprise. "Why did you…?" He asked in confusion. "For some strange reason, I suggested you for cooking our dinner." Melia smiled nervously as she shifted nervously. "Oh Melia! I thank you for accepting me to cook for everyone and you!" Capensis has hearts in his eyes and rushed off to cook dinner for everyone.

'He seems nice… and charming too…' Melia blushed slightly.

Capensis was almost done with dinner. Shulk and Ryunmei watched him in amazement.

"Whoa! Look at Capensis go!" Shulk smiled. "I bet he's doing this for Melia. I can tell by looking at him." Ryunmei sighed. "How so?" Shulk asked the fighter. "Before we met Capensis back in our world, he was in love with someone from his world in the same world we lived in, only in a different plane of existence. I don't know the details, but according to Capensis, that woman he was in love with dumped him and he tried to commit suicide by falling into the water which may be the reason Baron found Capensis. He could be lying though." Ryunmei shrugged.

"Hmm… Maybe Melia is the one for him… providing that she accepts him of course." Shulk guessed.

Claudette started to reawaked with Reina, Cute, Dunban and Melia looking at her. "W-Wha?" With a scowl she got up and glared at the four party members. "Why did you help me?!" She demanded.

"We want answers, Claudette. Why did you attack Shulk and Bridget? What did they do to you?" Reina asked her, hoping her big sister would listen to her questions. "…" Claudette glared at her little sister and stated coldly "So you're gonna help those two bring about the end of the universe, Reina?"

"End of the universe? What are you talking about?" Melia asked sternly. "Someone important told me that if the ones called Shulk and Bridget continue using the Twin Monados, something horrible will happen that will spell disastrous consequences for everyone and everything in this universe we lived in." Claudette looked away.

"Who was that person who told you these things?" Dunban pressed her on for answers. "I won't tell…" Claudette spat coldly. "Claudette, I saw Shulk and Bridget help people with the Twin Monados. I don't see them as a threat to this universe we lived in." Reina said in concern.

"You're too soft, Reina… That will be your downfall one day. Tell me something, dear sister… If you win the Queen's Blade tournament if we somehow returned to our world, will you accept the task of becoming Queen?" Claudette glared at her little sister.

"W-What?" Reina stammered. "A Queen is destined to rule the kingdom of Grainos. But you followed our mother's foolish wish to become a traveling warrior! Father was worried sick and you are next in line for the Vance Throne and becoming the Queen of our kingdom!" Claudette snapped at Reina.

"That's enough, Claudette!" Cute intervened. "Becoming Queen of Grainos… Reina will have to decide that one day. You can't force her to accept those responsibilities if she hasn't decided to become Queen yet! Shulk and Bridget are good people… They helped Jean and some of my friends who were in the Queen's Blade. So why not join us in our quest to defeat the Mechon?" Cute reasoned.

"The Mechon are not the threat… Something else is at work here, stronger and eviler than the evil ones who came to this world. And I refuse to join forces with rejects like you…" Claudette growled as she stood up and began to walk off.

"Claudette, wait! Will… Will you help us if the time is right?" Reina asked hopefully. Claudette stopped for a moment and was silent for about 1 minute. Then she said "I'll think about it… But I will be only doing this for you and your friends, not for the Ones Who Will Bring Calamity to Life…" Claudette walked off to Alcamoth.

"It seems she's heading for Alcamoth. There's a good chance we will meet her again…" Melia frowned. "Yes. But working with her could be difficult. Has she always been like this, Reina and Cute?" Dunban asked the two girls.

Reina sighed sadly. "Yes…" She nodded slowly. "Every since I left the House of Vance, she blamed me for abandoning her and my little sister, Elina. She even was hell-bent on revenge against me for abandoning the Vance name." Reina looked away in sadness.

"She just needs time to accept things, Reina. She's not that bad." Cute encouraged. "You're right, Cute. Sorry for worrying you." Reina smiled softly at her friend.

Suddenly, a bright light occurred near the party, forcing all to shield their eyes. "What the heck?!" Keroro gawked.

Once the blinding light has subsided, the party sees in front of them were a group of people, and a suit of armor that seemingly popped out of nowhere. Shulk figured that they must be another batch of visitors.

In front of the party was a short man, wearing a red jacket over black clothes. Standing next to him was a suit of armor that appeared to be something that belonged in some museum in Europe. Standing next to both of them was a group of four people who seemed to be wearing outdated blue military uniforms. One was tall, mostly bald with a small curl of hair above his forehead, and had a blond mustache. It was obvious that he worked out a bit due to his big muscled appearance. Next to him was a man, slightly shorter, black medium cut hair, and held a serious look. Next to him was another black haired man, this time wearing glasses, and a few stubbles on his chin. And next to him was a blond woman who had long hair that was bound up in the back to make it look shorter.

Edward Elric was still covering his eyes when he came to. He blinked as the world around him came back into focus. "What, what just happened?"

Al was the next to respond. "We're…not dead?"

Ed was still trying to figure out where they were, and what happened. "No Al. But I don't think we're in Southern Vale anymore."

Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong scanned the area as they came to.

Armstrong was the next to respond. "I don't think we're in Amestris either. Look at that!" The group did just that and saw the floating city of Alcamoth.

Ed's eyes widen in shock. "Is Alchemy making that strange city float?" He wondered. Hugh also looked up and saw a beautiful ocean with floating land. Why are they floating? The party continued to stare at this strange new set of visitors.

Shulk stepped forward. Ed noticed Shulk.

"Oh hello there! Hehehe…" He waved at him. "Um… Hello…" Shulk waved back at him. 'What is that strange language he's speaking? Wait, I think it's called English. English…? What is English?'

"Hello there! My name is Edward Elric." Ed smiled. "My name is Shulk." Shulk stated.

Al, Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong's mouths dropped to the ground. Not only did Ed understand what Shulk said, he was also speaking the same language.

Suddenly, Al then realized something else. "I know what they were saying."

"Me too…" Riza replied.

"Not only did that blinding light send us to this strange world," Hughes began. "It also must've enabled us to speak their language."

Edward smiled at the Heir to the Monado. "So, where exactly are we?" "The Bionis, what else?" Reyn stepped forward and answered that question for Ed.

"I meant… What year, city or century we're in?" Ed asked, getting annoyed by Reyn's words. He's starting to hate that guy.

"You came from another world, did you?" Shulk asked seriously. "Another… world?" Ed blinked.

Before Shulk can answer, a huge fish with huge fins and a horn on its head leaped out of the water and was rushing towards Ed's group.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed's group screamed as they see a huge unknown monster. Shulk wasted no time on getting out his Monado and rushed towards the monster, followed by Sharla, Tomoe, Saya, Junko and Baron.

Shulk's eyes glowed blue as he received a vision. It showed him the fish monster was about to fire a powerful and devastating aqua laser at the FMA gang. "I got to protect them! Monado… Shield!" Shulk casted the powerful Monado Art and the shields appeared around the FMA gang.

"What is this?" Hughes gasped in shock. "Is it Alchemy?" Roy wondered, and then the FMA gang saw the giant fish firing the aqua laser Shulk saw in his vision, the shields blocked the attack.

Ed and his crew were shocked! "That attack… It would have killed us if those shields haven't protected us…" Al's eyes widen in shock. Roy stared at Sharla running up to them with her rifle armed and loaded. She kneed down and fired at the fish monster.

Roy waltzed up to Sharla and smiled charmly and said "Why hello there…." Roy thinks Sharla is a babe. "Not now! We're trying to save your lives!" Sharla snapped at him.

Riza frowned at Roy whose eyes seemed to be glazed over right now. "We will, ma'am! If you tell us where a shelter is, we would be…"

Riza didn't finish as the monster slams down and hurled a giant rock at Sharla and the FMA gang. Dunban leaped into the air and slashed the rock in half with his katana.

"He's good!" Ed gasped, but he noticed the other half of the rock heading straight for them. Ed clasped his hands on the ground and a huge sandy fist appeared and punched the rock, destroying it. "A-Amazing!" Dunban's eyes widen in shock at what Ed can do. 'Dickson would love to see this!'

Reyn walked up to Dunban, Sharla and the FMA gang. "Oi! Kid! What did you do?!" Reyn demanded, he too saw what Ed do and was shocked and awe-struck by this.

Ed has an anger vein on his forehead. "Are you calling me short?!" Hughes and Al held Ed back to prevent him from doing something that may turn the people who saw them appear against them.

"Calm down, Ed! But what matters is that strange shield that protected us from that blast. What was it?" Al asked.

Saya and Tomoe combined their slashes to give the fish monster some big damage. Baron slams his sword down and it emitted the Demon Slayer's powerful shockwave attack which hit the monster fish for heavy damage.

Junko created a spirit ball attack and batted it with her fist which hit the monster fish for medium damage. Ryunmei then charged forward and leaps into the air and slams her foot down on the fish monster's horn, chipping it off. The fish monster growled in anger as it batted Ryunmei towards the ground.

Shulk's Monado glowed blue and he extended the powerful sword and shouted "Monado… Buster!" Shulk slams the Monado on the fish monster's torso, cutting the fish monster in half.

The FMA gang's mouths dropped to the ground in shock at what Shulk could do. "B-Brother! That guy's weapon…!" Al stuttered. "I-I know! That… That… That was sooo cool!" Ed beamed.

Capensis was distracted from his cooking and saw the huge fish monster's corpse. He couldn't resist impressing Melia with that. So he went to gather the edible parts from it to make even a bigger feast!

Alleyne walked up to the FMA gang followed by Nowa.

"That was incredible! You guys fought well." Nowa smiled cheerfully. The FMA group stared at Alleyne and Nowa's ears. "What's with the ears? Are you Chimera?" Ed asked confusedly. "What's a Chimera?" Nowa has a question mark above her head.

"You know, A Chimera, a beast made from Alchemy." Ed asked. Still nothing… Ymir waltzed up to Ed and was a little bit shocked to find out he's almost the same size as her. "Alchemy? You mean you have it in your world as well?" Ymir asked, amazed.

"Wait… You have Alchemy back in your world?" Riza blinked Dunban decided to break the confusion by saying "I think we need to explain some things over dinner."

5 minutes later.

Bridget slowly opened her eyes and saw Milfeulle smiling at her. Riki was right beside her. "M-Milfeulle? Riki? Where am I?" Bridget asked, rubbing her head.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, Bridget! Dark Bridget almost took you over after the fight with Reina's sister, Claudette!" Milfeulle sighed in relief and happiness.

"S-She did?!" Bridget gasped as she got out her Dark Monado and stared at it. "I can't believe I let Dark Bridget try to control me again…" She sighed sadly. "It's not your fault, Bridget! It was the Dark Monado's unstable powers according to Reika. You just need to control it!" Milfeulle encouraged.

"Riki will always be Bridgey's friend! Bridgey needs to control Dark Monado!" Riki flaps his wing arms excitedly, also encouraging Bridget.

"You guys…" Bridget said softly, then she closed her eyes and smiled, a tear fell out of her eyes.

"Riki hungry. CapCap finish dinner. Then after explaining everything to new friends, we go to Alcamoth!" Riki smiled cheerfully. "Right. Let's have a feast." Bridget nodded with a smile.

Unknown to them that two pairs of eyes were watching them. The first one has black hair, she is half human and half cat, her outfit carries a cat motif, along with her having a tail and cat ears. She has a black and red dress under her open black jacket, and a yellow metal belt. On her arms she has red pauldrons with three spikes and black sleeves, and on her right arm she has a big red gauntlet with yellow circle designs. On her legs she has thigh-length boots, with red heels.

Next to her is also a girl who also has black hair, wore a big maroon bow attached to a headband in her hair. She wears a white dress with pink circles of varying size and a maroon collar and black frills, and two long brown strings with drill like attachments. The opens near her bellybutton and shows her white panties underneath, and she has white thigh-length boots.

"There's our little Puppet. The one dragged from her world into this world. All caused by our Master…" The cat girl smirked evilly. "Still, her dark side failed to take over her body due to the interference of His Host… It would seem the one called Shulk is far more powerful than he has predicted." The heirloom girl stated calmly.

"Ah who cares? The point is, we need to keep an eye on them and maybe fight them so our Master can gain enough strength to take back his Original Monado." The cat girl shook her head in boredom.

"Once that happens… It won't be long till our ideal universe is at hand with the destruction of this universe and its timelines." The heirloom girl looked at her gun with a calm smile.

"You got that right. According to our Master, they will be arrested at Alcamoth except for the Princess and go to the Ether Plant. That is where we will ambush them, Aine." The cat stated.

"But there is the problem with Reika. She is one of Us, yes, but I have a funny feeling she shouldn't be trusted…" Aine frowned.

"She has her own reasons and I bet it is helping us create our Master's ideal universe." The cat girl reassured. "But…" The heirloom girl protested. "No buts! Come on, let's ambush them at the Ether Plant!" She urged. Aine slowly nodded.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Welcome to Alcamoth: Part 2 of 2: Panic at the Ether Plant!


	41. Welcome to Alcamoth: Part 2 of 2

Chapter 40: Welcome to Alcamoth: Part 2 of 2: In the Presence of Royalty

The party were eating their dinner with the FMA crew.

"So…" Alleyne stated as she drank her tea. "Who are you people and where did you come from?" "Oh," Roy smiled, he doesn't get the deal with the long pointy ears Alleyne has. "I forgot to introduce myself." He stood up. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

Dunban chuckled a bit. "In that outfit? Where did you get that outfit? In the 100 gold costume store at one of the colonies?"

Roy face faulted. 'It's apparently that they don't wear these kinds of uniforms here.' He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. As he looked up and down Alleyne's clothes, he blushed madly, they were sorta revealing. 'Why isn't she embarrassed wearing those clothes?'

"Well, uh…it's the style my country choose for me, um, us. Besides…" Roy put his hands on his hips, and a foot on a conveniently close small rock. "When I become Fuhrer, my first job would be to update our uniform. Soon, all the women in the army will wear tiny mini-skirts!"

Hughes grinned. "Same old Colonel Mustang."

"F-Fuhrer?" Shippo gulped. "Isn't that the title given to that evil dictator of Kagome's history books, um, was his name…? Adolf Hitler?" Shippo stated. Roy was a little bit shocked. He figured the title of Fuhrer is not well liked from where some of these people come from. And this Adolf Hitler guy… What did he do to make him look like an evil person?

Al walked up to Shulk who was sitting close to Bridget. "Um… Mr. Shulk?" Al asked.

"Oh!" Shulk at first was surprised to see a suit of armour move, but he smiled and said "Call me Shulk. And you are?"

"Alphonse Elric. You could just call me Al." After introducing himself, Al wanted to ask Shulk a few questions. He and his brother saw what Shulk can do with that strange looking sword. Plus, how did he know that monster was gonna use a laser to blast them and their comrades?

"I was wondering… How did you know that monster was gonna kill us with that attack?" Al asked him. "Well… Believe it or not… Me and Bridget can see into the future." Shulk smiled while Bridget nodded.

"See into the future?" Al's eyes widen in shock. "Is it the power of Alchemy that allows you to see into the future?" "Alchemy… You mean the method once used to turn lead into gold?" Bridget asked in confusion.

"No, Alchemy allows you to do anything with a price." Al corrected her. "But wherever I'm from, Alchemy doesn't have that thing. I don't know how I got that info from." Bridget stated.

"Anyway, Both Bridget and I can see into the future with these." Shulk and Bridget got out the Twin Monados. "The Twin Monados…" Shulk stated.

Al inspected the two swords. "To be honest, I don't know if they're swords or not. But I saw what that red sword can do." Al stated. Shulk nodded with a small smile. Al can detect a scent of sadness in Shulk. He brushed it off for the time being as another question was nagging him.

"That reminds me, why are they called the Twin Monados?" Al asked. "The Monado is the sword of the Bionis, the god we're standing on. It has the ability to defeat machines called the Mechon. The Dark Monado… I don't know where it came from, but it came to Bridget and it has the ability to harm both Mechon and life on the Bionis." Shulk explained.

"Mech…on?" Al asked confusedly. "According to Shulk, the Mechon are evil machines that devour Homs for energy and are currently attacking the Bionis. They hail from the Bionis' enemy, the Mechonis." Bridget told him.

"But why? Why are the Mechon attacking your people? What are they called in this world? Homs?" Al asked. "I don't know. They attack without warning over the past. The Mechon have bodies that normal weapons cannot harm. That is where the Twin Monados come into play. They have the ability to cut through the Mechon's armour." Shulk stated.

"Then these twin swords are your only hope of defeating these Mechon." Al stated. "But…" Bridget looked down. "There is one Mechon that Shulk's Monado cannot harm. He has a face… His name… is Metal Face."

Ed walked up to the three. "Who's Metal Face?" Ed asked. Shulk looked at the Fullmetal Alchemist with a serious look. "He's a Mechon who has caused so much pain and suffering for the people of Colony 9… He… He… killed… Fiora…" Shulk said vemously.

"Fiora….?" Ed asked, now sad. 'Fiora… she is really important to Shulk… like Winry is to me…. This Metal Face… he's a cold hearted bastard….' Ed gritted his teeth angrily. He knows how Shulk feels to lose a loved one. The Elric brothers' mother was a example. Armstrong heard the conversation about Metal Face.

"Shulk…" Armstrong ripped off his shirt. He started posing his massive muscled body. "Allow me to strike down this villainous Metal Face to avenge your girlfriend!" Sparkles seemed appear from his body. "My strength has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

"Um…" Shulk and Bridget sweat dropped. "We… We could use the help in defeating Metal Face. And Fiora is not my girlfriend." Shulk agreed.

Sharla gave an embarrassing smile before turning to Hughes. "Does he do that all the time?"

Hughes grinned. "Pretty much…"

"Ahem." Melia stood up after everyone introduced themselves. "Now that dinner has been served, shall we continue?" "Yes." Hajime nodded. "Let us hurry to Alcamoth to meet with their leaders to get access to Prison Island."

"Prison Island?" Riza asked, she turned to face the mysterious Prison Island not far from their location. "You mean that floating rock over there?"

"That's our goal." Reyn stated. "Then lead the way then." Riza nodded. "But I'm still hungry…" Miharu moaned. "Miharu. I think they have food at Alcamoth." Yukinari smiled nervously.

Then without warning, Fukuyama and the Baka Trio appeared. Fukuyama started things off by touching Riza's breasts.

"Such a fine specimen! I didn't know you have such fine boobies!" Riza's left eye twitched angrily as she grabbed Fukuyama by the throat and slams him to the ground. She then got out her gun and aimed it at Fukuyama's head. He gulped in fear.

"Wait! Miss Riza! Don't kill him! He's my brother!" Lisa pleaded. "You mean this pervert is your brother?" Riza asked Lisa in disgust. She sighed and said "Fine…" She withheld her gun. Reyn however grabbed Fukuyama by the throat.

"How the hell did you follow us?!" Reyn growled. "Through that weird portal… Me and my new chums cannot allow my Miharu and Koyomi and fine honeys be traveling with Chibinari and that bastard Shulk." Fukuyama stated. Reyn punched him in the face, giving the poor pervert hives. "Perverted scum…" Reyn growled.

"Wowzers!" Bacchi-Gu squealed happily at the beautiful women and saw Cattleya's huge breasts. He rushed towards her and leaped into the air and shouted happily "I'm digging in!" Riki however leaped into the air and bashed Bacchi-Gu in the head with his staff, knocking the fat pervert into Fukuyama who groaned in pain.

"Fat pervert not get Catty!" Riki huffed. Tenjin run up to Nowa. "N-Nowa! Like Sanea-chan… Will you… be my little sister?!" "Um…" Nowa smiled nervously before Inuyasha punched Tenjin in the face, knocking him into the other two perverts. Futaba quickly punched Ichiban-Boshi in the face before he can make a move, knocking him into the pervert group.

"How did those perverts managed to follow us?!" Reina groaned. "Let's leave them and ignore them." Shulk stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they took the warp to the next floating island.

(Meanwhile… Somewhere in Eryth Sea…)

Melona, Menace and Airi were in the sea, out cold. 15 seconds later, Melona woke up. She spat out some sea water and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Where are we?" Melona nudged her two companions awake. They woke up shortly.

"Where are we, Melona?" Menace asked, they looked around and saw the floating islands and Alcamoth. "We must be in a sea or something…" Airi stated. It was then they saw the party walking down a floating island's path. Nodding to each other, they decided to follow them.

(Back to the party)

The party were using the first teleporter to reach the second floating landmass. They used the third teleporter to reach the area leading to Alcamoth called the Centre Gate.

The party walked up to the teleporter. Melia, Dizzy and Reika stepped forward. It was then, armoured soldiers also with wings on their heads materialized in front of the party, meaning they exited from the teleporter.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Ed demanded, getting into a battle stance. Shulk looked at the wings on their heads. "Are those wings on their heads?! They must be High Entia!" Shulk figured it out.

"Those are these High Entia guys?!" Ranpha gawked. "But they looked like your people, only with wings on their heads." Mint gasped in shock and awe. "High Entia? Is that some sort of Chimera we never heard of?" Ed asked.

The soldiers bowed before Melia, Dizzy and Reika. The leader of the guards said "Welcome home, Lady Melia, Miss Dizzy and First Captain Reika." "Lady?" Dunban gasped in shock. All eyes turned to Melia.

Melia, Dizzy and Reika walked up towards the guards. "Thank you, Captain. These Homs and this Nopon are our guests. See them safely to the guest quarters. Give them anything they need." Melia smiled.

"As you wish." The captain of the guards nodded. "What's going on?" Reyn demanded. "It seems Miss Melia is more than meets the eye." Muryou stated. "Wait, does that mean she's a…?" Hajime gasped.

"Melia, are you…?" Bridget began, but then, she and Shulk's eyes glowed as they received another vision.

It shows them Melia praying before a holy place, but then, they heard Melia's scream of pain. The vision ended. "Melia…" Shulk stated. "I cannot speak now. But me and Dizzy shall fulfill our promise." Melia closed her eyes.

"We understand." Bridget smiled softly. "Rest assured, Melia and I will get you to your destination." Reika smiled. "What do you mean, Reika?!" Midori C. fumed. Melia turned to her friends with a smile and said "I will arrange a audience with the Emperor. Will you wait?"

"We won't move an inch. Trust us." Shulk smiled. "Wait! What if you go back on your word?! Why should we trust you?!" Ed frowned. "Fullmetal, don't be rude to the lovely miss Melia!" Roy whispered as he hit Ed in the foot that is not his automail foot. "Ow! Stupid Mustang…" Ed grumbled.

"Thank you." Dizzy bowed politely. Then, she, Melia, Reika and the guards went into the teleporter and they are off to Alcamoth. "Lady Melia, he says." Alleyne folded her arms in thought.

Dunban turned to Shulk and said "Shulk, you thinking the same as me?" "Whatever her position is here, Melia won't let us down." Shulk said with confidence. "I'm sure you're right, Shulk." Alleyne nodded.

Suddenly, guards similar to the first ones appeared out of the teleporter and they are ready for battle. "I knew it! She turned her back on us!" Ed yelled angrily.

(With Melia, Dizzy and Reika)

The three appeared in a futuristic tunnel that leads to the grand metropolis known as Alcamoth. "Melia, once we report the Telethia's defeat to His Majesty, we must try to convince him to allow entry to Prison Island." Reika stated. Melia nodded as the three of them exited the tunnel and were in the city of Alcamoth.

Alcamoth is a beautiful place with High Entia working and their children playing. 'Shulk and Bridget are depending on me. We must hurry to the Audience Chamber.' Melia thought to her self as the three of them head to the huge castle like structure.

Unknown to them, well, except for Reika, that a woman with long bird wings on her head, and she wore royal clothes was glaring at them.

"You say the Second Consort's child and Monster survived their ordeal?" The woman asked a woman who also has long bird wings on her head, wore black clothes and the odd thing is, she has a mask concealing her face.

"Forgive me, First Consort. I, Tyrea, vow to see your order fulfilled." The woman known as Tyrea stated. "Whilst she is in the capital? Do not underestimate the lengths to which His Majesty, that monster and their loathsome goons will go." The First Consort turned to Tyrea with a frown and asked "How, pray tell, will you avoid the guards?"

"I will do whatever it takes." Tyrea bowed. The First Consort frowned deeper and turned to face the sky and said "Oh, your stupidity bores me." "Your Highness-" Before Tyrea can start, the First Consort snapped "Enough of your drivel."

It was then, a mysterious woman walked in. "We will have our chance. Once she stakes her claim to the throne."

(Back to Melia and the others)

Melia, Dizzy and Reika bowed before the man from Shulk and Bridget's visions and a man who has gray hair, wore royal prince clothes and has bird wings on his head. "Melia Antiqua, First Princess, Commander Gear Dizzy and First Captain Reika Morimura have returned. Your Majesty." Melia reported.

The Emperor smiled and said "Raise your heads." Melia, Dizzy and Reika did just that. "Your Majesty." Dizzy stated with a small smile. "The Telethia rained down on countless veteran knights. You two triumphed where they could not." The Emperor laughed heartily.

"I find it difficult to suppress these feelings of pride for you, my kin." The Emperor smiled. "But Your Majesty, I failed to return with any of the subjects you have entrusted us." Melia said sadly.

"Our inexperience cost them their lives." Dizzy looked down in sadness. "Hmm, we will grieve for them, but it could not have been avoided. It was their duty and honour to fight beside you. They were all aware of your limits." The Emperor stated softly.

"Emperor." Melia closed her eyes. "Keep those feelings of frustration close to you. It will help you two remember the debt you to those who have fallen." The Emperor stated.

"Your Majesty, concerning such debts, there were others who aided us, some of them which came from other worlds like me." Dizzy reported. "The Homs and Nopon that accompanied you to the capital?" The man asked. "They have been arrested by Imperial Security." He added.

"Shulk, Bridget and their companions?" Melia gasped as she and Dizzy stood up in shock. "Yes. For reasons pertaining to the weapons this Shulk and Bridget possesses." The man nodded. "Shulk and Bridget's weapons…" Dizzy stated calmly.

"Do you mean the Twin Monados?" Melia asked. "So it is true. If those weapons are really the Monado and Dark Monado, then we will be forced to take action." The man frowned. "Why?!" Melia demanded.

We cut to a strange monolith in the castle showing what looks like the Bionis and Mechonis fighting. "There is a legend, passed down through the generations. Of two weapons, one divined and one cursed… The Twin Monados. It is said the Bionis itself bestows the blade upon a chosen one, but a dark side of the Bionis created the Dark Monado for reasons unknown to the one who must control the Dark Monado or else all will be ruin… However, if the chosen one is black of heart, he will cause the destruction of the High Entia. And if the chosen one of the Dark Monado cannot control the Dark Monado's powers, she will destroy the Bionis and all life in this world." The man stated.

"Among High Entia exist the good and bad alike. Homs and Nopon are no different. If this boy is the chosen one… and the girl is the chosen one of the cursed blade…" The Emperor stated.

"The divine seer's interrogation will reveal where their allegiances lie." The man stated. "So you intend to keep them confined?" Reika frowned a little. "We must." The Emperor nodded.

"Father! I mean… Your Majesty!" Melia protested. "We assure you Shulk and Bridget are good people and pure of heart!" Dizzy reasoned. The Emperor walked up a bit. "As my successor, you will play a role of great importance. Calm your spirit and be patient." The Emperor walked off. "I…" Melia looked down in sadness.

"Dear sister, I can see the Emperor's words have confused you." The man who is Melia's brother walked up to her and her companions. "Brother." Melia stated softly. "His Majesty has spoken. He recognized you as the crown princess. You are to be the next ruler of the High Entia." Melia's brother stated.

"But why not you, Kallian?" Dizzy asked confusedly. "Yes. The Emperor asked for my counsel, and I told him as I tell you now. You will make a fine Empress. There is no one more suited to leading our people." Kallian smiled.

"You proved that when you dispatched the Telethia." Reika smiled. "I… don't know what to…" Melia was at a loss of words. "Melia…" Kallian smiled again.

"But we failed to come back with the soldiers." Dizzy stated sadly. "It's ok. Do not grieve over their deaths, honour them in your heart." Kallian reassured them.

"You're right. I will always remember their noble deeds." Melia smiled softly. "You are right to question these things. But take pride in who you are. The Emperor has chosen wisely in you, Melia." Kallian stated wisely as he left.

Melia looked at her departing brother. "I am to be crown princess." Melia stated calmly. "Yes, you are…" The three turned to see a woman with bird wings on her head and red armour walking up to them.

"The Ministries of Research and Records are united in support of His Majesty's decision." The woman smiled calmly. "I, Minister Lorithia have no objection to your appointment." Lorithia smiled eerie.

"I understand." Melia nodded. "I would never openly question our divine emperor. But the wielders of the Twin Monados, the chosen ones, might be useful tools." Lorithia smiled eerily again.

"You think so too?" Melia's eyes widen in shock. "Yes… But a lowly servant of the realm such as myself could never question His Majesty. However, if the divine seer were to intervene…." Lorithia stated with a calm smile.

"The seer could free Shulk and Bridget." Reika figured it out. "They should be exchanging words as we speak." Lorithia stated. Melia and Dizzy were silent.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Panic at the Ether Plant! Save the Workers!

A/N: Whew! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, had to do some real life issues and distractions. But I'm back, and I got the Last Story last week! Anyway, next chapter will feature Sasuke, Kuwabara and Shun, I promise. See you next time!


	42. Panic at the Ether Plant!

Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition Soundtrack Number 8: Plenty of Glrit from Slayers Revolution

Fukiareru kaze ga kami wo surinukete iku

Sono hitomi ni utsuru shinkirou

The violently blowing wind whips through my hair

A fata morgana[1] reflects off your eyes

Hikari to yami no hazama umareta inochi

Ima futatabi tachimukau toki to

The soul born in the interstice between light and darkness

Now, once again, it's time to face it

Jidai wo utsusu kagami sae hibiware kudakete

Soredemo ikiteru motomete yamanai ai wo sakenderu

Even the mirror that reflects the era has cracked and shattered

But even so, we live, screaming for the love we forever seek

* Tachikirenai omoi daite hito ha samayoitsudzukeru

Tachihadakaru kabe miageru yori

Uchikuzusu sube ha aru to maboroshi wo uchiharatte

Itsudatte ima koko ga hajimari

* Holding ideals they can't break off, people continue to wander

Rather than gazing up at the wall blocking your way,

Brush away the illusions and tell yourself there's a way to break it down

Always, right here, right now, is the beginning

Kurikaesu hibi ni okiwasureta negai

Me wo fusetemo hontou ha shitteru

The wish that I misplaced in the repeating days

Even if I cover my eyes, the truth is I know it

Tsuyosa to yowasa yasashisa to kizuato

Yuragu kokoro uchikeshitakutte

Strength and weakness, kindness and scars

Even if I want to drown them out of my wavering heart

Irodorareta kono machinami samishisa kakusezu

Soredemo ikiteru

Asu wo norikoeru chikara motometeru

Unable to hide our loneliness in this painted townscape

Even so, we live

We seek out the power to surmount tomorrow

Tsuyogatteru sono morosa mo hikkurumete ai-shitai

Namida no ato kesenai itami mo

Uketomete wasurenaide soshite ashita ga kawaru yo

Yobiokose nemutteru chikara wo

I want to lump your bluffing fragility together and love it

The tracks of your tears and your indelible pain

I'll catch them, I won't forget them, and so our tomorrows will change

Awaken your slumbering power

* Repeat

* Repeat

Chapter 41: Panic at the Ether Plant! Save the Workers!

Our heroes are inside a prison, well, technically not a prison but a villa. They could see the city of Alcamoth from it.

"Idiot birdbrains! What did we do?" Reyn growled. "A fancy prison is still a prison. But I have to admit, the High Entia must really treat their prisoners nicely." Genie stated with a small smile.

"What happened to Melia? I don't see her locked up in here with us." Sharla wondered. "She betrayed us!" Ed yelled angrily. "And now… thanks to her, we're trapped in here for who knows how long! And they're probably gonna experiment on us!" Ed ranted.

"Melia didn't betray us. She's our friend." Bridget looked at the Fullmetal Alchemist with a stern look. "Shulk, any thoughts here?" Dunban asked him. "Melia won't let us down. She promised to take us to Prison Island." Shulk reassured his friends.

"Yeah. Plus, she seems to well known here. Maybe after she takes us to Prison Island, maybe she can give us some sweet rewards like a island full of handsome men!" Nanael drooled. "Tomoko trusts Melia as well. I have respect for her." Tomoko nodded in agreement with Shulk.

"And she's not the kind of person to break a promise." Ryunmei added. "I agree with Shulk. Everyone else?" Louie smiled, almost everyone nodded, but Ed shouted "No way in hell! We can't afford to sit here and wait for our punishment! We got to break out of here and-"

"And do what?" Roy interrupted in a low, but strict tone. "Once you break out of here, are you going to face down an entire army of them?"

Ed gritted his teeth. He shot his head towards Roy. "Anything would be better then staying in here while they experiment on us! Maybe even turn us into chimeras!"

Roy grinned. He was quite amused by the little man coming to his hasty conclusion. "Do you really thing that they would turn us into chimeras? If you remembered the lovely Melia's promise to take us to Prison Island so that place can help Shulk and the also lovely Bridget take down the one called Metal Face. Plus, most of our new friends here are shocked when you did Alchemy. From what it appears, no one here has seen Alchemy before."

Riza frowned at Roy's one-track mind. "Lovely Melia and Also Lovely Bridget? Same old Colonel Mustang.' Riza internally groaned. However, other then that one line, Roy was making sense and she started to understand why Roy did what he did.

"It could be a trick!" Ed harshly replied. He refused to give ground to the Colonel. "And if it wasn't, that's even more reason why we shouldn't stay! Who knows what they have planned for alchemist!" He finally clasped his hands and was ready to get out of there. "We still need break out of here and…"

"And what Fullmetal?" Roy finally fully opened his eyes and turned his attention at Ed. "You haven't answered my question yet. You're going to take them all head on? Even if we all helped, it still probably wouldn't be enough to get past them. Not to mention the fact that we are high above the city! Even if by some chance we get through their defenses, how do you suppose we get to below ground?"

Ed was staring to feel defeated. "Well, we could…" "Do nothing…" Kirie glared at Ed for his immaturity. "This is our first time here and we can't make a bad impression. Hell, they wouldn't do something horrible to us." Kirie stated calmly.

Ed let his arms fall to the side. He finally sees the hopelessness of the situation.

Hughes thought about it for some time. "The Colonel has a point Ed. We're stuck in this situation ever since we arrived on the Bionis."

"…Damn it, you may have a point…" Ed sighed in defeat. "Hmph, you're maybe a bigger idiot than that dope, Naruto." A cold voice stated emotionlessly.

"Who said that?!" Ed growled. Our heroes turned to see a boy with black hair, has the same headband as Naruto, wore a black shirt with a Pokeball like symbol on his back and dark blue pants. He has his hands in his pocket.

Naruto frowned as he recognize who this jerk is. "Sasuke…." He muttered. "Naruto, you know this guy?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah… He's one of my teammates of a team called Team 7 from my world and he's a teme!" Naruto growled.

"I take it you don't like him…" Reyn frowned. "But he can't be all that bad, he's your teammate and all and-" "You're even stupider than Naruto. I wonder how the loser got such idiotic friends." Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"Say that again, you punk!" Reyn growled, ready to punch Sasuke. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, guys!" Hajime immeditnaly recognized who said that. They turned to see a kid with red hair and wore little boys clothes. He has a twin afro hairstyle.

"Shun? Is that you?!" Hajime gasped happily as he and his friends rushed up to the one called Shun. "Hey! Hajime! Muryou and Nayuta! You made it to this world too!" Shun closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well what do you know? You found one of your friends." Chigusa-sensei smiled. "Urameshi!" Yusuke then saw his friend, Kuwabara running up to him and gave him a friendly noogie. "Kuwabara! I see you managed to arrive in this world as well!" Yusuke grinned.

"Ah, more companions." Dunban smiled. "Anyway, if Shulk and Bridget believed in Melia, then no arguments from the rest of us…" Reyn smiled.

Everyone else agrees, including Ed. It was then, Shulk then asked a question.

"Al… How come you're not sweaty in that suit of armour?" He asked. The FMA group began to sweat. "Yeah, it's not good for you if you keep wearing that suit of armour." Shippo nodded.

"Um… He… He has a skin disease that will kill him if he takes off that armour!" Ed lied, hoping they will buy it. Bridget however sees another vision of the past.

It showed her the young Elric Brothers at the time when they tried to revive their dead mother. But it was a failure that cost Al his body and Ed his leg and arm and how Al's soul got into the suit of armour Al is now.

The vision ended and Bridget stared at the FMA group. "You're lying… That's not the true story, is it?" Bridget asked seriously. "O-Of course it is! He does have a skin disease!" Ed protested.

"Brother, no." Al stopped him. "But Al! If they find out…." Ed reasoned. "Shulk and Bridget can see into the future and Bridget can see into the past, remember?" Not before they arrived at Alcamoth, Bridget told everyone that the Dark Monado not only allows her to see into the future and grant Face hurting powers, it also allowed her to see into the past of this world and other worlds. Yuusuke and Midori C. remembered that Dark Bridget mentioned it before at Frontier Village.

"…" Ed was silent for about 30 seconds till he sighed in defeat. "Al… show them." Al nodded and removed his helmet, most of the party members were shocked to see there's no one inside the suit of armour!

"W-Wha….?" Futuba gasped in horror and shock. "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ghost! Ghost!" Arisa screamed in horror. "Wait, isn't Al your…" Wakaba asked, then Riza finished for her. "Younger brother…"

"Younger brother?" Reina gasped in shock. "It's a long story." Hughes smiled nervously.

Ed frowned since it was an, indirect reference to his height. However, he found himself at a lose of words as Bridget somehow knows about Al's secret. Like Al said, Bridget has the power to look into the past with the help of the Dark Monado and she somehow found out about their tragic past.

Finally, Roy spoke up. "Al… is the armour." "But how is this possible?" Dunban's eyes widen in shock.

"He…" Ed didn't feel like reliving those memories. But if it makes everyone understand the situation. "He…lost his body when we…tried to bring our mother back."

Al looked down in sadness having to relive that moment in his life. Although he couldn't escape it since he is reminded of it every time he looks at himself. And though whenever asked, Ed would be the one to take the blame for what happened, Al still felt responsible since he could've stopped it.

Fuyuki looked at the Elric brothers in sadness. "You two must really love your mother, don't you? Me and Natsumi have a mother who's probably worried sick about us right now."

"What did you two do?" Mellissa asked. "Did you do it by magic?"

"It wasn't magic. It's Alchemy." Ed stated.

"You guys have alchemy too?!" Ymir blinked in shock. "You mean the attempted method to turn metal into gold?" Yuusuke asked.

Ed looked at Yuusuke. "Not just that. While many of its founders started on that quest to turn common metal into gold, it is much more then that."

Armstrong finally spoke up. "Alchemy is the ability to change one substance to another. To understand the molecular composition of an object, break it down, and then rebuild it into something else."

"How is this possible?" Sharla asked in amazement.

"Sorry to be rude, but are all of you alchemists?" Shulk asked the FMA group.

Roy shook his head. "No. Major Armstrong, Edward Elric, and I are the only State Alchemist here. First Lieutenant Hawkeye…" He indicated to the woman standing beside him, "And Lieutenant Colonel Hughes are not alchemists."

Hughes waved at Shulk when he looked at him.

'I see… Like scientist in this world, not everyone is an alchemist. And he mentioned something about State Alchemist was it? And is every alchemist a State Alchemist?" Shulk asked.

Roy shook his head again. "No. Al over there is an alchemist, but not a State Alchemist."

Ed frowned. "Right. Because once you become a State Alchemist, you become a dog of the state."

Bridget looked at Ed. 'Something tells me he doesn't like being a State Alchemist…' She thought to herself.

"But what's the deal with the titles?" Goku rubbed his head in confusion. "I'm guessing you each have titles for being State Alchemists, correct?" Dunban asked Roy.

"Yes sir." Roy nodded. "Major Armstrong is called the Strong Arm Alchemist. And me and Ed are called by different names. I am the Flame Alchemist." Roy showed his glove. "With the use of alchemy, I can turn a little spark into a flaming inferno by feeding it the oxygen from the surrounding air." He then pointed to Roy. "Edward is…"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed proudly posed.

"Riki confused. Should Fullmetal go to Al?" Riki asked in confusion.

Ed face faulted.

Al waved her away. "Uh hehehe…"

Roy chuckled a bit. "I get the feeling they get that a lot." He looked at the cute Nopon. "No. You see, only State Alchemist get an unofficial second name. Since Al is not a State Alchemist, he doesn't get one."

"Wow…" May blinked in amazement.

"And what's so special about you to get the title Fullmetal?" Reyn asked Ed.

Ed showed her his artificial arm. "I can make alchemy without a transmutation circle with this arm." Most of the party members were shocked to see Ed's artificial arm.

"How… in Bionis did you get that arm?" Shulk asked him.

Ed's smile disappeared and lowered his head. "Not just my right arm. My left leg as well. I…I lost it the same reason why Al doesn't have a body."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that." Shulk nodded. "So how did you lose them?" Mai T. asked, she is beginning to feel sad already.

"When our mother died, we tried to bring her back using alchemy. We brought all the ingredients together that made up a human body."

Al continued to the story. "But alchemy isn't magic. It takes more then just carbon, calcium, water, and other materials to bring a person back to life."

"The first law of Alchemy. The Law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed was fighting back the tears that threatened to appear. "We had everything. Everything to bring her back except…"

"Something to exchange for the human soul right?" Rayne asked seriously.

Ed and Al both nod in silence. "I guess in exchange for trying to bring back your mother, you lost your arm and leg, and your brother lost his body. Pretty high price to pay." As she continued to ponder this, she then looked at the two boys. "Did you, at least…succeed?"

Al and Ed shook their heads.

"We were fools." Ed choked out. "Something came back, but it wasn't our mother. And when…and when Al was losing his body, I had to quickly transfer his soul to a nearby armor. The one you see now."

Hughes looked at the brothers. 'Although he didn't have much to say at the moment, given that he wasn't an alchemist, his mind was still cluttered with many thoughts. While he knew, at least part of the story on what happened to the Elric brothers, he didn't know all the details either. Being an investigator and all, he was able to find out a lot of things. Also, he could've easily found a lot about what happened. Maybe not every single detail of course, but at least a lot of what happened on that night. He however stayed away from it. 'It was something that can only be retold by them, and only them.' And at the moment, this was the most he has heard of their story. 'And while they were fools to try, I hate to admit it but, if my dear Elysia or Glacier died, I might try to bring them back as well.'

Hei was silent. "I guess you can't play God."

"Human transmutation." Roy commented. "It's forbidden from where we came from for this very reason. Although they weren't the first to try it, nor will they be the last."

"You're idiots trying to bring back the dead…" Sasuke frowned, they reminded him of that idiot, Naruto. But he too lost his family at the hands of his hated brother, Itachi and if alchemy was possible, he would try to use it to bring them back.

"Shut it, brat!" Reyn growled. "Reyn, take it easy." Shulk issued.

"Which was why we are looking for the Philosopher's Stone." Al spoke up. "With that stone, we can get my brother's limbs and my old body back!"

Ed was waving back at his brother. "Wait Al! Don't…"

However, it was WAY too late for that. "The Philosopher's Stone?" Merrill asked, her eyes turned into dollar signs. "Is it worth a fortune?!"

Ed shook his head no. "It's supposed to bypass all laws of alchemy and give the user an unlimited amount of power."

"In theory." Hughes butted in. "Although there has been a lot of researched devoted to that area, and some might even claim that they came close, but no Philosopher's Stone has ever come out of it. Now, there have been rumors of its existence for years, but so far, none of them have been confirmed."

"But we can keep trying, right?" Al replied with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah." Ed said. Though he was slightly down. "However, if Doctor Marcoh's work holds any truth, it might be a fruitless matter. From his instructions, it takes living people to make."

"But then, how would this Doctor Marcoh know that it would take living people to make a Philosopher's Stone? Is he implying that it was made then?" Muryou asked calmly.

Roy answered for him. "We can't be certain. Although Doctor Marcoh was able to create a fake Philosopher's Stone which was able to give alchemist an enhanced power, it still wasn't the real thing."

"And the use of living people?" Dunban asked.

Roy stayed silent. While he wasn't privy to all the information, what he knew of the research, he could guess that the answer was yes.

"But there is another way!" Al reassured his brother. "There has to be!"

"I hope so too Al." Ed smiled. "Otherwise…" He couldn't think of the possibility that his brother would never have a human body. At the same time though, he would NEVER sacrifice another human life for it either.

Shulk looked at them in sadness. 'There has to be another way other than this Philosopher's Stone to get their bodies back. And I believed somewhere in this world there might be a cure. That way, they don't have to sacrifice anyone or anything to make it.' Shulk thought to himself.

"If this Philosopher's Stone can do what you say it can do, are you saying that it can bring back a person's life?"

Ed nodded. "In theory."

"But everyone that pursued the Philosopher's Stone has ended in failure one way or the other." Armstrong replied. "And even if they succeed, is the price in making it worth the benefits?"

"Maybe not." Roy replied. "After all, we're here because of a failed attempt to make the stone."

"I see. It would be best not to mention the Philosopher's Stone in where we're from, otherwise, there would be consequences." Dunban frowned.

"And you two have…" Sharla began. Roy and Armstrong showed her their alchemic circles on their glove or gauntlet.

Suddenly, two High Entia guards came in. "You are to be interrogated by the divine seer. Stand back." The first High Entia guard stated.

The two High Entia guards stand aside and bowed as a person came in. It was…

"Alvis!" Shulk and Bridget gasped in shock and relief. "See?! We told you we didn't dream him up!" Baron grinned. "But what are you doing here?" Bridget asked.

Shulk and his friends explained everything to Alvis.

"I see…" Alvis nodded "So that is why you're here…" "Is Melia ok?" Mint asked him. "We didn't mean to cause her any trouble." Forte nodded. "Rest assured she is fine." Alvis smiled calmly. "The real reason you have been detained is not because you are outsiders."

Shulk and Bridget figured it out. "You don't mean…?" Shulk gasped. "Yes. The Twin Monados." Alvis nodded then continued. "You see the High Entia and Twin Monados go back many years. Milliena, in fact."

Shulk and Bridget were at a lost for words. "Leave everything to me." Alvis smiled as he walked up to the guard. "I shall see to it that you are not held for long. We cannot have the saviors of Her Majesty treated as criminals, can we?" Alvis turned to the guard and said "Free these people." He issued.

"I shall take responsibility for their actions whilist inside the capital. They are no guests of the imperial family." Alvis smiled. "Sir." The High Entia guard nodded. Alvis turned to the party.

"I am required to report to His Majesty, otherwise I would escort you around the capitol." Alvis stated. "Use this room at your leisure. You are free to roam the city or stay here or rest." Alvis stated with a calm smile and he said "Farewell." He left the room.

Shulk and Bridget ran up to him. "Hold on, Alvis. We need to ask you-" "Be patient. I know what it is you want to ask. Do not fear. You will learn when the time is right." Alvis and the guards left the room.

"Finally, we're treated like royalty!" Keroro beamed happily. "So where we going?" Reyn asked. "Anywhere but here. I'm bored of this stuffy room." Sharla sighed. "Riki find Melly for Shulk and Bridgy!" Riki was about to leave.

"Wait! Riki!" Kagome stopped him. "Your Eminence!" A High Entia guard rushed towards the party, looking for Alvis. "W-What guard want?" Riki shivered. "If you're after Alvis, he's gone." Suou stated calmly.

"What? Where did he go?" The guard asked. The party walked up to him. "What happened?" Nayuta asked him. "We received a SOS from a small squadron repairing a transporter at Eryth Sea. But the transmission was interrupted, and we lost all contact wit the squadron!" The guard stated.

"Sounds like they need our help." Reyn pounded his fists together.

"Shulk, Bridgey and Riki go help! Riki and friends help people in trouble!" Riki beamed. "Of course! We're happy to help." Shulk smiled. "But you're outsiders…" The guard protested. "Soldier man not worry! Heropon Riki is here to save the day!" Riki laughed heroically. "Is that furball for real?" Ed's left eye twitched.

"It is…. Most appreciated. We need all the help we can get." The guard bowed gratefully.

With the guard's directions, the party make it to Hovering Reef 4 and got to the Ether Plant.

"H-Help!" A High Entia worker panicked as he ran for his life, the party rushed in and saw the two girls who were spying on them.

"Are you the ones causing all of these problems?!" Maron demanded as she readies her claws. The cat girl smirked at Maron and remarked "Aren't you a rookie cook?" "W-What?" Maron was offended by it. Alice whipped her guns and pointed them at the cat girl and Aine.

"Who or what are you two?!" Alice gritted her teeth. "My name is Aryutta Katz, the Nyan-derful Patisstier!" Aryutta struck a pose. Most of the party were silent as crickets were heard. Aryutta sweat dropped.

"I told you that title was not a good one. Anyway, my name is Aine, the Gravity Gunner. And we been waiting for you, Heirs to the Twin Monados." Aine smirked calmly.

"H-How did you know about the Twin Monados?!" Serene gasped as she and her fellow Scouts transformed.

Aine responded by manpilating the gravity and was hurling towards Dunban and tried to kick Dunban, but he blocked it with his katana.

"They're attacking!" Ed tried to punch Aryutta, but she blocked his blows with her katana. She kicked Ed in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Shulk rushed towards Aryutta and clashed swords with her.

They clashed for about 50 seconds. "Are you a Homs Hunter?!" Shulk demanded. "Hehehe! I'm not one of those tools! And I won't tell you!" Aryutta continue clashing with Shulk.

Bridget activated her Dark Monado and Aine fired gravity bullets at her, she dodged them and slashed Aine three times with her Dark Monado. Reyn rushed in to help Bridget, but Aine teleported and fired at them in the back, Reyn blocked it with his shield.

Shulk and Aryutta clashed swords for about 2 minutes. Lina and Zel casted spells to help Shulk, but Aryutta dodged them and continue clashing with Shulk.

Soon, all four combatants were facing down each other. Aryutta glared at the Heirs to the Twin Monados for about 50 seconds, then she closed her eyes and smirked. "Enough. We'll let you live for now. But the real danger will start soon…" Aryutta then began to walk away. "You're running away?!" Reyn growled.

"That's a coward's move!" Lisa frowned. "You should be grateful that she is letting you live. Keep the Twin Monados safe for us till the Time comes." Aine smiled calmly as she teleported out of sight.

Shulk and Bridget were silent.

10 minutes later…

"Thank you so much! At first, I thought those two girl were harmless, but I never knew they will start attacking!" The High Entia worker said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. But be careful from now on." Riza smiled.

Shulk and Bridget were in thought. Nowa and Alleyne noticed it. "Shulk? Bridget? What's wrong?" Nowa asked in concern.

"Oh, um…" Shulk was about to say something till Alleyne said "It's about those two, isn't it? Don't worry. We'll ask them questions later once we fight them again."

"Understood." "Ok." Shulk and Bridget nodded.

To be continued…

Next chapter: The Trials of Melia: Part 1 of 2: Begin the Trials! Secrets and Assassinations

A/N: Well, next chapter will be the first of the two part Trials saga. We'll have Kazuma from S-Cry-End and Echidna in it, so stay tune! Also, on this next chapter, we will switch to the FMA world to see the aftermath of the failed Philosopher's Stone making attempt. And in a few chapters, I will make Winry and some of the villains of FMA go to the world of the Bionis and Mechonis. See you next time!


	43. The Trials of Melia: Part 1 of 2

Chapter 42: The Trials of Melia: Part 1 of 2: Begin the Trials! Secrets and Assassinations

(Meanwhile, back at Alcamoth)

The Emperor, First Consort and Kallian were in the throne room with Alvis explaining his report. Reika watched him explain his report.

"And that is the extent of my discussions with the Homs that accompanied Melia and her friends here." Alvis bowed. "I still cannot believe it. How could a Telethia have grown to such power?" Kallian shook his head in disbelief.

"And what is your conclusion, Seer?" The Emperor asked. "That the Telethia were able to gain such power due to the high levels of ether in the region…" Alvis explained his theory.

"In other words, our ether protection is weakening." Reika finished for him.

"And so it begins. The resurrection of the Bionis." The Emperor frowned, then he asked "What of the Twin Monados?"

"I cannot see. My 'sight' is hindered." Alvis frowned, then he smiled and added "However…"

"Speak, Seer." The Emperor stated. "It is not certain the Twin Monados will bring about our destruction. While my sight is hindered, I have seen a silver of light. Is Your Majesty not aware of this light as well?" Alvis asked him.

"A-Are you referring to Melia?" The Emperor asked, surprised. "And the young man and girl, Shulk and Bridget. Bridget has a dark half called Dark Bridget, but with training, she can learn to control the Dark Monado's powers and perhaps defeat her dark half before she causes any trouble." Alvis stated.

"Could it be that those two children are trustworthy after all?" The Emperor asked him. 5 seconds later, he smiled and turned to face Kallian and said "Kallian, we are on the cusp of a significant moment. The investiture ceremony must take place as soon as possible."

"Your Majesty. Since the ministries are already in agreement, we may be able to bypass some of the formalities." Kallian stated. "Indeed. But she must still earn the blessing of the people." The Emperor looked down in thought.

"Might I suggest the trial of the Tomb?" The First Consort suggested, Both Alvis and Reika glared at the First Consort named Yumea. "First Consort, such a ritual has not been conducted for generations." The Emperor stated sternly.

"We have simply not a need for it until now. And I feel that she is more than equal for the challenge." Yumea smirked. "Mother, the Tomb is dangerous. Our records show that many potential successors lost their lives performing the ritual." Kallian protested.

"That child fought and beat the Telethia. It is my belief that she is more than strong enough. Besides, it was revealed that she avoided such a responibity, her reputation among the people would be irreparably damaged." Yumea turned to face the Emperor.

"I must protest!" Kallian growled. "No, no, no… The First Consort is right. There is much risk, but the rewards are greater. It would seal the people's love for her. Summon Melia, her thoughts must be heard." The Emperor issued.

(A few minutes later, Melia was summoned to the audience chamber and was told of the rituals.

"I accept." Melia nodded. "If I am to lead the High Entia, despite my mixed heritage… If I am to succeed the throne, then I accept what must be done." Melia agreed. "I expect nothing less of mu successor." The Emperor smiled. "The path to greatness is fraught with danger. This shall be your statement to Bionis."

"Yes, your Majesty." Melia bowed. Yumea glared at her. 'You are not fit to be Empress. Not now, not ever…' She thought evilly. Alvis and Reika glared at the scheming First Consort.

The next day…

Shulk, Bridget and their friends watched to see a crowd gathering before a event. "That strange… Everyone's gathered outside." Yuusuke wondered. "How the hell didn't we get invited?!" Kuwabara frowned. "It looks like some kind of ceremony…" Shulk scratched his chin in thought.

The Emperor entered the balcony and hologram screens appeared. "My loyal and beloved subjects. Sorean Antiqua speaks." All were silent. "I have been your Emperor for little more than twenty years. But today I stand before you in celebration." Sorean smiled.

"So that's the High Entia Emperor." Dunban leaned on a chair and watched. "Sorean… Antiqua…" Shulk gasped. "I will remain your Emperor for years to come. But now is the time to announce my successor. May I introduce your crown princess…"

"Look the crown princess! This is so exciting!" Haruhi beamed happily. "You need issues, Haruhi…" Kyon sighed. "Melia Antiqua!" The Emperor smiled. "WHATTTTT?!" Most of the party members were shocked or have their jaws drop to the ground, mostly, Reyn and some of the females and Naruto too.

"It's… It's her." Bridget gasped. It was Melia, but she wore pink royal clothes and a face mask to cover her face. "She's… She's a princess?!" Reyn gawked. "No freaking way!" Louie's left eye twitched in shock.

"Took you long enough." Dunban chuckled. "Her silver spoon accent was a clue, but royalty?" Sharla couldn't believe it. The High Entia people whispered and murmured about who their future Empress looks like.

Sorean turned to Melia. "My daughter, Melia Antiqua… will depart immeditnaly to face the Tomb. She will seek the approval of our ancestors and become your crown princess!" Sorean smiled, the High Entia cheered. Melia bowed.

Shulk and Bridget stared at Melia on the screen and their eyes glowed as they received another vision.

It showed Melia in some ancient room bowing, then she turned to see Tyrea, a Telethia and a woman with green hair, pointy ears, wore a white open breast plate with a snake-themed collar, but a sneak as a thong, snake motif armour, an arm bracer and on her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. They are ready to kill Melia. The vision ended.

Shulk and Bridget gasped in shock. Meanwhile, Yumea was leaving and Kallian noticed.

(With Yumea)

Yumea tossed a bag of gold coins to the woman in Shulk and Bridget's visions, Tyrea was with her. "Here is your money. You will get more of it once you killed that accusred girl with Tyrea…" Yumea frowned.

"Hmhmhmhm…" The woman smiled perverted. "I don't like what you're doing, but since you pay me, I will do what you ask, just this once."

"Tyrea, you will go with her to the Tomb to assault that wretched girl…" Yumea ordered her. "But… There's something I don't like about Echidna… She's seems like a lesbian…." Tyrea sweat dropped.

"Do you honestly think I care? Do as I command." Yumea glared at Tyrea. "Yes ma'am. What about the Homs?" Tyrea asked, unknown to them, Kallian was watching in secret, shocked to see this.

"Exterminate them. Their deaths will deprive Melia of some powerful allies." Yumea stated cruelly. "Mother?" Kallian gasped. "We continue to endure the contamination of our bloodline by perpetuating this wretched tradition of a High Entia First Consort and a Homs Second Consort. For how long must I suffer these Homs?!" Yumea gritted her teeth angrily. "Do your duties, Echidna and Tyrea." Echidna and Tyrea nodded.

"That mask…" Kallian thought about it.

(Back to Shulk and the gang)

Shulk and Bridget continue to watch in amazement. "Melia…" Shulk said softly. They turned to face Dunban. "I don't doubt that was Melia, but why the mask?" Dunban asked in thought.

"I don't know… But she's different from the other High Entia." Shulk stated. "How do you mean?" Al asked. "Melly not like other Bird People. Melly like Hom Hom friends." Riki smiled. "You might be right. But there are things at play here we can't understand." Roy scratched his chin in thought.

Shulk and Bridget's eyes widen in shock. "Wait a minute!" Shulk gasped. "Oi! You'll give a Homs a heart attack shouting like that!" Reyn gasped, holding his chest. "Melia needs our help! She's in danger!" Bridget stated seriously.

"You have another vision, didn't you?" Futuba asked seriously. "What did you see?" Brock asked them. "Out with it already!" Reyn demanded.

Before Shulk and Bridget can answer, masked women soldiers came in, with their weapons drawn. "Is the food here already? I'm hungry." Ash asked hopefully. "Pika…" Pikachu growled. (Translation: Ash, they look dangerous!)

"I'm afraid you have already eaten your last meal. Now die!" The guard Entia charged at them.

"Shulk! Stay back! Your Monado won't hurt them! Let Bridget and the others handle this!" Trista stated as she and the other Scouts transformed. "Mars Fire Ignition!" Mars hurled her attack at two Guard Entia, roasting them, and knocking them out.

"Louie Punch!" Louie punched three Entia Guards out. Genie used her sword to slash another Entia Guard unconscious. Hei and Suou used their attacks to defeat two more Entia Guards.

Bridget used her Dark Monado to clash with a Entia Guard, 20 seconds later, she overpowered the Entia Guard and knocked her out with a few slashes.

Mai and Lili punched and kicked some Entia Guards. Reina was being overpowered by five Entia Guards, and five more are coming.

Maron dodged some slashes while Dunban saved her by slashing the Entia Guard attacking Maron and knocking her out. "Tranquilizer!" Sharla carefully aims her ether rifle and fired at a Entia Guard about to hurt May.

"Whew! Thanks Sharla!" May sighed in relief. "Anytime, May." Sharla smiled. "But why are they attacking us?!" Max stammered. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used one of his favorite attacks to knock out two more Entia Guards. But more were coming.

Alice stared at the situation before her. Her friends will soon be overpowered by the ten remaining Entia Guards. She knows what to do. "Time to use my secret weapon… Boost Mode!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Alice began to grow taller and her bust was getting bigger to a sexy woman look. Cattleya after using her sword to knock out a Entia Guard noticed. "Huh? Alice?" All eyes including their foes turned to see Alice is now bigger, sexy and has a kick ass look on her face.

Alice smiled as she got out her whip. "Alright, whoever the hell you attackers are, as of today, you fiends are now officially my bitches!" Alice used her whip to spend around, the party managed to avoid it and watched in amazement as Alice used her whip to quickly defeat the remaining ten Entia Guards. She stopped and smirked at her fallen foes.

"All bark and no bite…" Alice smirked heroically. Brock has hearts in his eyes. "A-Alice? Is that you?" Shulk gasped. "It would appear that is Alice, Master Shulk." Iroha nodded.

"Oh!" Alice closed her eyes and smiled. "It's me. But what you see before you is my Boost Form. Thanks to the power of a OOPART, I can age whenever I want, but as I age regularly without the help of the OOPART, I will become this form. In this form, I can kick ass and my attacks are more powerful in this form. But I will revert back to normal in about 2 hours. I can use it this form after every 2 hours." Alice explained.

"Hot damn… If you worked at the military in my world when I become Furher, You will be excellent to try out wearing tiny mini-skirts." Roy whistled. Alice glared at the perverted Flame Alchemist and punched him in the face. Roy groaned as he held his nose in pain.

Riza sighed and said "Serves you right, Colonel…" Ed stared at the knocked out Entia assassins. "Who the hell are these guys?" He wondered.

"Shulk, Bridget." Alvis and Reika came in. 'That guy again… Alvis….' Kyon thought to himself. Alvis looked at the knocked out assassins. "These are Inquisitors?" Alvis asked.

Then, Kallian and Dizzy came in with some guards. "What is this?!" Kallian demanded. "Damn it! More of them!" Goku growled. "Hold on, they won't attack us! They must be on our side!" Shun reasoned.

"Wait. This is His Highness Kallian. Brother to Her Highness, Melia." Reika explained. "You're Melia's brother?" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "Do not concern yourself, Your Highness. The matter appears to have been resolved." Alvis reassured him.

"Seer Alvis. First Captain Reika." Kallian nodded. "We have foresaw the danger. We rushed here, but we seem to have missed the fun." Reika explained.

Kallian looked at the knocked out assassins. "They do not look like mere thieves." Kallian figured. "We are assuming they are Inquisitors of the Bionite Order. A group of assassins long devoted to the imperial family." Alvis stated.

"Ridiculous. The Bionite Order are a mere…" Before Kallian can finish, Alvis finished for him. "Myth."

"The order existed before records began. Me and Alvis, like many others, believed they had long since died out." Reika stated. "Yet, here they are before us." Alvis stated.

"Is Father aware of this?!" Kallian demanded. "We suspect he knows very little. He may not be aware of their existence. They live amongst the shadows." Alvis explained. "Never revealing their true faces." Reika said seriously.

"But that does not explain why they would attack these people." Kallian stated sternly. Suddenly, he remembered something. He saw Yumea talking to Echidna and Tyrea about assassining Melia and her friends.

"Wait, could that have been…" Kallian's eyes widen in shock. "No! There's no way!" "Kallian! Melia is in danger!" Shulk told him.

"She'll be killed at an altar if we don't find her soon!" Bridget added seriously. "Killed?! How could you two be so sure?!" Kallian growled.

"Shulk, Bridget, Reika and I shared the same gift." Alvis smiled at Kallian. "More seers? Which would mean that…" Kallian gasped in shock before turning to face Shulk and Bridget. "You two can see into the future?!"

"That's why we have to find her! Now!" Shulk nodded.

(Meanwhile, with Melia.

Melia who wore her old clothes, Lorithia and some guards were near some ancient tomb. "Your Highness…. As agreed, you will face the ritual alone." "I thank you for escorting me." Melia said gratefully.

"We wish you a safe return." Lorithia bowed. "As history has proven, all those who stake claim to the throne without merit will spend eternity as fallen spirits." She added.

"I must prove my worth as the next ruler. And I am no less prepared to sacrifice my life than those that have fallen before me." Melia nodded as she turned to face the entrance to the Tomb.

"Most wise, Your Highness." Lorithia smiled eerily. Melia entered the Tomb. "Watch your back, Your Highness." Lorithia blows a kiss.

Back to Shulk and the gang.

"Unacceptable." Kallian shook his head. Shulk and Bridget asked if they should go to the Tomb to save Melia. "Those who enter the Tomb must do so alone." Kallian walked up to the window.

"Her life or death is in the hands of fate. Those not worthy of the throne are exactly that!" Kallian stated calmly. "Are you saying you're going to let her die?!" Reina frowned. "This is your sister! This is Melia!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Easy Kagome." Dunban calmed her down. "But Dunban!" Kagome gasped as she turned to face Dunban. "This ritual holds a special significance. It is wrong for us to interfere." Dunban stated.

"It's not fair…" Kagome pouted as she folded her arms. Dunban however smirked and asked "But am I right in saying that the rules of this ritual affect only High Entia? And if some strange Homs happened to get in involved, it wouldn't cause a problem? Or is there some rule that prohibits Homs from entering the Tomb?"

Kallian was surprised. "No, I supposed not." Kallian nodded slowly. "Then look at it this way. I don't need to know how big a deal this ritual is to your people. What I do know is your sister's life is at stake. Cut us a break and we'll save her." Dunban smiled.

Kallian stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Dunban. I'm sort of the protector of this Mechon-bashing army of Homs and non-Homs." Dunban smirked heroically.

"Dunban… I know you. At the Battle of Sword Valley, you held back an entire wave of Mechon with the Monado." Kallian now knows who he is. Dunban grinned and said "You know a lot about a battle you never showed up to."

"My apologies. We do not concern ourselves with the war of others. Be against the Mechon or otherwise." Kallian bowed in apology.

"I was only joking! You had your reasons. I can see with all these defense systems, you don't really need to fight." Dunban stated with a calm smile. "Then it is decided." All eyes turned to Alvis.

"You can reach the Tomb by transporter from the Centre Gate Her Highness have already entered. Shulk, Bridget, you two should hurry. Also, you must only bring in your friends from this world, Reina, Cute and their friends, and Alice and the ones who came through the Queen's Gate." Alvis stated.

'Alvis knows about the Queen's Gate! Who is this guy?!' Alice thought to herself. "What?! No way! I want to see the action!" Haruhi frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "You must help Kallian apprehend his traitorous mother." Reika stated. Then she smiled and said "Also, I will have someone come with you to the Tomb. He was locked up in the dungeon for something he did when he arrived in this world. But me and Alvis freed him and he agrees to accompany you on your journey." Reika turned to the doorway.

"You can come out now." Out came a 18 year old man who has brownish red hair, wore blue jacket like clothes that seemed like they're fit to battle.

"You're the guys?" The man grinned. "Name's Kazuma. Don't piss me off and we'll get along just fine." "Kazuma has special powers which will prove useful." Alvis smiled. "Point taken." Ymir gulped.

(30 minutes later.)

The party with their chosen group arrived at the Tomb. "This is the Tomb. Defensive measures prevent intruders from entering. You will have to circumvent these to move within the Tomb." Alvis stated.

Shulk and Bridget turned to him. "Alvis, before we enter, there is one thing we need to know. You and Reika can see into the future like us?" Bridget asked him. "I am from a long line of seers dedicated to serving the imperial family. Reika was recently made First Captain not too long ago. Our visions helped to protect the empire." Alvis stated.

"But you two are Homs…" Shulk couldn't believe it. "Yes. But that is for another time. My ancestry is not easily explained. And our abilities to see into the future is equally complicated. You might say, we have our own rituals. Is it not the same for you two?" Alvis smiled calmly.

"No. Our visions suddenly appeared without warning. At first, they're obscure. Then, as it gets closer to the event, we start to understand." Shulk stated. Bridget nodded.

"It seems you two possesses a power greater than me and Reika." Alvis walked towards the entrance. "I still have not seen any danger befall Her Highness." Alvis stated.

"Not much use as a seer then, are you?" Reyn scoffed. "Nothing passes you by, does it?" Alvis chuckled. "Now you see why I asked for your help. What a lucky coincidence that I happened to see you in danger." Alvis added.

"A coincidence?!" Reyn gawked. "But we saw you use the Monado!" Bridget asked. "The Monado has been passed down the imperial line for generations." Alvis walked towards the Tomb's entrance even more.

"The sword of the Bionis and the sword of the Bionis' darkness… They are compelled to do their masters' biddings." Alvis turned to the Heirs to the Twin Monados.

"Magnified greatly, they have the power to control the very fabric of our world- ether. Control the ether and your will is made reality. I willed the Monado and it happened. That is all. Perhaps due to that power, the High Entia sealed away the Monado for centuries, but the Dark Monado… I will explain in another time. Eventually, both the Monado and Dark Monado found its way into the hands of the Homs, and then you two, Shulk and Bridget. A coincidence or something more? You two must find out yourself. For you two are the ones who wields the Twin Monados." Alvis turned around.

"The Bionis is stirring." Alvis stated. Dizzy was silent. 'How much does Mr. Alvis know these things?' She thought to herself as the party entered the Tomb.

(With Melia)

Melia was walking down the entrance's path. 'The ancestral altar lies deep beneath the seals. What trials await me I wonder? I must not lose focus!' Melia thought as she walked up to a control panel.

"2512 cycles since last visitor. State your name and purpose." A computer voice stated. "Melia Antiqua. I have come to be judge on my legitimacy to the throne by the ancestral spirits." Melia said her name and purpose.

"Permission granted. Commencing analysis of genetic data." The machine on the door scanned Melia for about 10 seconds.

Then the door opened. Melia went through it.

After that, Shulk, Bridget and the gang entered. "It's so cold." Sharla shivered. "There are remnants of ancient spirits in here." Dunban guessed. "This is no ordinary chill." Alleyne stated. "As I explain before, Alleyne, the defense systems are designed to prevent uninvited-" Before Alvis can finish, Reyn walked up to the control panel. "Well, what does this do?" Reyn asked as he pressed it.

"You idiot!" Kazuma growled. The machine on the door scanned Reyn. After that, the floor disappeared, everyone screamed and fell, Riki let out a girly scream as he too fell.

To be continued….

Next chapter: The Trials of Melia: Part 2 of 2: Save Melia! Protect the Heir!

A/N: Sorry to end it in a cliffhanger, but next time, our heroes will come to Melia's rescue, also more funny Fukuyama and Baka Trio moments in that chapter! See you then!


	44. The Trials of Melia: Part 2 of 2

Chapter 43: The Trials of Melia: Part 2 of 2: Save Melia! Protect the Heir!

Melia finished off the last guardian drone with a Summon Flare. Melia put away her staff. "Hmph! All bark and no bite…" She said heroically as she entered the last room. It was called the Ceremoy Hall.

Melia bowed before the hall. Suddenly, a computer voice stated "You have done well, my descendant." Melia looked up to see a blue gem on the wall.

"Descendant? Are you the progenitor of Antiqua?" Melia asked. "Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor, possessing his thoughts and speech." The computer stated.

"But he passed away thousands of years ago." Melia stated. "Do not mistake me for a living being. I am a replica of your ancestor. I am a projection of what he would be if you were to meet him now." The computer replied.

"I do not understand. But I do not suspect any falsehood in your words." Melia said, reassured she can trust this computer. "It is beyond doubt. If I could feel, I would feel joy. I am not real, but I do not lie." The computer stated.

"Joy? What do you mean?" Melia asked confusedly. "The result of the gene analysis show Homs gene integration at 80 percent. Estimates suggest evolution within eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled." The computer stated.

"Wishes?" Melia asked. "Our purpose, as decreed by the Bionis is linked to our genetic sequence. We have spent millienia analyzing sequences to fee ourselves from the curse. Only a certain gene set will unlock the mechanism and set us free." The computer stated.

"I still do not understand." Melia looked down in thought. "It is of no consequence I grant you this seal." The computer shot out a beam and Melia has a strange mark on her mask.

"Is this…?" Melia wondered. "It is you who will rule the High Entia. And likely be their last." The computer proclaimed. "Revered Ancestor… I…" Melia said gratefully, a lost of words.

"Go forth and rule, my descendant!" The computer encouraged as it shut off. "Hmhmhm… Looks like you did it…" Echidna's voice said sexily. "Shut it, Echidna!" Melia turned around to see Tyrea and Echidna glaring at her. She gasped. "Explain yourselves!"

"Only imperials are permitted to enter this place. We are the servant of Her Highness the First Consort. I need no permission!" Tyrea growled. "Mother's servants?" Melia asked, shocked.

"No impure child of the Second Consort has the right to refer to the First Consort as Mother." Tyrea stated evilly. "I…. I…" Melia was shocked and doesn't know what to say. "Sorry kid, just doing my job…" Echidna said, feeling guilty.

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne! Plus, you're friends with the Heir to the Dark Monado! Once we have exterminated you, we will find her and kill her and destroy the Dark Monado!" Tyrea growled. 'Bridget…' Melia got ready for battle.

(With Shulk and the gang)

Shulk and the party got out of the water and found themselves deep below in the tomb.

"Ugh! Who puts great big hole somewhere like that?!" Reyn growled as he turned to face his friends who are somewhat mad at him for activating the trap. "As I explained early, it's a defence mechanism." Alvis frowned as he folded his arms.

"What a mess, Reyn." Shulk frowned. "Friend not clever touching button!" Riki was steamed. "10 points for acting stupid, Reyn." Alleyne frowned at him. "Ugh! I'm with these guys, Reyn." Sharla nodded in agreement. Reyn walked up to them.

"How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?" Reyn pouted. "What about your visions?! You'd think the three of you could come up with something!" Reyn shouted, a bit miffed.

Bridget was offended by that and looked down in sadness. Reyn realized he offended Bridget. "I… Uh, sorry Bridget. I didn't mean you…" Reyn apologized.

"You know it doesn't work like that." Shulk frowned. "It would have been useful, yes." Alvis stated. "Pair of fortune-telling frauds…" Reyn grumbled. "Stupid monkey! You got us into this mess!" Nanael flap her wings in anger.

"And it's not the first time either, according to Shulk." Junko nodded. "Hmph! Riki agrees with Nana, Shulk and Junky!" Riki agreed. "Why's it my fault all of a sudden?" Reyn asked. "This time it is your fault, idiot." Kazuma growled.

"Precisely." Dunban nodded. "Well…" Reyn looked down. "Be thankful that we are all alive. I suggest greater care next time." Alvis stated, and then turned to face Shulk and Bridget. "Our journey will be longer, but we can still make our way deeper into the Tomb." He told them.

"Right. We need to hurry." Bridget nodded. "We got to save Miss Melia." Dizzy agreed.

Our heroes fought their way to a place called the Valley of Emperors. They have to climb on walls to get to the center. Well, Nanael and Dizzy flew over there and waited for the others.

The party walked towards the center and looked up, they saw a huge ball of electricity. "What is that?" Rana asked, pointing to the thing. "It look fun and sparkle!" Riki was hypnotized by it.

"It's not attacking us at least." Reyn stated. It flashed. "What's happening?" Sharla gasped. "What the hell?! Look at that!" Reina pointed to a machine like golem falling from the ceiling and was ready to attack.

"Another defense mechanism!" Shulk figured. "Looks like we're looking at the Tomb's guard." Alleyne frowned as she readies her staff. "Teacher, what should we do?" Nowa asked, also ready for battle.

"Simple, we fight." Dunban unsheathed his katana and got ready. "We got to defeat it. We need to save Melia!" Bridget shouted as she got out her Dark Monado and activated it. She shouted "Dark Monado… Infuse!" She waved the Dark Monado and gave everyone a power boost.

"Riki Burninates!" Riki used his staff to blow fire at it, damaging it a little. Mai did some hand signs and made copies of her fan appear and she flung them at the golem, damaging it medium.

"Thunder Bullet! Fire!" Sharla fired two shots at the golem, damaging it greatly. "Worldly Slash!" Dunban slashed the golem two times before the golem swipe him away. Ymir charged at the golem and clashed with it, but the golem overpowered her and knocked her away.

Dizzy used Necro to slash the golem three times. The golem fired energy blasts at the party, they dodged them. Nowa leaped into the air and attempted to bash the golem in the noggin, but it noticed and blocked it. However, Alleyne took this as a chance to bashed it in the sides with her staff.

"Electric Gutbuster!" Dunban did a lightning fast Art that gave the golem big amounts of damage. Maron, Ink and Kotone-chan combined their attacks to give the golem some big damage.

Cute tossed her twin swords in the air and jumped on them, she rides them and hit the golem for even more damage. Lili leaped into the air and dropped her leg on the golem's head, giving it a concussion.

Alice, still in Boost Mode, used her whip to whipped the golem 5 times. Cattleya used her huge sword to slash the golem two times before it knocked her away.

"Time to finish this! Monado… Buster!" Shulk extended the mighty sword's blade and slams it on the golem, cutting it in half and the golem exploded.

Reyn turned to his friends. "Anyone think we're not wanted? Are we ever gonna find her?" He asked. "I think you'll find we had to take the long way because somebody push a certain button." Alvis frowned.

"Hmph! Somebody mean Reyn!" Riki flap his wing arms in anger. Reyn glared at Riki. "Shut it hairball. It was just a button!" Reyn growled. "Relax. She will be fine." Alvis reassured as he pointed to a path. "This route will lead us to the ritual altar. But time is of the essence."

"We've got to hurry. There's no time to lose!" Shulk nodded. "Agree." Bridget nodded.

(Meanwhile, with Fukuyama and the Baka Trio)

The four perverted idiots enter the Tomb, after overhearing the conversation about Melia in danger somehow at Alcamoth, how they sneak into Alcamoth is unknown, they went there to find her before Shulk and the gang do.

Bacchi-Gu was using his… detecting thing from Episode 3 of Green Green to try to locate Melia.

Each pervert have their own thoughts after finding Melia.

'if I rescue Melia from her mysterious assassin, not only will she like me, but Futuba-chan will be impressed and fall in love with me!' Ichiciban-Boshi thought of Melia and Futuba giving him a kiss.

'Little sisters Sanae-chan and Nowa-chan will be so proud of me if I rescue Melia!' Tenjin thought as he imagines him and Sanae and Nowa playing with him.

'I will surely gain my harem if I rescue Melia!' Bacchi-Gu thought to himself as he imagines the QB Combatants and Queen's Gate Warriors, Bridget and Melia naked in bed with him.

'Miharu will definitely dump Chibinari if I rescue Melia.' Fukuyama thought, however before he can get a thought, the four idiotic perverts didn't notice the hole at the entrance and when they walked above it, they finally noticed it and they screamed as they fell down.

(Back to the party)

After getting through a hole, the party arrived at the entrance to the ceremony altar.

They ran down the hall and heard Tyrea saying "A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne!" "Melia!" Bridget shouted as the party entered "Half Homs?" Shulk wondered. They see Melia holding her own against Tyrea and Echidna.

"Echidna?!" Reina and Alleyne gasped in shock. Ymir turned white as a ghost. "T-The snake woman is here… G-Great…" She stammered. The party looked up to see a Telethia swooping down through a hole.

"Meliaaaaaaa!" Shulk shouted. "Shulk?!" Melia gasped. The Telethia landed behind her. "A Telethia… in the Tomb?" Melia gasped in shock.

"Why should you care, when you're about to meet your death?" Tyrea growled. "Hm, well, if it isn't my old friends, Reina and Alleyne…" Echidna smiled like a pervert.

**Telethpatic Bird: Sodium Telethia**

**Veteran Mercenary: Echidna**

**Cruel Inquisitor: Tyrea**

"Remember Bridget, your Dark Monado won't work on that Telethia! Focus on Echidna and that assassin!" Alleyne shouted. "Right!" Bridget nodded as she activated her Dark Monado and charged towards Echidna and Tyrea. In her thoughts… 'Alleyne sounds like she despises this Echidna woman… I wonder why…'

Bridget stared down her foes. "Cursed Heir to the Dark Monado… How dare you get in our way of exterminating this filthy Homs half-breed!" Tyrea growled. "It looks like you almost never wielded a sword in your whole life. You're 455 years out of your league." Echidna smirked.

"Maybe so, but I won't let you hurt Melia!" Bridget shouted as she clashed with Tyrea and Echidna.

"Monado Purge!" Shulk used the Monado Art to seal the Telethia's ability to read the party's minds. "Here I go!" Tomoe charged at the Telethia and slashed it three times with her katana.

Reina dodged the Telethia's tendrils and slashed it two times before she was hit by it. Kazuma grinned as he lifted up his left arm. "Alright! It's time to party!" Suddenly, Kazuma's left arm was turned into a machine red like arm with a jewel in his hand.

"What in Bionis?!" Dunban gasped. "Kazuma is known as a Alter user, a warrior who uses his willpower or emotions to command it." Alvis stated. Kazuma charged at Tyrea and punched her three times, knocking her away from Bridget.

"Cursed Homs!" Tyrea casted a ether Art and tried to get Kazuma with it, but he dodged it and leaps into the air and slams his fist down, missing Tyrea.

The Telethia fired energy blasts at Alleyne, pushing her back. "Teacher!" Nowa gasped, she glared at the Telethia and bashed it in the noggin.

Meanwhile, Echidna was overpowering Bridget. Reyn noticed it and shouted "Anchor Chain!" He slams his gunlance down and chains appeared and grabbed Echidna's legs. Bridget saw her chance and slashed Echidna three times with the Dark Monado.

"Hm, not bad, but can you handle my secret weapon?" Echidna smirked as she charged at Bridget. Bridget received a vision of Echidna unleashing her pet snake, Kelta-kun and poisoning her.

"I got to prevent that from helping! Dark Monado… Hold!" Bridget waved the Dark Monado and it paralyze Echidna. "W-What?" Echidna gasped as Bridget rushed at her and slashed her three times, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh… You're pretty good, kid… Maybe even good than Alleyne and my Reina…" Echidna smiled as she was knocked out. Kelta-kun rushed towards his master's aid. Bridget blushed madly at Echidna's exposed… thing.

Kazuma was overpowering Tyrea who tried to block his blows. Meanwhile, Shulk and Dunban combined their efforts to slash the Telethia six times. "Take this!" Sharla fired an ether shot into the Telethia's torso while Kazuma punched Tyrea near it. The Telethia screeched in pain as it begin to glow. It then thrash and knocked Tyrea's mask off.

Tyrea growled. "It's not over!" Tyrea then shouted "Telethia, kill as many of them as you can!" She ordered. "Keep clear! The Telethia is destroying itself!" Melia advised.

"H-Holy shit!" Nanael gawked. Reyn was about to block it till Alvis held out his hand and it glowed. The glow formed a shield around the party and Echidna included. "What?!" Tyrea gasped as the Telethia exploded, possibly taking Tyrea with it.

Reyn sighed. "Almost bought it." He sighed in relief. "Alvis." Shulk smiled. "Thank you so much!" Bridget bowed in gratitude with a smile. Alvis smiled and said "My pleasure, Shulk and Bridget."

Melia stared at her friends. "Why did you come?" Melia demanded. Shulk and Bridget smiled and they both pointed to their Monados. "The Twin Monados gave us a warning." Shulk began. "That you were in danger." Bridget stated. "Thank goodness we made it in time!" Ink cheered. "Melia, are you hurt?" Kotone-chan walked up to Melia to check for wounds.

"Hey guys! Whoever that was, is gone." Reyn told them. "So… they escaped." Melia stated as she took off her mask and smiled at her friends. "Shulk, Bridget, everyone… I thank you. You saved me." Melia bowed politely, everyone smiled.

"Riki smiley smiley!" Riki bounced happily. "Melly all safe! All thanks to Heropon!" Reyn however grabbed Riki's staff and glared at Riki. "That's not how I remember it, cheese ball." He growled.

Melia picked up Riki. Riki blushed and gave out a embarrassed chuckle. Melia smiled at her friends again.

(Meanwhile, with the four idiotic perverts)

"Futuba-chan…. Melia-chan… I am your love muffin…" Icchiban-Boshi moaned.

"Oni-sama… will make you proud, Sane-chan and Nowa-chan…" Tenjin murmured.

"My… harem…" Bacchi-Gu has anime tears falling down his face.

"Once again… defeated by that jerk, Shulk…" Fukuyama sniffled.

Apparently, those four idiots are in the same spot where Shulk and the gang first fell.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fun in Alcamoth: The Soldier of Love and Airi's Resolve


	45. Fun at Alcamoth Park

Chapter 44: Fun in Alcamoth: The Soldier of Love and Airi's Resolve

1 hour later…

Alvis concluded his report to Sorean.

"And that concludes my report on events in the Tomb." Alvis bowed. Sorean was in thought. "Hmm, so there are forces working in the shadows…"

"However, this is purely circumstantial. Nothing can be proven." Alvis stated. "Yes, this requires more investigation." Reika nodded. "Hmm… Inquisitors of the Bionite Order, dedicated and devoted to the Bionis." Sorean nodded. Kaillian turned to his father.

"The order was dissolved under the rule of the Emperor Lumian, 47th successor to the throne, due to its extreme practices." He reported. "Like puppet masters pulling from the string in the shadows… I believe their bloodline was lost to the ages." Sorean frowned.

"Her Highness, the First Consort is currently residing in the Tower of Investigation. The Ministry of Investigation's judgment shall be imminent." Kallian stated.

"Ahh, that may not be enough. I myself must shine a light on the truth." Sorean sighed. "Agreed." Kallian nodded. Melia looked down in a little bit of sadness. "Mother…" She stated softly.

"Melia…" Sorean smiled at his daughter. Melia looked up. "Your Majesty." Melia stated. "You have returned unharmed from the Tomb. The forefathers have spoken." Sorean smiled.

"But if it haven't been for Shulk and Bridget…" Melia started to say. "Kallian has informed me of what happened. There is no reason to doubt your legitimacy to the throne." Sorean reassured her.

"Believe in yourself, Crown Princess." Kallian smiled. "Brother…" Melia smiled softly. Dizzy couldn't help but smile at Melia's family giving Melia encouragement. "Tomorrow will be the investiture ceremony. At the appointed time, you will become my successor. Be proud!" Sorean smiled.

"I…I will!" Melia smiled back as she bowed. 'Melia, my child. I am overjoyed at how far you have come. You are truly worthy of the throne. Continue the legacy of your High Entia and Homs bloodline. You are the hope of Bionis.' Sorean thought to himself as he close his eyes in thought.

(Back to Shulk and the gang)

"Riki and friends help save Melly. Riki very happy!" Riki flap his wing arms happily. The party were back in the villia. "Thank goodness Melia is ok!" May sighed in relief.

"But something's still bothering me." Dunban scratched his chin in thought. "What is it, Mr. Dunban?" Sanae asked. "Why was Melia chosen as the crown princess?" Dunban asked. "Yeah. Shouldn't Kallian be the one to ascend? And that assassin was clearly against the idea of Melia being the successor to the throne." Ymir nodded.

"What about Echidna?" Reyn asked. "She's currently with that mean First Consort in the Tower of Investigation." Maron frowned. "Ymir has a point." Sharla nodded. "Kallian is more than a worthy candidate." Reina agreed.

"What reason could they have for choosing Melia? And why would Kallian go along with this?" Dunban added. "Who knows?" Nanael shrugged.

"Well, since we saved Melia and have free access to the city of Alcamoth. What should we do?" Alice asked, she was back to her child form. "Hmm… I heard there's a amusement park in the east section of Alcamoth." Bridget stated.

"What's a amusement park?" Nowa asked confusedly.

(20 minutes later)

We see a bird's eye view of the Amusement Section of Alcamoth, then we see Nanael popping out with a happy look and flying over head and shouting "So this is a amusement park!"

We see Cattleya, Rana, Shun and Riki having fun in the Merry-Go Round.

Then we see Maron and Ink sucking on popsicles.

We see Nowa and Ymir testing out a ride. Nowa was cheerful while Ymir was confused, then their seats dropped and they screamed and laugh as the seats stop half way and rose back up.

"T-This is soo fun!" Ymir gasped happily. "But the fun's only beginning!" Nowa grinned as their seats repeated the process, we see Lou holding on to Nowa's… well, you know.

We see Jean eating ice cream and giggling at the sight far away from Nowa and Ymir's location. "Jean, you got to stop thinking perverted thoughts or you'll regret it…" Reyn face faulted as he ate his ice cream. Suddenly, they heard Cute and Kotone-chan screaming from afar.

"What the?!" Reyn gawked. "Cute and Kotone-chan are in trouble!" Jean has a serious look on his face. The two ran to a stage and saw masked High Entia wearing villainous clothes holding Cute and Kotone-chan hostage.

Suddenly, they heard "Stop right there, villains!" All eyes turned to see a 22 year old woman, has brown hair and blue eyes, wore a red dress with a blue belt, and a red helmet with a green visor. On her arms she has silver pauldrons, with blue sleeves and grey gloves. On her legs she has knee-length red boots.

She has a look of justice on her face. "Take this!" The woman leaped into the air and deliver a kick to the High Entia actor, knocking him out. She landed safely and turned around, not noticing her skirt just reveled a bit of her underwear. Then, there were flash photography and she has the dotted eye looked. She noticed the male perverted High Entia taking pictures of her underwear.

The woman bended down and covered her underwear and wailed "Don't look at my underweaaaaarrrr!" Jean has tears of happiness of seeing that. "Oh for the love of Bionis…" Reyn face palms.

(30 minutes later)

"So you two were acting?" Jean asked, the play was over and Cute and Kotone-chan were explaining everything to Jean and Reyn. "That's right. Momo was nice to let us perform in her play called Wonder Momo." Cute smiled.

"Wonder Momo?" Reyn asked confusedly. "It's a very popular play from where I'm from. When I arrived in this world, the High Entia was so nice to let me perform here." Momo smiled.

"So you came from another world too?" Reyn asked. "Yes. But this isn't the first time I traveled to different worlds. The first happened when Saya, an evil woman tried to fuse dimensions together using the Fluxes." Momo stated as she looked at the sky.

"Saya isn't evil! We met her and she's trying to stop her sister Diva!" Reyn shouted. "Wait, Reyn, I think she means a different Saya. So from now on, let's call the Saya with us Otanashi." Kotone-chan suggested. Reyn nodded.

"So what did this other Saya do?" Jean asked, afraid. "The other Saya is the leader of a organization called Ouma, a group dedicated to destroying and conquering worlds using the Fluxes. The other Saya wants to destroy the existence of existence. But thanks to some friends from other worlds, we managed to defeat the other Saya and restore the worlds." Momo smiled. 'Renji… Xiamou… Everyone… I hope I see you again…' She thought.

"Sounds like this other Saya is bad news…" Reyn frowned as he folded his arms. "I hope she stays dead."

"Indeed. Her plan is will only result in manslaughter." Cute nodded with a frown. "Yeah, I know. So enough about me. What's your story?" Momo asked with a smile.

"Well, it starts out like this…" Reyn began to tell Momo about their journey.

(With Shulk and Bridget)

Shulk and Bridget were walking down a alley in the Amusement section of Alcamoth. "This place is so much fun, doesn't it Shulk?" Bridget smiled.

"Yeah. We earned it after saving Melia. So we earned this well deserved break." Suddenly, someone grabbed Shulk. "Shulk!" Bridget gasped as she got out her Dark Monado and went into the other alley.

When she got there, she saw Airi fighting Shulk. Bridget knows Shulk can't harm people from other worlds and from the Bionis with the Monado's current power. She locked her Dark Monado with Airi's scythe.

It began an epic clash which lasted for about 10 minutes till Bridget knocked Airi's scythe away from her. Bridget glared at Airi as she pointed her Dark Monado at her. Airi was surprised at first, but she looked down sadly.

"You won… go ahead and finish me off…" Airi stated sadly. "No, I won't do that…" Bridget shook her head no. "H-Huh?" Airi blinked. "I just can't bring myself to kill people just yet, even if they are half bad…" Bridget stated.

"Since when I was half bad?" Airi questioned her. "I can feel your aura with the Dark Monado's power. I can't explain it, but it tells me that you don't want to be evil, you longed for freedom." Bridget told her.

Shulk walked to Airi and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled and said "Why don't you tell us more about yourself and why Reina and her friends think you're an enemy?"

Airi looked away in embarrassment. "S-Sure…" She stuttered shyly.

To be continued…

Next chapter: True Power Unleashed: Part 1 of 2: The Attack

A/N: Next chapter will be the first part of what you're waiting for, the Twin Monados' true powers unleashed! So stay tune!


	46. True Power Unleashed 1 of 2

Chapter 45: True Power Unleashed: Part 1 of 2: The Attack

Shulk, Bridget and Airi were sitting on a chair in one of Alcamoth's parks. "So why do you serve this Swamp Witch?" Shulk asked Airi.

"I was created to serve her… That is all…" Airi stated as she looked at the sky. "That's not it. Something tells me you want something else… The Dark Monado doesn't lie." Bridget stated as she looked at Airi in curiosity.

"…" Airi was silent for about 50 seconds till she sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "I…I long for freedom…"

"Freedom? Something tells me you don't like serving the Swamp Witch." Shulk said seriously. Airi nodded and continued. "I never liked what the Swamp Witch is doing. She orders me to kill people and create more land for her territory and destroying the Queen's Blade. Melona seems to like it, but I don't…"

Shulk and Bridget remained silent as they saw Airi shedding a tear for the first time. "I…I want to see my world and not kill any more people… But now, after meeting you two, I… I don't know what to do!" Airi closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in sadness.

"Then leave the Swamp Witch." Shulk smiled at Airi. "W-What…?" Airi opened her eyes and looked at Shulk in surprise. "Shulk is right. If you don't like what the Swamp Witch is doing, then rebel against her and help stop her." Bridget smiled at Airi as well.

"Airi, I may not be from your world, but I can understand how you feel. The emotions of freedom and seeing the world. A friend who died told me these cause if people with evil in their hearts can redeem themselves, then they may have a future ahead of them." Shulk stated as he flashed back to the day Shulk and Fiora were at Outset Park.

"If you join us in our quest to defeat the Mechon, then you can find your freedom and live life to the fullest." Bridget smiled as she picked up Airi's hand and did a pinky swear.

"What is this?" Airi gasped in awe. "That is called a pinky swear. It's a gesture that people make swears to help each other and achieve their dreams. That's what friends do." Shulk smiled.

"Friends… Friends…" Airi slowly smiled as she hugged Shulk, making the Heir to the Monado blushed. Bridget couldn't help but giggled at the sight. Suddenly, two Imperial Guards came into view.

"Sir Shulk, Lady Bridget… His Majesty, the Emperor summons you." The first Imperial Guard stated. "Then, does that mean he's gonna let us into Prison Island?!" Bridget gasped. "I think so." Shulk nodded.

"His Majesty awaits you in the Audience Chamber. He asks that you join him shortly. However, only Sir Shulk and Lady Bridget may see His Majesty." The second Imperial Guard told them.

"I see. Airi, why don't you head back to where we're staying? Tell the others you're now our friend." Shulk told her. "O-Okay. I hope I can convince them I'm no longer their enemy." Airi pressed her fingers nervously. Shulk and Bridget gave Airi directions and the two of them head to the Audience Chamber.

Shulk and Bridget walked in and bowed before Sorean and Kallian. Reika was also there. "You may rise. Shulk, Bridget… Forgive us for detaining you earlier. You two and I are not of the same people. But this I must say. Thank you for helping Melia Antiqua, my daughter." Sorean smiled. "It was no small feat."

"Not at all. I too must apologize for meddling in your customs. We should have not interfered." Shulk stated. "She is a lucky girl. To have met such unselfish people. In the time to come, a ruler will need support from individuals like you two." Sorean stated with a smile, then looked at the Heirs to the Twin Monados with a serious look and said "I hear you seek the Mechon and their Homs allies, the Hom Hunters."

"Yes, the Mechon devastated Shulk and his friends' homes and killed those dear to them." Bridget nodded. "Revenge is your goal?" Sorean asked them with thought.

"It is." Shulk nodded. "You two are honest." Sorean smiled at their honesty. "We do not want to hide our true intentions. Our very existence is at stake." Shulk told him. "Unwavering too." Sorean nodded. "Shulk, Bridget… You two are the masters of the Twin Monados. But there is something that must be said…" "What is it?" Bridget asked politely.

"Long before our forefathers built this empire… Two titans – the Bionis and the Mechonis – fought a vicious battle. Is this known among Homs?" Sorean asked them. "Yes. Shulk told me this was told to his people as children." Bridget nodded.

"The two fought and died, killing many creatures in the process. Their remains became our worlds, bringing forth new life on Bionis. That's how we were made." Shulk added. Sorean nodded and said "The Bionis shall awaken once again."

"Alvis told us the same thing." Bridget remembered. "This is not just the vision of a seer. All of Makna knows. The Telethia are as old as the Bionis itself. And now they disturb the ether. That disturbance can only lead to one thing." Sorean closed his eyes in thought.

"But why is this happening now?" Bridget asked, looking down. Sorean then motions them to look at the inscription above the throne. "This is an inscription left by our forefathers. It is written: Descendants of Antiqua, when the ether cries, the Bionis awakes and the Dark Copy of the Sword of the Bionis shall give birth to an darkness from the heart of its chosen wielder. Mistake not the signs, and heed the twin swords' return. Trap their power and ensure eternal prosperity." Shulk and Bridget were speechless.

"All life on the Bionis affects the ether. The Mechon's assault is just the beginning. And these events were set in motion when you two used the two swords against them." Sorean stated seriously.

"We used them because we-" Shulk started to say. "Because you two needed to. Without them, you could not survive. I cannot dispute this fact. I believe the inscription speaks of these very events with the Mechon." Sorean closed his eyes.

"But if their assaults continue, if more lives are lost… Soon, the Bionis will awake, and not only the High Entia, but all life will perish! Do you see, Shulk and Bridget?" Sorean asked them.

"You're talking about total extinction…" Shulk asked seriously. "Correct." Sorean nodded. "That is why His Majesty believes the Mechon's assault must be stopped at all costs." Reika agreed. "Then you'll help us?" Bridget asked.

"Your Majesty, we need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. Will you permit us entry?" Shulk asked politely. "What will you two do there?" Sorean questioned.

"We saw it in a vision. We will fight a faced Mechon and one of the Homs Hunters. They must pay for what they did." Shulk frowned seriously. "Then, you will have seen him too." Sorean asked seriously. Shulk and Bridget were silent.

"On Prison Island, our forefathers sealed something away, just as they did to the Monado. All records have been lost, and there is now no way to know what it was." Sorean told them. "Is it connected to the awakening of the Bionis?" Bridget asked the Emperor of Alcamoth.

"I do not know. But our forefathers must have good reason. We must trust their decision." Sorean stated. 'Oh no… What should we do? If we trust the High Entia's forefathers' decision, we won't have the means to defeat Metal Face and the Hom Hunters!' Bridget thought to herself worriedly.

"Shulk, Bridget… Allow me some time to deliberate. Above all else, I will consider the safety of Bionis. You two are our Bionis brethren. We will not ignore your plight." Sorean told them with a soft smile.

"We… understand. This is not our homeland." Shulk nodded slowly. "If you decide to not let us go, we will accept your decision." Bridget bowed politely. "I am sorry." Sorean bowed in apology. "It's alright." Shulk reassured him.

"One more thing…" Sorean added. "Yes?" Shulk asked him. "I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, but as a father… I do not demand that you two act as Melia's protectors." We cut to Melia looking at the flowers in where she is in the palace. "But I would be honored if you two would be her friends. This is my humble request." We cut to Sorean saying that.

"It would be our honour." Bridget smiled softly. Sorean, Kalilian and Reika nodded.

Meanwhile, at the Mechon Base at Sword Valley…

We see a huge golden faced Mechon with a tail and many weapons in the shadows. "The Telethia are on the move…" The golden Mechon stated darkly. "Yes…" The woman from before said, but is not seen.

"That fleshy fool will go for the Monado and some of the Homs Hunters are thinking of betraying me so they can also go for the Twin Monados…" The golden Mechon stated in disapproval. "What of the Faces?" The gold Mechon asked.

"Repairs to Metal are complete…" The woman's voice stated. "And Nemesis?" The gold Mechon asked. "Nemesis is…" The woman's voice stopped in mid-sentence. "The Homs with the Twin Monados… They have reached Eryth Sea?" The gold Mechon asked as holograms of Shulk and Bridget holding the Twin Monados appeared. "Yes…" The woman's voice stated softly.

"Then there is only one place for them to go… Yet they will not dare unleash such power." The gold Mechon stated cruelly. The woman said nothing. "No matter… Bugs must still be exterminated. It is time to test our new toy…" A mysterious large spear appeared above the gold Mechon.

"Commence the assault on Bionis." The gold Mechon ordered.

One month ago…

Alvis held his palm on Sorean's head, Sorean received the vision of Shulk and Bridget's soon to be reality arrival at Prison Island, them fighting Metal Face and the stone monster, the Twin Monados receiving an upgrade and more importantly, Sorean's death. Sorean stared at Alvis in shock. "Can this be true?" Sorean asked Alvis.

Alvis bowed before Sorean. "It will happen soon." Alvis stated. Sorean stared at Alvis and then said "I saw Melia. She was fighting a battle against a Mechon and some sort of monster with a strange group of Homs…"

"Yes." Alvis nodded. "Those two swords…. Could they be the…?" Sorean stopped in mid-sentence, and then said "Could it possibly… And that location… Was it…?" Sorean gasped. "The vision is a sign… By your will, it can be changed." Alvis smiled.

Sorean thought about it and then said "For now, we must consider all things. Everything. The capital and the lives of our people, depend on it." Sorean said seriously.

Back to the present

The party along with a crowd watched some airships flying outside the city in some sort of show they're throwing. "Wooooooowwww! Take a look at that!" Haruhi gasped happily. "A High Entia airshow!" Reyn couldn't hold his excitement. "Bird people fly higher than Nopon birds!" Riki leaped up and flap his arm wings in excitement.

"I have to admit, they have some neat tricks." Natsuki smiled softly. Shulk and Bridget walked in and saw the air show. "Hey Shulk, Bridget! I think I see Melia up there!" Nowa beamed as she pointed to a holoscreen with Melia wearing her mask.

Then, they turned to the royal balcony and saw Melia raising a staff as if in a tradional way. "By the authority of our divine ancestors, I, Melia Antiqua, am honored to accept the responsibility of becoming your next benevolent ruler. Should I be deemed unworthy of this calling or fail to protect the ancestors or the Bionis, I promise here or now to throw myself at the mercy of you, the people." Melia proclaimed. The High Entia cheered.

"Glory to Melia, future Empress of the High Entia!" A male High Entia cheered. "Haha! Congratulations, Melia Antiqua!" A High Entia boy cheered. "Most majestic…" Dunban commented. "That fragile girl in the forest is now just a memory." Baron smiled softly.

"But which one is the real Melia?" Alice folded her arms. Shulk and Bridget looked at where Melia is standing. The words of Sorean echoed in their thoughts. **"I ask this not as Emperor Sorean Antiqua, but as a father. I do not demand you two act as Melia's protectors, but I would be honored if you would be her friends."**

"No, it's not like that." Shulk shook his head. "They're one and the same girl." Bridget smiled softly.

Meanwhile…

Alvis was the entrance of Alcamoth with Reika. Lorithia came in with Ayunetta and Aine walking towards them. "And what did you see, Alvis and Reika?" Lorithia asked them. "Oh, it's you three… What of the other three?" Reika asked amused.

"They're still waiting for instructions by our Master. But you haven't answer our question…" Ayunetta frowned as she puts her hands on her hips. "No need to be angry. We only want to analyze the boy who lives in this world and the girl from another world… Which was the point, no?" Alvis asked with a serious look.

Lorithia sneered. "We did not interfere with your ministerial affairs. In fact, you should be thanking us." Reika smirked darkly. "I wonder if he feels the same." Lorithia scoffed. "We have all the information we need. We know that such a Telethia cannot harm them, but the girl with the Dark Monado's current state cannot harm the Telethia. Also, the girl's dark half is growing more powerful and her dark half's physical body is soon beginning to take form. If it does, her dark half will join our cause." Alvis did some hand gestures and smiled oddly.

"I see… Then nothing can befall them before they sees their dreams fulfilled, but with that, our Master's dream will soon be a reality." Aine smiled evilly as she and the others looked at Prison Island.

Later that night…

We see a army of normal and faced Mechon flying towards Alcamoth, lead by Metal Face and Genma who was clinging to Metal Face. The only difference is that Metal Face has an upgrade and new paint job.

"Brand spanking new! Ha, nothing like an ether change and a new paint job!" Metal Face boasted. "H-Hey! Watch where you're flying, you damn idiot!" Genma growled. "Shut up! I don't know why that Fool decide to let you tag along with me!" Metal Face snapped as the Mechon fleet flies towards the Bionis' head.

"Ha ha! We don't need her." Metal Face mocked as below the fleet is a silver Mechon shaped like some sort of masked goddess. "Look at me, look at me. Good two shoes!" Metal Face mocked again. "Hey! Don't agitate her! Vanea said this faced Mechon is special!" Genma stammered. "Ah, whatever. Let's just see if you can hold back the screams when their blades gets a taste of you!" Metal Face mocked again as he flies on ahaead.

Genma sees the High Entia's anti-Mechon ships flying towards them. "Incoming!" He shouted. "Heh! I love a warm welcome! Let's settle this, machine to machine!" Metal Face boasted as he opened fire, destroying some of the anti-Mechon ships.

Back to the party

The party were discussing the events they saw today. "So, they got a new crown princess. Three cheers for Melia." Orphen smiled as he puts his arms behind his head and leaned on his chair.

"But…" Nowa looked down. "That would mean she won't travel with us anymore…" Nowa said sadly. "But we're still no close to that murdering faced Mechon." Mai S. frowned. "From what you told us, this faced Mechon, Metal Face was it, was immune to Shulk's Monado, but Bridget's Dark Monado can harm him?" Cleo asked as she petted Leki.

"Once we reach Prison Island, we'll get our chance. Bridget and I seen us there, it must be true." Shulk reassured everyone. Bridget looked down. 'I wonder if the Emperor will let us into Prison Island…' She thought.

"But the thing I don't get is…" Ymir glared at Airi who shifted nervously. "Why did you let that… that… specter into our group, Shulk?!" She demanded. "She has reformed, we can trust her. She won't turn her back on us. And I bet we can reform her companions, Melona and Menace too." Shulk smiled.

Alleyne smiled at Shulk. "I'm impressed, Shulk. Turning the enemy over to our side, 94 points." "Shulk, man. Maybe we can still persuade big wings?" Reyn suggested.

"Yeah! Melia's crown princess now, maybe the Emperor has changed his mind now." Nanael nodded as she took a bite out of her chicken. "Maybe…" Shulk said uneasily. "What's the matter, scared?" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't start, Sasuke-teme! They won't give up till they defeat that Metal Face guy, believe it!" Naruto pointed his finger at his rival. "Shulk must be a wuss losing to this Metal Face guy…" Sasuke sneered. Alleyne glared at Sasuke.

"He fought many Mechon with the help of Bridget and her Dark Monado and his friends and won to tell the tale. So if you don't have something nice to say, then I highly suggest keep your mouth shut…" In Alleyne's thoughts 'I feel a dark power coming from this Sasuke boy… It's growing even more powerful and eviler.'

"Everyone, the Emperor's request was clear." All eyes turned to Dunban as he said that. "Give him time. There's more to this island than we know. Things are at play here that reach beyond our understanding…" Dunban looked at Prison Island.

"Dundun right! Riki and friends visit Melly now!" Riki beamed. "Getting excited, are we furball?" Kazuma looked at the Nopon borely. "Hey! The adults are talking, pops!" Reyn frowned. "No, no. Riki is right. We should visit the lovely Melia now that she is crown princess of the High Entia." Capensis smiled.

"Yeah right! You just want to score with he-mpmh!" Baron and Ryunmei covered the mage's mouth before she can say anymore. "Capensis and Riki are right. She might like the distraction. All those stiff ceremonial duties…" Sharla nodded. "Let's go see Melia. She will be happy to see her friends." Shulk smiled.

"I agree." Dizzy smiled slightly.

As the party head to where Melia is, they gasped in shock to see Claudette leaning on a wall glaring at them. "Having fun, Heirs to the Twin Monados?" She sneered.

"Claudette!" Shulk, Bridget and Reina gasped at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Iroha demanded. "I came here after a chat with Alvis and found out you morons are here… Well, enjoy your fun while you can… because it will be out like a light and disaster will befall this land…" Claudette frowned as she calmly walked off.

"That woman burns me up! Who does she think she is, insulting Shulk and Bridget like that?!" Reyn growled. "Forget about her for now, Reyn. Let's see Melia." Riza told him, Reyn sighed and nodded. Unknown to them and Claudette, Alvis was watching the scene from afar.

'Sorry I had to lie to you, Claudette… but Shulk and Bridget are the universe's only hope for survival, but your death will come true so I had to keep it a secret from you. Shulk, Bridget… The universe and its future lies within your hands.' Alvis thought to himself.

Shulk and his friends entered the Imperial Villa. Melia was there to meet them. "You came to see me?" Melia smiled in surprise.

"Riki friend Melly!" Riki beamed. "Of course we came here to see you! You're our friend!" Louie grinned. The party walked up towards Melia. "Ooh Melly look amazing before! Riki so proud!" Riki smiled brightly.

"Really? It all happened so fast." Melia chuckled. The party looked at Melia's villa. "What a amazing garden!" Natsumi gasped in awe. "The arrangements… the fountain… When the colony's up and running, can I steal some ideas?" Sharla grinned.

"My late mother adore this place." Melia looked at the flowers. "Late mother? But I thought your mum was…" Reyn's eyes widen in shock. "Her Highness, the First Consort is not my birth mother…" Melia frowned as she looked down. "Members of the imperial family must take two wives; one Homs, one High Entia… My mother is the Second Consort. I am half Homs, half High Entia."

"So that explains why Echidna and that High Entia assassin were trying to kill you…" Cattleya figured it out. "Melia…" Cute looked sad upon hearing that. "You live here? It's pretty swinging…" Suou smiled as she looked around. "I agree. You must have lived the good life, without some Homs haters out for your half Homs blood." Saya nodded.

"Yes Suou and Saya. Since I was young. I cannot walk outside as you see me now, so this garden gives me much relief." Melia stated. "What's wrong with how you look?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, who cares if you're half Homs? You'll always be you." Futuba smiled. In Futuba's thoughts. 'Thanks to Shulk, I'm starting to realize that not all men except for the Baka Trio are perverted as I once thought they were…' Futuba looked at Shulk for a moment before she looked away, blushing.

"Their way of thinking differs from ours. Different ways, different morals…" Dunban gave out his wise man wisdom. "Um… Guys, about my species…" Nowa looked down. "What is it, Nowa?" Sharla asked her. "Never mind… I'll tell you later…" Nowa sighed sadly. Alleyne looked at Nowa sadly.

"So that's why you wear a mask in public." Shulk figured. "Yes." Melia nodded. "Shulk, Bridget, in less than a hour there will be a banquet in the palace. I would like you two and your friends to come." Melia smiled.

"All we can eat?! Count us in!" Keroro, Goku, Lina, Gourry and Louie cheered. "Riki so hungry, he could even eat smelly Orluga!" Riki beamed. Melia giggled and said "There will be plenty to eat." "Finally, some decent grub!" Mai T. grinned. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast! What's on the menu?" Reyn smiled.

"Any High Entia specials or wine?" Reina smiled, Nanael giggled at that smile, she knows Reina's love for wine, who could blame her? Sharla sighed and said "Do not embarrass me at this dinner!" Sharla groaned.

"That goes for you too, Haruhi… No snooping into High Entia royal family only rooms and searching for aliens and other stuff." Kyon frowned at Haruhi. "Hmph!" Haruhi pouted as she folded her arms. "Expectations lead to disappointment. We are talking about Reyn, Goku, Nanael, Lina, Gourry, Keroro and Louie here." Dunban chuckled. "HEY!" Reyn, Goku, Nanael, Lina, Gourry, Keroro and Louie shouted, offended. Shulk and Bridget giggled at that remark.

"I have much to prepare. I will have someone call for you later." Melia smiled. "We can't wait." Shulk nodded with a smile. "Yes. Thank you so much, Melia." Bridget smiled also. Melia was about to leave till Shulk stopped her.

"Something wrong, Shulk?" Melia asked him in concern. "N-No…" Shulk shook his head no. "You're a funny one." Melia smiled. Suddenly, Shulk and Bridget's eyes began to glow and they received a vision.

They see Metal Face gutting Sorean with his claws, Sorean spat out blood in pain and agony. "Emperorrrrrr!" Shulk screamed. They see Metal Face's claws covered in the Emperor's blood. The vision ended.

"N-No…!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "What's wrong, you two?!" Reina asked in concern. "It's… the Emperor!" Shulk gasped. Melia stopped upon hearing that. She turned around to the group and asked "Father?"

"Another vision?" Alleyne asked. "What are you guys talking about?" Kazuma asked in confusion. "Shulk and Bridget can see into the future. Their visions helped us avoid the tragic future they saw in their visions!" Nowa told him with a energetic smile. "Is that so? Are they Alter users like me?" He asked. "No, they can see into the future with the help of the Twin Monados." Ymir stated,

"C-Cool…" Momo gasped in awe. "Shulk, Bridget! What did you two see?!" Melia demanded. "On that tower… On Prison Island…" Shulk and Bridget have serious looks on their faces. Before Bridget can add more, the alarm sounded, surprising everyone. Three High Entia guards rushed in, looking worried inside their masks.

"What does the siren mean?" Dunban asked in a serious tone. "M-Mechon! They're coming!" One of the High Entia guards panicked, that caught everyone off guard. "Y-You mean those scary robots that Shulk told us about are gonna be here?!" Mikuru stammered.

Meanwhile outside Alcamoth,

Metal Face was flying away from High Entia defense drones and he was about to fly into Prison Island. "Wait you moron! Don't fly into-" Genma didn't finish as Metal Face was bounced away by a barrier surrounding Prison Island, he almost landed on the water if he hasn't acted quickly by switching to Combat Flight Mode. The drones went flying towards him.

Metal Face flies past them and was soaring through the skies. "Too slow! You'll never stop me now!" Metal Face taunted. "Yeah right!" Genma rolled his eyes. The Xord lookalikes fly towards the battle.

Back in Alcamoth

Three High Entia guards came in and bowed before Sorean and Kallian. "Report!" Kallian stated. "Yes, Sire. We received a report from our south station. Mechon are approaching." One of the High Entia guards reported.

"Impossible!" Kallian gasped in shock. Sorean was silent for about 30 seconds until he said "Kallian, your sister's time has come." "Your Majesty." Kallian stated. Sorean walked towards a location in the audience chamber till he stopped and said "There is only one course of action left."

Kallian gasped as Sorean went to pick up a black scepter of some kind from its position. "We will not waver from our destinies…" Sorean said seriously. Kallian walked up to his father in concern and gasped "Father!"

Sorean looked at him and shouted "Kallian! Take charge of the capital's defenses. I will go to Prison Island!"

Back to Shulk and the others.

"Tell me! What happens to my father?!" Melia demanded. "He… It follows our last vision." Shulk stated. "Metal Face, a Homs Hunter and your father are…" Bridget doesn't want to say it. "Prison Island? Why would Father go there?" Melia wondered.

Suddenly, Melia figured it out and gasped "No! I must go to the palace! I will stop him. I will go to the Audience Chamber!" Melia shook her head in disbelief as she rushed off, but Shulk stopped her and said "Wait Melia! We're coming too!"

The party rushed to the Audience Chamber and saw Kallian with a grim look. "Brother! Where is Father?!" Melia demanded. "Melia…" Kallian said in a tone of little sadness. Melia noticed the staff missing.

"The Imperial Staff, it's… So Father has gone?!" Melia gasped in shock. "I…" Kallian looked down in sadness. "Kallian!" Melia cried. "…The Emperor has proceeded to the island alone. For the sake of the empire." Kallian stated sadly.

"Why did you let him go alone? Father…!" Melia closed her eyes, tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"His Majesty is fully aware…" Alvis' voice stated. All eyes turned to see Alvis and Reika walking up to them. "Alvis, Reika…" Shulk stated. "Of what will happen to him, and what he must do before then." Reika said seriously. "You two saw something?" Shulk asked them.

"We did. During our ancient divination ritual." Alvis stated calmly. "If he knows, then why?" Bridget demanded. "Because he is the ruler of the imperial family and all the High Entia." Reika folded her arms. "We must respect his decision above all else." Alvis stated.

"But that doesn't mean…" Shulk started to say. "Trust him, Shulk. His fate was decided long ago." Kallian stated calmly. "No!" Melia cried. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Shulk, Bridget, we're going!" Dunban stated firmly.

"D-Dunban?" Bridget gasped. "Respect? Destiny? We don't need rules to tell us when to save the people we care for! You too, Melia!" Dunban said bravery. "Don't give up on him. The Emperor, your father is going to die!" Alleyne said sternly. Melia hesitated for a moment then she whispered "Dunban!"

"There's only one thing to do. Are you with me?" Dunban asked. "Of course!" Shulk nodded. "I understand what you mean." Bridget agreed. "But you can't!" Kallian protested. "We are Homs, do what you must." Alleyne stated coldly at Kallian. "But your laws don't concern us." Dunban frowned. "My apologies, Dunban and Alleyne." Kallian bowed his head in apology.

"No apologies need. So, Melia, what's it to be?" Dunban asked the High Entia princess. "We go to Prison Island!" Melia said bravery. "Then permit her to join you on your quest." Alvis smiled as he gestured someone to come in. Walked in is…

"Echidna?!" Alleyne and Shulk gasped in shock.

To be continued…

Next time: True Power Unleashed: Part 2 of 2: The Seal is Broken: Shocking Revelations

A/N: Next time is the epic showdown between our heroes, Metal Face and Gemna! And you won't believe who is alive! So stay tuned!


	47. True Power Unleashed 2 of 2

Chapter 46: True Power Unleashed: Part 2 of 2: The Seal is Broken: Shocking Revelations

We see Melona and Menace waiting outside Alcamoth. "Ya know… It sure is taking Airi a long time to find those two kids and take those two swords from them… I feel an odd power coming from those two swords when we first fought those kids." Melona laid back and yawned.

"Plus, they know which form you take is fake." Menace nodded in agreement. "My lady, I believe those two swords were called the Twin Monados according to some guards we overheard." Setra stated.

"The Twin Monados?" Melona blinked. "Why would they give two powerful swords those weird names?" "Looks can be deceiving, Melona. But if I were to acquire them and take them back to our world, I can use them to restore my kingdom!" Menace beamed.

"Haha! Yeah right! I'm gonna take them to give to the Swamp Witch so she can use them, and maybe she can restore your kingdom while she's at it!" Melona boasted. Suddenly, they heard wooshing sounds. "W-What the…?!" Menace gasped as she and Melona see Metal Face flying tauntly around the High Entia defense drones.

The drones fired at him. "This fly infestation is beginning to bug me!" Metal Face laughed darkly. Then, the silver faced Mechon flies up above the Eryth Sea and stares at it. "Unmanned craft built by ancient High Entia… Is it too much to hope this is the last of them?" A familiar but somewhat royal tone of voice came out from the silver faced Mechon. She glared at Prison Island. She could see manta ray like creatures flying towards the Mechon.

Metal Face dodged them. "Ginormous things at 12 o'clock!" Metal Face gawked. "What the hell are those things?!" Genma gawked. "Ancient creatures that were sealed within Prison Island… They have us in their sights." The silver faced Mechon reported.

"They must be our target's pets!" Metal Face figured. "Perhaps…" The silver faced Mechon nodded. "Let's see how they liked this!" Metal Face flew up, promoting the manta ray creatures to chase him. Metal Face stopped and with a yell, he charged up his cannon and fired while shouting "Dieeee!"

The blast obliterated some manta ray creatures. Melona and Menace gasped in shock as they high tailed it out of here to find a safe place to hide.

The party appeared at the entrance warp pad of Alcamoth. They could see the fighting even from afar. "Prison Island is just ahead." Melia pointed. "Do we need to use the transporter?" Yuusuke asked Melia.

"We do, but first we must unlock the seals." Melia nodded. "Seals? Oh man! More labor?!" Tomoka groaned. "We'll need to unlock two seals to reach Prison Island. Then, a door will appear before us, showing the way.

"Got it!" Shulk turned to his friends. "Alright, we'll split into two teams. I will lead Team A and Bridget will lead Team B." "Got it!" Everyone nodded as they split into two teams.

With Team B, they managed to make it to the second seal and activated the switch to release the seal. "Fufufu, this will be fun…" Echidna giggled. Alleyne glared at her former friend.

"Echidna… Why are you helping us in our quest to defeat the Mechon?" She questioned. "Kallian and Alvis and Reika are paying me to join you in your travels. That is all…." Echidna turned her back away from her former friend.

"That's not it… There is some other reason… Is it because of Shulk and Bridget?" Alleyne asked sternly. "…Why yes. Fufufu, that Shulk boy… He's your new pupil?" Echidna winked at Alleyne.

"Yes… and so is Bridget. But know this, we were once friends, Echidna till you did some things that have broken the laws of the Forest of the Elves. So until we find a way back to our world, we must form a truce. I won't like it…" Alleyne glared at Echidna.

"Fine by me… But I find Shulk… interesting." Echidna smirked. Brock rushed up to Echidna and held her hand with hearts in his eyes. "Oh Echidna! The way you dressed is so fabulous and-" Max once again pulled Brock's ear and dragged him away. "Finally, he's not my type anyway…" Echidna frowned as she folded her arms.

Alleyne was silent for a moment. 'Perhaps I was too hard on you Echidna… I know you lived the life of a mercenary, but maybe you're doing it to protect people…' Alleyne looked down in sadness. "Teacher? What's wrong?" Nowa asked in concern.

"I-It's nothing, Nowa. Let's hurry back to the front gate to Prison Island; surely Shulk and his team have released the first seal." Alleyne sighed sadly; the rain was getting worse by the minute.

30 minutes later, the heroes regrouped and got all 2 seals lifted.

Shulk walked up to the control panel in the island leading to Prison Island and activated it. The transporter activated.

The party were rushing towards the transporter till they stopped to see the battle between the manta ray creatures and Mechon above Prison Island. "Mechon! And something we've never seen before!" Shulk gasped.

"Those are Mechon?! My god…" Riza's eyes widen in shock. "Never mind that! We need to get to Prison Island!" Ash shouted. The party were rushing towards the transporter till Riki spotted something coming their way.

"Big fish coming!" Riki panicked. A black flying manta ray like creature swopped down and screeched at the party. It is called a Skyray. "We don't have time for this!" Junko gritted her teeth.

"Master Shulk…" Iroha stepped forward as she got out her blades. "It is best if you leave this to me and the Himes. We can't afford to waste any more time." Iroha told her master heroically.

"…I understand. Don't die on us, Iroha!" Shulk nodded. "Right! Now get to that transporter and hurry to the Emperor before it's too late!" Mai T. shouted as she summoned Kagustuchi and her fellow Himes got ready for battle. The party nodded to them as they head towards the transporter.

"Melia, what was that thing?" Bridget asked her. "A creature thought to have been long forgotten, they act as the guardians of Prison Island… Perhaps the Mechon provoked them." Melia guessed as the party used the transporter to enter Prison Island.

Meanwhile, Metal Face and his forces were flying circles around Prison Island looking for something. Then, we turned to Sorean at the very top of Prison Island, looking at the battle in the sky,

"Our forces can take only so much… The capital's forces are sure to fall…" Sorean said seriously, Sorean then walked to some symbol on the ground. He spread his arms and said "Forefathers, grant me your wisdom." He then held the staff slightly high and began chanting "Iluna Mel Rukan Tak'sis. Duku Arukee Mese Dakhini Ehato!" The symbols began to glow on the ground.

Suddenly, rising out of the ground is a gate like structure holding what appears to be a naked giant blue man with a white long beard and white hair, chained to this gate like structure. "I-It can't be!" Sorean gasped in shock.

The giant opened his eyes and glared at Sorean. "A Giant…" Sorean stated in shock. "So this is what was sealed away…"

"…How long has it been, Emperor?" The Giant stated calmly, but somewhat coldly. Sorean glared at the Giant firmly and replied "This is our first encounter." "It is not you I speak to, but your blood…" The Giant corrected him.

"…The blood that shackled me." "I see…" Sorean nodded, then continued. "Then I assume I do not need to tell you the reason I'm here." "There is no need… I already know why you have come…" The Giant stated firmly.

Sorean was in thought. "Use it… That is the reason I am here, after all…" The Giant smirked, but deep down, it looked like an evil smirk. Sorean slams the tip of the imperial Staff on a socket and the gate structure began to glow gold.

Suddenly, the top of Prison Island sparked electricity and a barrier was form. The barrier destroyed 3 Xord lookalikes. "H-Holy shit!" Genma gawked. "How did they…?!" Metal Face gawked.

We see Kallian, Alvis and Reika looking at Prison Island forming the barrier from afar. "That light, it's…" Kallian grunted as he shielded himself from the bright light. "Father…" Kallian whispered.

Alvis and Reika smirked at what is happening.

We turned to the party after fighting off many monsters walking towards a huge door with a strange marking on it. "Whoa! Big door! Whatever needed this door was massive." Reyn whistled.

Riki noticed something and gasped "Ah! Dinobeast!" Jean nearly wet himself upon hearing that. Alleyne and Melia were in thought as they walked up to what looks like a Telethia statue.

"It's just a statue. Don't freak us out like that, Riki!" Alice smiled as she patted Riki on the head. "Is this a person? I can't make it out." Sharla looked at the statue in confusion. "This may very well be the appearance of my forefathers." Melia figured as she inspected the statue by looking up. "The legends tell that they differ greatly to how we look now." She added.

"So, your forefathers were once huge birds?" Nanael looked at Melia with the white dotted eye look. "Maybe…" Melia shrugged. "Wait a minute! I've seen this thing somewhere before." Reyn folded his arms and tried to think about where he saw something like that.

"Ooh! Dinobeast! Dinobeast!" Riki panicked. "You might be right. It reminds me of the Telethia as well." Reyn nodded. "Did your ancestors build this island?" Cattleya asked Melia. Melia turned to the Weapon Merchant and shook her head no. "The stories tell of this place existing long before my people. No one knows for sure, but we think our forefathers are the ones who sealed it." Melia stated.

"I wonder what's hidden inside. We'll know once we get in! Onward brave companions!" Amelia struck a pose. Melia noticed something. "There! An engraving by the forefathers." Melia inspected the engraving and said "I seen this engraving around the capital. Many researchers have tried and failed to discover its meaning." Melia figured.

Lili noticed something. "Hey Shulk, Bridget… That symbol!" Lili gasped. "Yeah… It's similar to the Twin Monado's symbols." Shulk nodded. "There has to be a connection." Bridget looked at the engraving seriously. "Connection?" Hei asked them.

"The sealed door of Prison Island. It is said only a true successor to the throne can open it." Melia told them. "Then the Emperor must be inside." Dizzy guessed. "I believe so." Melia nodded as she stepped forward.

"Forefathers… I, your descendant, Melia Antiqua, stand before you. For the sake of our world, release the seal!" Melia called out to her forefathers. A scanner hologram similar to the one from the High Entia Tomb scanned Melia.

"Just like at the Tomb…" Melia figured. "What the hell is it doing?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Aren't we going to help?!" Sharla added. "Please… do not worry. It is necessary…" Melia reassured them.

The symbol on the huge door disappeared and the huge door opened. Shulk and Bridget gasped in awe, but then, their eyes glowed and they received a new vision.

They were standing before the chained Giant. "Heirs to the Twin Monados… Let the shackles be released!" The vision ended.

The party saw Shulk and Bridget in thought. "You two saw another vision?" Alleyne asked them seriously. "I bet it's us beating the crud out of Metal Face!" Maron beamed. "Hold on a second." Shulk stated.

Reyn groaned. "Ah here we go… I knew you started over thinking." "There's not much time, Shulk and Bridget. We have to go now." Sharla told them. "Sharla's right… We'll miss our chance to take that murdering Mechon down." Reyn said eagerly. "And we'll save Melia's father too!" Miharu said cheerfully.

"We…OK…" Bridget nodded meekly, she turned to Shulk who also nodded meekly. "But… what is that?!" Tanama gawked at a dark portal before them in the main hall. Kururu started scanning it and about 50 seconds later, he said "It's a portal… Not sure where though."

"We should take it… It might lead us to the top." Reina guessed. "Alright. It's risky, but we'll do it." Dunban agreed. The party entered the portal.

After fighting more monsters, they came across another dark portal and enter it, they were at the top of Prison Island.

The party were rushing towards where the Emperor is. "We must be outside the tower." Sharla figured. The party made it. "Are we here?" Naruto asked.

The party can see the Bionis' horn from afar. Shulk nodded. "This is it…" Bridget stated seriously. The Heirs to the Twin Monados flashed back to the vision of them defeating Metal face and the stone monster.

"This is the place I saw." Shulk stated seriously. Then, a Xord lookalike tried to get in, but was blocked by the barrier. "What the hell was that?!" Roy gawked. Melia gasped as she rushed towards her father.

She sees Sorean using the staff and the Giant. Sorean noticed her and gasped "Melia?" "Father!" Melia smiled happily as she rushed towards her father. Melia's friends walked up and Melia gasped as she sees the Giant. She turned to her father and asked "Father, who is this?"

Shulk and Bridget gasped as they stand before the Giant. "Welcome, True Heirs to the Twin Monados…" The Giant greeted calmly. "W-Who are you?" Bridget stammered. "Whoa! That guy's frigging huge!" Orphen gawked.

"Is this…?" Melia gasped. "He's one of the Giants, said to have become extinct eons ago…" Sorean stated seriously. "This… is what our forefathers locked away…" He added.

"I am Zanza… And I have waited centuries for you, Heir to the Monado. And I am the one who brought you to this world, Heir to the Dark Monado…" The Giant now known as Zanza stated calmly.

"Huh?" Bridget gasped in shock as she looked at the giant… "You… waited for them? But I thought our forefathers imprisoned you here?!" Melia gasped in shock.

"I forged the Monado. It is molded from me. All who wield the sword are made known to me… The Dark Monado is born from my darkness within my heart and chosen those who can control it with a pure heart." Zanza stated.

"You made the Twin Monados?!" Shulk gasped. "Yes…" Zanza nodded. "I made it milliunia ago to oppose Mechonis and have brought Bridget from her world to our world to wield the Dark Monado to combat the evil Mechonis… The reason I have brought Bridget to this world is because she has a pure heart and is seem fitted to wield my Dark Monado… But sadly, I wasn't at full strength and young Bridget lost her memories because of that… And I must humbly apologize to you, Bridget…" Zanza stated. Bridget was silent.

"But… why are you imprisoned?" Shulk asked. "The Twin Monados controls the principle upon which life is based, the source of your existence – ether… Master the principle of life and all things will bow to you. Your power would be infinite." Zanza stated, then continued.

"As you both now know, the twin swords gives the wielders the powers of foresight and the ability to look into the past. And I myself once used the Monado I created itself against the Mechonis, and defeated it." Zanza stated.

"You're telling us you beaten the Mechonis with that tiny thing?!" Reyn laughed. "Its appearance is merely an illusion… Its form morphs to conform to the will of its master. The power comes from within." Shulk and Bridget were silent.

"But its power were feared by some. That is why the High Entia imprisoned me here long ago." Zanza stated. "That can't be true! Our forefathers have better reason!" Melia protested. "You are what you are… Do you not believe your own eyes?" Zanza questioned.

"Open your mind! New ruler of the High Entia. The Twin Monados are the blades of the Bionis, but the Bionis didn't created the Dark Monado before it defeated the Mechonis. The Monado is the only force that can oppose the Mechonis… As the wielders grows, so too does their abilities to control all things in the universe." Zanza stated. "Cooooollll!" Haruhi beamed. Zanza glared at her which made Haruhi surprisingly uneasy. That shocked the rest of the SOS Brigade except for Nagato.

"Yet, there is still powers trapped in the twin swords. The Twin Monados are in shackles." Zanza stated. "Shackles?" Shulk asked. "They are suppressed." "You mean…" Shulk flashback to the day the Monado didn't cut Fiora.

"Yes. It was this constraint that gave rise to faced Mechon and the Homs Hunters. Beings which cannot be defeated by the Monado. And That is why the Dark Monado cannot harm Telethia right now…" Zanza stated.

Meanwhile, Metal Face and his forces did their best to avoid the lightning blasts, but two Xord lookalikes were wiped out. "Bah! This is beginning to wear thin." Metal Face growled as he fired a blast at the barrier, but it reflected it forward. The barrier fired more lightning shots in retaliation. Metal Face dodged it and flies up to the top.

"Now where is it?" Genma used his power to transformed into the stone monster, Genma was the stone monster all along. "Where's this power coming from?" Metal Face used his scanner and found Zanza. "Is that…?" Genma gasped.

"So, he's come out to play!" Metal Face growled. "That's cheating! Can't have that." Metal Face laughed darkly as he flew up and said "This is gonna be good." Metal Face then got out a spear glowing with green auras and shouted "Try to stop my new toy!"

"Try and catch this… Zanza!" Genma mocked as Metal Face began to throw it.

Shulk was now figuring it all out. "These shackles… They must be the reason the Monado can't hurt people as well." "And the same shackles must be the reason my Dark Monado cannot harm Telethia as well." Bridget nodded.

"Does that have something to do with the faced Mechon?" Shulk wondered. "You must find that out by yourself. I will remove those shackles for the both of you…" Zanza offered. "But you two must take the Twin Monados and free me from this prison." He instructed.

"Free me and the Twin Monados will cut down anything you two wished…" Zanza smiled darkly. "Nothing but a god can stand in your way!" Shulk and Bridget were about to but Nowa and Melia stopped them.

"Don't do it, Shulk and Bridget!" Melia pleaded. "But Melia, Nowa, why…?" Bridget asked in concern. "Melia's people must have reason to seal Zanza in this island… I think something bad will happen if you two freed him." Nowa has a worried look on her face. "Nowa's right… Something is not right! The forefathers must have good reason to seal him!" Melia nodded in agreement.

"We need that power. I thought you of all people would understand!" Shulk reasoned. "We do! But… it's just…" Melia looked down. "Hold on a minute! He only said he'll release these new powers. Sounds like a good idea to me!" Reyn pounded his fists with a grin, now knowing this is their chance to take down Metal Face once and for all.

"But…" Melia protested. "Melia, it'll be ok… Please understand." Bridget smiled softly. "We must do what we set out to. The Mechon must pay!" Shulk added. Shulk flash backed to Fiora's death at the hands of Metal Face. And the slaughter the Mechon did in Colony 9.

"Young Shulk and Bridget… I will not force you two… I ask for nothing in return… It is your choice…" Shulk and Bridget were silent for about 20 seconds, then they nodded to each other and activated the Twin Monados. 'Don't do it!' Bridget could have heard some twins' voice telling her to not do it, but Shulk and Bridget yelled and slashed the gate structure, freeing Zanza.

Zanza stood up and let out a scream. "Heirs to the Twin Monados… Your wills shall be done." Zanza smiled darkly. "Let the shackles be release!" A golden aura covered the entire area. "This party's over!" Metal Face's voice shouted as all eyes turned to the spear Metal Face is holding flies through and destroyed the barrier, and then hitting Zanza through the chest.

"Nooooo!" Sorean screamed in shock. "Zanza!" Shulk gasped. Zanza screamed in pain as he limped to the ground. They saw Metal Face, Genma and their forces landed a few feet before our heroes!

"It's him! The bastard who killed Fiora!" Lili growled. "So that's Metal Face…" Sailor Moon glared. "Sorry we're late for the party! What do you think of our leader's gift?!" Metal Face laughed evilly. "Without Zanza, you don't have the means to harm us, Monado boy!" Genma mocked. "You!" Suou gritted her teeth angrily as she summoned her gun and pointed it at Genma.

"You know this thing?!" Yomiko shouted, getting out her paper and turned them into swords. "Yeah… his name is Genma, I tangled with him in the past… Hei also knows him." Suou nodded angrily as Hei also got ready for battle.

"How did you know we'd be here?!" Reyn growled as he got ready for battle. "What's that? The poor insects are confused? We're here for the old fool!" Metal Face proclaimed.

Zanza gasped for air as the spear glowed, sucking away his life essence. "If he's dead, he can't power up the Twin Monados. You being here's just an added bonus! …Huh?!" Metal Face and Genma looked up to see the silver faced Mechon flying towards them. She stopped in mid air.

"A silver faced Mechon!" Tomoe gasped in shock. "Zanza… Respond, Zanza…" The silver faced Mechon stated. Zanza said nothing. "I know you can hear me…' She said through mind reading. "I… sense thought waves…' Zanza thought to himself.

'Zanza, how many more will you sacrifice to build your ideal universe by destroying this one?' The silver faced Mechon questioned. 'Who are you to talk to me? How dare you!' Zanza growled. 'You know nothing…' 'I am here to talk, Zanza…' The silver faced Mechon stated.

Shulk and Bridget rushed towards the silver faced Mechon, their Monados activated. "Mechon!" Shulk yelled angrily as he and Bridget swipe at her, but she dodged it by flying above them.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Shulk screamed angrily. "Please wait! I mean you no harm." The silver faced Mechon reasoned. Shulk didn't listen and charged at the silver faced Mechon and screamed "Give us back Fiora!" Shulk leaped into the air and shouted "Give her back!" Shulk was about to strike the silver faced Mechon down, but Metal Face's claw got in the way, bouncing him back, knocking him to the ground. "Shulk!" Bridget gasped.

"I told you to stay outta the way, boy!" Metal Face yelled as he swipe both Shulk and Bridget, making them fall near Zanza and they dropped their Monados.

"Shulk! Bridget!" Dunban gasped. "Weak! Weak and pathetic!" Metal Face taunted. The party charged at Metal Face, Hei was about to strike first, but Genma got in the way and blocked his attack. Suou fired at Genma who leaped out of the way, Hei dodged Suou's shots. Most of the attackers charged at Metal Face, but he swipe them away.

"Everyone!" Melia shouted as she casted an ether spell on Metal Face. "Stupid bug!" Metal Face growled as Dunban blocked his attack. "Melia!" Sorean gasped in horror. "Look at you! Worthless without the Monado! Isn't that right, Dunban?" Metal Face asked cruelly.

"H-How do you know Dunban's name?!" Cute gasped. Dunban glared at Metal Face and demanded "What or who are you?!" Dunban pointed his sword at Metal Face and shouted "How do you know me?!"

"Let's see if this jogs your memory!" Metal Face did a attack that Dunban has recognized as he dodged rolled out of the way. Dunban gasped as he landed on his feet. "He moves like…"

Dunban charged at Metal Face and clashed with him. "But that's impossible!" "Mister Dunban!" Max gasped. Sharla and Alice opened fire with Orphen launching his spells at the Xord copies. But the silver faced Mechon got in front of the heroes and pleaded to the Xord copies "Cease immediately! They are not our target!" Sharla and Alice gasped.

"Any final words, hero?" Genma taunted as Metal Face was ready to strike Dunban down. "Dieeee!" Suddenly, lightning hit Metal Face and he groaned in pain.

"Who dares?!" Metal Face turned around to see Sorean using his ether spells on him. "Stop at once!" He ordered angrily. "Mechon!" "Emperor!" Shulk and Bridget gasped. The attack made Metal Face kneeled down.

"Ah crap! He can use a attack that powerful?!" Genma gawked as he charged at Sorean, but Reina got in the way and slashed him with all her might, making him recoil a little. "You busty… bitch!" Genma growled as he and Reina clashed.

Sorean sighed for a moment with Melia rushing towards him. "Father!" Melia hugged her father. "Ah… Are you hurt, Melia?" Sorean asked her. "No, Father…" Melia reassured him. The party rushed towards him, minus Shulk and Bridget.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bag of bonnneeess!" Metal Face growled as Metal Face used his claws to impale Sorean. The party watched in horror when Sorean saved his daughter by pushing her out of the way moments before Metal Face's claws went through his abdomen.

Melia came to 3 seconds later and gasped in shock as she sees her father's blood on Metal Face's claws. "Fatherrrrrr!" Melia screamed out in anguish. "Emperorrrrrrrrrrr!" Shulk screamed. Sorean fell to the ground, barely breathing.

Metal Face laughed evilly and said "Looks like he has his wings clipped! Did you really expect me to defeat me?!" Melia rushed to her father's side. "N-No…." Bridget sniffled as she and Shulk looked down in sadness.

"We… failed you…" "Heirs to the Twin Monados…" Zanza's voice stated. Shulk and Bridget looked up to see Zanza speaking to them. "Zanza!" Bridget gasped in shock. "You're alive!" Shulk added in shock as well.

"Give us… the power we need!" Shulk pleaded. "I am now a mere shell… The power is already yours." "Huh?!" Bridget gasped as she and Shulk looked at their Monados, they began to glow. "The shackles have been broken…. Wield the swords. They bend to your will… Think of your enemy, and the power to defeat them is yours!" Zanza stated as he exploded into green particles. The particles went into the Twin Monados.

"Zanza…" Bridget whispered as she and Shulk raised their Monados in the air and the Twin Monados began to change shape. "Mechon! …It's not over! The people of Bionis will never let you triumph!" Shulk gritted his teeth as he and Bridget screamed out an angry scream and the Twin Monados are now bigger and the blades have extended.

"N-No! We killed Zanza, but they have somehow released the Twin Monados' true powers?!" Genma gasped in shock and fear. "S-Shulk!" Midori C. gasped in shock. Shulk and Bridget charged at Metal Face.

"Be careful! We cannot withstand such power!" The silver faced Mechon stated. Shulk and Bridget charged in front of their friends and stopped. "Shulk!" "Bridget!" Reyn and Dunban gasped.

Theme: Aria the Scarlet Ammo opening 1 plays

**Killer of Homs: Metal Face**

**Contractor of Material: Genma**

"So the kids have found their blades!" Metal Face growled as he clashed with Shulk, but Shulk managed to overpower Metal Face 30 seconds later and slashed him three times with the Monado.

"You buncha brats! I'll kill all of you!" Genma growled as he threw a punch at Bridget, she dodged it and slashed him three times with the Dark Monado. Alleyne charged in and bashed Genma in the head with her staff. "Oh god damn it1" Genma held his head in pain before Kazuma charged in and punched him in the stomach.

"hey Metal Freak! Take this! Wind Scar!" "Monado… Enchant!" Shulk waved the Monado seconds before Inuyasha unleashed his attack, the attack hit Metal Face for bigger damage. "Agh! You bunch of freaks!" Metal Face yelled angrily as he fired energy shots at the party, they dodged them.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what we're talking about!" Tanama cheered as he spat energy balls from his mouth, hitting Metal Face with his Monado infused shots.

"Here I go!" Cute yelled as she leaped into the air, filled with the Monado's powers and slashed Metal Face three times with her twin swords. "You little bitch! I'm gonna make you cry home to mommy!" Metal Face swore as he tried to hit Cute, but Echidna got in the way and blocked it. "My, aren't you the foul one?" Echidna smirked as she leaped into the air and bashed Metal Face in the head with her foot and landing a few feet away from the evil Mechon.

"Take this, Metal Face!" Baron yelled as he slams his sword down, also infused with Monado powers, hitting Metal Face for bigger damage. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Mars and Jupiter launched their attacks at Metal Face, giving him big damage.

"Hey Metal Face! Have a taste of my Louie Punch!" Louie grinned as he leaped into the air and punched Metal Face 10 times. "Why you little!" Metal Face growled as he lashed his claws at the party.

"Ragna Blade!" Lina launched one of her favorite attacks at Genma, knocking him back. Bridget and Gourry teamed up and slashed him three times with their blades. Merill dashed in and slashed Metal Face three times with her dagger, infused with the now faced Mechon slaying powers of the Monado.

Mai, Lili and Ryunmei dodged Metal Face's slashes and all three of them leaped into the air and slam their feet into Metal Face's chest, knocking him back a little with the help of Shulk's Monado.

"Hmph… You're all weak… Fireball style Jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire at Genma, making the villain groaned in pain. Naruto charged in and punched Genma in the face really hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Thunder Bullet!" "Spirit Gun!" Sharla and Yusuke fired shots at Metal Face, forcing him into a corner. "Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara made a orange energy sword appear in his hand and slashed Metal Face three times. Ixia launched dark and fire spells at Metal Face, giving the evil Mechon bigger damage.

"It-It's not possible…" Metal Face gasped in fear as Cattelya and Nowa and Ymir triple teamed him and gave him big amounts of damage. Forte and Giroro didn't hesitate by firing their guns at Metal Face, making small dents appear in the Mechon's armor. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Metal Face!" Ash ordered. "Combosken! You help out too!" Ash and May's two Pokemon launched their attacks at Metal Face with the help of the Monado's powers and gave Metal Face some decent hurt.

Muryou used his powers to damage Metal Face even more. Saya and Yomiko combined their attacks to hurt Metal Face even more. "Metal Face! You will pay for your crimes!" Tomoe shouted as she and Kotone-chan used their blades to harm Metal Face with their Monado infused powers. Ink yelled her battle cry and punched Metal Face in the face really hard.

Shulk extended the Monado's blade and with a angry scream, he used it to cut off Metal Face's right arm, making the villainous Mechon fall to the ground. "Youuuuuuu!" Metal Face growled angrily. Shulk and Bridget walked towards Metal Face, vengeance on their faces. 'At long last… we will finally avenge you, Fiora!' Bridget has a serious look on her face when she thought that.

'You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" Shulk screamed angrily as he raised the mighty Monado's blade up. "Desist!" The silver faced Mechon gasped as she got into the Monado's range and her abdomen was hit. "W-What?!" Bridget gasped as the silver faced Mechon's chest revealed a person inside it!

"Look at them!" Reyn cheered. "The Twin Monados have changed!" Dunban gasped. "Good. Now you feel it. Ha ha! Swing the blade to your heart's content!" Zanza's voice echoed in their minds.

"Wait." The silver faced Mechon pleaded as she weakly got up. "Is this what you truly want, Zanza? Are you going to use that innocent girl you pulled out of her world as your puppet for your second blade of evil?" The silver faced Mechon questioned. "I see now… It is as I suspected… You exist outside the pre-established harmony." Zanza's voice mocked.

"Is that…?!" Shulk's eyes widen in shock as he sees a white mechanical suit of armor for humanoid robots as in some sort of pilot for giant robots. The person's face was masked till she removed before Bridget gasped "A Homs?!"

The person's face was revealed to have short yellow hair… just like… "No way!" Reyn couldn't believe it. Alice, Jean, Maron and Lili walked up and gasped in shock as they now know who this person is!

"Is…Is that…?!" Alice's eyes widen in shock. "It can't be!" Maron covered her mouth in shock. "Fi…Fiora?!" Shulk gasped in shock. "It can't be! We all saw her die at the hands of that evil Mechon!" Lili gritted her teeth in shock. Fiora glared at our heroes.

Dunban stammered as he too saw Fiora… his beloved sister, alive! "Fiora!" He choked in shock. "That's Fiora?!" Kagome covered her mouth in shock. Fiora' Mechon blew a plug. "Zanza…" Fiora's voice sounded different now. "You have not changed at all… That is clear… But still I cannot…" Fiora closed her eyes and frowned. 'Do as you please.' Zanza's voice laughed evilly.

Fiora's Mechon began to lift off the ground. "Fiora!" Dunban ran up to Fiora, so did Shulk, Reyn, Bridget and the four who knew Fiora from the beginning. "Wait!" Shulk pleaded. "My mission is complete… But the universe is still in danger… Returning to base…" Fiora stated in a caculating but calm and kind tone as her Mechon flies off.

Metal Face growled angrily as he too began to fly off. "You were lucky this time, Dunban! But next time, that Monado will be mine!" Metal Face swore. "You may have unlocked the Twin Monados' true powers, but you haven't won the war!" Genma screamed angrily as he cringed on to Metal Face as they escaped.

"Fiora!" Shulk cried out to her. "It's me, Shulk!" Bridget looked down in sadness. "Fiorrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Shulk screamed out in anguish.

To be continued…

A/N: Emotional, wasn't it? Shulk finally learns that Fiora is alive and well, but why doesn't she remember him? Well, this ends the Prison Island Arc, next will be the Fiora Arc where our heroes will gain allies from different worlds to get Fiora back from the evil Mechon, but who is the true villain? Well, I will add Digimon Season 1 and that will be the final crossover, I mean it. See you next time!


	48. A New Mission

Chapter 47: A New Mission

The party were at the Emperor's side in Prison Island. Shulk kneeled down sadly beside the Emperor. "We were too late, again… We saw it. We knew it would happen…" Shulk said sadly. "Shulk…" Sharla was sadden by this. "But… the point is, we now have the means to defeat faced Mechon, right? …Right?" Ymir was also sadden.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Reyn was angry and sad that they didn't do anything to prevent the Emperor's death. Melia cried softly and choked "Father…" "Melia… The hope of our people, you must not cry…" Sorean wheezed.

"Don't say that!" Melia choked with tears. "I don't care how improper it is. Let me cry…" "Melia…" Sorean said weakly. "Why does it have to be me, if all it takes is to be half Homs?" Melia asked in sorrow.

"Is that what you think? You are very much mistaken…" Sorean reassured her weakly. "B-But…" Melia stammered through her tears. "To become the hope of the High Entia is a fate that you choose for yourself… As long as you remember this, it is certain that you will be worthy of that name… But remember this also. It is not because you are the hope of the High Entia that I love you, it is because I love you that I wish for you to become that hope…" Sorean told her with a dying smile. Melia sniffled as she wiped her tears away. Sorean turned to Shulk and Bridget.

"Heirs to the Twin Monados… I leave those two swords in your hands… The Sword of the Bionis that my forefathers sealed away… With it, you can succeed. And Young Bridget… You must find a way to control the Dark Monado's evil powers before it will free your evil half… If you were to lose the Dark Monado somehow, I know you will find a way to defeat your evil half who may use the Dark Monado for evil…" Sorean stated.

"Your Majesty…" Bridget said sadly. Sorean turned to Melia with a weak smile. "Melia… Cry for as long as you must… But when your tears are dry…" Sorean said these final words as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"Father… no!" Melia cried, her tears fell down on Sorean's body. The rest of the party were sadden. Shulk and Bridget stood up. "Melia, come with us." Shulk said with determination.

"Shulk… Bridget… I…" Melia choked through her tears. "You'll have plenty of time to think about your empire and your people's hopes…" Bridget said seriously. "If you need me and Bridget, we will be at your side…" Shulk reassured the High Entia princess. "But you are an individual… You are Melia Antiqua. And you can't let them get away with this!" Bridget turned to Melia with a serious look upon saying that.

"You're right. My foremost concern is making them pay…" Melia nodded, now she has vengeance on her mind. The party left Prison Island.

However, after they left Prison Island, Alvis and Reika walked towards where Zanza once stood. Green particles were afloat. "Well played indeed…" Alvis smirked eerily. "Yes. You surely have them fooled." Reika smirked evilly, but not really.

"Zanza…" Alvis stated. Zanza's voice chuckled evilly. "I do what is necessary for my ideal universe…" Zanza's voice said evilly. "You know we could have easily stand in for you." Reika folded her arms and inspected the spear.

"Your sentiments are appreciated…. The girl will be quite useful for my plan to destroy this universe and creating my ideal universe… And her dark half will serve me, those who are born from the Dark Monado's powers will serve me… Mmm… I sense a storm on the horizon… How is the Queen's Gate?" Zanza's voice asked.

"It is as you left it… Hidden in Prison Island and ready to be used anytime…" Reika smiled darkly as she and Alvis began to leave. "But what of that meddlesome treasure hunter of the Dodgson clan? The mother of the girl called Alice?" Zanza's voice asked, hinting a grudge against someone.

"She is somewhere below where the Mechonis' served hand is. She already knows what your plans are…" Alvis smirked. "I see… When the time comes, I will deal with Alice's friends and dispose of those Puppets…" Zanza's voice stated evilly.

(20 minutes later)

The royal guard, Lorithia, Alvis and Reika were standing before Kallian and Melia where Kallian was making a speech.

"And finally, Crown Princess Melia's accession will take place one year from today. Until such time, as decreed by the crown princess, I shall assume imperial duties as regent." Kallian stated. "If there is anyone who objects to said decision, state your grievance now." He stated again.

Alvis and Reika nodded to Lorithia. Lorithia bowed and spoke out "All ministries are unanimous. We have no objection to Her Majesty's decree."

Kallian nodded and said "To each and everyone of you, our thanks." Melia bowed in gratitude. "If I may, Your Highness. I would like to purpose a round-table discussion on strategy concerning the Mechon." Lorithia smirked darkly.

"Ah, what to do about the Mechon. Our defenses must be shored up immediately." Kallian nodded. "Not only our defenses, Your Highness." Lorithia added. "Do you suggest an offensive approach? While the capital still licks its wounds?" Kallian questioned.

Lorithia nodded and said "The Ministry of Research has the ideal solution."

Meanwhile, with the party…

The party were silent as Reyn told Mai T., her friends and Iroha what happened so far at Prison Island. Riki and Nowa looked at the sadden party members with concern. "Friends act strange…" Riki asked in concern. "Is everyone sad because of hunger? Me, Lou and Riki are hungry too." Nowa rubbed her belly. Mikoto's stomach also growled. "I'm hungry too…" She groaned.

"You guys, we already ate." Reyn sighed. "Us Homs don't get upset just because we're hungry." He added. "Not hungry?" Riki asked in curiosity. "Hom Hom must have small bellies, Riki jealous!" Riki stated a little bit happily. Sharla sighed and said "We've got to get our minds off this somehow… Dunban's locked himself away ever since we came back."

The party looked at Shulk and Bridget in thought. Then, Melia came in, looking at the sadden party members in concern. "Is it because of the girl who was operating that Mechon?" Melia asked, concerned about her friends' moods.

"Yeah, who was that girl? And how do you know her?" Ymir added. "Remember when we were seeking revenge on Metal Face for killing someone named Fiora?" Lili asked the party members coldly. "Wait… You don't mean that girl was this Fiora girl you were talking about?!" Reina covered her mouth in shock. Shulk, Reyn and Bridget turned to Melia. "Melia… How are you?" Shulk smiled meekly.

"What do you mean? If you are talking about Father, I am fine. I have no choice but to the look to the future." Melia smiled softly. "You're stronger than me, Melia." Shulk smiled sadly.

"Do not mock me…" Melia frowned. "More importantly, it is time you tell us who she is." Melia added. "Yeah, is that the Fiora girl you were trying to avenge?" Shippo nodded. Shulk, Reyn, Bridget, Jean, Alice, Maron and Lili were silent for a moment till Shulk spoke.

"We've known her all our lives… We thought she was killed in Colony 9…" Shulk and Bridget flash back to where Fiora was glaring at them before flying away in her Mechon. "She didn't even recognize us…" Reyn gritted his teeth sadly. "That was not the Fiora we remember…" Maron kicked the floor and pouted sadly.

Shulk walked a bit towards the exit. "It looked a lot like Fiora. But if it was her…" Shulk then walked towards the exit. "Then I can't imagine how Dunban feels…" Shulk sighed sadly as he exited.

"What does he mean?" Sanae asked sadly. Reyn looked at his friends sadly for about 30 seconds and then said "Fiora is Dunban's sister…" The party gasped in shock, except for some who Reyn already told who Dunban's sister is.

"I'm sorry…" Ed looked down. "We didn't know." Al drooped his head sadly. It was then Melia asked "Is this Fiora… important to Shulk?" "Important?! She's more than important!" Reyn stated sternly. "She's the reason we started our journey…" Bridget looked at the ceiling in sadness. Brock has tears on his eyes. "Oooohhh! If she wasn't with the enemy, I would love to ask her ou-" Brock didn't finish as Max once again pulled his ear.

Shulk was walking down the hallway. 'If that really was Fiora, why didn't she reply to me?' Shulk thought sadly as he looked at the window. 'Fiora…' Shulk shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I'd better talk to Dunban. He'll know something.' He exited.

Shulk eventually found Dunban near the Palace looking at the falling rain that fell on the capital's glass dome. "I've been looking for you. So this is where you were." Shulk said in concern.

"Shulk?" Dunban asked in surprise, then he remained calm and asked "Apologies. Was everyone worried, including Bridget?" Shulk raised an eyebrow. "Why did you ask if Bridget was worried?" Shulk questioned as he and Dunban looked at the darken skies pouring rain.

"Well, during our travels together… I… I…" Dunban was a lost at words. Shulk eventually figured it out. "You have taken a liking to her, aren't you?" Shulk smiled softly.

"Y-Yes. Despite me being older than her, she is beautiful, kind and gentle and always willing to help those in need. She's perfect." Dunban chuckled slightly. Shulk did the same thing and did some hand gestures with a smile.

"Yes. Ever since you and her first met, you have taken a liking to her. So, when are you going to-" Shulk was about to finish till Dunban interrupted. "Not yet. I will tell her eventually. Right now, back on topic. Was everyone worried?" Dunban asked the Heir to the Monado.

"Of course." Shulk nodded. "Me especially." "Hm?" Dunban turned to Shulk with eyebrows raised. "It's just… I've been thinking about Fiora, and I can't help wondering…" Shulk began sadly. "Wondering what?" Dunban asked.

"You saw how Fiora acted. It was like she didn't even recognize us." Shulk stated. "Yes. It's unsettling." Dunban nodded in agreement as he looked at the sky. "But Shulk, don't get me wrong. I'm not sad… Even if she doesn't recognize me, I'm glad to know she's alive." Dunban stated.

"Dunban…" Shulk looked at Dunban sadly. "You see… Fiora was born many years after me. And not long afterwards, we lost our father to a Mechon." Dunban turned to Shulk with a serious smile and said "It was left to me to protect and raise her. Almost like a father."

"I was always jealous that she had you as a brother." Shulk smiled slightly. "Ah yes. You and Fiora used to be inseparable." Dunban smiled. "Yeah." Shulk nodded. Dunban looked at Shulk for about 50 seconds and then said "I need to tell you something." Shulk looked at Dunban in curiosity.

"I always thought, if Fiora were to be with anyone, it should be you." Dunban smiled. Shulk was surprised and stammered "What?! But Reyn hangs out with her just as much as me." "Yeah, he does. But Fiora doesn't like him in that way." Dunban chuckled.

"Oh, I see…" Shulk nodded. "He's a nice guy. Reminds me of myself when I was his age. All reckless and hot-headed. Probably why he's not right for her." Dunban turned to Shulk and told him "Listen Shulk." "Yes?" Shulk was listening.

"A lost life can never be returned. But she's alive. It doesn't matter that she's lost her memory." Dunban said seriously as he looked at the sky some more. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Shulk puts his hand on his chin in agreement.

Dunban walked towards the Palace a bit before he stopped and said "Fiora and I have spent our entire lives together. The memory of that can't have disappeared completely." Dunban looked at Shulk with a heroic smile and said "It's up to us. We have to help her remember. Help me, Shulk. Help me get her back!" Dunban told him in encouragement.

"You know I will." Shulk smiled in agreement. "Ok. Let's go tell the others. We have a new mission: Rescue Fiora." Shulk nodded as the two of them head into the Palace. Unknown to them, The Baka Trio and Fukuyama overheard the entire conversation.

"Fiora… That is a name that is new to me… I wonder what she looks like… Sexy? Beautiful? Smart?" Fukuyama blushed. "I got another idea to get us close to the hot girls!" Bacchi-Gu exclaimed excitedly. "If we rescue this Fiora chick from these Mechon guys, then the girls in that lowlife Shulk's group will love us!"

"Futuba-chan will be in love with me if I rescue the one called Fiora from those evil Mechon!" Icchiban-Boshi stated cheerfully. "Sanae-chan, Nowa-chan, I will make you proud by rescuing Fiora." Tenjin has fires of determination in his eyes.

(Back to Shulk and the others)

Shulk and Dunban walked into the Guest Villia and the party noticed them. "They're back." Mellissa smiled. "Have you gathered your thoughts?" Koyuki asked in concern. "Yes. Sorry to be a nuisance." Dunban nodded.

"Shulk… you too?" Melia asked in concern. "Yep. All thanks to Dunban." Shulk smiled. "I'm… glad." Melia looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Then, a High Entia guard came in and bowed before the party.

"Forgive me. His Highness, Kallian summons you." He stated. "Wonder what Kallian wants?" Yuusuke asked in confusion. "We won't know until we get there." Dunban told him.

Shulk and friends arrived at the Audience Hall where Kallian awaits them. "I apologize for calling you at short notice." Kallian bowed his head in apology. "It's fine. Is anything wrong?" Bridget asked in concern.

Kallian again bowed his head in apology and stated "I must apologize to you all. Forgive our hubris." "No need to apologize. But what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Natsuki asked, showing a bit motherly aura.

"We High Entia were arrogant enough to idly sit behind our defenses, safe in the knowledge that Mechonis lies a great distance from our land. And we were wrong. Our decision to ignore the Mechon assault on your homeland was wrong." Kallian apologized.

Sasuke sneered. "So you finally realized your idiotic mistake, huh?" "Sasuke! You're in the prescience or royalty!" Sharla scolded. Suddenly, Shulk and Bridget received another vision.

This time it showed them, Fiora and Naruto fighting… Sasuke?! But there's something different about Sasuke… He has a demonic look. The next scene shows Shulk giving Sasuke giving the finishing blow through the chest. Next, the next part of the vision shows Shulk, Bridget, Fiora and Naruto tending to a dying Sasuke.

**"Naruto…" **Sasuke said weakly. **"Promise me that you will avenge my clan by killing my brother, Itachi and destroy Orichimaru for using me as his puppet…"** Naruto sniffled and nodded slowly and said **"I will… sob…"**

Sasuke smiled weakly and said in his final breath **"Good bye… my friend…" **Sasuke then closed his eyes, never to wake up ever again, he has died. Naruto cried out for Sasuke in sorrow. Shulk, Bridget and Fiora looked down in sadness.

**"Orichimaru must pay for this before he uses more victims…" **Fiora clenched her fists tightly in anger. The vision ended.

Shulk and Bridget were silent. "Your Highness, does this mean…" Tomoe was starting to figure it out. Kallian nodded with a smile and replied "Yes, Lady Tomoe. We will face the dangers ahead, together."

"Brother…" Melia gasped. "About damn time. Now with both upgraded Twin Monados and an entire army of High Entia on our side, those Mechon better watch out!" Kuwabara grinned. "Kuwabara, we need to get more allies first to defeat the Mechon." Yusuke scolded.

"Which leads me to my request… After setting eyes on a group consisting of Homs, Nopon, High Entia and otherworlders alike, I realized an allied army must be formed. I ask that you act as ambassadors for the assembly of this force." Kallian offered.

"Um… What's an ambassador?" Shippo asked in confusion. "An ambassador is a important official in a government, they often go to other countries in war and tried to make peace with them." Kagome told him. Shulk and Bridget were silent.

"Tell me your thoughts, Shulk and Bridget." Kallian asked in concern. Shulk and Bridget were silent again for about 10 seconds till Shulk stated "We need time before we make a decision." Shulk and Bridget walked back to the Villia. Concerned, their friends followed them.

Kallian walked up to Melia and asked in concern "Does Shulk and Bridget not wish to aid us in our mission?" Melia turned to her brother and replied "I do not believe that to be true." "Then why?" Kallian asked. "Those two… have other people to consider." Melia looked down in sadness.

Back at the Villia.

"What's with you two?!" Kazuma growled. "We have an army to back us up and now you're thinking about it?!" He snapped. "Kazuma, be quiet!" Mai T. scolded. "We're sorry." Shulk apologized. Alleyne walked up to Shulk and Bridget and stated "You know you two can talk to me… It's about Fiora, isn't it?" Alleyne asked in concern.

"Yeah…" Bridget nodded slowly. "Knew it! You wouldn't think twice otherwise." Reyn sighed sadly. "I… I just don't know." Shulk hesitated in sadness. Then, Melia came in and stated "Find her, Shulk." Melia walked up to Shulk and his friends.

"Melia… I…" Shulk gasped. "I used to believe that my father did not love me. Until the day he died." Melia looked down in sadness. Everyone was silent. "If you do not grasp the importance of loved ones until after they are gone… That is simply too late."

Shulk and Bridget thought about it for 14 seconds till Bridget stated "You're right, Melia. Me and Shulk have made up our minds." Bridget smiled softly. Shulk turned to Alleyne with a smile and said "And I believe I found the answer to your question about revenge or courage. It's courage. Courage gives you strength to help those in need, even if they have passed on and with courage on your side, you never give up, no matter the odds."

Alleyne smiled and said "I knew you will find the answer after realizing Fiora is alive and well. 100 points." "So, we're getting Fiora back?!" Maron gasped in shock and happiness. Shulk and Bridget turned to the young chef with a smile. "You don't have to do this. I'll go and look for her myself. The burden should be mine." Dunban offered.

"No. I want her back as much as you do." Shulk protested. "Well, who's gonna be the ambassador?" Naruto asked. "Not me! I'm not good with this kind of stuff!" Goku shook his head no.

"I will go. I am of both High Entia and Homs blood. I am the crown princess, and of mixed heritage. Thus, I am best suited to carry out this task. "But that means we won't…" Nowa looked down in sadness after stopping mid sentence. "Yes, I will remain here. We must say good bye." Melia looked down. "Is that what you really want?" Sharla questioned.

"Yes." Melia nodded. "But promise me when you find her, you'll come back. I'll be here waiting for you." Melia smiled softly. "We don't know what to say. Thank you." Bridget smiled softly.

10 minutes later

Shulk and friends were walking towards the exit to the city with Melia about to see them off. Shulk stopped and turned to Melia and told her "It's probably a good idea if I go and tell Kallian myself. "I am sure he already understands." Melia reassured him. Brock has tears out of his eyes, anime tears. "Ooooooh! I'm gonna miss you, Melia!" He wailed.

"Besides, it's likely that the ministers are harassing him at this present moment. We should spare him any further inconvenience. " Melia suggested. "I guess… this is good bye." Reina looked down in sadness.

"Yes. Come back as soon as you can. We are in great need of your help." Melia nodded. "Got it." Shulk nodded. As Shulk and friends head towards the teleporter, Sharla stopped and looked at Melia one more time, before sighing and walking up to Melia and cleared her throat.

"Why are you still here?" Melia gasped. "Listen, I'll keep an eye on Shulk and Bridget for you." Sharla offered. "Heh! Whatever could you mean?" Melia smiled nervously. "It's a risky strategy, letting Shulk and Bridget go off and hoping they'll come back to you." Sharla smiled.

"Shulk and I are merely.." Melia blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah. But remember! The longer he's away, the more chance his feelings for you will fade." Sharla smirked. "But-" Melia gasped as she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Once we find this Fiora, I will personally whisked him back here in a heartbeat. Don't give up!" Sharla grinned. Melia chuckled a bit and smiled and said "I appreciate it." "Great! Don't worry, Melia – I'm on your side!" Then, the two women saw Kallian walking up to them with his guards. "Brother?" Melia gasped. Shulk and friends walked up to them.

"Just on your way out, I see." Kallian smirked playfully. "It's not what-" Melia began. "We're sorry, Your Highness. About your offer… We must… humbly decline." Shulk apologized. "I see. Very well. Let us hope my sister does not shed too many tears." Kallian nodded. "I stayed because I must, Brother" Melia puffed her cheeks in anger.

Kallian nodded to someone and appeared a High Entia who looked like Melia's masked form. "There's two Melias?!" Serene gawked. Riki sniffled the real Melia and the Melia lookalike and stated "Sen-Sen wrong. This Melly smell different." Riki pointed out.

Kallian nodded and stated "Yes. We need Melia to learn more about the lands of Bionis. But she is still bound to handle public matters. Hence, another Melia." Kallian smiled. "Kallian…" Melia smiled softly. Kallian bowed before the real Melia.

"Your Highness. Crown Princess. As your humble subject, I formally request the following." Kallian stated. "Speak." Melia instructed. "I request that you accompany Shulk and Bridget in their quest to find the Mechon that attacked Alcamoth." Kallian smiled. "R-Really?!" Nowa gasped in shock and happiness that Melia gets to be with them again.

"Are you sure?" Shulk questioned. Kallian stood up and turned to Shulk and Bridget. "Shulk, Bridget. I am aware of everything. Go forth and follow your hearts. There will come a day when we need you two, but it is not today." Kallian told them.

"Your Highness, that means a lot to us." Bridget smiled. "That is one cool prince." Reyn smiled, admiring Kallian. "If only someone has his sensitivity…" Sharla joked. Reyn turned to Sharla nervously and stuttered "I-I'm sensitive…"

"Hmm… The jury's out on that one." Sharla closed her eyes and turned away. Then she walked up to Melia with a smile and said "That's a relief." Melia nodded with a smile of her own.

"We have recently received a report that the silver-faced Mechon fled to Galahad Fortress, the Mechon stronghold at Sword Valley. It will be a treacherous path. My sister is in your hands." Kallian stated with a smile. "You can count on us to keep Melia safe!" Midori C. saluted.

"Regent, I accept your request. I will return victorious with Shulk and Bridget." Melia smiled. Kallian bowed in gratitude and said "I am most pleased." Then a voice said "Leaving without us?" Alvis and Reika walked up to the party with calm smiles.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Unlocking More Powers: Seriously, See the Future with Me!

A/N: Been awhile since I worked on this fic. Anyway, one more crossover will appear and that is it, baby! And it's Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! I'm back on top, baby and this time, I will work on this fic to the finish! See you next time!


End file.
